Amy
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dixneuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux cheveux gras et
1. prologue

_La ptite rubrique de BIDIBOU :_ Voilà, ceci est ma première Roguefiction, elle va nous présenter quelques moments de l'enfance de Severus Snape, selon la vision de Hermione Granger. Comment cela est il possible, vous demandez-vous ? On est dans le fabuleux monde Magique inventé par JK Rowling, on peut se permettre de nombreuses choses !

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, à savoir si vous trouvez que cette histoire pourrait aboutir en quelque chose de sympathique, ou si vous pensez que non au contraire, ce n'est pas terrible.

En tous les cas, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je me sens tenue de finir cette histoire. J'espère que le sujet n'a pas déjà été utilisé dans une autre fiction. Je n'en ai jamais lu dans ce style mais on ne sait jamais, et si c'est le cas, et bien ce sera le plus grand hasard.

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de cette nouvelle histoire que je commence alors que ma première fiction n'est pas du tout terminée (shame on me ! Mais là je commence à peiner dans la rédaction !), Ne vous inquiétez pas du sort de Nirvelli, je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant, loin de là ! Je suis en vacances, donc je pense que je vais pourvoir écrire sous plusieurs fronts.

Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et merci à vous de venir découvrir cette nouvelle histoire !

Bises ! bidibou !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** je suis au désespoir…Non vraiment ! je suis sérieuse ! Jk Rowling, c'est Elle ! Elle ! qui a inventée Severus et Hermione et chacun des personnages que vous connaissez déjà et qui vont apparaître dans cette fiction ! et vous savez le pire : elle n'a pas voulu m'en laisser.. même pas un seul…Oooo ! quel malheur ! c'est pour cette raison, que j'ai crée (pour compenser) les personnages de la maison Snape entre autres… 

**Résumé **: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé de Severus Snape…

* * *

**Synopsis ;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

* * *

**AMY **

* * *

**Prologue dans lequel l'héroïne croit tant à une nouvelle chance qu'elle finit par en devenir victime .. **

Une jeune femme grimace au portillon d'une résidence d'aspect plutôt sordide. Elle décadenasse sa boîte aux lettres et soupire. La boite déborde. Bien des gens seraient heureux d'une telle paperasserie, mais il n'en est pas de même pour elle, car elle sait que ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles qui affluent…

Il y a bien trop d'enveloppes marrons pour cela. Et elle commence à avoir une phobie de ses enveloppes. Elle les sort cependant, et entre dans l'immeuble. Comme de coutume l'ascenseur est en panne, alors elle gravit l'escalier qui la mènera au quatrième étage, tout en palpant de ses doigts graciles l'épaisseur des enveloppes et examinant, les sourcils froncés, les cachets de la poste.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée : des factures.. Encore et toujours… Déjà la quittance de loyer, puis vient l'électricité, le gaz…

Elle les a décachetées une à une, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de reculer cette confrontation et les feuillets défilent sous ses yeux mortifiés.

«.- Et pour finir ! » Marmonne t'elle avec un rire sans joie en tournant vivement la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement 5 C. « La facture du téléphone. »

D'un geste nerveux, elle ouvre la porte de son logement et une boule de poils roux vient s'entremêler à ses mollets gainés de nylon.

«.- Tout va pour le mieux Pattenrond, n'est ce pas ? » Demande t'elle au matou en le cajolant tendrement.

Le chat ronronne sous les mains de sa maîtresse, jusqu'à l'irruption d'un Hibou grand-duc, qui dans un hululement impitoyable libère une enveloppe … Tabac, aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Dans un soupir résigné, elle ouvre le courrier sorcier et découvre un bordereau qui lui rappelle le tarif trimestriel de ses études.

Elle soupire funestement et le chat s'empresse de lui lécher la main avec attachement.. Puis de la lui mordiller….

« .- En fait, tu as faim, petit filou ! J'aurais du me douter que ton accueil avait une raison.. Viens avec Hermione, on va manger. »

Alors, elle se débarrasse de ses escarpins, de sa petite veste en lin qu'elle abandonne sur un canapé de cuir usagé, lance clés et factures dans une coupelle en faïence achetée en France l'an dernier, et, pieds nus, part à la recherche de nourriture dans les placards de sa kitchenette.

Un à un, elle les ouvre. Le premier avec un franc sourire, le second, les bords de sa bouche purpurine s'affaissent déjà, et le troisième la découvre avec un nouveau soupir à fendre un roc. Ils sont vides. Tous. Désespérément vides.

Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de faire des courses, de se ravitailler en biscuits, conserves, fruits et légumes ou sachets magiques à faire réchauffer d'un moulinet de baguette… D'ailleurs, elle n'a plus les moyens de le faire.. Que ce soit pour son Pattenrond qui la fixe, les yeux brillants d'espoir ou pour elle, qui réalise que le silence feutré de son 30 mètres carrés est brisé par les borborygmes de son estomac.

Oh ! Il reste bien quatre tomates, un paquet de nouilles, un bol de bouillon de poulet et une boite de thon dans le frigidaire, oui… Parfait pour un ou deux repas ! Mais pour manger à la fin durant la semaine ? Pour finir le mois ?

Elle retourne ses poches, en extrait douze noises et, abattue, se laisse tomber sur le carrelage, oubliant qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas chiffonner son dernier tailleur potable.. Puis, elle éclate en sanglots.

Hermione Granger n'en peut plus. Elle ne supporte plus de trimer toute la journée dans cette école de Magie Supérieure où on lui enseigne pour 13 Gallions du mois à devenir une parfaite laboramage.

Elle n'en peut plus de découvrir que ses fonds s'amenuisent au fil des semaines, que ses prêts à Gringotts ne couvrent plus les dépenses qu'elle s'efforce de limiter.

Elle a bien pensé, à vrai dire, déménager dans le Londres Sorcier, dire adieu au confort moderne et recevoir trois lettres marron de moins chaque mois.. Oui, plus de téléphone, plus de gaz, ni d'électricité… Seulement, il y aurait des pertes ailleurs : faire un ravitaillement en bougie ou en huile, acheter du bois pour le feu car l'hiver approche, des chaudrons pour la cuisine, du doxycide pour se débarrasser des teigneuses bestioles qui auraient élu domicile dans le bouge qu'elle pourrait avec mal louer… Et puis, il lui faudrait apprendre des sorts de cuisine par la baguette, et elle n'a pas le temps de suivre un stage de perfectionnement en art ménager sorcier ! Voilà, pourquoi elle pleure à chaudes larmes. La vie est chère, partout…

Elle réalise dans un sanglot qu'elle n'a qu'un seul recours : elle seule.

Elle et ce fichu courage Gryffondorien qui l'a mené à se lancer dans des études longues, fastidieuses et coûteuses.

Elle ne peut guère demander de l'aide à ses parents : il y a une crise au cabinet depuis un contrôle sanitaire..

Ron ? Ron n'a toujours pas fait fortune… Ou plutôt…Si.. En amour : il s'est fiancé Lavande Brown et ils filent tous deux le parfait bonheur.

Harry ? Harry c'est une longue histoire qui se résume si vite : ils se sont perdus de vus après une stupide querelle et en ont égaré, par la même occasion, leur amitié. Même lorsqu'ils se voient à une réunion de L'Ordre, ils ébauchent, tout deux, difficilement un sourire !

« .- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » Soupire t'elle..

Et puis, elle se ressaisit.

«.- Oh ! Et puis arrête de te plaindre, tu en as vu d'autres ! » Se morigène t'elle.

Elle sèche ses larmes, se mouche bruyamment à la manière éléphantesque de Ron, et se compose un brave sourire.

Se remettant d'aplomb, elle aperçoit sur sa table en forniqua _la gazette des sorciers_ et inspire profondément.

La voilà sa solution !

Peu importe sa fatigue, sa désespérance, elle va faire les petites annonces, se trouvera un emploi..

C'est sa volonté qui primera, autrement une vie de misère l'attend.

**ooo0000oooo**

Hermione se laisse gracieusement tomber sur son matelas. Elle ne s'offusque pas de la réponse hostile de la literie qui déploie, dans un grincement anarchique, un ressort lui meurtrissant l'omoplate.

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin. Elle se sent prête à combattre. Elle n'attendait que deux choses : une occasion, des réponses.

Elle a les deux.

Ce matin, le professeur Gorduc a fait part aux étudiants de l'école de magie supérieure, qu'ils se voyaient octroyer un mois de stage visant à parfaire leurs connaissances de botanique et parasitologie Sorcière.

Une occasion en or, pourquoi ne pas concilier et les études et un travail ?

Et, puis en rentrant, il y avait ce hibou aux armes de la gazette du dimanche… Et à sa patte une lourde enveloppe.. Dedans, des coupons, des réponses, des peut-êtres, de l'espoir….

Précautionneusement, elle ouvre l'enveloppe et en extrait cinq feuillets dont l'un n'est rien d'autre que le mode d'emploi des annonces magiques.

Elle le lit avec avidité, admirative devant la simplicité de ce système qu'elle n'a pas encore expérimenté. Il est bien pratique ce procédé. En réponses à l'envoi de ces qualifications, le journal lui propose quatre annonces, encore sans réponses, répondant à ses critères.

Il lui suffit de faire ses choix, et de prononcer le matricule de l'annonce qui l'intéresse. Le coupon devient alors un portoloin et elle a l'assurance d'être reçue dans les plus brefs délais par l'annonceur.

Elle se redresse vivement, et s'installe contre un oreiller de plume dodu.

La première annonce est décevante. Une certaine Mme Maniaqurine est à la recherche d'une jeune personne dynamique et habile à se débarrasser de doxys.

Hermione se sent particulièrement apte à cela, mais n'a t'elle déjà pas assez chassé le Doxy dans la vielle maison des Black ? Et puis, c'est résolument non : Ce travail acharné ne lui permettra pas de subsister, et, en quelques jours, elle en aura fini avec ces créatures laides et affamées.

Hermione passe à l'annonce 4552HHP :

_**Ch JS. Grâcieus. Jolie. Crinière. pr photos publicitR**_

_**Des gryffondors du zoomagique. Londres.**_

« .- Quoi ? » S'indigne la jeune femme. « Non mais, vraiment, quel culot ! ».

Elle pensait avoir pourtant envoyer une photo sur laquelle ses cheveux étaient décemment attachés !

Furieuse, elle jette rageusement le coupon roulé en boule dans une corbeille à papier.

Pattenrond cesse de lécher sa queue soyeuse pour fixer le manége de sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci toujours excédée, décide de manger, et se fait chauffer un velouté de tomate en boite avant de donner des croquettes achetées en promotion au chat.

Le ventre plein, elle file sous la douche puis se démêle violemment les cheveux. Elle ne parvient véritablement à se calmer que lorsque le manche de sa brosse se brise nette en passant dans un nœud coriace.

Après un soupir, elle se penche à nouveau sur les coupons. Il lui en reste deux. Elle saisit le premier et s'étonne de le sentir glisser sous ses doigts. Suspicieuse, elle penche le billet vers sa lumière de chevet et découvre qu'il est double. Au recto, un parchemin jauni et affiné s'est étrangement encollé.

Le plus doucement possible, elle le décolle et le lit avec avidité. C'est une autre annonce, et bien plus intéressante que les précédentes.

_**ANNONCE 002569KDSL**_

_**Ch JS à essai. Garde d'eft, 10 a.**_

_**scolar term, soign. Git & couv. 1 gall/sem .camp angl.**_

Une jeune sorcière, soignée, ayant fini ses études, pour un travail bien payé, le gîte et le couvert dans un site pittoresque de Grande-Bretagne ?

Mais c'est ce qui lui faut !

Qui dit campagne dit végétaux ! Qui dits végétaux dit herbier ! Qui dit herbier dit rapport de stage intéressant !

Et puis un enfant de 10 ans, c'est bien sympathique !

Elle jubile, c'est cela qu'elle voulait, c'est cela qui lui convient.

Elle jette néanmoins un coup d'œil sur les deux autres coupures, mais les refuse. Elles sont sans intérêt.

Demain, elle rendra visite à l'annonceur. Sa chance vient de tourner, elle le sent.

**oo00oo**

La voilà juchée sur ses escarpins, revêtue de son joli tailleur crème et de sa cape la plus décente. Elle a préparé un sac avec quelques effets de toilettes. Ne sait on jamais, si elle est embauchée d'emblée ?

Patrenrond est chez sa voisine de palier, une assez aimable artiste en quête d'inspiration… Elle a proposé à Hermione de le lui garder en échange de quelques esquisses du félidé.

Hermione vérifie sa mise et rajoute une épingle à chignon dans sa « crinière ». On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle tâte ses poches et y constate l'apaisante présence de sa baguette, empoigne son parapluie –dehors, le temps est au gris- et se campe nerveusement devant le coupon.

Elle prend une grande inspiration en saisissant la rame flétrie et, d'une voix forte, prononce :

« **_002569KDSL » ._**

**ooo0000oooo**

Elle atterrit sur un chemin de terre battue à l'orée d'une forêt. Précipitamment, elle rentre le portoloin dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir son parapluie. Elle avait bien eu raison de le prendre, voilà que le ciel est d'un noir d'encre et qu'une pluie fine tombe.

Elle se remet difficilement de son voyage. La sensation d'être tiré par son nombril n'a déjà rien de plaisant en soi, mais quand, par ailleurs, vous vous sentez propulsé dans un tourbillon de couleurs primaires, rien ne va plus. Hermione a même eu l'étrange impression d'avoir utilisé un retourneur de temps comme durant sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Enfin, elle relève la tête et découvre, derrière une lourde grille de fer forgé, un manoir recouvert de lierre, se détachant dans un parc aux herbes folles.

La grille grince sur ses gonds lorsqu'elle la pousse et elle se sent frissonner d'appréhension.

Un petit hayon pavé la conduit jusqu'au perron et elle donne trois coups secs à la porte par un heurtoir ciselé en forme de rapace.

« Lugubre !» Pense t'elle en secouant son parapluie.

Le majordome qui lui ouvre la porte pourrait aussi être ainsi qualifié.

« .- Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ? » S'enquiert 'il en la toisant de haut en bas.

Elle répond affablement par un petit signe de tête.

« .- Bonjour. Je viens pour l'annonce de la gouvernante. Je m'appelle Miss Granger »

Après un instant, l'homme se déplace imperceptiblement vers sa gauche et la porte coulisse sur un vestibule trop faiblement éclairé. Hermione s'y faufile et une odeur de renfermé vient chatouiller ses narines.

Si la bâtisse d'extérieur semble ancienne, l'intérieur semble tout aussi vétuste : de lourdes tapisseries sombres maquent les fenêtres et les rares meubles sont vermoulus par endroit.

L'habit du valet lui-même semble d'une autre époque. Elle ne pensait pas que les toilettes à galons se portaient encore, même chez les Sorciers bourgeois.

«.- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. » Nasille t'il. « M. Snape va vous recevoir… »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt à l'entente du nom de son peut-être futur employeur. A t'elle seulement bien entendu ?

« .- M. Snape ? Répète t'elle.

Lui-même. La snobe le domestique avant de lui designer une porte. C'est par ici. »

Elle le suit, songeant qu'elle sait fort peu de choses, elle qui se targue d'être savante. Elle ignorait que Severus Snape, son ancien Maître de potions despotique et sarcastique avait une résidence à la campagne, des domestiques - tout du moins un - en livrée …. Et un fils… Peut être même une femme.

Le valet la conduit dans un petit salon, et découvre avec un cérémonial qui confère à son geste une gravité superflue, une légère parcelle de fenêtre. Le pauvre homme n'a sans doute pas prêté attention à la faible luminosité du ciel ce soir là.

Et puis, il se retire. Et elle, reste là, dans la quasi-obscurité, un peu perdue.

Ne sachant si elle peut se permettre de s'asseoir ou non, elle dépose dans un coin ses effets et observe avec curiosité la décoration de la pièce.

Severus Snape semble avoir un grave manque de goût, mais au moins l'atmosphère dégagée par la pièce s'harmonise parfaitement avec la couleur de ses vêtements de tout les jours.

« Vive la dominante noire !» juge t'elle.

Elle est absorbée par la contemplation du tableau d'un de ses aïeuls, à en juger par l'air de famille, lorsque le maître de maison arrive.

Elle se tourne vers lui et se compose un franc sourire.. Puis se fige béatement, la bouche ouverte.

« .- Mademoiselle ? » dit il d'une voix profondément désagréable.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'homme un sourcil caustique :

«.- Allons donc ! Etes vous muette ? Ou pire ? Bègue ? » Se récrie t'il avec mépris.

« Seigneur Dieu ! Ce n'est pas Severus Snape ! » Voilà la pensée de la jeune fille, qui réussit au terme d'efforts gargantuesques à fermer sa bouche.

« .- Bonsoir, Monsieur. » Se reprend t'elle poliment. « Je m'appelle Miss Granger, je viens pour l'annonce parue dans la gazette .»

Et elle s'adonne à une contemplation discrète de l'homme.

Cet homme là ressemble énormément à Snape, le même teint bileux, les yeux de jais, les cheveux graisseux et noirs, quoique légèrement striés de mèches grises et portés à l'ondulation… Une fossette s'ouvre sur un menton volontaire et le nez crochu palpite avec hauteur.

« Son frère aîné, sans doute » cogite t' elle. Et puis, elle frémit alors qu'il la soupèse de son regard également insondable.

Il est bien plus angoissant que le professeur et sans doute plus rustre. Il ne se présente même pas, nonobstant toute règle de politesse, et ne lui propose pas plus de prendre place sur une des chaises au dossier rigide.

« .- Vos références ? » Demande t'il d'une voix faussement veloutée au terme de son appréciation.

Elle les lui tend en tremblant ce qui arrache un bougonnement condescendant de M. Snape anonyme de son prénom.

«.- Connaissez-vous la devise de la famille Snape ?

.- Non.. Piaule t'elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« .- Tremblant, jamais ! Pur toujours ! » . Sachez-vous en souvenir, je ne veux pas que mes domestiques se conduisent comme des chèvres apeurées, est-ce clair ? »

Elle opine du menton.

Et il plonge son appendice nasale proéminent sur son CV griffonné à la va-vite ce matin.

«.- Sang Pur ? Questionne t'il, lui jetant un regard mauvais de biais.

.- Non… » Murmure t'elle, assez paniquée maintenant.

L'homme la jauge de nouveau, affichant clairement sa déception de n'avoir pas là, une sorcière de haute noblesse Sorcière..

Qu'à t'il besoin d'avoir pour subalterne des Sangs Purs ! Fulmine t'elle.

« .- IL faudra bien que ça fasse l'affaire. » Concède t'il avec raideur. « Je vous prends à l'essai. Nourrie, logée, 1 gallion par semaine. Vous commencerez demain 5h00 sonnante.

.- Bien monsieur. Acquiesce t'elle, avant d'ajouter humblement: Merci Monsieur.

.- M. Tillmore que vous avez déjà rencontré vous expliquera la fonctionnement de la maisonnée et vos tâches plus précisément. J'attends de vous rigueur et efficacité. Des questions ? »

Elle sursaute aux injonctions cassantes de sa voix.

Mais elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait : un travail !

Elle va pouvoir repartir après cela du bon pied dans la vie. L'employeur est dur, effroyable mais qu'importe ce n'est pas lui dont elle va avoir la charge. Tout se passera à merveille !

Elle a néanmoins une question.

«.- Et bien, j'en ai une, oui, Monsieur Snape.. Pourrais-je rencontrer votre fils dés ce soir afin que nous fassions connaissance ?

Les lèvres exsangues du Monsieur Snape s'étirent en une figuration de sourire. Ce qui la fait frissonner.

«.- Ce n'est pas mon fils.

.- Ah.. » Fait 'elle, se comprimant d'une main la poitrine.

Son cœur s'emballe dangereusement et elle déglutit avec peine.

«.- C'est mon bâtard. » Dit il dans le ton de la conversation..

Un fauteuil l'accueille brutalement, et elle se reproche sa subite panique.. Mais enfin, quelle étrange et horrible de façon de parler de son enfant. Il n'est point à blâmer, seul le Père l'est.

«.- D'ailleurs, reprend son nouvel employeur, ce garnement est ici, il nous observe, alors qu'il a été enjoint à ne pas quitter sa chambre ! »

M. Snape, d'un pas violent, s'approche d'une des fenêtres et tend une dextre aux doigts osseux vers un rideau vert. Hermione, toujours pantelante dans le sofa, baisse les yeux et découvre qu'une paire de petits souliers noirs dépasse, en effet, de sous le tissu. D'un geste sec, le voilage opaque est tiré et un étrange petit garçon apparaît à la jeune femme qui s'empresse de se remettre sur son séant.

Le père le tire par l'oreille et l'enfant grimace. Fluet, le teint maladif, le faciès simiesque à force de minceur, les cheveux noirs et sales.. L'enfant est laid.

« .- On ne tremble pas, Monsieur ! » L'avertit l'homme.

L'enfant dans un cri apeuré dissimule ses mains derrière son dos.

«.- Pardon, père … Répond il.

.- Et dites bonsoir à votre nouvelle préceptrice ! Poliment ! Sans trembler ! Comme un Snape ! »

Snape senior le lâche enfin et il trébuche vers Hermione. Elle tremble, elle-même, surprise et choquée par la brusquerie des manières de cet homme qui se dit Père et qui agit comme un esclavagiste !

L'enfant, tourne un regard ténébreux vers elle. Ses yeux sont froids et ils lui font penser à … « Non » Se récrie t'elle… « Impossible ! Et pourtant, il lui ressemblerait tant avec quelques années de plus ! ».

Le petit garçon, d'une voix qu'il s'efforce d'affermir, se présente :

«.- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je m'appelle Severus Snape. »

à suivre…..

* * *

Voilà, voilou. En espérant que cela vous a plu. 

Petites précisions : je n'ai jamais écrit d'annonces de ma vie donc, je ne sais pas si le vocabulaire employé est celui utilisé dans le jargon abrégé.. désolé. Et puis pour les conversions Galions-euros, j'ai du mal aussi ( décidément ! mdr)! Impossible de me rendre compte si un gallion par semaine est excessif ou dérisoire. .mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire ! je me rassure avec ça !

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute focalisé sur Severus Snape. Il n'en est pour le moment qu'à l'état d'ébauche alors, je pense qu'il sera publié d'ici une à deux semaines, si vous le souhaitez !lol !

Autre : Si **Amor** passe sur cette fic : l'histoire t'intéresse pour la publier sur Mandragore ?dis-moi quoi, stp. Bises.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	2. Chapitre premier

_L 'tite rubrique de Bidibou_ : et bien.. je suis… wouh ! époustouflée et ravie (le mot est faible)… et toute rouge.et j'ai même cru défaillir. je m'attendais pas à tant de reveiews ! Et aussi gentilles en plus ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne, vous pouvez continuer, je me ferais toujours un plaisir de vous répondre.. Lol ! Mais, surtout ça me fait plutôt.. peur… J'espère pouvoir satisfaire à vos attentes avec ce nouveau chapitre et les prochains…parce que même si le principal est de se faire soi-même plaisir en écrivant , je tiens aussi ET SURTOUT ne pas vous décevoir ! et comme j'avais été trèèès inspirée pour le prologue, j'espère (beaucoup de choses en fait..)que la suite vous plaira autant si ce n'est (ce sera géant) plus ! Et si vous trouvez que l'histoire se relâche ou que je laisse passer des choses importantes et bien n'hésiter pas à le dire… (ça fait un peu mélo mon ptit monologue, non ? lol.. Aïe.. Non, je ne vous demande pas de me plaindre ! lol c'est une juste un façon comme une autre de vous remerciez de vous être manifestée par un ptit click adorable !). Et en passant je m'excuse du long laps de tps pour la publication… J'ai retravaillé le chapitre, en long en large et en travers.. Je ne savais pas (et je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs ) comment vous allez prendre le fait qu'on passe du coq à l'âne, en amorçant le chapitre un avec Rogue (âgé), sans donner trop d'explications à ce qui est arrivé à Hermione… ça viendra dans le chapitre deux en fait .. Théoriquement… voilà… Je vous laisse lire la suite… Enormes bisous à tous ! bidibou

* * *

**RAR :**

**Zakath Nath** : Merci d'être ma première reveiuweuse ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'apparemment, il n'y a pas d'autres fictions de ce genre… Quoique ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.. j'aurais continuée tout de même ! Et oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de marier Hermione et Rogue en trois phrases ! si j'ai envie de les marier, d'ailleurs…, c'estpeu crédible, de part leur caractère trop opposés, sans un minimum de temps d'adaptation tu ne crois pas?.. Je crois que tu es de mon avis, là dessus, j'ai lu ta parodie « un couple idéal » sur Mandragore , j'ai adoré ! (je ne c plus si g laissé une review, mais ds le cas contraire, je vais vite y remédier..) et bref, c'était très drôle ! leur déclaration d'amour et tout le tralala et la chute ! terrible ! mdr ! sinon pr la publication sur mandragore, j'ai peur de subir des "critiques" (fn, c constructiftout de même )quant à l'orthographe.. je n'ai pas de bêta.. Je ne sais pas si g fait trop de fautes , ici ..mais dans ma dernière publication on m'en a trouvé, je les ai cherché pour les corriger (la moindre des choses).. Et je ne les ai pas trouvée…. Ce devait être de la ponctuation, je ne sais pas.. bref.. Je papote, je papote.. Tu dois me trouver soûlante.. Lol .. je suis confuse.. je suis de nature bavarde…..je te laisse avec de gros mercis ! kiss ! au plaisir de r'avoir ton avis !

**Doc Gribouille : **salut ! merci beaucoup et d'avoir cliqué et de ne pas hésiter à poser des questions… pour lesquelles, enfin laquelle.. la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant…. Je M'enfonce… hein.. Desolé ! bon, je vais tenter de répondre sans donner trop de détails pr le chapitre trois…. Mmm… Alors… Tu te rappelles, l'annonce était collée à un autre coupon…. Elle semblait vieillie et plus fine que les autres… Hermione a eu l'étrange impression d'avoir utilisé un retourneur de temps….. Tu combines le tout .. tu touilles.. Et.. tu découvres que la pauvre est tombée sur un portoloin égaré…. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du trouver…(finalement j'ai donné trop de détails mais bon…) d'où la rencontre avec Snape Senior et Snape Junior miniature…. Voilà voilou….ça va comme réponse ? voilà la suite ! j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant !bisouusss et merci encore !

**Violette ou ceresse !** bonjour mademoiselle qui est auteur aussi ! merciii beaucoup ! le père est vraiment terrible, hein ? Après tout, l'enfance conditionne le tout… Alors voilà… A propos de ta remarque, et bien oui… Tu as raison, je n'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe à ça et j'aurais du mettre un résumé plus court et moins révélateur ou attendre le deuxième chapitre… Enfin.. C'est fait maintenant… Je suis désolée toute de même que l'effet de surprise en est été … Gâché ! je continue en tout cas : compte sur moi ! je finis tjrs ce que je commence ! je voulais aussi te remercier pour tes si gentilles reveiews des ones-shots ! c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fic sur le pauvre Lockart.. Faut dire qu'à part sourire, il ne sait pas faire grd chose.. le pauvre ! lol.. Mais comme dans les bouquins il m'a terriblement fait rire, j'ai trouvée une petite histoire pour lui. Et pour Harry âgé, j'avais l'idée en tête depuis pas mal de temps, et je me suis bien amusée avec comme tu dis à vous faire« connaître leur vie en 3 mots »… C'était très amusant pour moi aussi, l'idée des couples et tout.. Dommage que j' ai fait mourir Ginny.. Mais bon quand il faut il faut… En tout cas, je t'embrasse bien fort et j'espère que la suite sera aussi à ton goût ! bizzzzouxxx

**Marylin :** merci beaucoup ! ravie que ça te plaise ! j'espère que tu trouveras ce nouveau chapitre intéressant aussi… Il n'y a pas de phénomène inexpliqué, mais rogue est ds tt ses états… Bisouxxx§ !

**Saya8 ! **ah ! tes questions me font très plaisirs ! Je trouve que c'est très bien à toi de chercher tout plein de scénarios pour la suite ! alors je vais y répondre, ok ? comment c'est possible : tout est en rapport avec l'annonce étrangement collée.. Comme qui dirait égarée… Je n'en dis pas plus là dessus, Hermione fera le raisonnement ds le prochain chapitre.. Les réflexions c'est tellement son truc qu'elle se dépatouillera mieux que moi ! hein ! lol ! Non Hermione ne sera pas confrontée au Rogue adulte, enfin pas jusqu'au dernier chapitre de cette fic à moins que je ne change mon idée….Les réactions : oula ! Snape en a des tas, comme tu vas le voir ici, (le chapitre lui est intégralement consacré) et tu vas découvrir qu'elles ne sont pas moindre ! loin de là ! et tu vas aussi découvrir ici sa tête qd il découvrira pr sa nounou ! c'est pas gai d'ailleurs… Donc, avec tout ça, je dois encore répondre par la négative au fait qu'elle aura la possibilité de rencontrer les deux ds le même « espace temps »… J'ai bien répondu, Miss ? Continue à me poser tt pleins de questions , j'y répondrais sans pbm ! merciiii bcp de t'investir autant et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne c'est pas trop fait attendre ! bizouilles !

**Bohemio !** merci de tes encouragements, je continue, surtout après avoir reçu toute ses reveiews, je ne vais pas faire ma capricieuse et stopper net ici… Si ce concept existe, c'est vrai que ce doit être rare… Ou alors peut être qu'Hermy découvre qqs bribes de l'enfance de Snape en plongeant aussi ds sa pensine… Ché po ! lol.. En tout cas, j'espéra qu'avec cette petite fic, on comprendra mieux les bases de ce qui a amené Severus a être ce qu'il est à savoir sarcastique mangemort puis espion et tout ça… Simplement à cause d'une nounou ! elle va avoir du boulot Hermione ! et moi aussi lol ! mercii encore et kiss !

**Laskamalfoy :** je te remercie ! c très gentil ! et en effet l'explication de l'age de Severus est donné dans le chapitre deux…. Mais, il y a des indices distillés dans le prologue et puis peut être que tu peux le deviner ds ce chapitre consacré à Rogue.. GSPR qu'il va être crédible…pour l'histoire d'amour…. Mmm… Bonne question.. Mais tu veux dire entre celui de 39 ou celui de 10 ans ?.. Si c celui de 39 ans, je ne pense pas que Sevy soit encore prêt (tu vas découvrir ses sentiments juste après..) pour celui de 10 ans, de l'amour c bcp dire, je dirais au moins une amitié…. Et puis, (ça ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais en fait g déjà le dernier dialogue du dernier chapitre.(logique alors que le numéro 3 n'est que ds ma tête !lol). et peut être.. je dis bien peut être.. pck bon là on en é loin d'avoir fini.. j'écrirai une suite, ou il pourrait y avoir de l'ammouuuuurrrrr ouii !) projet à conserver ! kisses !

**Jorahjo :** je te remercie bcp ! en espérant que tu aimes aussi ce qui va suivre ! ça change un peu de registre là, on va verser dans un retour sur soi même (de Rogue)! au plaisir de te répondre de nouveau ! bonne lecture ! bisous ! par curiosité , ça vient d'où ton pseudo, c'est pas commun ! (t pas obligé de répondre si c trop indiscret bien sur ! )

**Vivi :** ! je ne c pas si tu vas trouver ce chapitre là trognon (je malmène un peu le persg principal masculin… Oui ! tu as deviné… Sevy ! lol… mais pas bcp je te rassure !). Et c'est exact, le Père ! GGGRRRR ! je veux qu'Hermione le haïsse et vous aussi ! je continue, sans pbm ! gros bécots ! à bientôt !

**LunaPotter..** non je ne te reconnais pas !T sur qu'on c déjà donnée de nos nouvelles? je plaisante! salut toi! ça va bien? merci! t'me bien Rogue et Hermione comme persos? ce que tu te demandes, c exactement ce qu'il faut te demander! lol! (vive la langue de bois! lol) ..je pense que ce que tu penses est aussi une très bonne pensée à propos d'un voyage temporel et tu auras d'autre indice ds ce nouveau chapitre.. bon , j'arrête là avec mes bêtises, oui, c un voyage ds le temps! exact! c aussi pour ça que tt est vieillot! bingo! gros bisouuuuuussssss! voilà, la suite! t'as des nouvelles de ton «manuscrit» que tu devais passer à un prof de langues pr son avis critique? Fais moi savoir l'avancée de tout ça!

**Flo-fol-œil!** Hello ma floOOunn! ça va les révisions! je te souhaite tt plein de courage, Gspr que tu auras ce message avant que tu n'é fini! ce serait dommage autrement! tu commences quand? je t'envoies pleins de gros MERDE aussi! je t'interdis de dire merci! merci pr tes compliments! c tro gentil! Merci aussi de m'avoir mis ds tes favoris (ouh! c moi, ou il fé cho là.. ola, g les joues en feu… un extincteur viteeeeeeuhhh!mdr! c rien ce délire ça doit être du à mon injection d'anesthésiant local (oui mé bon, la je déborde sur ma ptite vie.. hhum humm. Revenons..)lol. Oui, fo kon s4arrange! ton perso préféré c remus c ça? mé ta déjà fé une fic dessus je crois bien? on verra ça! je t'adooOre! gros poutouxxxx!

**tusaisqui?depuis le temps!** salut ma pèpette ! merci d'avoir pris le temps ! gros gros merci! je t'ai entendu hier soir! ah ah ah ! G croisé fort les doigts, et je me suis dit! ça y est elle me laisse une reveiew! ouf !de rien pr la muse ! fallait bien que j'en ai une, alors je T pris toi ! je continue ! pkoi j'écris au présent? Pck ds une âme on avait commencé au passé et au troisième chapitre on a fait gaffe ni l'une ni l'autre qu'on avait changé le temps et qu'on avait continué au présent! arfff! pkoi ça choque le présent? gros bisous soeurette ! viens me lire qd tu peux,ne néglige pas ton latin pour autant, hein?je ne te force pas !valé !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi… Tout est à JK Rowling.. Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ce refrain ?… 

**Résumé général**: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé Severus Snape…

**Synopsis ;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent :_ Hermione a besoin d'argent ; elle écume les petites annonces sorcières. Profitant d'un mois de stage elle saisit l'opportunité pour tenter sa chance en tant que gouvernante d'un enfant. Il s'avère cependant, qu'il y a du y avoir un léger problème… L'enfant en question se nomme Severus Snape.. Et a 10 ans … 

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥ 

**Chapitre premier, où il apparaît au héros que la confection d'un poison mortel ou l'immersion dans les chatoiements ambrés du Whisky pur-feu ne parviennent plus à dissiper ses sombres pensées.**

_Octobre 1998, le même soir, quelques heures plus tard à Poudlard :_

D'un geste nerveux, Severus Snape rejette draps et couvertures et sort du lit. Il ne parvient pas à dormir.

Il a beau se tourner et se retourner, tapoter son oreiller mollement, puis avec hargne, s'emmailloter dans ses draps ou au contraire les détendre pour le laisser libre des ses mouvements… Toute cette agitation ne sert à rien : Morphée se refuse à l'enlacer de ses bras reposants et doux de miséricorde.

A pieds nus, il se dirige vers sa penderie et de sa cape, extirpe une montre à gousset. Avec appréhension, il regarde les aiguilles dorées et grimace. Il n'est que 2h20 du matin.

Il a pourtant reculé à 1h00, l'échéance de se reposer.

Il savait, il craignait ce qui risquait de se produire. Et il avait raison. Comme chaque année à la même époque…Mais, cette fois, c'est pire.. Il y a ce doute…

Alors, pestant, contre cette maudite faiblesse- qu'il espère être provisoire-, le Maître des potions de Poudlard s'engouffre dans la salle de bain attenante, prend une douche revigorante qui ne chasse en rien son malaise, et, chaudement vêtu, quitte ses appartements de fonctions pour se rendre dans le seul lieu où il pourra réfléchir avec clarté ou mieux, s'occuper dans l'espoir de renflouer ses raisonnements maussades.

Il contourne des armures, ignore le salut d'un pêcheur de strangulots peint à l'aquarelle et écoute la répercussion de son pas alerte sur le sol dallé. Enfin, il pousse la porte de son bureau, son antre.

Il sait que, quoiqu'il fasse, il ne dormira pas ce soir… Cette nuit où elle…

Rejetant loin de lui de souvenirs qui l'affaiblissent, le torturent, le laminent et le privent de sa singulière et réjouissante sagacité, Snape disperse des bougies dans la pièce, attise un léger feu dans l'âtre et déverse quelques bonbonnes d'eau et une fiole jaune dans un mignon chaudron de cuivre.

Il entreprend de confectionner un poison mortel. Il n'en a plus en stock et, nul n'ignore que des poisons à doses infinitésimales peuvent être de puissants antidotes.

De son pas vif, il se dirige vers une malle de cryoconservation où repose, recouvert de nappes de cristaux salins, des concombres de lac **(1)**, péchées quelques heures plus tôt par Rubeus Hagrid sous son ardente – et implacable- requête.

La chose noire et flasque qu'il saisit de ses fines mains, est visqueuse et laide à souhait. D'un trancher prompt, il l'éviscère et avec sa dextérité habituelle, il tranche finement l'holoturide.

Le couteau est affilé et chaque coup porté au concombre, taillade parallèlement, les lambeaux de souvenirs qui lui martèlent furieusement les tempes.

Après la découpe minutieuse, une illusoire sérénité se reflète sur les traits blêmes et brusques du professeur.

Les rondelles de concombre de lac sont allégrement jetées dans l'eau frémissante et Severus Snape se perd quelques instants dans la contemplation des bulles qui éclosent à la surface de la mixture.

Quelques instants de trop.. Quelques instants pendant lesquels il baisse sa garde et son image vient l'arracher à sa torpeur.

Le visage d'Amy.

Deux bocaux éclatent alors et il réalise dans une inspiration emportée qu'il ne gagne en rien à refouler ses pensées.

« A quoi bon ? » Demande t'il aux malheureux morceaux de concombre.

Puis, d'un mouvement las de la main, il remet en ordre les conserves brisées.

Il prend place sur un siège au dossier droit et sort de sous le casier de son bureau de chêne une bouteille de Fire-whisky.

« Ce n'est pas en te brûlant le gosier que tu parviendras à oublier ça ! » Pense t'il en se servant, malgré tout, une bonne dose d'alcool.

Il se sent faible ! Il se sent misérable à penser à Elle !

Qu'à t'il besoin de remuer le passé !

Quel est cette drôle de sensation qui pénalise chacun de ses gestes : Ça a un goût de regret mêlé à l'acidité de l'amertume, et puis, aussi… Il y a ce piquant, ce piment qui manque de le consumer, de la brûler de l'intérieur.. Un arôme qu'il ne connaît que trop : la haine !

La haine pour elle ! Et dire qu'il avait réussi à l'étouffer ! Et dire que cette fois, elle va l'emporter, qu'il ne pourra pas résister, et qu'il devra s'y habituer de nouveau !

Et tout ça à cause d'elle !

Il ne veut plus penser à elle !

Il ne veut plus de haine ! Il n'aime pas ça ! Il n'aime rien, d'ailleurs, si ce n'est la conviction de ses idées et la non-contestation de ses actes ! Et tous ses souvenirs l'embourbent !

Ah ! Qu'il se sent lâche ! Qu'il se sent misérable et faible !

Il s'efforce de penser, en avalant le contenu de son verre : « Ce temps là est révolu…» .

Mais il sait que c'est faux ! La conjugaison du verbe de cette foutue pensée est erronée ! La conviction de sa pensée est ébranlée, elle est rongée par ses doutes à sa base même ! Et il y aura bien des personnes pour la contester, cette pensée !

Alors il se corrige en avalant cul-sec une deuxième rasade de Whisky : en fait, ce temps là… Etait révolu !

Il l'avait cru achevé jusqu'à ce que cette Miss-Je-Sais-tout d'Hermione Granger fasse son apparition à l'école de Magie. Le même nom de famille, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Elle avait du se marier… Apparemment, son époux devait avoir des problèmes de dentition qu'il avait transmis à sa gamine en des sortes de crocs repoussants. .. Comment avait-elle pu épouser un être aux dents chevalines ? … Il la trouvait pourtant bien jolie lorsqu'il l'avait connue. Enfin, là n'était pas la question..

Et puis, il avait appris que la petite Granger avait des parents Moldus… Qu'à cela ne tienne, Elle devait être l'une ses lointaines cousines ou une petite-nièce.. Il y avait cet air de famille ! Que Diable !

La gamine Granger s'était trouvée bien insipide en vérité. Elle était insolente et insupportable. Toujours à exhiber sa science en levant sa main comme une naufragée cherche à atteindre une bouée de sauvetage.

Cette enfant là, il l'avait détesté. De prime, parce qu'elle avait réveillé en lui des amoncellements de souvenirs enfouis et puis ensuite parce qu'il l'avait vu grandir… Et peu à peu.. Il s'était mis à douter…

Tout avait commencé lors de sa 4ème année de scolarité. Lorsqu'elle était revenue en arborant un sourire tout neuf qui la lui rappelait.

L'enfant avait grandi. Ses joues avaient perdu leurs rondeurs enfantines. Elle était devenue une adolescente, et l'adolescente était bien trop semblable au souvenir qu'il avait d'elle…D'Amy.

Hermione Granger avait cette même manie de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle était absorbée dans ses pensées, entre son index et son majeur jusqu'à l'emmêler davantage et en faire un épi belliqueux qui picorait son cou.

Elle avait le même rire, les mêmes passions, les mêmes émerveillement enfantins devant la « beauté » de la nature. Et à chaque fois qu'il intégrait, difficilement, ses données qui le confortaient dans ses doutes, il la haïssait d'avantage…

Cela fait quelques mois qu'il a du répit.. Il ne l'aperçoit plus que rarement, Merlin Merci ! Seulement, aux réunions de l'Ordre, là où elle écoute avec attention et n'ouvre pas la bouche pour proférer des âneries !

Mais, ce soir, il doute encore … Mais, il sait au plus profond de lui que, d'ici, quelques heures, quelques jours au plus… Ce doute deviendra certitude. Et la haine le dominera.

Alors, il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les reflets de l'alcool ambré et s'en ressert généreusement….

**oo§0§oo**

.- « Severus ! Réveillez-vous ! Severus ! »

Une main osseuse le secoue. Il s'éveille en sursaut pur heurter brutalement, de son front, le nez aquilin d'Albus Dumbledorre.

Il s'est assoupit sur sa chaise inconfortable et sa nuque, froide, est douloureuse.

.- « Albus ! Pardon.. » Veut-il s'excuser.. Mais sa voix ne laisse filtrer qu'un chuintement non compréhensible

Sa langue semble aussi râpeuse que celle d'un gastéropode, et un mal de tête le lance dans ses sinus frontaux. Sans parler de ses relents d'alcool dans la bouche…

Une main sur son nez, Albus Dumbledorre hoche la tête dignement et lui pardonne :

.- « Ce n'est rien.. Ce n'est rien… »

Albus a toujours su pardonner…

Le temps d'extraire une fiole de son étagère n°3 – des substances à but médicinal- et de boire le contenu, réputé pour soigner les maux de tête des longue soirées en compagnie d'un léger remontant, il a les idées plus claires et Albus ne se tient plus le visage.

Ce-dernier considère, en effet, d'un œil connaisseur, l'étiquette de la bouteille de Whisky à demi vidée.

.- « AH ! Pur malt !Un bon choix, ça, Severus ! Je reconnais bien là votre goût des bonnes choses ! » S'écrie t'il dans un sourire qui lui mange les joues.

Mais Severus croit déceler une pointe de reproche derrière cette phrase pourtant bien anodine du Sorcier aux idées extravagantes. Il s'empresse donc de faire disparaître la bouteille.

La potion ingérée commence déjà à faire effets et il appréhende les raisons de la venue d'Albus Dumbledorre à une heure si matinale.

.- « Que puis-je pour vous, Albus ? Demande t'il en mettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue fripée.

.- Qu'avez-vous donc là ? » Questionne l'homme.

Il touille la mixture du chaudron abandonné à une auto cuisson depuis des heures.

.- « Poison.

.- Ah ! Répond le vieux sage. Je vois… Insomnies… »

Severus Snape croise sagement ses mains. Il ne sert à rien de bombarder Albus Dumbledorre de questions, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps, lorsque celui-ci est décidé, justement, à en faire perdre à son interlocuteur.

Or, il déteste perdre du temps ! Surtout qu'il y a de nouveau ce doute qui lui tord l'estomac –encore un peu tiraillé malgré la potion.. Et puis, cette ..Haine…

Mais, il doit bien un peu de temps à Albus et à ses fantaisies.

.- « Vous devez –vous demander ce qui m'amène ici, mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape ébauche un sourire.

Tranquillement, mais le sourire néanmoins effacé de son affable visage, Albus Dumbledore prend place sur la chaise abandonnée par son homologue.

.- « Une disparition. » Continue t'il, après un soupir.

Le doute l'assaille, plus fort que jamais.

.- « Vraiment ? Qui donc ? Demande t'il, pressentant, évidemment, la réponse.

.- Et bien… Nous ne parvenons plus à joindre Miss Granger.. »

Un spasme violent le fait grimacer… Il pensait que cette nouvelle passerait mieux.. Sans doute car il souhaite que finalement, envers et contre tout, cette incertitude en rester une. C'est moins douloureux que la vérité !

Il espère toujours, malgré tout…Ou plutôt, cherche à faire douter l'autre, à son tour…

.- « Nous l'avons vu, il n'y a pas 8 jours, à la réunion de l'Ordre, Albus. Fait 'il remarquer d'un ton qu'il souhaite calme. N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ?

.- Oui… Oui.. C'est exact.. Mais personne ne répond chez elle… Les sorts de localisation ne donnent rien. M. Weasley que l'on avait dépêché pour aller quérir l'aide d'Hermione- vous savez cette histoire de propagande à propos de la société nihiliste qui se développe à l'instar des mangemorts dont… »

Il le sait pertinemment et laisse échapper un soupir. Il veut être débarrassé de cette souffrance qui comprime ses poumons et ce n'est pas en écoutant patiemment la longue diatribe du directeur que le mal cessera.

.- « Wealey est un incapable ! S'est il au moins renseigné avant de lancer l'alerte ? Riposte t'il, avec hargne.

.- Oui ? Enchaîne t'il en réponse à l'affirmation du barbu. Et bien ! Il tire enfin parti de cette masse spongieuse qui lui sert de cerveau ! Au moins, un progrès notable à notifier ! Si minime et éphémère soit-il ! Grogne t'il. Et qu'a dit l'entourage ?

.- Une voisine gardait l'animal de compagnie d'Hermione. Elle nous a appris qu'elle était en stage d'herborichose pour « sa drôle d'école ». »

Severus relève un coin de sa lèvre, découvrant ses dents jaunies.

.- « Oui… Oui.. Severus… C'est une Moldue.. Observe Albus.. Que voulez-vous ! Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire, Hermione en aurait profiter pour trouver un emploi provisoire..

.- Pour quoi diantre faire ?

.- Situation pécuniaire précaire, Severus.. Ah.. L'argent.. L'argent… Toujours est-il, que Ronald, en fouillant dans une poubelle…. »

En voilà un qui s'est habitué à sa condition de Pauvre… Il ne s'en dépêtra sans doute jamais ! Severus ricane.

.- « Ronald a découvert une annonce, poursuit sereinement Dumbledorre. Elle a du en trouver une satisfaisante.. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à se renseigner auprès du journal, _la gazette_, me semble t-il, des coupons envoyés.

.- Pas la peine… » Murmure Severus.

Le directeur relève la tête, surpris par ses paroles prononcés sur un ton aussi fataliste. Non pas que cela l'étonne venant de Severus Snape, mais il n'est pas connu comme l'un des meilleurs colporteurs de potins…

Severus se sent étrangement vide.. Oh ! Pas longtemps.. Quelques secondes.. Le temps qu'il réalise que voilà… Le moment tant redouté est arrivé…Il ne s'était pas trompé.. Il n'a plus de doute.. Aucun…

Il sert les poings jusqu'à se meurtrir la paume de ses ongles.

Il serre les dents aussi.. Il doit se résoudre… Il doit se résoudre à cette haine…

.- « Pourquoi ? S'interroge Albus. Oh ! Vous savez où elle a été recrutée, Severus, sans doute ? »

Albus se penche vers lui, soucieux de savoir.

Lui ne le voit pas. Il pense à cette morsure, à cette chaleur qui se diffuse en lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

S'il ne pouvait pas oublier.. C'est qu'il ne devait pas…

Et oui…. Oui… Il sait.. Il ne sait que trop où Hermione Granger a trouvé un emploi.

.- « Je sais, oui. » Grince t'il d'un air sinistre..

Et il se souvient.

**oo§0§oo**

Il se souvient.

Il l'avait amené à sa chambre, dans les combles, sous l'injonction de son Père. Ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, parlé durant la traversée des obscures couloirs de la demeure.

Depuis qu'il s'était présenté à elle, elle avait pali. C'était même là un euphémisme - mot très employé par son Père - : elle était si blême qu'il aurait pu la prendre pour un de ses spectres de son roman d'épouvante préféré : _Trotte- La-Mort aux pays des vapeurs suffocantes, _lu, bien évidemment, dans le plus grand secret !

Elle l'avait suivie. Il avait senti son regard sur sa nuque et, agacé, s'était retourné. Mais, il s'était tu. Elle avait une lueur égarée dans ses yeux marrons comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait là, sur cet escalier grinçant. Il s'était étrangement dit qu'il aimerait bien voir exactement de quelle teinte étaient ses prunelles, châtaigne ? Merisier ou caramel ?

Par Merlin ! Il n'était qu'un gosse ! Ça attache tellement d'importance à de banales choses !

Et le gosse avait repris son chemin sans rien dire.

Il avait juste une nouvelle préceptrice, elle avait l'air gentille. Il n'aimait pas les gens gentils. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il n'en avait pas connu, mais dans les histoires, les personnages trop bons trahissaient toujours, à un moment ou à l'autre.

Pourtant Père, lui avait bien ordonné d'obéir à la jeune demoiselle et de s'assagir cette fois ! S'assagir ! Un grand mot d'adulte. Il avait du chercher dans le gros dictionnaire aux pages dorées pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Et il avait détesté ce mot là aussi..

A dix ans, on ne demande pas à son fils ou son bâtard de s'assagir : on lui offre une toupie ou un vif d'or ou un nécessaire du parfait petit confectionneur de potions ! Non, lui il fallait qu'il s'assagisse : qu'il « devienne calme, se range ».Il ne se rappelait pourtant n'avoir jamais été trop bavard devant Père ! Il avait plutôt peur en sa présence. Il ne parlait beaucoup que lorsqu'il était furieux, et il ne pouvait pas l'être contre celui qui lui avait donné la vie et lui assurerait un avenir respectable ! Et puis pour ce qui était d'être calme : il n'était pas turbulent non plus… Il galopait rarement dans le manoir, ni ne tapait du pied.. Il n'avait pas de compagnon de jeu.. Courir après les rayons de poussière était vite ennuyeux !

Ils étaient entré dans la pièce qu'on destinai à Miss Granger. Elle était assez petite et ne contenait que peu de meubles… Un lit, un petit pupitre et une commode sur laquelle avait été posé un broc et une bassine de faïence bon marché pour sa toilette. Elle avait posé son sac sur le lit de fer, telle une marionnette fatiguée d'être tirée par ses ficelles à longueur de temps.

.- "C'est votre chambre." Avait il dit, sèchement.

Elle avait hoché la tête, et l'avait regardé encore.

.- "Vous vouliez qu'on fasse connaissance et moi je ne veux pas. On verra demain. Je crois que nous nous entendrons pas. Vous me regardez trop !"

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait cligné des paupières.

.- "Vous n'êtes pas si gentille que vous le paraissez ! Avait il continué d'un ton mordant. Vous seriez gentille, vous ne me regarderiez pas comme on regarde un vilain petit crapaud ! Vous oublieriez bien vite, que je suis laid. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas polie ! Moi, je dois me présenter, comme un brave petit garçon bien laid et bien poli et vous ! Vous restez là à me juger !"

Elle s'était assise. Et avait passé des mains graciles sur ses joues blêmes. Comme après un coup de pinceau habile, elles avaient repris une teinte rosée. Il avait haussé des épaules, furieux, et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle s'était vivement relevée et avait tendu une main vers lui. Son regard n'était plus égaré, elle semblait déterminée, à quoi il ne le savait pas.. Mais, elle ne semblait plus fragile, ni fatiguée.. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pris une grave décision.

Et là, elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Sa voix n'avait pas la même intonation que lorsque Père l'avait interrogée. Elle s'écoulait tout en douceur. Elle lui avait dit, en lui serrant la main, en tremblant, un mot.. Un seul… Son prénom.

Il s'était dit qu'elle ne resterait pas bien longtemps dans la maison, si elle ne calmait pas ses nerfs, mais il avait trouvé que sa main était chaude et douce. Il avait abrégé le contact très vite. On ne lui avait jamais serré la main avant. C'était un geste que seul pouvait se permettre son père lorsqu'il recevait de « Grands messieurs », imposants et terrifiants, au manoir.

Pourtant, elle la lui avait agité énergiquement. C'était donc qu'elle était finalement gentille.

L'évidence lui était apparue : il ne pourrait pas l'apprécier. C'était impossible.

Toutefois, il avait voulu savoir quel effet cela ferait de faire rouler son prénom dans sa si vilaine bouche « aux lèvres de parchemins fripés » comme l'avait dit un jour Frau Recktenwald, la cuisinière. Et le son était sorti comme un bruit de vague, comme de l'écume... Enfin, il l'imaginait, il n'avait jamais vu la mer encore.

Elle avait sourit quand il avait répété :

.- « Amy. »

♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥♠♣♥

* * *

(1) concombre du lac... J'ai tiré ça de mes cours de zoologie.. je ne connais comme éspéce que le "concombre de mer",mais puisque c'est le lac au alentour de Poudlar, on vapas chipoter ! lol et c'est vrai que c'est un poison quand on le cuisine dans un chaudron en cuivre.. voilà pr la petite anecdote.

* * *

et bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre…. La semaine prochaine je vous fait retrouver Hermione qui cherche à sortir de sa confusion…Je pense adopter ce rythme là : alors, deux chapitres Hermione dans le passé, un de Severus ds le « présent »… Ca vous va ? Où vous préférez que je fasse des recoupements dans les chapitres mêmes ? 

Que pensez-vous du peu qu'on découvre ici du Petit Sevy ? Complexé, non?


	3. Chapitre deuxième

_La p'rubrique de Bidibou :_ bonjour tout le monde ! vous allez bien ? Je tenais déjà à souhaiter bon COURAGE et bonne Chance à tout ceux qui planchent encore, pour quelque exam que ce soit ! ensuite, et bien, je veux vous dire merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! et voilà, le deuxième chapitre, il est arrivé avec qqs jours de retard, je suis terriblement désolée, mais le truc C que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir tjrs un minimum d'un chapitre d'avance quasiment fini ds mon disK dur, et là, et bah…j'en ai pas ! je suis trop à la bourre et je n'ai que le titre ! vous le voulez ? non ? oui ? allez, c gratuit et ça dévoile pas gd chose : ch3, ds lequel l'Héroïne découvre les aventures trépidantes de trotte-la-Mort. Voilà je vous laisse avec Hermione et Sevy junior ! gros bisous à vous et BONNE LECTURE ! Bidibou!

* * *

RAR 

**Flo-fol-œil** :hello ! ravie que tu aimes tjrs ! je suis un peu déçue de ce que j'ai fait ici(enfin le début avec le raisonnement) , mais GSPR que ça te plaira quand même !merci de ta très gentille reveiew et des tes compliments ! Gros biousss FloooOun !bidibou

**Zakath Nath** on va découvrir de nouvelles petites données sur Severus enfant ds ce chapitre! En espérant que j'arriverais à en faire qqun de vrt très complexe et encore + intéressant ! C ok pr le rythme ! voilà la suite, BONNE LECTURE et merci de ta reveiew !

**Vyrses :** si tu savais comme ta remarque m'a fait rire ! pck en effet tu n'es pas loin ! le pauvre Sev catalogué comme un cradingue (pauvres cheveux tout gras, ça tombe C de la brillantine !) !lol je continue merci à toi pour ton message ! kiss !

**Isa-Syn ex U.S Hermy : **ouh pseudo interessant ! lol! Ça change , c sympa! Ne t'en fais pas tu te rattrapes parfaitement avec cette review ! merciii ! ouf ! soulagée que les deux sevy semblent crédibles ! C pas évident de le manipuler lui ! j'ai pas fait de cadeau à Ron, hein ? Mais après tout, fallait bien que Rogue passe ses nerfs sur qqun ! pr Mandrag ça va se faire ! voilà la suite! Bises et merci encore !

**Violette ou ceresse :**mais non tu n'es pas une inculte !J 'ai juste oublié de préciser qq petites choses à la suite de l'histoire ! C tout de ma faute ! TT ; je suppose que le mot sur lequel tu as buggé est Holoturide ? Je ne C même pas s'il est ds le dico ! petite def rien que pour twwa : c'est un synonyme pr concombre de mer, en fait c'est la classe de cette bestiole ds la classification du règne animal ! Ne sois pas frustrée, hein ? De tte façon, pr l'instant j'ai plus de mots compliqués en réserve ! lol. Ce qui s'est passé entre Amy et Sev ! hé hé… (sourire sadique) puis hO hO (clignement de paupières, mordillement de lèvres) je vais te dire un secret : j'ai encore aucune idée concrète de ceux pkoi il la hait ! qui vivra verra ! j'essaierai de mettre ds les chapitres de Rogue (au présent) des souvenirs de lui au passé ! niark.. c compliqué tout ça ! mais tt va s'éclaircir ici, puisque on découvre qui est Amy ! bien qu'on en doute pas ! énormes poutoux et gros mercis !

**Luna Potter : **oui oui, j'avoue… Les deux premiers chapitres sont un imbroglio terrible qui plante le décor ! mais tout va se simplifier ici ! je vais tacher de faire dormir Rogue quand même , lol ! C vrai ce serait dommage qu'on le perde au quatrième chapitre par surdose de stress et alcoolisme et surtout abattage ! voici la suite, j'espère pas trop trop longue à venir ! bissssouilles ! bidibou

**Solstice Zam : **salut ! merci ! ta vision du « craquant petit Sevy souffrant » est Mouaaah… iNTERESSANTE …. Et je dirais.. MMMmmm… je comprends ! ouais ! lol. j'irais lire la fic conseillée dés que j'aurais le temps , merci du tuyau! Je n'ai jamais disséqué de concombre, tu as aimé ça ? C aussi moche que je l'é décrit ? a voir les grimaces de ma prof ça l'était ! mdr ! rraaah ! je suis trop contente que tu es trouvé émouvant leur premier contact ! que vas tu penser des suivants ? merci de ton messag et à bientôt, GSPR ! bises Bidibou

**Superfan :** merciiiii ! rave que ça te plaise ! voilà la suite, et oui, tu vas voir il y a une forte proba que ce soit un voyage ds le tps, réponse la semaine prochaine ! biz biz !

**Bohemio :** tjrs fidèle ? merci ! voici la suite, un peu longue à venir ? GSPR que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire aussi ! bros merci ! à très bientôt !

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi… Tout est à JK Rowling.. Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ce refrain?… 

**Résumégénéral**: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé Severus Snape…

**Synopsis;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent:_ Snape se noit volontairement dans de l'alcool ambré car des souvenirs de son enfance remontent à lui par flots continus... Et c'est surtout d'une denommèe Amy qu'il se souvient... Dumbledorre lui apprend qu' Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-sais-tout a disparu.. Severus se laisse dominerer par la haine... Le rapport entre Amy et Hermione? C'est ici !

* * *

**Chapitre deuxième, dans lequel la tâche ardue de l'héroïne s'impose à elle dans sa sombre réalité.**

_Manoir Snape, quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, date confuse, et monde confus également._

Hermione découvre la chambrette dans un état second. Elle remarque à peine que les lattes du plancher sont branlantes et que l'unique fenêtre de la pièce donne sur un pan de mur décrépi… Non … Tout cela lui échappe…

Elle ne voit que le petit bonhomme.

« Petit bonhomme… Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Est ce au moins respectueux d'appeler une personne du nom de Severus Snape ainsi ? »

Surtout si ce Severus Snape est destiné à l'humilier gratuitement dans un futur où elle aura huit ans de moins qu'à ce jour...

Le petit bonhomme lui parle. Elle voit ses minces lèvres bouger mais ne saisit rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnent...

Elle cligne des paupières. Ce n'est peut être qu'un rêve... « Un mauvais rêve. » Se corrige t'elle mentalement. Elle va ouvrir les yeux sur les murs blancs de son petit studio. Mais c'est un papier peint chargé de fleurs démodées qui lui fait face.

Elle tente de comprendre ce que l'enfant lui dit. Il lui parle de crapaud. Quel est le rapport avec la situation ? Est-ce une menace ? A t'il déjà glissé un batracien dans le lit d'une nourrice abhorrée ?

Elle l'observe. Encore. C'est si étrange. Severus Snape... Enfant! C'est impensable ! Il a déjà ce regard qui l'a fait haïr de la maison gryffondor.

Un rictus dévoile ses dents .

« Il me faudra donner des cours d'hygiène dentaire à ce petit, Snape ou pas ! C'est une horreur ! » Pense t'elle.

Et elle réalise que son cerveau s'est remis à fonctionner.

SNAPE….SNAPE….SNAPE… Le mot résonne entre ses tempes.

Elle est fatiguée. Elle voudrait se reposer, s'allonger et ne pas avoir à penser au pétrin dans lequel elle s'est fourrée. Elle s'assied avec nonchalance et passe une main sur son visage, tout en s'éclaircissant les pensées.

« Raisonnons avec ordre » S'ordonne t'elle.

.1) Elle a répondu à une annonce. « Rien d'étrange en cela ».

.2) Elle était fine, jaunie, et elle a du agir avec précautions pour la lire sans la déchirer. « C'est donc que le papier était vieux »

« Hypothèse numéro 1 : cette annonce n'aurait peut-être jamais du arriver jusqu'à moi. »

.3) Elle a eu l'impression d'utiliser un retourneur de temps. « Oui, mais un retourneur de temps permet un saut dans le passé et ne permet pas de changer la localisation ! »

.4) Or, elle n'était plus dans son appartement mais sur un chemin de terre battue à l'orée d'une forêt !

« Hypothèse numéro 2 : s'il existait un objet sorcier combinant ses deux fonctions ? »

Elle s'efforce de déterminer les contrecoups de cette étrange expérience :

.5) La voilà dans un cadre vieillot.

.6) Devant un bonhomme qui ne cesse de parler ;

.7) Aux cheveux gras ;

.8) Aux yeux noirs et furieux ;

.9) Qui s'appelle Severus !

« Hypothèse numéro 3 : Et alors, Severus est sans doute un prénom commun . Ce n'est sûrement qu'un hasard ? »

« NON » car correction, son nom est Severus Snape!

SNAPE….SNAPE….SNAPE…

Et elle connaît, dans la mesure où on peut dire connaître cet homme à la double face, un Severus Snape, et il a présentement : 38 ans !

.10) Pourtant, celui qui vient de hausser les épaules devant elle, a, incroyablement, 10 ans !

.- « Moi, je dois me présenter, comme un brave petit garçon bien laid et bien poli et vous ! Vous restez là à me juger ! » S'emporte l'enfant.

Elle est assise devant un Severus Snape miniature qui semble presque déjà la haïr, et elle réalise, brusquement, que ce n'est pas en restant inerte, telle une poupée de cire qu'elle saura ce qu'elle fabrique ici et comment elle pourra échapper à cette situation.

Severus hausse les épaules et s'apprête à partir.

« Vite, trouve quelque chose à dire ! Tu es là, devant lui, il te prend pour sa future préceptrice et toi, ma fille, tu bailles aux corneilles ! Tu ne peux le laisser partir avec un jugement stéréotypé sur toi ».

Elle se lève brusquement. Sa résolution lui est apparue en une infime seconde.

Puisqu'elle est là dans le but de s'occuper de lui, elle va le faire. Il lui faut assumer ses actes.. Ou tout du moins sa malchance ! Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas à veiller Molly avec des petites couettes rousses ?

Non, il a fallu que ce soit cet étrange enfant.. Etrange enfant qui pose sa main sur la poignée.

Elle doit se trouver une identité. Si Severus Snape est destiné à la revoir quelques années plus tard, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse le lien… Quoi que maintenant qu'il connaît le nom de famille…Peu importe, elle ne peut agir à la légère.

« Moi, c'est Amy » se prépare t'elle à lui dire, mais seul le prénom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il y a cette tension palpable dans l'air, il y a ce nœud qui lui serre l'estomac et ce mal de crâne…Elle n'a pu dire plus d'un mot.

Deux syllabes erronées.

Elle ne peut lui offrir la vérité.

C'est donc vrai que les adultes ne font que mentir aux enfants ! Elle se sent honteuse de rentrer dans sa vie de façon aussi vile.

Elle lui prend la main, cherchant à racheter sa faute, et la lui sert. Les yeux de jais de Severus Sanpe s'écarquillent devant l'incongruité du geste et il se dégage rapidement.

Pourtant, il reste là, à la fixer… Un rien hagard et elle sourit, nerveusement, puis avec une franchise toute confuse, quand il s'amuse à prononcer son nom pour en percevoir l'intonation qui lui plait le plus.

Soudain, il lève les yeux vers elle et son regard se fait pierre ; Elle a eu le temps d'entrapercevoir un éclat de panique dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne se referme derrière un œil d'une méchanceté et d'une froideur insoutenable. Et alors, il fuit. Il fuit et disparaît, la laissant seule avec les hypothèse 4 et 5 :

« Hypothèse numéro 4 :si les monde parallèles qu'exploitent les Moldus à la télévision pour les séries de sciences-fictions existaient? »

« Hypothèse numéro 5 : et si tout simplement, elle avait fait un bond de 28 ans dans le passé ?»

Si elle ignore encore les réponse à ces questions, elle est certaine qu'elle les saura vite… Un sombre pressentiment l'agite.. Elle pense bien que toutes ses découvertes ne seront pas à son goût.

**oo§o0o§oo**

Elle est opérationnelle à 5h00 tapante comme l'avait ordonnée d'un ton sans appel son employeur la veille. Après une toilette rapide, bien trop au goût de la jeune femme qui aurait aimer se détendre sous une douche bien chaude en se savonnant avec son gel douche à la rose, -ce qui bien entendu est impossible sans confort moderne- , elle descend, l'estomac noué à l'office ou le majordome l'attend, raide comme son col empesé.

Il lui explique en des phrases concises son rôle tout en l'entraînant, d'un pas digne et sans clappements de ses souliers à boucles, dans le dédale de pièces obscures de la bâtisse.

Elle ne retient que les points essentiels : il lui faut être ponctuelle, garder un œil sur « maître Severus », ne lui donner aucune opportunité quant à affirmer son autorité sur elle, il reste avant tout un enfant et elle une adulte.. L'enfant le sait, mais il a parfois tendance à jouer à l'ingénu… Dans ce cas, il lui faudra agir avec sévérité.

Elle aura également pour tâche de lui enseigner le B-A-ba du programme de première année de Poudlard et des règles de savoir-vivre en société, car « le jeune maître est ignare de ces choses communes et dégradantes mais qui sont cependant nécessaires pour ses 7 années scolaires », et surtout il ne lui faudra pas hésiter à se montrer rigoureux à chacune de ses incartades ou bévues.

.- "Que puis-je lui offrir pour une bonne action ?" Demande t'elle.

Elle ne peut décemment croire que cet enfant ne reçoive que des restrictions à longueur de journées depuis qu'il sait crapahuter sur ses jambes et parler ! Ce serait simplement scandaleux.

M. Tillmore fait osciller sa tête vers la droite et la regarde avec condescendance.

.- « Cela n'est jamais arrivé. Et quand bien même cela se produirait, cet acte volatil ne mériterait pas..

.- Bien ! J'aviserais moi-même ! Riposte t'elle, provocatrice.

.- Monsieur Snape ne sera…

.- Je l'en informerai, aussi ne sera t'il pas pris de cours ! Le coupe t'elle, puis se tournant vers une double porte vers sa droite : Et ici, qu'est-ce ? »

Il lui semble que M. Tillmore grince des dents, haineux.

Elle n'en a cure. Elle ne l'apprécie pas elle non plus !

.- « Je vous en prie, entrez donc dans la salle à manger où le jeune maître et vous prendrez votre souper en compagnie des Maîtres. Crisse t'il, en lui laissant le passage par une courbette trop empressée pour être un tant soi peu sincère.

.- Monsieur Snape est donc marié ? Mais qui donc est la mère du petit ? »

Un muscle tressaute sous les zygomatiques du valet.

La réponse arrive, laconique, et Hermione se promet de ne plus se laisser emporter par sa curiosité en présence de ce pingre !

Il lui apprend, sèchement, que « Madame est souffrante et que le reste, ne la concerne en rien ».

Elle se mord la lèvre et masque sa gêne en passant dans la bibliothèque qui lui arrache cette fois un cri d'émerveillement. Elle regorge de grimoires usagés, de cartes du monde sorciers et d'Atlas de collections rarissimes.

.- « Passons à la cuisine où vous petit-déjeunerez seule, avant d'apporter un encas au jeune Maître.

.- Et le midi ?

.- Une collation vous sera apportée à la salle d'étude. »

Il lui désigne une porte isolée, puis la fait se diriger vers les quartiers des domestiques en tout et pour tout constitué de communs, d'une laverie, d'une crémerie, et de nombreux réduits sans doute infestés de bestioles répugnantes et d'arachnides, jouxtant la cuisine.

La cuisine est vaste et étrangement lumineuse en comparaison à l'enfilements de pièces sinistres que Hermione a découvert durant l'ennuyeuse mais obligatoire mise au parfum des habitudes de la maison.

Une femme corpulente, la quarantaine s'active aux fourneaux, alors qu'une vaisselle se fait magiquement dans un grand baquet d'eau savonneuse.

Voyant des visiteurs pénétrer dans son domaine, elle fronce des sourcils puis remet un semblant d'ordre dans ses mèches filasses, ne parvenant qu'à les recouvrir de pâte feuilletée.

.- "Ach ! Na ja… La noufelle ! » S'exclame t'elle avec un fort accent allemand

Elle tend à Hermione une main rougeaude et amicale, sommairement essuyée sur un tablier décoré de chats.

Hermione fond tout sourire sur cette preuve de gentillesse. Voilà enfin une personne qui a le sens de la politesse dans cette demeure !

.- « Frau Recktenwald va vous servir. » Explique M. Tillmore, sans se départir de sa rigidité insultante, avant de prendre congé.

Sitôt la porte refermée, la cuisinière adresse un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille et pointe un nez rond vers le battant de l'ouverture.

.- « Quel croque-mort zelui-là ! Ricane t'elle. Z'est quoi fotre petit nom, ma cholie ? Moi z'est Zigrid…

.- Amy.. Amy Granger.. Je suis ravie. »

Amy tourne la tête vers la table lourde de fruits charnus.

.- « Puis-je vous aider ?

.- Nein nein… Décheuner donc ! Le cheune maître fa attendre, il y a décha du retard sur l'horaire ! »

Elle fait asseoir Hermione devant café et toasts et entreprend de lui raconter les lourds secrets de la domesticité.

Ainsi, Hermione-Amy, entre deux bouchées d'un toast à la confiture de mure- mêlasse- citrouille, la spécialité de Frau Rectenwald, apprend que Mr Tillmore est l'homme de confiance du Maître, que la soubrette de « Madame Lovise », baptisée Julia est une vrai teigne sous ses cheveux couleurs carottes, sans cesse à se mêler de tout et d'arnaquer les pauvres gens, tandis que la dénommée Lee-Ann, femme de ménage de son état, est une petite voleuse qui n'a pas plus de jugeote qu'un pois chiche et qu'elle s'est fait mettre enceinte par le livreur de lait !

Hermione boit sa dernière gorgée de café sur les déboires affectifs de Sigrid Recktenwald, veuve depuis trois ans . Elle se trouve enchantée de voir du sang neuf dans la bâtisse, surtout que la jeune recrue sait écouter et semble bien « charmante et zympathique » !

Hermione se sent de suite en confiance avec la femme qui babille derrière elle.

.- « Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander depuis quand vous travaillez ici, Sigrid ?

.- Na ja.. Depuis touchours ! répond Sigrid Recktenwald en pelant amoureusement une pomme. Mes parents trafaillaient pour la famille et ch'ai grandi izi. »

Hermione la débarrasse gentiment du fruit et le tranche finement en quartiers après le consentement du cordon-bleu.

.- « C'est étrange, murmure t'elle. J'aurais pensé que cet homme emploierait des elfes de maison. Je l'imagine sans mal exploiter ces créatures… » Ajoute t'elle d'un ton acerbe.

Sigrid devant l'attitude de la jeune fille s'entaille un doigt et s'écrie :

.- « Fous n'y penzez pas ! »

Hermione se sent furieusement rougir. Alors, voilà, elle a déjà dénigré son employeur et il se trouve que peut être a t'il des idées qui adhère à la SALE. Quoique ce serait par trop incroyable, et en effet la raison est toute autre, comme s'empresse d'expliquer la matrone.

.- « Monsieur hait ces beztioles ! Il les répugne, ma cholie !

.- Pourquoi ça ? » S'interroge la jeune fille.

C'est une voix étouffée provenant de derrière le mur de droite qui lui répond. Et elle lui dit :

.- « C'est évident…Elles tremblent trop ! »

La voix laisse soudain filtrer un « aie, ouille » très enfantin et un choc sourd résonne dans la pièce puis un éternuement.

.- « Qu'est que ? » Balbutie Hermione, abasourdie.

Elle aurait juré qu'elles étaient seules.

.- « Il en gâche pas une ze petit garnement ! » Rouspète Frau Recketenwald en s'essuyant les mains.

Toujours en rouspètant elle se dirige, de sa marche pesante, vers un petit panneau de bois encastré dans le mur.

Hermione se penche, la curiosité en éveil, bien qu'elle ne doute plus de l'identité du fouineur, derrière l'épaule ronde de Sigrid et lui laisse l'initiative de faire coulisser le panneau.

Elle retient un rire devant le spectacle de Severus Snape, enfariné, un bol vidé dans ses mains et une moustache de crème ornant sa lèvre supérieure.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit cet homme, enfin ce « futur homme » dans un cadre non-noir.. Et le peu qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le blanc lui va mieux au teint !

Toujours en grondant, Frau Recktenwald attrape le coude du gamin et l'attire vivement hors du cagibi .Il se débat vaillamment.

.- « Fous êtes filain ! Combien de fois fous-ais-che demandé de ne pas enter dans le zellier ? »

Severus se dégage brusquement, et lui lance un regard propre à la réduire en cendre. Hermione s'efforce quant à elle de calmer le fou-rire qui la menace.

.- « Ch'avais faim ! » Réplique t'il en imitant grossièrement mais avec un réalisme, tout de fois saisissant, l'accent de sa persécutrice.

La face rebondie de Sigrid passe au vermillon et elle replace vivement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Ayant repris contenance, elle repart de plus belle, en tentant de le débarrasser de la poudre blanchâtre qui le recouvre.. Mais sans succès.

.- « Na ja ! Fous êtes un foyou, foilà tout ! » Gronde t'elle.

Voyant que l'enfant continue à se démener comme un beau diable et que Hermione observe la scène les yeux ronds, comme si elle découvrait des caprices puérils pour la première fois, elle change de tactique :

.- « C'est que fous êtes mignon, comme ça, Monsieur Zeverus ! Observe t'elle. N'est-ze pas , ma cholie ? »

Hermione approuve d'un hochement de tête irréfléchi alors, que le bambin envoie un raide coup de pied au tibias de la gentille cuisinière.

.- « Ch'suis pas mignon ! » Vocifère t'il en partant à pas précipités vers la porte.

Hermione réagit cette fois devant la violence gratuite :

.- « Excusez-vous tout de suite ! »

Mais la porte se claque sur son indignation.

Une gosse main se pose sur ses épaules. Elle se retourne et découvre Sigrid la considérant d'un œil amical.

.- « Fous en faites pas !

.- Il est impoli, siffle Hermione, qui s'en fait justement. Croyez-moi, il reviendra s'excuser ! »

La cuisinière soupire.

.- « Fous safez, che peut pas le lui montrer au petit.. Mais, che l'aime bien .. Il a pas une fie facile. Il zuffirait d'un coup de pouze et il pourrait defenir quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle regarde Hermione en disant ça et celle –ci se sent étrangement mal.

Si elle comprend bien, le coup de pouce doit venir d'elle . Et elle n'a pas le droit de changer le passé, et ses efforts de toute façon serait aussi vain que ceux d'une fourmi.

Alors dans ce cas, que faire ?

Puisqu'elle est pour l'instant cantonnée à ce rôle de gouvernante ?

.- « Je dois suivre mon instinct » Pense t'elle.

Elle s'apprête à demander ce qui est advenu de la mère de Severus Snape quand Frau Recktenwald, farfouillant dans une armoire colossale demande :

.- « Poudre d'amande ou cannelle dans la tourte ? »

Puis se relevant, un sourie éclaire son visage jovial.

.- « Fous devriez partir le chercher ! Y fa mettre de la farine partout ! »

Et elle part d'un gros éclat de rire contagieux.

**oo§o0o§oo**

La jeune femme panique. Elle ne retrouve pas Severus Snape ! Elle a parcouru la demeure, le verger, les dépendances,… Rien….

Essoufflée le cœur lourd d'angoisse et de honte, elle s'en retourne au point de départ de sa recherche : la chambre du fugitif.

Elle est vaste, sombre et les fenêtres, cachées par des teintures de serge grise, ont besoin d'un coup de nettoyant magique… Sur le sol, des tapis recouvrent les lattes de plancher. La cheminée est inutilisée et l'enfant dispose d'un immense lit à baldaquin jugé sur une estrade ridiculement haute. Pour tout autre ameublement des coffres, une armoire et un petit bureau. Pas d'images aux murs et surtout.. Pas de jouets : ni vif d'or de pacotille, ni esquisse de balais pour débutants, ni même de livres pour enfants !

.- « Severus ! Où que vous soyez, sortez immédiatement ! »

Aucune réponse, ni soupir, ni bruit, simplement.

Elle se dirige, fulminante maintenant, -trouvant que ce jeu de cache-cache a assez duré- vers la penderie et fat grincer les cintres.

Les robes si uniformément noires ou grises, qu'elles en ressemblent à des soutanes, sont écartées, mais l'enfant ne se terre pas dans le meuble. Elle fait courir ses doigts sur les parois dabs l'espoir ridicule de dénicher un mécanisme dévoilant un double fond au placard… Mais n'en trouve pas….

Là voilà alors à quatre pattes, soulevant un gros édredon.. Elle ne voit que des moutons de poussières ! Aucun œil teigneux !

.- « SEVERUS SNAPE ! VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! » Fulmine t'elle.

Et dans un dernier espoir elle tente un sort d'attraction :

.- « Accio Severus Snape."

Une minute plus-tard, elle est toujours seule dans la pièce.

La demi-heure suivante se perd en rongements d'ongles et angoisse sourde, sitôt passé le cap de la blanche colère.

Elle se dirige à petits pas vers le bureau de son employeur.

Et bien voilà ! en moins d'un jour, elle a échoué à sa tâche ! En sus de n'avoir su le garder sous un œil vigilant, elle a été incapable de prévenir la fugue de l'enfant sous sa responsabilité. C'est un comble ! Elle se sent pitoyable.. Elle a honte…. Et elle tremble de peur !

On va la mettre de hors sur-le-champ, c'est certain ! Elle va se retrouver dans la nature, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas, en compagnie d'étrangers, sans défenses face à son ignorance, sans ressources, sans appuis, ni moyens de revenir à son univers à elle. Celui où Severus Snape a bien trop de cran pour s'évanouir sur un coup de tête, celui où il est fier, la déteste et trouverait des moyens plus subtiles et radicaux pour la faire se sentir aussi mal qu'à ce moment précis !

Elle toque une fois. Son cœur manque un battement quand une voix sèche la prie d'entrer. Snape Senior s'occupe de sa correspondance. Il ne relève pas la tête. Quel intérêt pour lui de saluer sa nouvelle-bientôt-ex-bonne d'enfant ! « Aucun »Pense t'elle.

.- « Bonjour Monsieur, dit elle, le plus clairement possible, en dénouant puis nouant nerveusement ses doigts.

.- Oui ? » Questionne t'il en inscrivant rapidement d'une écriture italique et serpentine ce qui semble être une liste.

Elle fait un pas. Il grogne. Elle n'ose plus bouger. Qu'attend t'il pour la décharger d'un regard emplis de condescendance, d'hauteur et d'indifférence glacée ? Qu'au moins elle sache comment réagir !

En attendant, elle bafouille, elle bute sur les mots.. Doit-elle lui parler en termes de fils, de bâtard ? Elle opte pour le commun.

.- « Monsieur.. Je.. L'enfant.

.- Vous l'avez perdu. ? »

Il saupoudre sa lettre de talc. Elle tord farouchement ses doigts et se mord la joue.

« Comment sais t'il ? Quelle crétine tu fais ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de beugler son prénom depuis passé deux heures ! » Réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse.

.- « C'est cela , Monsieur. » Acquiesce t'elle .

Il plie soigneusement l'épître, fait fondre de la cire marron et appose son sceau sur le papier parcheminé. Une chouette tend déjà la patte vers lui et il lui donne ses instructions.

Seulement alors, il la regarde. Froidement. Sarcastiquement aussi. Elle frissonne. Il se lève, passe devant elle, et ouvre la porte.

.- « Suivez-moi, cessez de trembler et apprenez ! » Ordonne t'il d'une voix rêche.

Alors, elle se tait, serre les poings et le suit, ouvrant de grands yeux. Il la mène à la salle d'étude, plus précisément devant ce qu'elle a considéré, le matin même, comme une bonnetière.

.- « L'armoire de Remissions des péchés. Explique t'il en désignant le meuble massif. Mon fils est dedans. Il se confesse… Du moins, c'est ce que je lui souhaite ! Ouvrez-lui, renvoyez-le à sa chambre sans occupations et ne l'en faites sortir que propre et repentant pour le souper. »

Puis s'adressant au meuble, il parle plus fort après avoir donné un coup sec dans le bois.

.- « Vous avez droit là à un traitement de faveur, mon fils. Soyez-en gré à votre nouvelle gouvernante qui prend son travail à cœur. »

Sans un mot de plus, il tend à Hermione, suffoquée d'indignation, une chaînette au bout de laquelle pend une spirale.. La clé du meuble.

Elle attend que l'homme soit sortit pour encastrer la clé dans l'anfractuosité de l'armoire.

Elle tremble. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Elle aprèhende de voir, elle qui ne va faire qu'ouvrir ce réduit.

Elle suffoque…

Elle ne comprend pas cette éducation barbare ! Elle comprend ce qui a fait du Maître de Potions un homme froid, vindicatif et noir.

L'enfant est séquestré, privé de tout, jeux, liberté, affection..

L'armoire parle :

.- « Temps de pénitence : 2h28 minutes. Soit 19H12 de moins que la fois précédente. Votre pardon vous est bien vite accordé ? Trop vite, sans doute, réfléchissez encore à votre déshonneur ! »

Hermione sursaute et hoquète. La porte s'ouvre sur un grincement et un « Ouverture » monocorde.

L'enfant est tapi, là, dans le noir, contre la cloison de droite, les genoux ramenés à lui, recroquevillés sur ce qu'on lui a dit être « son infâme petite personne ».

Il ne pleure pas, il ne tremble pas, il ne crie pas.

Il semble vide, une simple coquille et cligne des yeux devant la lumière.

.- « Sortez.. » Murmure t'elle la gorge nouée, et elle sent un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de sa joue.

Il sort.. Sans une plainte.. Il la regarde. Il n'aime pas cette larme qui vient d'échouer sur les souliers beiges d'Amy.

Il la hait. Il la méprise. Il ne veut pas de sa pitié. Il n'aime pas les faibles. Il ne l'aime pas elle. Amy. Ses yeux le lui disent alors qu'il relève son menton fièrement vers le plafond.

.- « Allez.. Allez dans votre chambre.. Je vous rejoins.. »

Il part, petit être à la mise et au cœur noir.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol.

Essuie la trace de cette unique larme. Elle sait …

Elle ne supportera pas.. Elle ne supportera pas de les laisser en faire ce qu'il pourrait devenir…Et si le coté espion, la face « bonne » du Severus Snape de son univers venait de la passivité qu'elle décide de rejeter loin d'elle ?

Elle ne pourra pas laisser faire ça ! Ce petit garçon en noir en mourrait ! Et elle aussi ! De honte, de remords, de pitié !

En se relevant et époussetant sa robe, elle se promet de l'aider, de l'ouvrir à la vie. Son cœur deviendra rouge. Touche à touche, comme on peint une aquarelle, elle lui rendra des couleurs.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé, un petit Sevy assez lunatique ! que pensez vous de la cuisinière? Moi j'ai adoré créer son persg même s'il aura peu d'importance!_

_à la prochaine !_


	4. chapitre troisième

_La p'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ Bonjour tous ! alors tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser de la longue attente ! j'étais déjà peut avancée sur ce chapitre lorsque j'ai fait paraître le précèdent, et une baisse de morale terrible n'a pas arrangé les choses… donc je tiens vraiment à m'excuser du retard, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas fait apparaître sur cette fic ma petite note d'info à ce propos.. Bon c'est pas plus mal à la limite parce que, cette info est totalement démoralisante et vous auriez eu de quoi paniquer pr la suite de cette fic ! mais je n'abandonne rien ! j'espère vite retrouver de l'inspiration , voilà, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre avec Hermione et petit severus et la semaine prochaine (si tout va bien…) on retrouvera Severus Snape, age nature, si je peux dire ! bises !BONNE LECTURE § Bidibou

* * *

rar : 

**Mikishine !** merci beaucoup c très gentil ! GSPR que ce nouveau chapitre ne C pas fait trop attendre !

**LunaPotter :** j'te fais une tite reveiew quand même toi quia eu de problèmes pr reviewver l'ancien chapitre !gros bisous, GSPR que la suite te plaira aussi ! valou

**Violette ou Ceresse :**Bah tu sais quoi ! G tout compris à ton raisonnement ! lol ! parce que tu es totalement ds le vrai ! en effet, elle pourrait changer le passé de Rogue, mais c'est impossible puisque le Rogue qu'elle connaît elle a déjà modifié son passé et en a fait, involontairement (pas elle seulement, bien sur..), ce qu'il est devenu (dc un mangemort, mais aussi l'espion.. Quel coté a t'elle influencé ? That is the question ! hé hé ! comme tu dis si bien ! )! TT … je crois que j'explique bien plus mal que toi ! mdr.. Heu… pr être plus claire… comment dire… Ben je dis rien, tu as déjà bien réfléchit à tout ça ! tu as tout compris déjà ! ça m'épate ! si si ! bravo ! mais je reviens quand même dessus, en fait, Hermione ne cherche pas trop à s'impliquer, pour cette raison, et donc quand elle parle à Sigrid, elle décide qu'il lui faudra simplement suivre son instinct… Comme ça, elle ne risque pas de faire de faux calculs en se lançant ds des réflexions ! merci beaucoup pr tes encouragements ! Tu es adorable ! bises, bonne lecture ! bidibou

**LaskaMalefoy :** et oui ! C bien tout ça ! Pourquoi il lui en veux ? C terrible ce genre de questions, apck, figure toi ke je n'en sais encore vraiment pas gd choses, (honte à moi) je me suis pas encore décidée mais ds tes deux propositions il y en a une qui se rapproche énormément de ce que je pense que je vais faire ! mais en fait, il y aura différentes raisons, elle va remuer qqs plaies à vif chez lui enfant ! et le Pauvre Sevy adulte qui du coup se remémore tout ça ! gros merci ! BisooOoosss !bidibou

**Jorajho :** c vrai ! rooohhhh ! ça me fait trop plaisir ! alors GSPR que tu vas continuer à apprécier autant ! d'acc pr le pseudo !  à très bientôt et gros bécots !bidibou

**Superfan :** et bien on continue alors ! et on découvre comment est la belle mère de Sevy ! T prét ? Bonne lecture ! kiss +. bidibou

**Infinitylight :** merci beaucoup! c trop gentil !  … hi hi hi.. suis toute rouge ! lol. Alors que dire… T'aimes bien l'accent de Zigrid ! mwa oci ! Elle me fait bien rire ! j'ésseré qu'elle soit utile oui ! tu as raison pour Hermione, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, elle a un peu bcp les pétoches face au père, … Je ne C pas comment je réagirai sans repères.. N'empêche que je vais quand même lui faire reprendre du poil de la bête, il est temps, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! encore merci, Bises et bonne lecture !

**Isa-Syn ex U.S Hermy :** mdr! Le pauvre bichon en effet ! c'est vrai que ça donne envie de lui faire un gros calinoux et de gros poutoux baveux ! (enfin la bave, et le câlin aussi je crois que ce serait une option avec lui qui semble si… comment dire… affectueux à souhait! mdr !). C bo comme tout ta phrase, la poésie est publiée, que j'aille faire un tit tour ? oui, tu es pressée mais c légitime.. No chance, c'est prévu pr la fin du dernier chapitre ! non, non, je ne suis pas sadique ! Kisses !bidibou

**Flo-Fol-œil :** Hello Flo ! HECTOR VA TROP BIEN ! mdr ! merci pr ton getil commentaire ! tu es tjrs aussi adorable twwa ! oui, on y voit plus clair hein, y a plus énormément de mystère il reste plus qu'à suivre l'évolution des persos ! BisoooOOss ! valou

**Aresse :** merciiiii !  ! pour moi c'est que du bonheur d'avoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs ! alors gros merci à toi ! je suis soulagée, apparemment l'enfance de Rogue correspond à celle de bcp d'autres visions ! j'update… hmmm… Toute les semaines théoriquement… Mais heu là… heu… Comme tu constates… je suis à la bourre ! vraiment dsl !merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de lire les deux one-shot… Et oui, j'adore écrire des histoires tristes et en lire des délirantes ! lol ! BONNE LECTURE et à bientôt GSPR !

**Zakath nath :** c'est vrai, oui le coup de l'armoire est plutôt… cruel et atroce ! Je voulais qu'il puisse simplement montrer sa force de caractère, je pense que ça se démarque assez…et j'espère ne plus avoir a trouvé d'autre moyens de tortures envers un gamin… bises et merci ! bonne lecture !bidibou

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J KR… Pardon ? Vous dites ? Les quelques personnages inventés ? ceux là sont à moi.. c'est vrai… pour le reste et bien, non… Dommage…

* * *

**Résumé **: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé Severus Snape… 

**Synopsis ;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent :_ Hermione a commencé à rencontrer la maisonnée et a déjà faillit à sa tache. Elle est en contradiction totale avec les méthodes d'éducation de M. Snape, elle découvre qu'il n'hésite pas à séquestrer son fils pour le punir de boutades… Elle se met aussi Severus à dos qui n'admet pas qu'on puisse avoir pitié de lui. Hermione prend la décision de veiller à son bien être…

* * *

**Chapitre troisième, dans lequel l'héroïne découvre les aventures trépidantes de Trotte-La-Mort.**

_**Trotte-La-Mort suffoque.. Ce pays porte bien son nom ! Tout ce brouillard qui l'entoure. Il aurait presque l'impression de flotter dans les nuages si son œsophage ne réclamait pas de l'eau pour soulager les brûlures aigres et douloureuses qui le font siffler comme un Basilic. Il se retourne.. Encore et encore.. Il ne voit pas où il est… A l'est ou non.. Au Nord, il y a les marécages emplies de strangulots et par derrière il y a cette communauté de géants.. Il plisse ses yeux vides de spectre… lI avance.. Trotte-La-Mort tâtonne hasardeux puis trottine allégrement, oubliant cette vapeur suffocante.. Il ne craint pas la mort..Il la connaît, il l'a rencontré et elle lui a donné une nouvelle chance.. Il trotte dans l'obscurité… Parce qu'il en est une par.. lui, mort, un minuscule trou noir, errant, dans le vide … Il avance vers les Ténèbres , vers ce qui constitue sa vie.. vers ce qu'il aime… Le Néant. **_

_Manoir Snape, monde et date ont été déterminés_

Il est conseillé de ne pas se fier à la première impression. Alors, Amy Granger, gouvernante dans la sinistre maison des Snape reste sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle rencontre Lovise Snape, le soir de son quatrième jour de travail.

La jeune maîtresse de maison ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'Hermione a imaginée d'elle. Il faut dire que les ragots colporté à une vitesse éclair par Sigrid entre deux cours de pâtisserie magique à sa nouvelle « cheune amie » se démentent les uns les autres….

De physionomie, Lovise Snape est commune : d'une taille moyenne, la silhouette flexible, des traits banaux… Elle porte, ce soir là, ses cheveux châtaigne relevés en un bandeau souple et ondoyant, et sa toilette, coûteuse se distingue par ses fanfreluches, ses rubans et motifs d'oiseaux paradisiaques… Un mélange détonnant… Hermione se retient même de froncer le nez devant tant de mauvais goût et se lève, dans un raclement de chaise concerté du père et Fils Snape.

Madame Lovise arbore une moue pincée quand elle fait son apparition, stoppant net la monotonie soporifique de ce souper au chandelle, rythmé par le balancier d'une lourde pendule décorée d'aigles et parsemées de colchiques, et entrecoupé uniquement par les bruits de sussions, du potage à la citrouille, et les cliquetis des couverts d'argenterie polis avec une vigueur exceptionnelle par Sigrid.

Devant la galanterie des siens, la moue laisse place à un sourire opaque rehaussé d'un rose à lèvres mat.

.- « Ne vous occupez pas de moi, voyons, asseyez-vous.. Dit-elle d'une voix grasse qui dément ses affables propos et elle éclate d'un rire ravi.

« Coquette, va ! » pense Hermione et cette dernière tourne un regard vers sa gauche, lorgnant sans détour un Severus Snape qui semble soudain avoir le moral plus bas que terre.

Mr Snape dépose un baiser sec sur la main boudinée de pierreries chatoyantes montées sur des rondelles d'or massif de son épouse et de sa voix modulée, déclare :

.- « Vous voilà, Ma chère ? Nous ne vous attendions plus.. Excusez donc notre impolitesse d'avoir commencé sans vous… »

Elle rit de nouveau, agitant une main cliquetante devant son visage au teint un peu jaune…

.- « Oui… Oui… Je voulais vous faire une surprise, Crassus.. Ainsi qu'à Severus. »

Severus qui la fusille allégrement de ses iris de jais alors qu'elle lui ébouriffe joyeusement les cheveux.

« C'est du propre avant de souper ! » Se récrie Hermione.

.- « Bonjour, mon enfant. Babille toujours Madame. Es tu content de me revoir ?

.- Ravi. » Répond l'enfant concerné d'une voix monocorde.

Le sourire de Madame Lovise s'estompe net.

Crassus Snape –Puisque c'est apparemment son prénom..- s'empresse de lancer un regard furieux à son fils.

.- « Je suis bien content de ne plus vous savoir alitée, Belle-maman. Ajoute t'il d'un ton trop mordant pour être franc.

.- Ce qu'il est charmant ! Glousse t'elle. N'est-ce pas, Miss ? »

Elle s'adresse à Hermione, posant enfin ses yeux sur elle, et pas de moindre façon. Elle la dévisage comme un enfant reste de longues minutes, dans sa béatitude macabre à observer un oiseau mort sur le bord d'une route. Avec pitié, curiosité malsaine et dégoût.

.- « En effet, Madame. Acquiesce poliment Amy alors qu'Hermione bout de rage, et elle ajoute dans un sourire hypocrite, puisqu'ils sont de mises dans cette demeure : Tout comme Monsieur son Père. »

Il tourne son regard vers elle et elle y lit une profonde honte de ce qu'elle est. Elle lui retourne son plus joli sourire.

Le potage à la citrouille sauvage, dans les coupelles de faïence, refroidit fâcheusement alors que Madame Snape, d'une prévenance excessive s'enquière des nouvelles conditions de vie de sa gouvernante et des améliorations de l'attitude de « Ce cher petit enfant ».

Enfin, dans un dernier sourire rose-bonbon, elle s'installe à sa place, laissant le soin à Mr Tillmore, impeccable avec son petit plateau d'argent sur son gant blanc, de lui tirer une chaise , le nez élevé dignement vers le plafond. Elle déplie savamment son carré de serviette et permet qu'on finisse l'entrée dont elle n'a « pas envie, hélas.. »

Hermione n'en a plus envie, elle –même. Le velouté orange est résolument froid.

**oo000oo**

Elle tend le bras et passe un pyjama de coton rugueux, gris et délavé à Severus. Pudique, il se change toujours derrière un paravent de fer forgé.

.- « Elle semble bien gentille votre Maman, Severus. Ment-elle.

.-Belle-mère. Corrige t'il en grognant. C'est une flatteuse ! Comme vous !"

Hermione sourit.

L'insulte ne la touche pas. Mais sa réponse, elle, si.. Et positivement en plus. Parce que non seulement, Severus Snape, en personne, même du bas de ses 10 ans, lui répond. Mais en plus est –il honnête ! Malgré que ce soit des réponses courtes, sèches, parfois déjà avec cette pointe de sarcasme qui ne peut égaler faute de vocabulaire et de savoir vivre celle du futur Maître de Potion qu'il sera.

Enfin ! Elle constate, un léger progrès ! Il ne se contente plus, au terme de quatre jours en commun, de la considérer avec haine et mépris savamment dosé et d'obéir en silence.. Non… Il parle maintenant. Que ce soit pour ânonner- pas très poliment c'est vrai- ses leçons ou pour la critiquer.

Toujours est-il que le voir réagir dans une veine qu'elle connaît de lui, elle se sent rassurée.

.- « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

.- Elle n'aime qu'elle. »

IL sort.

Le pyjama est trop court. Il a un air pathétique là dedans, et le sait. Il la défie de lui lancer encore un seul regard de pitié. Alors, elle s'efforce de sourire gentiment.

.- « Parfait. Au lit !

.- Et ma prière ? » S'étonne t'il .

Hermione grimace. Ce n'est pas un Pater qu'il récite chaque soir, agenouillé devant son lit monumental. C'est un appel à la somnolence, des foutaises, dénuées de toute rigueur ecclésiastique qui visent à le faire absoudre de toutes les fautes qu'on lui a dit avoir commis et de toutes celles qu'il est sensé avoir été empêché de réaliser.

.- « Il n'y en aura pas ce soir. Je vous en dispense.

.- Mais qui êtes vous pour faire cela ? Rugit il en tombant malgré tout à genoux sur sa carpette de lit. Et il enchaîne : Seigneur. J'ai fauté de nouveau aujourd'hui.. J'ai regardé un rayon de soleil et il y avait de la poussière. J'ai trouvé ça beau et Père m'a surpris.. Il m'a dit que la poussière est laide, elle est vile, ce sont les hommes ne travaillant pas à votre gloire qui la laisse s'accumuler… »

Hermione l'attrape par le coude et le relève durement. Elle ne supporte pas ses âneries.

.- « Savez vous écouter, Severus ? Le gronde t'elle. J'ai dit. Au lit ! »

Il se dégage d'un coup sec et ôte deux faux plis sur son pyjama.

.- « Très bien.

.- Soyez poli, enfin ! » s'énerve t'elle.

Elle se mord la lèvre sitôt son emportement dévoilé. Ses nerfs menacent de la lâcher ce soir. Elle trouve ça très fâcheux !

.- « Très bien, _Miss_. »

Il parle comme si ce mot lui avait été arraché du plus profond de lui par une torture particulièrement impitoyable.

.- « Amy. » Le corrige t'elle dans une brave tentative de sympathie tout en défaisant son lit et ôtant la bouillotte qu'elle lui a même glissé pendant qu'il prenait son bain.

Il grimace, grimpe sur le lit, et se positionne, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine fluette, le dos droit, comme une momie, sous le drap.

.- « C'est chaud, constate t'il. Pourquoi ? Vous cherchez à m'ébouillanter ? »

Elle soupire.

.- « Cela vous empêcherai sans doute de proférer de telles âneries. Ne croyez –vous pas ?

.- Je…

.- N'attendais pas de réponses de votre part ! Dormez maintenant … Enchaîne t'elle, puis dans un murmure, elle ajoute : Bonne nuit… »

La réponse qui se fait entendre ressemble à une sorte d'hybride entre un chuintement et un grondement. Quelque chose comme : « Hmmmpfffgggr… ». Elle trouve ça presque encourageant. D'ordinaire, il ne grommelle pas.

De toute façon, elle sait qu'il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Alors, elle souffle la bougie sur sa table de chevet et s'en va à pas furtif.

**oo0 FLASH BACK 0oo**

Hermione se mord pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sait pas par quoi commencer…

« Un sourire peut être ? » Lui conseille son esprit.

Il est crispé, à fleur de peau mais aurait il était parfait ou totalement feint comme ceux de la télévision pour les publicités de dentifrice au gel mentholé que diffuse ses parents à longueur de journée à leur cabinet, le résultat aurait été le même… Il n'aurait pas répondu non plus.

Severus Snape ne semble pas savoir sourire.

Il la considère, assis très raide, sur un banc de chêne face au seul pupitre de la salle d'étude.

Aujourd'hui, c'est leur premiers cours … Et elle ne sait vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

Il ne lui facilite pas les choses, lui, la bouche fermée, le regard tellement neutre qu'il semble absent de cette piécette où trône en arrière plan l'armoire fatidique qu'Amy ne souhaite plus avoir à ouvrir, étayant le mur nu par ses imposantes portes ouvert sur un vide caverneux et terrifiant.

« Bien, tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches, Hermione… »

Elle expire profondément, se lève, sort une craie d'un tiroir et se rapproche de l'enfant..

.- « Voulez-vous m'écrire la date du jour au tableau, s'il vous plait, Severus ? »

Elle lui tend la craie , et il la saisit du bout des doigts, faisant bien attention à ne pas effleurer ceux d'Amy.

Il s'exécute, visiblement pas de gaieté de cœur et elle bloque sa respiration…

C'est bien ce qu'elle craignait….

Elle est vraiment dans un chaos monstre…

Sur le tableau noir, il note d'une écriture enfantine, aux caractères réguliers : « _21 Octobre 1970._ »

Il se retourne et la considère. Un sourire exhaustif au bout des lèvres.

.- « Vous êtes sur ? Demande t'elle.

.- Bien sur. Pourquoi ne serait on pas le 21 octobre ! Réplique t'il. Je n'ai pas de perte de la mémoire courte et hier nous étions le 20 octobre !

.- 1970 ?

.- Evidemment !

.- Ah…Allez à votre place dans ce cas, nous allons commencer… »

Elle s'affaisse elle même sur sa chaise. Effarée mais certaine, cette fois. Elle est dans le passé… Ce n'est pas un univers alternatif, elle a lu _La Gazette_ le matin même, et toutes ses connaissances historiques se sont révélées exactes en confrontation aux articles du journal sorcier.

Comment va t'elle faire pour revenir à son univers à elle ? En 1998 ! Est elle seulement destinée à revenir chez elle ? Ou va t 'elle rester ici ? Dans la vie de Severus Snape enfant… Va t'elle vieillir en le voyant grandir et devenir un adolescent isolé à Poudlard, puis un homme du mal et enfin un simulateur, une poupée de cire aux deux visages, au rôle ambiguë ?

Elle ne sait pas … Et lui, s'impatiente.

D'une voix faible elle lui demande qu'elles sont ses activités, et il hausse des épaules. Il n'en a aucune répond t-il.

.- « Aimez-vous lire ?

.- Non. J'ai horreur de ça. » Répond t-il, mais une étrange lueur s'est allumée dans ses yeux…

Elle en est certaine… Il ment.

.- « Que savez-vous sur l'école où vous allez rentrer l'an prochain ?. Que vous en ont dit vos anciens professeurs ?

.- Rien. C'est à vous de me dire tout ce que vous savez … Vous y êtes vraiment allée ? »

Elle s'étonne devant cette question.

.- « Oui. Pourquoi ?

.- Père dit que les femmes devraient rester à la maison, il a eu beaucoup de réticences à vous accepter. Les femmes devraient élever leurs enfant et point final. Je le comprend. J'aurais préféré _Un_ précepteur ! »

C'est là un point de vue qu'elle trouve stupide, mais il est vrai qu'à cette époque les femmes restaient à la maison…Ah ! Comme son époque lui manque !Et comme il l'agace à toujours lancer des sous entendus sur sa prétendue stupidité.

Elle arpente, prise d'une idée subite, la courte distance entre son bureau et le pupitre de Severus.

.- « Votre Père nous autorisera t'il à une promenade en ville d'ici quelques-jours ? » lui demande t'elle soudain se penchant vers lui, une lueur affamée dans ses yeux…

Noisettes… Non caramel… non pas plus.. Quelle drôle de nuance danse dans ses prunelles ? Il n'arrive pas à déterminer quelle texture s'y rapproche le plus.

Il est pris de court.

.- « Je n'aime pas sortir ! Ment-il encore. Dehors, on est bousculé, les gens détaillent de la tête aux pieds et leurs yeux vous disent à quel point vous êtes laid ! »

Elle se relève brusquement et lui tourne le dos.

.- « Bon, et bien puisque vous éludez la question, je vais demander moi-même ! En attendant, prenez une feuille et écrivez tout ce que vous savez sur Poudlard, les Maisons, où vous préféreriez aller et tout ce qui vous passe par le tête ! » Ordonne t'elle.

Il se dresse sur son séant et lui lance à la nuque, comme victime d'une terrible injustice :

.- « Mais je vous ait dit que je sais quasiment rien ! »

Elle se retourne tout sourire :

.- « Oh ! Mais vous savez si peu de choses quand il ne s'agit pas de vos complexes ridicules sur votre physique Severus ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit non plus que vous étiez un menteur ! »

Les joues de l'enfant prennent une couleur coquelicot. Elle ne l'a jamais vu avec des joues teintés et elle ressent un drôle de pincement au cœur. Elle vient de le blesser.

.- « Je… Vous. ». Bredouille t'il, perdu.

Elle s'en veut. Terriblement :

.- « Le physique ça se corrige. C'est simple. Pour les mensonges, ça se corrige aussi. Je ne veux plue en entendre. Je n'aimerais pas en référer à votre Père et vous n'aimeriez pas retourner dans cette armoire… »

Il baisse les yeux et imperceptiblement hoche du menton.

.- « Ecrivez… Si tout se passe bien, nous irons promener au Chemin de Traverse en fin de semaine. »

Il n'est visiblement pas convaincu, ni ravi… Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a besoin d'air et elle aussi. En plus, il faut qu'elle lui fasse lire L'Histoire de Poudlard !

**oo0 fin du FLASH BACK 0oo**

_Le 25 octobre 1970; Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Hermione tient la manche de Severus Snape pour ne pas le perdre dans la longue allée noire de Sorciers et Sorcières zigzagants entre les échoppes telles des fourmis autour de leur Reine.

Elle lui prend la manche, oui, parce que sa main se dérobe farouchement.

Il cache bien son plaisir à se promener ainsi, dans un chemin bordé de boutiques attrayantes dans lesquelles il n'a du pénétrer que très rarement.

Il affiche une moue morose, mais ses joues sons rouges d'excitations et ses pupilles pétillent. Et puis, il marche hardiment, alors qu'il a presque fallut à Amy le pousser dans la cheminée de la cuisine 1h00 auparavant tant il était réticent .

Hermione tremblote légèrement, Le Chemin de Traverse est immuable. C'est bien la même atmosphère, les mêmes odeurs qui troublent l'air, les petits pavés irréguliers contre lesquelles elle bute régulièrement. Les devantures des échoppes sont un peu plus neuves, un peu plus brillantes, peintes de couleurs bariolées et les visages sont différents, mais elle respire enfin, ici, elle a des repères, ici, elle se sent bien.

Elle dépasse la boutique d'Ollivander et pousse la porte de _Fleury & Bott_.

Elle pousse un léger cri d surprise. Ici, dans ses rayonnages, il y a son âme.

Elle sursaute cependant en ne découvrant pas la tête amicale de la propriétaire avec laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de discuter, des heures durant, d'un livre ou d'un autre.

Hermione ressent un petit pincement au cœur mais adresse toute fois un sourire chaleureux au vendeur, un moustachu aux yeux pétillants de malice.

Elle se dirige aussitôt ver lui pour passer commande, mais la manche de Severus Snaoe glisse entre ses doigts et lui, reste là, ébahi. Il tourne sur lui-même, alors qu'elle se fend d'un sourire joyeux. Il dévore de ses prunelles Opium, les rayons poussiéreux qui lui offrent des milliers de tranches de cuirs aux noms intrigants.

.- "Est ce que je peux.. Miss ? Demande t'il en pointant un doigt vers une étagère de contes pour enfants.

.- Bien sur."

Son sourie ne la quitte plus. Elle est fière de sa bonne idée.

Elle l'observe lire avec ravissement les titres qui se présentent à lui et piocher un livre à la couverture jaune . Et puis, il s'assit à même le sol et se plonge dans l'ouvrage.

.- "Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous, ma petite demoiselle ?"

Elle le lui explique d'une voix chantante.

Le sourire du libraire s'épaissit et sa moustache s'étire. Il secoue un doigt replet devant elle.

.- "Ah ! Une connaisseuse ! Quel plaisir !"

Elle éclate de rire. Le vendeur file dans l'arrière boutique et en revient chargé du gros pavé honnis des étudiants de Poudlard.

.- "Et avec ça ma p'tite dame ?"

Elle se retourne pour observer Severus Snape pris dans une action apparemment terrifiante ou tout du moins stressante car il se ronges les ongles.

.- "S'il vous plait, quelle collection lit 'il ?

.- Trotte–La-mort. "répond il sitôt un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui vient de sursauter soudainement.

Hermione roule des yeux.

.- "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ? laisse t'elle échapper, perplexe.

.- Les péripéties d'un spectre. C'est assez noir si je peux dire, Miss." Répond l'autre.

Elle a une idée. Sans doute un peu osée… Mais…

Elle se penche par dessus le comptoir de vieux bois et chuchote :

.- "Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus comique ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la manche de Severus Snape est tenu par ses doigts fins et elle fredonne une vieille chanson. Elle serre contre son cœur l'histoire de Poudlard et un paquet emballé. Le propriétaire lui a trouvé son bonheur dans une parodie adorée des enfants, qui porte un nom on ne peut plus simple et sympathique : Trotte-la-vie au pays des merveilles.

Il adorera , elle en est sure !

_**ooo00ooo**_

.- "Severus Snape ! Ça alors ! que fais-tu ici et seul en plus !"

Severus s'immobilise au milieu de la venelle et une femme papyrus emmitouflée dans un drapé marron l'accoste.

.- "Je ne suis pas seul, Marraine. Répond il après une bise qui lui a été arrachée de force. Ma réceptrice m'accompagne. Miss Granger, ma marraine : Daline Malefoy."

Hermione s'avance et salue la femme tout en os qui la dévore d'un regard sec.

.- "Bonjour Madame. "Dit elle après un hochement de tête de rigueur.

Elle a des cheveux blonds presque blancs qui s'échappent de sa capuche de crochet en mèches savamment bouclées; Ses yeux sont d'un bleu délavé presque javellisé. « Aucun doute, c'est la mère de Lucius Malefoy ! »

.- "Bonjour ! répond sèchement l'autre. Comment va ta mère, Severus ?"

Les joues rosies tirent soudain au lait caillé et le gamin lève un menton tremblant d'une rage mal contenue

.- "Vous savez bien qu'elle se meure ! "hurle t'il.

Amy hoquète et le regarde avec frayeur. Ment-il encore ? Sa mère n'est donc pas morte ? Pourquoi ne vit il pas avec ?

Severus a les yeux qui brillent, ils crient, ils font violence à cette marraine qu'il ne semble pas apprécier. Face à eux, Daline Malefoy a reculé subitement, une main sur sa poitrine plate.

Et puis, brusquement, comme un vautour, ses doigts maigres aux longs ongles fondent sur les épaules de l'enfant et le secouent avec rudesse.

.- "Crassus m'a appris qu'elle n'était plus alitée ! S'étonne t'elle et puis soudain, elle le ballotte plus vigoureusement encore, et d'une voix saccadée : je te parle de Lovise, petit crétin ! Pas de cet épouvantail sans cervelle qui t'a donné le jour !"

Hermione s'interpose devant cette violence. Severus est au bord des larmes. Elle ne l'a jamais vu pleurer, elle ne le veut pas.

.- "Arrêtez-ça, Madame ! Vous lui faites-mal !" Crie t'elle à son tour.

Et elle décrispe les doigts de l'enragée pour enserrer les épaules meurtris de ses bras à elle. Il recule et s'abandonne, quelques instants, brefs, mais il se repose sur elle, contre sa taille, avant de faire trois pas et de siffler vers cette femme, d'une voix abominablement basse :

.- "Ma mère n'est pas folle. Mais il paraît que la votre, oui !"

C'en est trop pour la dame, qui vengeresse le soufflette.

.- "Calmez vos ardeurs filleul ! Crache t'elle, fielleuse. La pauvre Lovise doit bien avoir du mal avec vous ! Quant à votre Père, quel malheur pour lui de voir votre affreuse petite tête toute noire et abjecte devant lui chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Vous lui faites maudire sa vie à lui rappeler ainsi cette monstrueuse créature de laquelle vous êtes sortie aussi répugnant qu'un Chapo-rouge !"

Elle rejette d'un mouvement de main un pan de son châle ballotté par le vent, prévient Hermione de se méfier de « cet enfant qui l'embobine » et salue l'enfant qui porte la trace de doigts filiformes sur une joue blême :

.- "Je ne te confie pas la tâche de saluer ton Père et ta Mère..

.- Belle-mère.

.- Je me ferais moi-même en leur faisant part de ton attitude, sale petit crapaud !"

Et pointant un nez fin vers le ciel ombrageux de ce début d'hiver elle s'en retourne et se laisse englober dans la foule.

La manche glisse une nouvelle fois des doigts d'Amy. Elle se tourne vers l'enfant, le regard insondable tourné vers le point marron qu'il suit des yeux et elle sent soudain une chose étrange palpiter contre sa paume.

Un chose chaude et moite….

Une main.

Sa main.

Elle se sent soudain très vulnérable..

Presque autant que lui dont la vie est jonchée de pierres incisives.

_**ooo00ooo**_

Le petit est assis dans son lit et contemple la voûte du plafond.

.- "D'où connaissez vous Trotte –La-Mort, Severus ? "Demande Amy d'une voix douce en pliant des vêtements dans un énorme coffre au pied du lit.

Il crispe ses doigts sur le drap.

.- "Je ne connais pas. J'ai découvert ç atout à l'heure. Ce sont les aventures de-

.- D'un spectre oui, c'est assez sympa," ment'elle en souriant.

Elle feinte, elle joue, elle veut qu'enfin il considère d'un autre œil. Celle avec qui il pourrait être complice. CElle avec qui il pourra blablater durant des heures de tout de rien, même de ce spectre sur lequel elle va se renseigner.

Il ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

.- "Mais j'avais dit plus de mensonges, Severus !" Le sermonne t'elle.

De retour à une taille normale ses yeux se baissent vers ses mains, tripotant nerveusement les draps.

.- "Bien.. En, fait.. J'en ai …Un...ou deux.."Parvient elle à lui extirper.

Elle observe les étagères vides.

.- "Où ça ? S'étonne t'elle.

.- Caché. Père ne sait pas. S'il vous plait ne lui dites rien, ajoute t'il devant les sourcils froncés D'amy. Oh ! Et puis si , dites lui, je suppose que c'est mal de lui mentir."

Elle pense à cet homme là bas, à Poudlard 1998. celui dont la vie n'est qu'un filet de mensonges. Celui qui jongle entre toutes ces calomnies d'une manière experte, celui dont le vie doit être bien misérable. Elle se sent mal, affaiblie..

.- "Il y a de fois où mentir et dissimuler des sentiments peut vous sauver la vie, "Murmure t'elle pour elle même et Severus Snape se relève quand elle se reprend et lui demande d'aller chercher le livre, afin qu'elle juge sur pièces.

Elle s'étonne de le voir déplacer une dalle sous un tapis et d'en extirper des livrets qu'il lui tend tête basse. Il y en a trois. Usés à force d'avoir été ouvert et leur couverture se détache et se craquelle.

.- "Si votre père n'est pas au courant… Qui vous offert ces livres ?

.- C'est un emprunt. Marmonne t'il.

.- Je vois. De qui ? Demande t'elle, plissant les yeux.

.- Hmm… Hmmm.. Lucius.

.- Malefoy ? Hoquète t'elle.

.- Bah oui ! J'en connais qu'un et y n'aime pas ces livres et il en a plein et y n'a jamais vu que je les lui ai pris et …"

Il se mord furieusement la langue et se dandine sur ses pieds nus.

.- "Olala… Je veux dire y ne se souvient plus qu'il me les a prêté, miss.

.- Et y vous fait pas peur, c'est ça ! Rit elle avant d'ajouter sérieuse : Ok. Confisqué !"

Il lève des yeux de chiens battus avant que son visage ne devienne insondable.

.- "Mais…Tente t'il.

.- Non. Z'ou au lit ! Je vous le rendrais un jour.. Je pense."

Il la fusille du regard et elle sourit en le bordant un air affable sur le visage.

Elle sort d'une de ses longues poches le paquet brun et le pose sur la table de chevet.

Il la regarde faire, un rien hébété.

.- "Bonne nuit Severus. "Murmure t'elle enfin, comme chaque soir depuis une semaine maintenant.

Elle ne souffle pas la bougie et elle ferme la porte de la chambre, le cœur ému, sans avoir entendu la réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas.. Venue de dessous les draps.

.- "Bonne nuit.. Miss Amy."

Elle lui a laissé un cadeau.

Il ne tient qu'à lui de l'accepter et par là même de l'accepter elle.

Elle passe la nuit dans les accidents de Trotte –La-Mort et quand elle revient le lendemain, pour le réveiller, le paquet est intact et son cœur se serre.

Il n'est pas prêt.

Elle se demande s'il le sera un jour seulement.

Connaîtra t'il l'amitié, lui qui dort paisiblement dans son environnement noir et gris…

Saura t'il que les couleurs n'attendent que lui ?

Elle ne sait pas…

Mais elle voudrait tant.

_**Trotte-la mort rentre chez lui. Il ferme les volets, efface ces rainures de soleil qui éclairaient un verre et dessinaient un arc en ciel sur le crépi. Tout est terne autour de lui mais Trotte-la-mort ne connaît que ça. Les couleurs le fuient., les couleurs c'était sa vie avant… Avant qu'il ne soit spectre… Maintenant son univers et gris et noir…La mort… Il n'aime plus que ça… Ça le fascine…**_

* * *

**_voilà.. C un oeu plus long , vous avez aimé?_**


	5. chapitre quatrième

**_La 'tite rubrique de Bidibou_ **sera petite aujourd'hui ! je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ! merci de votre soutien !

**Mikishine :** Coucou ! Encore une qui va être frustrée ! rooohh pauvre de moi ! et de toi !Je t'explique : la relation tant attendue n'aura pas lieu ici ! oui, oui je sais C rageant, mais que veux tu ! j'ai prévu une seule confrontation entre ces deux là ! adultes je veux dire ! et c'est pour le dernier chapitre…tu m'en veux toi aussi ? je comprends ! arf ! G peut être un projet de fic ds la continuité de celle-ci mais il faut déjà que je la finisse, non ? Oui, pr Sevy enfant, on a tous à peu près la même idée.. J'imagine le choc si une révélation de JK R nous faisait revenir sur tout ça d'un autre œil !. Ma motivation revient et GSPR que ça te plaira autant ! bises, merciii et à très bientôt !

**Zakath Nath :** je te sens bien enthousiaste ! ça fait bigrement plaisir comme dirait l'autre. . Moi ce que j'ai adoré C le prénom du père de Sevy… Ecoute sans ma sœur (et occasionnellement muse) ça aurait été une horreur, le seul prénom que j'avais en tête ne collait pas du tout "damian", ça aurait fait un Flop ! lol), et voilà sur un plateau le prénom de Crassus ! J 'étais folle ! Daline a tout un caractère, mais je 'm'aventure avec bcp de persg et GSPR que j'arriverais à les occuper tous d'une manière ou d'une autre d'ici la fin ! On a bien envie par moment d'être à la place d'Amy, hien ? pour bichonner ce pauvre ptit père ! kiss !

**Jwulee** :wwwaouuhh ! 4 reviewss ! merciiii ! Et oui, tu en as eu de la chance déjà pas mal de lecture à portée des yeux ! . Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant et que tu sois aussi sensible à ce qui est raconté, pour ça et pr le reste je te remercie parce que c'est un vrai plaisr pour un auteur (même amateur comme moi) de savoir comment vous réagissez sur le texte !alors merci, n'hésites pas à sourire ou pleurer devant ton pc !et voici la suite ! biz !

**Violette ou Ceresse :** salut Violette ! mais non ta reveiuw ne va pas trop ds tout les sens, enfin si.. mais bon pas grave !j'adoore !lol ! pour Trotte-La-Mort.. HMmm.. aucune idée non plus ! exact pr Trotte-La vie, Miss ! sur le pt des couleur au moins ! Oui, elle pas de chance Hermione, c vrai… Crois tu seulement qu'elle va s'en sortir ? C une question juste comme ça.. dans la famille, y sont tous dérangés, je crois bien oui, j'attend le moment où Mione va rencontrer Lucius malefoy enfant ! ça va être quelque chose.. t'as une tite idée du boulot du Père ? moi aussi je pose des questions ! lol ! ça change d'inverser les rôles !oui, je pense vous présenter sa mère ! c'est ce qui sera un peu la base de cette haine… Mais tu verras, j'en parle ds ce chapitre.. merci encore de tte ces petites questions très sympa ! et de la reveiew tte aussi sympa et de toi qui est fidèle à la fic ! bises !Bonne lecture !

**Jorahjo :** salut ! GSPR aussi, que ce soit quand il est enfant ou quand il sera adulte !Je pense qu'ils auront de bons moment quand même ! je ferais en sorte pour ! pr ta question… Je ne C pas… Sincèrement, je ne C pas encore… J'hésite…ça serait simple pr le dénouement je pense… Enfin, on peu tjrs trouver un moyen de compliqué les choses… Grso mercii à twwa ! Bisous !

**Infinitylight :** lol ! je t'avais dit qu'Hermione retrouvait ses bonnes vielles habitudes de petite gryffondor toute polie en surface et bouillonnante de l'intérieure ! c drôle tt le monde le trouve attachant le petit sevy international (moi aussi, j'avoue..) et il est destiné à être ce qu'on sait qu'il deviendra…. C dommage hein ? voici la suite, merci de tes encouragements ! bisouuusss !

**Demoness Lange** : merci bcp ! et bien je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce dont tu m'as parlé ! mdr ! C'est vrai que cette fic est decliné sur un ton noir qui ne présage pas grand chose de bon, mais …. Je ne pense pas aller jusqu' à tuer Hermione…. En1970 du moins ! lol ! .. Quoique c'est une idée que j'aime bien.. Non.. dsl je te fais marcher ! bisouuuss et bonne lecture !

**Flo-fol-œil :**C ton préféré? Et béh lol. Je pensais pas ! mais c cool. Clair, la marraine est une sacrée femme, GSPR qu'elle me sera utile pr la suite pck je l'ai crée comme ça en coup de vent. Et tu connais mon habitude de faire des fics à rallonge alors il faut pas que je mette en jeu de trop nouveaux persos sinon je vais m'emballer….. Et j'en finirais plus ! gros bécots, merci à toi de ne aps encore avoir bloké mon contact msn ! je suis tjrs en train de m'incruster !bonne lectureen, Flo ke j'adoorre !

**Malicia-moony **: mercii ! GSPR que ça ne tournera pas à l'aigre.. E n attendant, je continue, pas de souci, je mets juste plus de temps que prévu !au plaisir de r'avoir une review de toi ! bises !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** tout est à J KR… Pardon ? Vous dites ? Les quelques personnages inventés ? ceux là sont à moi.. c'est vrai… pour le reste et bien, non… Dommage… 

**Résumé **: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé Severus Snape…

**Synopsis ;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_ Hermione Et Severus commencent à faire plus ample connaissance. Découvrant son affinité pour les histoires de TROTTE LA MORT Hermione décide d'offrir un livre différent à Severus. Elle rencontre la Belle-Mère de l'enfant ainsi que sa marraine qui n'est autre que la mère de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

**Chapitre quatrième dans lequel le héros reçoit une lettre d'Amy.**

.- « 10 points en moins à Gryffondor ! Vocifère Severus Snape. Et cessez de gober les drosophiles que vous devez verser dans ce que vous osez appeler de la cime abyssale de votre ignorance une « potion » et que je qualifierais à peine de « soupe », Law-Smith ! »

Il toise de toute sa noirceur le dénommé, où plutôt, la dénommée Law-smith. Celle-ci cesse de bayer aux corneilles face au blême, revêche et terrifiant visage de son professeur de Potion honni et rougit furieusement. Elle le maudit, lui et ses descendants –s'il parvient un jour à en avoir et qu'une femme quelconque daigne s'approcher suffisamment de lui- jusqu'à la 20ème génération.

Il lui ôte ensuite 5 points car elle ne s'active toujours pas assez vite à son goût.

La pauvre jeune fille décidée à ne plus avoir à souffrir des sautes d'humeur de ce monstre –puisque c'en est un « et sacrément laid de plus »comme lui fait remarquer Sue-Ellen, sa compatissante partenaire de binôme- se penche avec application sur le contenu velouté de son chaudron et le mélange avec fureur d'un fouet souple.

.- "Trop energique Law-Smith ! Tonne t'il. Ça vous vaudra 5 points ! Vous êtes une incapable ! »

L'élève refoule ses larmes et se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ici-même ou dans une vie antérieure pour que cet homme la haïsse autant et qu'il s'efforce avec un appétit d'ogre à vider le sablier gryffondorien vers des profondeurs négatives et profondément mortifiantes.

Elle ne se doute pas que ce sont ses cheveux, ce « foin » comme elle avoue elle-même en pestant chaque matin devant son miroir qu'elle ne parvient pas à les arranger joliment, qui sont causes de ces déboires !

Ces cheveux oui, rien moins que ça.

Un tas de frisottis doux, de boucles soyeuses, d'anglaises mais aussi de mèches aussi sèches que du papier de verre qui se tortillent, se crêpent, se laisse pendre dans un fouillis monstre d'une nuance châtaigne.

Elle ignore que ce capharnaüm atypique est quasi-similaire à la texture capillaire d'une certaine Hermione Granger, ancienne élève de Poudlard actuellement disparue et recherchée activement… Enfin pas par tous..

Mais le Maître des potions, lui, ne l'ignore pas !

Il claque furieusement sa langue contre son palais et fait tourbillonner sinistrement les pans de sa robe noire.

Quand l'étudiante passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque pour en dégager une mèche, il suffoque et murmure pour lui-même :

.- « C'en est trop. »

Et dans un grincement irascible, il fait évacuer la salle et s'enferme dans son bureau.

**oo0oo**

Severus Snape décortique avec hargne une cuisse de poulet, dodue et croustillante à souhait, qui subit avec un héroïsme muet les assauts piquants de cette fourchette dorée et les sciures de ce couteau crissant de la même fichue teinte éclatante et sacrément trop lustrée.

Severus n'aime pas le poulet. Alors, sitôt la séance de dépeçage terminée, le pilon, devenu immangeable, en rejoint deux autres qui ont subi la même malheureuse infortune et qui stagnent stoïque, sur le rebord de l'assiette.

.- « Tenez Severus, servez-vous. »

Il baisse sa tête, et par conséquent ses yeux brumeux qui voyageaient au plus loin de La Salle grouillante d'élèves affamés, sur le plat que lui propose Albus Dumbledorre.. Un plat de poulet.

Un frémissement parcourt la barbe grise de l'homme qui le considère de yeux follement amusés. Le directeur rit.

Severus Snape repousse son assiette.

.- « Non-merci, Albus. Je n'ai plus faim. »

Le fait est qu'il n'a pas faim du tout. Il a le ventre noué, la gorge sèche et ces aigreurs d'estomac.. Tout ça à cause de cette tignasse qui le poursuit depuis quelques jours.. Il n'a vraiment pas d'appétit.. Quoique… Il dévorerait bien cette crinière rebelle - histoire de ne plus la voir sans cesse- qui s'agite impertinemment sous son nez.. C'est à dire tout près.

Law-Smith a eu l'audace d'imposer sa présence a quelques mètres de la table des Professeurs ! En fait, une bonne dizaine de mètres ! Mais c'est bien assez prêt.

Il ne demande pourtant pas grand chose… Que certains de ces souvenirs s'estompent et si ce ne peut être durable que ce soit au moins éphémère. Qu'il ai du répit lorsqu'il travaille ! Et bien non… Il y a cette fille, là, dont la chevelure tournoie sans cesse devant ses yeux cernés et lui rappelle constamment Amy…

Il s'appuie sur ses coudes… Voilà… Quelques secondes d'introspection et tout est anéanti, elle vient se réimposer à lui…

Minerva de sa voix sèche ajoute le sel manquant à cette journée admirable :

.- « J'ai vu Harry, aujourd'hui. Il a plus que jamais cet air morose qu'il traîne depuis la disparition d'Hermione Granger. »

Harry Potter.. En voilà un qui lui aussi va mal… Dire qu'il et morose est un euphémisme, il traîne ses savates, le nez sur le sol, heures après heures, jour après jour.

Severus renifle méprisant. Lui au moins, ne sait pas la façon dont Miss-Je-Sais-tout passe son temps !

.- « Ne me dites pas, Minerva, qu'il a l'audace de constater qu'elle lui manque ! »

Minerva rosit de fureur et secoue sa fourchette avec indignation. Les éclats dorés du métal se réfléchissent en des nuances chatoyantes et vives qu'il abhorre.

.- « C'est sa meilleure amie Severus.

.- Ah vraiment ? Bien il me semblait qu'il ne se parlait plus depuis des années. Potter devait être fatigué d'entendre cette pie jacasser et pour une fois, je ne l'en blâme pas ! »

Il sent une migraine monter.

.- « Vous m'étonnerez toujours par votre vision des choses, Severus ! Il n'empêche que cette pauvre Hermione est toujours introuvable ! Peut être est-elle même entre les mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom et proche de nous !

.- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire en pensant qu'elle n'est pas si loin ! »

Il se tait. Comment a t'il pu laisser échapper cette réflexion !

Les yeux félins de Minerva s'écarquillent alors que la table laisse échapper des cris de stupeur suivi d'un silence gênant. Tous sont penchés vers lui désormais. Seul Albus, serein, se sert d'une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Il éloigne sa chaise dans un grincement sinistre.

Son œsophage le brûle.

Alors qu'il se lève, il se sent soudain retenu par un étau nerveux et serré. Minerva Mac Gonagall, à demi dressée sur son séant, lui maintient le poignet de ses longs doits osseux :

.- « Pas si loin, Severus ? » Répète t'elle. Quoi ? Vous savez et ne dites rien ! Ne faites rien non plus ! Albus.. Appelle t'elle à l'aide en se tournant vers son compagnon et ami.

Il lui adresse un sourire réconfortant et la prie de bien vouloir lâcher son collègue. Elle s'exécute en lui lançant un regard méfiant, et, de sa main libre, elle jette sa fourchette rageusement sur la table. L'ustensile rejoint le plat de volaille.

« Satané poulet ! » S'emporte Severus .

Il ne répond pas. Son regard est étrangement vide face à ceux inquisiteurs qui le lorgnent sans aucune considération des règles de bienséance.

.- « Pas si loin, pas si loin… Fait toujours en écho le professeur de métamorphose. Expliquez-vous par Merlin !

La table gronde cette fois. Effervescente. Il y a ces regards sur lui, debout. Ces regards qu'il ne prend pas la peine de considérer et ce bourdonnement qui lui monte aux oreilles et qui l'emplit d'un écœurement impalpable qu'il ne parvient pas à expulser.

Elle n'est pas loin. Pas loin du tout. Elle est même là. Présente. Ce soir. Dans son esprit. Dans son seul esprit ! Voilà pourquoi ces regards ne le touchent pas, voilà pourquoi ce bourdonnement le tourmente ! Ils ne savent pas ! Ils ne savent rien. Et jugent !

Ils ne savent pas que dans les limbes de ses souvenirs, une jeune femme, nommée Amy, mange avec ravissement du poulet. Il se rappelle, lui, que c'est son plat préféré. Et il la voit, les yeux brillants de gourmandise, se délectant d'un vulgaire plat à la portée de tous ! Voilà pourquoi il déteste ce volatile, parce qu'il l'abomine, elle !

C'est une parole d'Albus qui lui fait prendre conscience de son étrange attitude. Il est froid et réservé comme de coutume, mais d'ordinaire, il agit où il siffle.. Dans tous les cas, il ne campe pas ici comme un imbécile.

.- « N'insistez pas, Minerva, entend t'il d'Albus. Vous voyez bien que Severus a parlé sur un coup de tête …

.- Ah vraiment, souffle t'elle, estomaquée et sure du contraire. Et bien, acceptez mes excuses, Severus…Ajoute t'elle à son intention, de son air pince-sans-rire coutumier.

.- Bien sur, Minerva. Répond il dans un rictus mielleux. »

Il accepte bien sur, mais il s'attend déjà à ce qu'elle le r'attaque ! Cette fois là, rien ne lui échappera ! Pas un mot, pas un regard pas un souffle. Une tombe, voilà ce à quoi elle s'attaquera. Un mort, sans couleur. Un trou. Le néant. Muet. Neutre et ignorant de tout malgré ce savoir qui tourbillonne alentour.

Severus se sent épuisé. Il prend la peine s'excuser de son humeur moribonde et les informe qu'il se retire.

.- « Une migraine » Ment-il.

Mme Pomfresh s'empresse de lui proposer une tisane de plantes, mais il la rassure, d'une phrase. C'est lui-même qui lui fournit le médicament.

Albus lui demande alors un instant et fouille activement dans ses longues poches. Il en retire des friandises, des plumes, des objets hétéroclites et baroques, puis, dans un sourire satisfait, il en sort une enveloppe jaunie et la tend à Severus.

Severus accepte sans comprendre, le questionnant de ses prunelles impavides.

Et puis, comme l'autre hausse des épaules, semblant bien plus ignorant encore, il baisse les yeux et voit.

L'écriture.

Arrondie, ourlée, admirable, agréable à lire.

Celle d'Amy.

La lettre le brûle. Il la glisse dans sa poche pour éviter ce contact indésirable.

Il fuit le regard d'Albus. Il fuit tout ces regards désormais. Ils le fixent tous. Il ne s'est pas vu blêmir, il ne s'est pas vu vaciller. Il n'a vu que son patronyme sur cette enveloppe.

Il sort de la salle. Lugubre, anéanti, inquiet.

Il maudit cette journée, la petite Law-Smith, le poulet et elle… Amy.

La lettre crisse et le tissu de la doublure noire de sa pochette se froisse. Il sent le papier ripper contre sa cuisse et une envie de la déchiqueter en micro-bouts le submerge, conduite par des relents de haine.

**oo0oo**

Il est assis à son bureau

Il n'entend pas un bruit. Il est au calme. Ou presque. Il lui suffit d'anéantir les remous de son esprit.

Il sort la lettre de sa poche et relit le patronyme.

**_Severus Snape_**

**_Maître des Potions à Poudlard._**

L'enveloppe est jaunie mais bien conservée et elle sent. Oui… Elle sent. Il la hume et un nouveau flot de souvenirs lui revient.

« Essence de Rose… C'est tout elle… »

Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi il a une lettre d'elle.

Il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'elle lui raconte de son écriture appliquée d'enfant sage.

Il ne veut pas penser au jour où elle lui a écrit cette lettre, pourquoi elle l'a fait. Si elle était effarée, triste, heureuse..

Il ne veut pas avoir si elle se doute qu'elle ne le quitte jamais.

Il pose la lettre sur le bureau et la coince dessous un lourd demi-globe de verre. Neutre, vide par-dedans, poli et lustré en surface.

Un globe qu'il aime bien, tant il expose des contrastes, tant il lui parle, le touche par cette demi-rondeur artificielle que des souffleurs lui ont donné.

Et, adossé contre une chaise, il ferme les yeux et s'évade…

Au pays des merveilles.

**oo0 flash back 0oo**

**_Trotte-La-Vie gambade. Il chantonne d'une voix aiguë, qui lui semble bien mélodieuse, un hymne à la beauté de la nature._**

**_... c'est le moment où les lecteurs se bouchent les oreilles pour ne pas percer leurs tympans ... _**

Severus s'appuie sur ses coudes et s'installe plus confortablement.

**_D'ailleurs, les crapauds roses ont peur et plongent dans la mare étincelante scintillant comme un saphir, où Trotte-La-Vie voit son reflet qui gambade et s'émerveille et chantonne, dans son petit complet bleu marine à col blanc. Et puis, Trotte-La-Vie porte un pipeau à sa bouche rosie et ses doigts papillonnent avec légèreté. La musique est jolie et rythmée et Trotte-La-Vie en est bien content._**

**_« ah ! Que c'est beau la vie ! Que c'est beau la nature ! Et ces petits colibris qui piaillent savamment ! et ces -»_**

_**.. Les lecteurs s'imaginent une vallée verdoyante coupée d'une étendue bleu-ciel étincelante sous un ciel azur sans l'ombre d'un minuscule nimbus. Ils s'imaginent les papillons multicolores qui sucent le nectar de fleurs odorantes en poussant de petits soupirs de contentement, et Trotte-La-Vie au milieu de tout ça.**_

_**Les lecteurs s'imaginent simplement, le pays des merveilles, et ils trouvent ça bien beau ! Tout autant que Trotte-La-Vie qui trottine le long d'un chemin de terre derrière une licorne amicale et son poulain doré. Oui ! Le monde est bien beau ! Et chacun y est bien gentil !.. **_

Severus essaie de s'imaginer tout ça dans son lit que Miss Amy a chauffé d'une bouillotte bienvenue désormais.

Il ferme les yeux et voit un papillon. Bien, il est gris, mais c'est tout de même un papillon. Un papillon de nuit.

Puis, il imagine un batracien. Une grenouille rose à pois bleus et jaunes ferait l'affaire et serait charmante.

Mais c'est un crapaud vert bouteille qui prend naissance dans son esprit.

Sa tentative avorte donc. Il r'ouvre les yeux et contemple sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucune couleur.

Le monde est noir. Il asphyxie tout !

Comme dans Trotte-La-Mort. Les ténèbres dominent.

Et pourtant, il songe au Chemin De Traverse. Tous ces gens en couleurs bariolés, dans des tissus soyeux ou brillants, ou inchiffonables, toutes ces jolies devantures, roses bonbon, bleu, orange….

Et pourtant, il sait, lui, que les grenouilles à pois n'existent pas.

Severus se redresse.

Il a entendu un bruit.

Vite, il récupère le papier d'emballage, délicatement ouvert et y ré-enveloppe le livre. Précautionneusement.

Il le replace au coin de la table de chevet et mouche sa bougie.

Il se recroqueville alors dans son lit et prend une respiration régulière.

Des pas se font entendre dans le corridor attenant. Des pas légers et le froissement d'une robe de soie.

C'est l'heure du réveil et la porte s'ouvre sur Amy.

Elle entre et tire les rideaux. Un rayon de soleil chatouille les yeux de Severus qui feint de se réveiller et s'étire comme un chat.

Il baille et elle se retourne.

Indéniablement, ses yeux se portent vers le paquet qu'elle croie intact.

Elle a un air triste, quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne vienne vers lui et lui demande d'une voix qu'elle s'efforce d'affermir :

.- « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Il a comme l'étrange impression que la jeune femme se retient de pleurer. Et ça lui déplait.

Il se dit que le lendemain, elle trouvera le papier chiffonné et le livre, ouvert, en évidence.

Il se sent soudainement comme Trotte-La-Vie une âme d'aventurier. Il veut voir des paillettes dans les yeux de celle qui l'a soutenu face à Daline, et qui ne l'a pas questionné sur sa mère. Faisant la sourde.

Il veut savoir si le pays des merveilles existe en vrai ou s'il pourrait exister un jour.

Miss Amy sait sans doute.

Elle pourrait le lui dire…

**oo0 fin du flash back 0oo**

Aujourd'hui il sait, alors qu'il sort de son tiroir un coupe papier et ouvre l'enveloppe.

Il sait qu'il a beau scruter. Ses yeux resteront éteints.

Il voudrait donner un conseil à tous ces jeunes emplis de béatitude et il leur dirait : « Vos iris distillent encore des étincelles dilettantes ? Alors Scrutez. Scrutez et vous verrez : Le Monde est noir, il asphyxie tout. Même ces éclats que vous ne retrouvez plus dans mon regard… Votre étoile mourra un jour prochain… Voilà tout. Mais au moins, quelqu'un vous aura prévenu. »

Mais personne ne l'écoute. Tous le craignent.

Et ils ont raison.

Il extirpe trois feuilles de l'enveloppe blanche et lis.

**oo0oo**

_Manoir Snape, le 02 novembre 1970_

_Severus,_

_Permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom, il m'est désormais bien plus familier que votre ancienne désignation de « Professeur Snape »._

_Ancienne ? Quel drôle d'adjectif pour qualifier votre situation présente, n'est ce pas ? C'est que, voyez-vous, pour moi, tout ceci est bien loin._

_Avez vous l'habitude de recevoir des lettres d'Amy ? Est-ce qu'à cette première tentative, il y en aura d'autres ? Plus gaies ?_

_Il est bien dur pour moi de vous écrire, cela me coûte beaucoup. Il m'a fallu pas moins de dix brouillons pour rédiger les deux premières phrases._

_Je vous imagine vous gausser de moi, dans votre bureau sombre, environné de tous vos bocaux. _

_Car nul doute, que Severus Snape s'isole pour lire sa correspondance à l'abri des regards indiscrets, vous êtes si discret._

_Oui, vous vous moquez de mon utilisation sommaire de la langue de bois dans cette lettre vieillotte dont vous avez la bonne intuition qu'elle vous menace. Ou tout du moins votre tranquillité. Ai-je tort ? Je ne crois pas._

_Vous riez de moi qui m'y prends si mal, qui hésite, qui radote et qui tremble même. Voilà l'explication de ce pâté d'écolière que vous trouverez au début de cette phrase. Cela salit la lettre, mais je n'aurais pas le courage de recommencer cette épître, me voilà lancée…_

_Vous riez aussi, et surtout, parce que vous savez qui je suis, n'est ce pas ? Et que tout cette confusion ne me ressemble pas. Et vous savez que, là où je suis, à cette époque lointaine pour vous, je ne sais rien, moi, justement. Vous êtes bien aise, non ? De savoir que cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione Granger est paniquée. _

_Voilà, le mystère est levé, bien qu'il me semble que vous ne doutiez pas._

_Et voici la suite des aveux. Je vous écris cette lettre en 1970 dans un seul but : celui de vous lancer un SOS._

_Cette fois, vous ne riez plus Severus… Mais oui, pourtant. Vous avez bien lu. Ne reportez pas vos yeux si froids et si noirs vers cette ligne juste au-dessus. Lisez plutôt la suite. Même si cela ne vous enchante pas._

_Vous vous y sentez poussé de toute façon, ou suis-je encore dans l'erreur ? _

_Non. Votre vision ne vous a pas leurré et j'ai besoin d'aide. De votre aide. Car vous seul savez. Ou pouvez savoir. Vous seul pouvez partir en quête de mon avenir._

_Oh ! Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez me donner de réponses promptes, il y a tant de failles dans la magie... Mais, je dois tenter. Sans cela, je perdrais mon seul atout..._

_Oui, vous êtes un atout. Cela vous procure t'il une sensation étrange ? Moi, je me sentirais grandie, et puis, sitôt après, minuscule, comme un grain de mil dans une machine imposante qui va me moudre. Et c'est ce que je vis. C'est ce que je ressens. Et j'ai peur._

_Dites, Severus… Serait t'il possible que je fasse toujours parie de vos connaissances ? Présentes, je veux dire. En 1998._

_Me rendez-vous visite quelquefois ? _

_Ou suis-je morte, simplement ?_

_Amy fait-elle parti de votre quotidien ?_

_Ne croyez pas que ma curiosité s'emballe. Et puis, près tout, croyez ce que vous voulez.. Peut être que d'ici 28 ans, - ou demain pour vous- viendrez-vous me voir, où que je sois. J'aurai sans doute des cheveux grisonnants, et là, vous me direz, dans le ton de la conversation : « Bonjour Amy ! Je ne t'ai pas dit j'ai reçu une lettre de toi, hier, au collège. Tu l'as écrite dans un excès de nostalgie, ça m'a bien fait rire à certains moments ! »_

_Oui.. Oui.. Vous me tutoierez, c'est bien plus commode, et puis, entre vieilles connaissances, certaines frontières son abolies…_

_Et d'ailleurs, je vous tutoie, moi déjà. Enfin, je tutoie votre ancien vous. Je ne me permettrai pas d'user de cette familiarité avec vous Professeur... Non… Severus ! Que c'est étrange qu'un mois d'intimité chasse 8 ans de courtoisie glaciale au galop !_

_Votre ancien vous commence à me faire confiance._

_Faites-vous toujours confiance à Amy ?_

_Vous êtes assis face à moi, dans l'étude, vous savez. Vous êtes punis. Il est puni, votre ancien vous d'une dizaine d'années._

_Comment ? Il lit. Quel moindre mal, n'est ce pas ? Comparé à cette armoire à l'odeur de moisi. _

_Pourquoi ? Vous souvenez-vous de notre seconde promenade ? Celle qui a changé tant de choses ? Pour Severus et moi, c'était hier… Et pour vous, est-ce si loin ? Sans doute avez vous voulu oublier, c'est normal. J'en aurai fait de même !_

_Mais j'en reviens à Miss Amy. Peut être a t'elle disparu de votre vie dés votre rentrée à Poudlard ? Ou même avant ?_

_Vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, je sais._

_Mais comprenez ma détresse. Je vis dans le doute._

_Severus, Professeur, je vous en prie. Sachez ! Pour moi._

_Ce sera la seule chose que je vous demanderais._

_Sachez quoi faire :_

_Me laisser là.. Me faire revenir d'où je viens, notre époque commune. Ou alors.. Non. Cela ne serait pas vous. Vous ne pourriez pas. Comment puis-je penser que vous commettriez une erreur volontaire ? Je m'excuse ! De douter de votre intégrité, Professeur, Severus. Pardon._

_Le petit vous s'impatiente. Il vient de finir de lire les deux chapitres les plus longs et assommants de l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Votre punition s'achève et ma lettre aussi._

_Enfin, dites-vous !_

_Et pour moi ? Bientôt ! J'espère ! _

_Ma lettre est bien floue._

_Sans doute, affichez vous maintenant un de vos rictus condescendants à découvrir que vous aviez raison et moi, bien tort._

_Je suis ignorante. Et, parfois, il vaut mieux me taire et ne parler que lorsqu'on m'y autorise. Je me suis affranchie de cette solution que vous m'imposiez lors de vos cours dans ces quelques feuillets._

_Pourtant, sachez une chose. J'ai parlé bien vite face à cette annonce autotransporteuse. (Ces détails doivent vous être connus) et je ne regrette rien… Parce que, ce petit Severus, là, qui ferme le gros pavé d'un air moribond, et bien... Je l'aime bien._

_Vous me méprisez maintenant, je sais. Mais, croyez le ou non. Ce n'est pas de la pitié._

_Je ne sais pas quelle formule de politesse est adaptée à la circonstance. Je crois qu'il n'en existe pas. Je m'en abstiens donc. Ne prenez pas cet oubli pour une ultime forme d'insolence et permettez que je signe, simplement :_

_Amy Granger._

Un courant d'air fait vaciller la flamme mince des bougies et Severus Snape replie soigneusement les feuillets de la lettre. Il les glisse dans l'enveloppe odorante et place cette dernière dans son manuel de référence en Potions.

Il reste, après ça, une dizaine de secondes, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement.

Et puis, pour faire au plus pressé, il décide d'entretenir Albus par voie de cheminée.

Celui-ci consent, à tout.

Une fois cette affaire réglée, Severus rejoint son appartement, prend quelques effets personnels et s'établit de nouveau devant une cheminé, son sac à la main, sa cape noire de voyage en grosse laine sur le dos. Il entre sous le conduit et laisse filer entre ces doigts anguleux un mince filet de poudre verte.

Et puis, il annonce sa destination.

Vers un univers qu'il refoule.

.- « Manoir Snape » dit-il.

C'est là que tout a commencé, c'est là que tout finira.

Et lui a besoin de savoir aussi.

Ne serait ce que pour étouffer cette haine qui va et vient par déferlantes brûlantes et aigres.

Pour enfin s'affranchir de toutes ces suppositions qu'il s'est forgées et ces préjugés.

Pour qu'un jour, il avance sans craindre quoi que ce soit, affranchi de tout : Haine crainte, remords. Ce jour est loin. Peut être n'existera t'il pas. Mais, il l'a su, par Amy, il y a bien longtemps. Le pays des merveilles n'existe pas vraiment. Il suffit de se le créer.

Lui, ne veut pas de grenouilles multicolores ni de licornes ridicules. Il veut marcher, au calme, et se dire, que, oui, finalement, ce n'est pas une tare de trembler, l'important c'est de trembler pour un idéal. Et de tout faire pour l'atteindre.

* * *

un chapitre un peu plus court desolé, mais au moins il est presque dans les temps ! gros bisous épurés de tous les microbes que je véchiule depuis trois jours ! 


	6. chapitre cinquième

_La'tite rubrique de Bidibou :_ hellooo ! comment ça va ? la forme ! GSPR en tout cas ! alors voyons, qu'est ce que j'ai de beau à vous raconter aujourd'hui ! tout d'abord je vous envois des tonnes de bisous, c'est très important ! je tiens à vous remercier de votre constance à lire cette fic, pck vous êtes trèès nombreux ! alors je suis tte contente !voilà pour ça !

Ensuite… Bien voilà le chapitre 5 ! le prochain chapitre on retrouve Rogue pour un ou deux chapitres ! je ne sais pas encore, je vais inverser les rythmes des chapitres puisqu'on arrive à la moitié de la fic, si j'arrive à suivre mon plan global (ce que j'ai réussi à faire jusqu'à maintenant..) dc, il devrait y avoir au total 11 chapitres, et , dans le dernier, la confrontation, finale… Et, peut être.. rien n'est sur.. Une suite… Mais c'est qu'un projet…

Après ça, un petit peu de pub : alors vous voulez vous plonger dans un couple rare et très sympathique ? Avec un beau gosse aux yeux de miel qui s'appelle Remus Lupin, allez lire « la magie du miroir » de Flo-Fol-oeil et retrouvez Remus et Lavande (et oui, lavande !) et leurs petites aventures ! c'est très sympa et moi j'me bcp ! voilà !

Bon, je ne vais pas blablater des heures et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! TRES BONNE LECTURE A TOUS & BONNE SEMAINE !

* * *

**Rar :**

**Violette ou ceresse** : allez hop ! accordé tu peux m'appeler babidi,lol ça me plait bien, mais à une condition, ..je peux t'appeler Lolie ? ne me demande pas d'où sort ce surnom,mais ton pseudo bien que très joli est bcp trop long pr une flemmarde comme moi ! mdr !

Tu sais moi y'en a adorer tes reveiuws ! si si, elles sont très divertissantes et looongues, un vrai petit régal ! alors je vais tacher de répondre à tte les questions soulevées, pck fiuouuu..là..y en a pas mal ! alors.. oui, les choses avancent ! oui, pr les couleurs ce n'est pas encore ça, mais ça viendra un petit peu, progressivement ! mdr ! j'aodre ce que je lis de ta review ! je vois même pas quoi rajouter au passage sur LawSmith et Severus .. Pourquoi, il ne les met pas au courant ? bien moi, je le considère comme la personne la plus secrète et ténébreuse de Poudlard, je pense qu'il aimerait voir minerva fouiner ds sa vie privée….non, il ne va pas la laissé là bas, du moins il va tout faire pr l'aider…. Promis ! la grde question que tous se posent : comment la lettre est arrivée là ! hi hi hi ! la réponse est ici, et c'est ma fois fort simple en fait ! tu vas découvrir ! comment va t'il faire pr lui répondre Lolie ? Je c pas trop comment il pourrait faire, et toi ? je vais essayer de mettre le plus d'infos ds le même chapitre oui ! pck je sais que je suis longue à publier et que c frustrant ! je suis dsl dsl… « must du must ce serait qu'elle puisse ramener Sev avec elle dans son présent et qu'elle devienne sa mère, mais bon la je rève un peu trop et en plus je sais pas ce qu'il adviendrais du Severus adulte » alors là, viou, je suis bidonnée ! quelle imagination et quelle rêve ! c pas prévu mais GSPR que ça sera pas une trop grosse déception ! lucius Gosse c pr tout de suite, première ligne, Lolie ! la mère de Sevy faut que je la fasse viote venir pck Severus « Vieux » va avoir des renseignement à soutirer de ce coté là… moi aussi c fini ! et je n'ai pas dit enfin, à ta review, j'en aurais bien lu encore deux pages !gros bisousssss Lolie Jolie et merci de ton soutien ! ah et G oublié, tu brûles pr l'une des raisons qui fait Severus la haïr !

**Jorahjo :** saluuut ! ça te plait toujours ! génial ! toi aussi tu t'inquiètes de l'avenir de la Pauvre Mione ? Pas facile sa place, hein , tu ferais quoi toi ? mais pour répondreà ta question quand même,.. oui, elle va revenir.. difficilement… Mais elle reviendra… Comment réagira Severus ? la haine totale ? Ou ses sentiments vont ils se modifier d'ici là ? Gros bécots !

**Luna Potter** : hello ! a y est le gros du rhume est passé! Tu 'as trouvé compliqué ce chapitre ? Pkoi ? ben, en fait, le premier chapitre dc c le présent ..je vais essayer de mieux te situer « ds le vortex intersidérale du sablier que G crée ». c vrai que pour moi, pas de pbm, G le plan de l'histoire alors, je papillonne deci-delà et je fais des flash-back en me disant ça c Ok, ça il comprendront le moment venu, mais… Vous pouvez simplement penser que j'ai oublié des détails, pas vrai ? et bien non, je note tout ça ! bon alors pr en revenir là ou G T, euh.. ensuite y a un souvenir quand il relit Trotte-la-vie enfant et puis…. Léger retour au présent, et on finit toujours ds le présent avec une lettre qu'Amy lui a écrite alors qu'il avait 10 ans.. ça va ? pr la lettre et comment elle la lui fait parvenir, lol, la réponse est .euh.. Pas ici, pas assez de place ds le chapitre !dsl ! tu vois que je répond à quelques questions mêm si ça t'avnce très peu !lol , ma 'tite Lola ! pkoi il l'exècre… Plsrs raisons, qui se rejoignent toutes, je t'en parlerais sans doute sur msn pr te demander ton avis ! tu me diras si ce sera suffisant, d'acc ? merci pr tes zoubis réparateurs qui m'ont fait du bien là ou ça faisait mal et moi je t'en envoie des touts lumineux pour ensoleiller tes joues plus que ces cumulus que j'aperçois par ma fenêtre !

**Infintylight **: c le coup du poulet qui t'a fait une drôle d'impression, hein ? Lol ! j'étais ds mon petit délire, pas moyen de m'en sortir alors G développé GSPR juste pas contredire une phrase d'un des HP que j'aurai zappé ! peut êtr ds une relcetur, JK R le décri une cuisse de poulet ds l'assiette.. Et elle est intacte…ou alors,Ce quia pu te géner c'est la lettre ? je me suis inquiétée quand même, malgré tout !mais tout revient ds le même ton qu'avant…gros bisous Infy et très bonne lecture !

**Malicia-Moony** : je continue Malicia ! je vais sûrement te faire retrouver le point de vue de Severus ds le prochain chapitre.. fin ce n'est pas encore tt a fait décidé.. Gros merciiii ! et voici la suite !

**Zakath Nath :** oui, severus va aider Amy !bien sur que oui ! sinon..gggrrrr ! je n'aurais pas pris « la peine » (entre guillemet, parce que je m'amuse follement mwwa !) de faire une fic comme ça, ça aboutirait en cul de sac, puisqu'Amy serait tjrs ds le doute, non ? Tu doutes de lui ? tu crois qu'il serait vil au point de la laisser sans aide ? bcp doutent en fait, je me rends compte d'après les reveiuews. C étrange. Pourquoi, quand , comment ? On en saura plus dés les prochains chapitres (aie aie, tu voulais des réponses ? oui, mais et, le suspens ? L'effet de surprise ? je sais oui je suis cruelle, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas…) , ds celui ci c'est l'ultime rapprochement !il y des confessions etc… bises et gros merci ! bonne lecture !

**Flo-fol-œil : **hello! Mais il te cherche la guerre décidément ce site, la dernière fois il ne voulait pas accepter tes reveiews et là! Rooohhh ! tu n'aimais pas Severus adulte ? c'est vrai que par ses attitudes extérieures ce doit être assez ressemblant mais ensuite.. ses pensées intimes.. Alors là ! j'en c rien ! Chacun son interprétation !Avt de commencer la fic je suis allée sur bcp de sites lui étant consacré pr cueillir le max d'infos, et je dois dire ds les commentaires de JK R ..euh… Elle ne comprend pas l'engouement des fans à le trouver attachant ! ce qui veut tout dire ! Gros bisouuusss ma Flo ! Bonne lecture et défend toi ctre ce site !

**Estelle 01 :** bonjour mademoiselle la nouvelle lectrice que je trouve bien gentille d'avoir cliquer en bas à gauche! je suis ravie que tu aimes et je te laisse découvrir la suite ! bisous tout plein !

**Jwulee : **ton pseudo me fait penser à un nom de fruit tropical ! j'aime ! même si ce n'est sûrement pas ça ! mais bon! pkoi tu pleures, Jwulee ? faut pas… dis, une question très personnelle, j'avoue, tu n'aurais pas été fan du téléfilm Heidi quand tu étais plus jeune ? il passait tout les Noëls, et moi je pleurais tjrs comme une madeleine ? non, si ? bon je m'égare là..dsl…je me demandais juste si on avait ce point commun là sur la sensibilité .. alors que dire, je te défends de pleurer dans ce chapitre (même s'il est triste !) hein, il pleut déjà assez dehors, et puis un joli sourire c'est très sympa. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait pleurer, tout de même, j'aimerais savoir ? Je te fais d'énormes bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Isa syn ex .US Hermy :** helloooo ! mercciiiiii bcp ! j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pourtant avec la lettre… Mais bon apparemment c bien passé !l'histoire pourrait se continuer après son retour si j'en ai le temps et le cran ! c'est à voir ! pr l'instant on en est à la moitiè de l'histoire ! voilà voilou ! que dire d'autre et bien simplement que tu es chanceuse car j'exauce ton vœux et voici la suite ! « c de la magie où je n'y connais pas, Bibidibabidibou ! »

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_ on découvre l'aversion de Severus pour le poulet et sa façon de passer sa haine sur une pauvre élève qui n'a rien demandé. On découvre avec lui une lettre écrite par Amy en 1970, où elle lui lance un Sos. Va t'il l'aider ?

* * *

**Résumé **: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé de Severus Snape…

**Synopsis ;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti

**Disclaimer,** rien n'est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre cinquième où il est question d'un petit chemin qui sent la noisette.**

_Petit bois attenant au manoir Snape, 29 octobre 1970_

.- "Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas ou il est !"

Un petit garçon, beau comme un chérubin, les yeux bleus, ciel d'orage, la peau de pêche et des cheveux filés de rayons de lune fait face à Amy.

Mais il n'est pas archange. Sa fonction principale sur Terre semble être d'enquiquiner le monde et de le toiser du haut de son mètre 40.

Si petit soit-il, il jauge Hermione, justement. Elle crispe ses doigts sur sa cape afin de ne pas les laisser s'imprimer sur la jolie frimousse de ce démon !

.- "Je ne joue plus, Lucius ! Severus et vous deviez vous cacher ensemble ! Dites-moi où il est, par où il est parti ! La nuit tombe et il faut rentrer ! Grogne t'elle.

.- Et bien il n'a pas voulu qu'on se cache au même endroit si vous voulez savoir ! Braille t'il en retour. Et puis ce jeu est nul, et je veux rentrer, je suis fatigué, et je suis sale, et ma Mère va."

Il simule les larmes maintenant, baissant la tête vers le sol et se frottant les yeux de ses paumes pas le moins du monde sales puisqu'il déteste toucher tout ce qui n'est pas comestible ou en satin- ce qui exclue la terre.-.

.- "Taisez-vous !" Siffle t'elle.

Et elle l'empoigne par les épaules et le pousse devant elle, sur un chemin bordé de mousse et de chênes imposants prêt à se plonger dans la morte saison hivernale. Un petit chemin, qui étrangement est encore imprégné de l'odeur des noisettes de septembre.

.- "Je m'en moque de qui de vous deux à voulu faire sa tête de mule ! Alors maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de fermer votre vilaine bouche –

.- Ma vilaine bouche ! "Se retourne t'il, cessant son manége ridicule.

Il est blanc comme un spectre et ses yeux la fusillent du regard. Elle n'en a que faire, elle le tire par le coude le long de l'allée Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre en jérémiades ou vilépidations.

.- "Mère dit que me lèvres sont les plus purprurines du monde sorcier et que-

.- Vos lèvres ? Purpurines ? Mais bien sur ! Ironise t'elle. Mais votre Maman vous a t'elle dit aussi que votre langue était aussi fourchue que celle d'un doxy ! Vous savez ces petites bêtes ignobles et hideuses !

.- C'est faux ! Riposte t'il, stoppant encore net sa marche déjà récalcitrante.

.- On s'en moque ! Crie la gouvernante, perdant tout sang froid. Retournez au manoir, appelez de l'aide et n'y bougez plus. C'est un ordre ! Compris ?"

Il part, nonchalant, non sans lui avoir décroché un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia et lui avoir tiré la langue dans une suprême élégance enfantine.

.- "Et grouillez-vous !Tonne t'elle ! Au nom de Merlin !"

Il se met enfin à cavaler dans les 600 derniers mètres qui les séparent de la propriété et elle fait demi-tour, ramassant sa cape trop longue dans laquelle elle se prend les pieds.

Elle se met à courir et, une fois plongée dans l'ombre des arbres centenaires, sort sa baguette.

_.-" Lumos_, " marmonne t'elle, puis elle hurle : Severus ! SEVERUS ! répondez !

Parce que voilà, elle l'a perdu ! De nouveau

_**oo00oo**_

Tout a commencé par une belle matinée de fin Octobre.

Ce matin, Severus avait été exquis. Elle l'avait d'abord réveillé avec le grand sourire qui lui était coutumier depuis qu'il avait accepté son cadeau. Et, toute la matinée durant, il s'était montré poli ; affable et, merveille des merveilles, causant ! Ils avaient parlé avec animation de littérature enfantine. Elle avait laissé de coté l'enseignement du premier chapitre de l'Histoire de la Magie pour lui donner son propre avis sur Trotte-la-Mort, ces fables pour enfants croques-mitaines qui pissent le pessimiste et il lui avait demandé comment on pouvait vivre avec des papillons multicolores. Elle lui avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de rayonner, il suffisait parfois d'une seule couleur pour mettre du baume au cœur. Et il avait hoché la tête pensivement. En disant. « ah ! je vois… »

Ils s'entendaient assez bien maintenant. Malgré un sujet tabou : la Mère de Severus. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler l'aura de mystère qui entourait cette femme. Alors qu'elle approchait trop près du thème sensible, il détournait la tête, comme rongé de l'intérieur, et elle avait mal pour lui. Il luttait toujours pour ne pas laisser aller ses larmes.

Sur le coup de 10h00, elle l'avait emmené à la cuisine où Sigrid avec sa bonhomie coutumière les avait régalé de tartelettes à la mélasse succulentes. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à cet enfant, de lui procurer quelques extras gourmands qui le remplumait. Ses joues s'étaient déjà quelques peu arrondies et Amy et Sigrid en étaient bien fières.

Il buvait un chocolat recouvert d'une belle nappe de chantilly quand le heurtoir de l'entrée fit entendre son intonation monotone, et, deux minutes plus tard, Mr Tillmore, digne et strictement lugubre, comme de coutume, les avait priés de se rendre dans le petit salon où « Madame et Mrs Malefoy et son fils les attendaient. ».

Severus s'était renfrogné et elle-même avait perdu son sourire. Elle allait apparemment rencontrer Lucius Malefoy, et un profond sentiment de malaise et de dégoût lui avait soulevé l'estomac. Elle allait connaître ce futur Mangemort enfant ! Cet homme abject et vil ! Celui qui avait sali ces plus jeunes années par son ascendance sur son méprisable fils, Drago un insulteur de première classe qui réduisait sa mince fierté de Sorcière en quelques miettes par deux ou trois inflexions de sa voix traînante à chaque détour de Couloir de Poudlard . Enfin, celui qui de par sa présence dans un rang d'encapuchonnés détruisait à petits feus ses espoirs de voir anéantir le Lord Noir, ses espoirs de vivre dans un monde de paix, ses espoirs de voir vivre Harry.

Severus était passé devant elle et elle l'avait suivie, une expression neutre sur le visage. Daline Malefoy était assise dans un fauteuil près de Lovise. Severus leur avait souhaité un bonjour poli en leur présentant une joue blême qu'elles répugnaient presque à embrasser de leurs bouches fielleuses.

Le regard de Daline s'était fait fer de forge lors de leur entrée et son salut froid se perdit dans le flot d'insultes qu'elle laissa écouler comme un venin qu'on distille et qui laisse des stigmates incurables.

.- "Je ne reviendrais pas sur son effronterie dont je vous ai fait part, ma Chère Lovise, dans ma dernière lettre. J'espère bien que cet affreux singe a été puni pour son insolence et les mensonges sur sa « mère » avilie."

Lovise était devenue rouge d'embarras alors que Severus crispait ses poings furieusement.

Hermione dans l'incapacité d'en placer une, du fait de son rang social amoindri dans ce salon bourgeois, se mordait la langue . Elle se demandait aussi où se trouvait l'enfant Malefoy.

Elle aurait mieux fait de se demander ce qu'il faisait, car elle sentit soudain une chose rêche et glaciale se glisser dans son cou et se frayer un chemin sous sa robe.

Après un glapissement d'horreur qu'elle n'avait pas pu réfréner, elle se mit à sauter sur ses pieds d'une façon fort peu digne mais néanmoins efficace puisque la chose que Lucius Malefoylui avait glissé dans le col tomba dans un bruit mou sur une carpette du Pakistan.

Lucius Malefoy, riait aux éclats, plié en deux sur le tabouret en chintz où il s'était hissé, proche d'une tapisserie où il avait du se dissimuler avant leur entrée.

Hermione se retint de lui faire passer son hilarité par une bonne fessée, devant les regards condescendants mais hilares de ces deux maîtresses de maison engoncées dans leurs robes de satin et parées de milles bijoux ridicules. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la renvoie.

.- "Tu ne ris pas, Severus ? Parvint à hoqueter le blondinet.

.-Ha ha ha... "Fit Severus d'un ton monocorde, goûtant peu la plaisanterie.

.- Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux à mourir," fit l'autre, et il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le plexus.

Lucius se remit à rire devant Severus grimaçant douloureusement et exhiba ses dents blanches et admirables ainsi qu'une sagacité incroyable au sadisme.

Les deux mères couvaient le bel enfant d'un regard chaleureux et il s'était avancé vers elle avec dignité.

.- "N'est-il pas adorable. Et voyez sa force mentale, il les fait tous plier ! " Riait Daline.

Severus reprenait difficilement son souffle, et Hermione avait contemplé la chose rendue inoffensive à ses pieds.

.- "Un vrai petit ange, et quels cheveux avec ça ! Acquiesçait Lovise en tendant un massepain au petit ange qui se gonflait de fierté comme un coq de basse-cour. Ils n'ont pas ce noir de suie comme Severus !

.- Oui, c'est tellement laid! S'exclamait Mrs Malefoy, pliée telle une feuille d'automne sans nervures sur son sofa. Et, si vous saviez, Lucius aime tellement les animaux…"

Severus s'était penché pour ramasser cette chose sur le tapis représentant le combat de deux fakirs sur leurs tapis volants et l'avait tendu à sa gouvernante. Elle avait les pommettes rosies Entendre de telles sornettes la rendait furieuse.

Les yeux marrons d'Hermione succédèrent donc à ceux ébènes de Severus.

C'était un animal en effet.

Un lézard.

Et il était mort.

Ses globes oculaires et ses pattes avaient été arrachées, et, à en juger par le sang coagulé, Lucius aimait tant les bêtes qu'il les torturait vivantes.

.- "Allez-jeter cette horreur et lavez-vous les mains Severus. C'est sale." Lui avait-elle demandé gentiment.

Elle ne s'était permis aucune remarque sur l'attitude du blond, se contentant de lui lancer des regards froids en attendant la suite des événements.

Naturellement, on l'avait chargé de s'occuper des deux garçons jusqu'au soir. Elle avait alors opté pour une promenade et un pique-nique, prétextant que :

.- "Cet adorable petit garçon à besoin de sport pour colorer ses jolies joues", avait-elle dit hypocritement en désignant Lucius.

Severus s'était encore plus renfrogné. Elle le soupçonnait d'être désappointé de l'intérêt soudain de sa répétitrice pour la beauté de glace. Mais elle lui avait adressé un clin d'œil, et il avait compris son jeu.

Les femmes ne semblaient pas d'accord quant à cette récréation de plein-air.

.- "Suis-je obligée de les accompagner ? J'ai horreur de la forêt, Belle-Maman.. " Avait mentit Severus.

Et de concert, les deux femmes lui avaient jetés un « Et bien tu devras t'y faire, puisque tu vas y passer la journée ! ».

Alors, il avait suivi Hermione dans la forêt. Gambadant, s'extasiant que malgré la morte saison, les mousses et les sphaignes présentaient encore des palettes de vert impressionnantes et, tout guilleret il voyait Lucius, à la traîne, s'ennuyant passablement car il détestait marcher, trébucher sur des racines ou encore lever ses chaussures vernies d'un air dégoûté car elles étaient crottées de gadoue. Lui était bien aise, il parlait avec Amy et ouvrait ses grands yeux qui se remplissaient d'une douce chaleur.

Ils avaient mangé des sandwichs au poulet dans une clairière ou les bouleaux blancs perdaient leurs feuilles orangées et avaient joué un semblant de foot, dont Amy avait expliqué les règles succinctement, avec une pomme de pin.

Lucius agenouillé contre un arbre, luttait contre une crampe au mollet. Il ne voulait pas salir son costume de velours « sur un tronc d'arbre rongé par des thermites » ou s'abaisser à poser son royal postérieur sur « la cape laide et miteuse de cette domestique » qu'elle lui avait prété, laissant de coté sa rancune pour son vilain tour.

Puis comme il n'en pouvait plus de les voir s'amuser, il était sorti de sa bouderie et avait proposé une partie de cache-cache.

Conciliants, Hermione et Severus avaient accepté. Bien mal leur en avait pris… Lucius avait proposé qu'Amy compte alors que Severus et lui-même se cacheraient. Et voilà que, la dernière partie s'achevait sur un désastre.

Hermione était intimement persuadée que Lucius avait trouvé la cachette idéale et potentiellement dangereuse dans laquelle Severus s'était dissimulé…

Et depuis..

Rien…

.- "SEVERUS !" S'époumone t'elle.

Elle tend l'oreille. Elle n'entend rien.

Si ce n'est le bruit du vent qui se lève, un grondement dans le ciel. Même les oiseaux se sont tût.

Elle se demande bien comment faire pour le retrouver. La nuit tombe. Le silence est effrayant et ne présage rien de bon. Le bois doit sans doute regorger de créatures menaçantes et ce n'et qu'un enfant sans la moindre confiance en lui et sans le moindre moyen de défense.

.- "PARLEZ , CHANTEZ, TROUVEZ DE QUOI FAIRE DU BRUIT !"

Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt prenant bien garde à ne pas se perdre elle-même et utilise un sort de localisation. Sa gorge est douloureuse, et porte déjà moins loin. Les branches des arbres fouettent l'air maintenant, et il fait sombre. Elle l'imagine, tapi derrière un rocher, luttant pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas pleurer, dans le froid et l'humidité.

Car voilà qu'il pleut.

Et elle ne le retrouve toujours pas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, ne pouvant passer dans un Buisson-Epine redoutable. Elle entend.

Un gémissement.

Un seul. Unique.

_.- "Maman.. "_

Elle se tend.

.- "Severus ?"

Puis plus rien.

Elle crie. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle a bien cru entendre.

.- "SEVERUS ? Tu es là ? Répond !"

_.- "Amy…My…"_

Elle tourne sur elle-même poussant un vrai cri de joie.

Il est là.

Quelque part.

Des oiseaux s'évadent de leurs refuges en glapissant de frayeur.

Le son est venu de tout près.

Elle s'est pris la jupe dans les ronces, mais qu'importe le tissu, elle déchire son jupon et l'appelle toujours. Il ne répond plus, mais elle entend un bruit sourd, répété de plus en plus faible.

Un bruit qui semble venir d'un énorme chêne.

Elle colle son oreille à l'écorce et entend des sifflements des halètements, des pleurs.

.- "Severus !" Beugle t'elle.

Et l'écorce vibre.

Elle mord sa baguette et se précipite vers une branche basse de l'arbre. Elle sait déjà où elle va le trouver. A l'intérieur même de cet arbre creux.

L'enfant a du tomber dedans après une escalade rendue facile par les racines relevées et les ramures nombreuses et solides.

Elle parvient à se hisser de près de deux mètres et se rapproche de la grosse souche, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur l'écorce rendue glissante par la bruine qui se déverse d'une voûte crachine.

L'arbre est bien concave. Lâchant une tige, elle reprend sa baguette en main et la pointe vers la cavité.

Une forme y est tapie. Tout de noir vêtu. Le visage bruni de poussières, de moisissures et de substances non identifiables et strié de traces délavées. Severus a pleuré. Il relève la tête difficilement et cligne des yeux devant cette lumière qui l'aveugle.

Hermione suffoque.

Il est là. Vivant. Entier.

.- "Severus. Severus." Se borne t'elle à répéter pendant quelques instants.

Le temps qu'elle remarque une foulé de détails insignifiants qui lui explique la situation.

Des branches, rompues pèsent sur sa jambe droite, alors que sa cheville gauche se plie selon un angle bizarre. L'enfant a les cheveux collés par des suées froides. Il respire difficilement ;L'air ne parvenant que trop mal et saturé d'impuretés au fond de ce trou. Ses mains et ongles perlent de sang. Comme s'il avait cherché à s'extirper de sa prison végétale par des griffes qu'il ne possède pas.

Elle ferme les yeux, une infime seconde. Elle va le sortir de là.

.- "C'est fini, Severus. Reste calme. On va te sortir de là.

.- On ? " parvient il à murmurer.

Elle tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. La pluie détrempe le sol, rien d'autre…

.- "Il y a des secours en bas, ment 'elle. Crois-tu que personne ne se soucie de toi. _Cordus. _Invoque t'elle."

Ses yeux, brillant étrangement dans cette obscurité, s'écarquillent. Apparemment il le croyait. Hermione a mal au cœur, alors qu'Amy lance le bout d'une tresse de chanvre au fond du bouge.

.- "Garde ton souffle et attache la corde à ta taille. On va te tirer. Essaie aussi de te dépêtrer de toutes ces branches, entendu ?"

Elle le voit se frotter les yeux, s'armer de courage, et pousser de ses mains éclopées les grosses branches qui le paralysent.

Elle descend. Tenant l'autre bout de corde fermement dans ses mains crispées et humides. Elle prend bien soin de ne pas frotter la corde à des parties de l'arbre trop ébréchées.

Arrivée en bas, elle fait jaillir un flot ininterrompu d'étincelles vers le ciel, priant pour que les secours arrivant enfin. Et n'attendant, pas, elle s'arc-boute sur la corde artisanale.

Elle semble tirer des heures… sans que rien ne change. Ses pieds glissent sur le sol boueux ; Ses mains saignent sur une corde qu'elle ne parvient pas à retenir, mais elle serre les dents et persévère. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que… Des bruits derrières. Des cassements de brindilles et son nom, scandé. Celui de Severus.

Des prénoms écorchés par un accent allemand reconnaissable entre tous. Puis repris par une voix tonitruante…Et une voix fluette.

Sigrid. Tom, le livreur de lait, et sa dulcinée Lee-Ann.

Ils apparaissent, trempés jusqu'aux os, comme elle doit l'être elle-même.

Ils restent abrutis avant qu'elle ne leur hurle de venir l'aider à tirer l'enfant de cet arbre « là, le gros chêne » marmonne t'elle en pointant le végétal d'un doigt tremblant et salement blessé..

Sigrid et Lee-Ann s'empare de la corde alors que Ton escalade. Tous écoutant les explications d'Amy.

Amy affalée dans une flaque d'eau, sanglotant comme une forcenée, à bout de souffle, de nerfs, éreintée, terrorisée car le tronc ne rend plus un bruit depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Amy qui se précipite sur l'enfant que Ton, sort, évanoui, de l'arbre.

Amy qui le berce.

Amy qui refuse que tout autre qu'elle le porte. Malgré son poids et sa propre fatigue.

C'est en le serrant contre son cœur, qu'elle traverse, ce petit chemin qui sent la noisette.

_**ooo00ooo**_

Amy tressaute lorsque la porte de l'étude s'entrouvre sur un Severus Snape, pâlichon, des tachettes couleur brique teintent cependant ses pommettes,. Sa cheville est bandée, et il affiche de nombreuses éraflures et hématomes de son accident de la veille.

.- "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Remonte ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Tu as besoin de repos !" S'affole t'elle.

Il grimace. Mais, referme la porte et claudique jusqu'à son pupitre.

.- "Père tient à ce que je sois puni d'avoir voulu pousser Lucius dans cet arbre."

.- "Pousser Lucius ? Mais, tu.. Je suppose que c'est lui qui…"

Severus s'assoit avec soulagement et elle se précipite pour étendre sa jambe blessée sur un tabouret. Il la regarde d'un air étrange, inquisiteur et hésitant. Puis, hausse les épaules.

.- "Père croit les mensonges de Lucius. Ça l'arrange."

La gouvernante l'abandonne et se précipite en trois pas, vers la porte qu'elle ouvre d'un mouvement brusque, sifflant :

.- "Je vais lui dire deux mots, ça ne peut pas durer !"

Mais les paroles de Severus l'arrêtent.

.- "Il a honte de moi, Miss Amy. Il ne voudra pas que vous m'offriez un pardon. Et que vous me pouponniez comme vous le faites toujours. Il a honte et je crois qu'il aurait aimé me voir rester dans cet arbre. J'aurais pu lui être utile pour ses expériences."

Un gemme turquoise brille sur le bracelet d'or blanc de la jeune femme quand elle relâche la cliche pour pivoter et l'observer.

.- "Ses expériences," fait-elle en écho, désorientée.

Elle ne lui a jamais entendu cette intonation amère. Il ne veut pas de la pitié de celui qu'il appelle Père et qui n'est rein d'autre que son géniteur. Ce- dernier ne s'est soucié de Severus que lorsqu'il était dans son lit, au chaud et sauf. Severus préfère honorer sa famille quitte à souffrir.

.- "Pour me faire revenir, de là.. Vous savez."

Il pointe un doigt vers le plafond. Elle frissonne.. Ferme les yeux.

Elle revoit Crassus Snape réceptionner un colis oblong et lourd. Un colis en forme de petit cercueil. Le lendemain, elle avait trouvé près de la cuisine un caniche miteux et aux yeux fous. Elle ne l'avait pas revu après ça.

.- "De la.. _Mort_ ?"

Alors, il pratique la nécromancie ? il hoche la tête puis demande :

.- "Alors, punissez-moi !

.- Je n'aime pas punir. Dit 'elle.

.- Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous," demande t'il dans le ton de la conversation.

Elle avance vers lui et passe une main fraîche sur son front brûlant.

.- "C'est bien ce que je disais ! On doit rester au lit dans cet état ! Esquive t'elle.

.- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous si gentille, Miss ?"

Elle reste hagarde. Sa main a dévié vers l'épaule menue de Severus. Et il ne la repousse pas. Elle ferme les paupières. Ses joues ont blêmies. Elle pense à cet homme, celui qu'il sera dans une vingtaine d'années. Le professeur honni des trois quarts des élèves. Pourquoi ?

.- "La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi je le suis. Mais pourquoi les autres ne le sont pas, Severus."

Elle r'ouvre les yeux. Il la regarde, les lèvres tremblantes. Le corps tremblant. Elle laisse errer sa main vers son menton et le lui soulève. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

.- "Je ne vous considère pas comme un vilain crapaud, Severus.. Ajoute t'elle d'une voix douce.

.- Tu…"

.- Pardon ?" Murmure t'elle, de nouveau perdue.

Il baisse les yeux, se prenant d'intérêt pour l'ourlet de sa manche.

.- "J'aime bien quand vous me tutoyez."

_**ooo00ooo**_

Elle est à son bureau, pensive. Il lit. Sa punition. C'est lui qui l'a choisi. Il voulait lire. Et elle était d'accord. A ses pieds, se trouve une demi-dizaine de feuilles froissées. Devant elle, une enveloppe, fermée. Une partie d'elle, de son âme. Une enveloppe qui décidera de son Avenir.

C'est quand elle le regardait, peiner sur une lecture difficile, luttant contre son envie de sommeiller, qu'elle s'est décidée.

Elle a un atout. Elle doit l'utiliser.

Alors, elle a saisit sa plume et a écrit. C'était dur au début, et puis, au fil de ses griffonnages, elle a su quoi écrire. Malgré tout, elle ne sait pas quoi penser de cette lettre. Elle sait qu'elle parviendra à Severus Snape , bien des années plus tard. Mais qu'en fera t'il ? Pourra t'il seulement faire quelque chose ?

Sevreus a fermé son livre. Alors qu'elle finissait son épître. Elle lui a sourit. Il lui a rendu son sourire. Une envie folle de pleurer l'a submergée. Elle n'a pas menti. Sur une de ses lignes, elle a écrit qu' « elle l'aime bien, ce petit Severus. » .

Non , elle n'a pas menti. Son cœur déborde de l'affection que d'autres ne lui donnent pas. Pauvre petit être. Presque sans Père, et.. Sans Mère..

.- "Vous m'avez entendu l'appeler ?" Chuchote t'il.

Elle veut mentir. Elle ne veut pas l'ennuyer avec cette curiosité malsaine qui la trouble. Mais, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

.- "Oui. Murmure t'elle, relevant les yeux pour lui montrer sa propre tristesse.

.- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne parle jamais d'elle…. De ma Maman.. Alors que tous en parlent .. La critiquent.. "Chuchote t'il toujours.

Elle se lève et s'assoit près de lui, sur ce pupitre.

.- "Oui."

Il serre les poings. Mais ne détourne pas le regard. Ses yeux brillent. Il hait. Quelqu'un. Pas elle. Mais il hait. Déjà. A son age.

Elle a mal.

.- "Les autres… Ils disent, qu'elle est folle.. Sotte.. Malade.. Père dit qu'elle est mourante.. Ils la détestent tous. Ils essaient de me la faire détester. Tous.. Les autres.. Mais..Moi.. Je.. N'y arrive pas. Alors, je les déteste eux …"

Une larme coule le long de sa joue et elle tend la main. Il l'arrête d'un geste, d'un regard. Et il crie. Vibrant.

.- "Mais c'est faux ! J'en suis sur ! Ils sont jaloux ! Elle doit être fabuleuse et belle ! Elle doit être intelligente, ma Maman ! Et elle n'est pas malade… Je crois ! Je crois !"

Elle ne dit rien. Elle sait qu'il lui en est reconnaissant.

Brutalement. Il essuie ses yeux d'un coin de sa manche grise.

.- "Il faut bien que je crois, Miss Amy. Se remet-il à chuchoter.

.- Oui, il faut…

.- Parce que…"

Il relève la tête. Et elle lit, dans ses yeux noirs. Comme jamais. Il a peur. Il est triste. Mais il a encore ce souffle ne lui, qui lui permet d'avancer, de se défendre.. Même mal.. Même dans la souffrance..

.- "Je ne l'ai jamais vu.. Jamais .."

Oui ! Cette effluve elle la sent, elle la palpe dans cette paume éraflée qu'il pose sur la sienne, dans ses doigts qu'il entrelace aux siens, dans cette prière muette.. Dans ce soutien qu'il quémande.. Elle la lit.. Cette étincelle qui s'embrase dans son regard noir, le faisant brasiller comme des feux de joie.

.- "Jamais." Ajoute t'il dans un murmure.

Et ça veut dire toujours ! Toujours, il pensera à elle comme l'être exceptionnel qu'elle est sans doute. Et la façon dont ce souffle qui s'élève en lui la lui décrit.

Ce souffle…

Cette effluve qu'elle décide de préserver.

Cette étincelle dilettante…

L'Espoir.

* * *

voilà, l'arrivèe d'un nouveau personnage eeet des renseignements complémentaires sur la famille de Severus.. qu'en pensez vous? 


	7. chapitre sixième

_La t'tite rubrique de bidibou : _salut tous ! alors gros gros mercis à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic ! et enormes bisous à tout ceux qui me font le plaisir de me le dire !waaouuuhh ! j'en reviens pas ! vraiment ! autant de reviews aussi sympa ! ça encourage drôlement ! continuez surtout (qui a dit que je mendies ? oui je c , c mal, mais bon , j'y ai pris goût ! )! et vraiment DESOLE de cette update tardive ! est ce que vous me pardonnerez un jour ? bonne lecture !

* * *

**Galilea **: Hola Galilea ! je suis heureuse et flattée de savoir que tu traduis cette fiction ! j'aimerais te répondre en espagnol car tu prends la peine de me lire et m'écrire gentiment en français, mais je ne parle qu Anglais et Allemand…Désolée ! je t'embrasse bien fort ! je te remercie énormément de ton message ! ah ! J'oublie : j'écris un chapitre par semaine normalement… Bisouuus Français ! Bidibou ! 

**Jwulee :** tu me vois flattée, et toute rouge ! merci c très (trop) gentil ! gspr ne pas faire ressurgir à la surface des mauvais souvenirs de ta vie, et si c'est le cas.. et bien… GSPR ne pas te causer top de peine ! merci à toi de cette review et de ta fidélité et de ton émotivité ! toi aussi tu es touchante et adorable, sincèrement ! énormes énormes bisous !

**Sassenache** : tu as pioché ton pseudo ds un livre de Diane Gabaldon ? J'adore ce mot, l'intonation et tout ! g commencé ta fic ! et j'me ! vraiment ! ce n'est pas un avis de quasi experte, dsl, mais en tout cas, c un avis objectif, de qqun qui aime les belles choses, simples et émouvantes, ou drôles ou mélodramatiques, et ton histoire, j'me bcp ! voilà ! je t'embrasse bien fort !

**Émélie :** ne pleure pas je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! je devrais voir honte de tous vous faire pleure, tu ne crois pas ? M c plus fort que moi, mes chapitres se finissent tjrs sur un ton mélodramatique.. C grave doc ? Gros bisous, jeune nouvelle et bienvenue !

**Snapye **: bjr ! va t'elle le changer, oui, il change déjà un peu.. cepdt, ça ne durera pas.. le passage d'Amy est court.. Voilà le hic ! pourquoi il la déteste ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise tout de suite, ou c une question de pure forme ? Bon allez, comment crois tu qu'une personne ..mmm.. disons secrète et ténébreuse (snape adulte) réagisse face à qqun qui connaît ses faiblesses ? Sachant qu'il a un double visage, des rôles à tenir, et son orgueil ? Voilà, c une des raisons.. pkoi la lettre tardive ? tu veux dire, pckoi elle l'a écrit si tard ou pourquoi ne l'a t'il pas reçu plus tôt ? j'attends avec impatience tes prochaines questions et je tacherais d'y répondre au mieux ! bises et gros mercis !

**Infinitylight :** hello infy ! a y 'é ! tu t'y retrouves !lool ! tu l'aimes pour ce que j'en fais ou tu l'aimes pack c la marraine idéale ? niark nairk ! mdr ! perso, je préférerais une bonne fée, tte rondelette ! et non, il n' a pas de chance, je m'amuse drôlement à le faire souffrir ce poivre ptiot !oh ! mon dieu, G honte, bien voilà, t'a relevé une coquille, un vrai œil de lynx twwa! c vrai sa jambe !… TT … je lé réduite à une foulure… Bon heureusement qu'on est ds un monde magique ! mouarf ! merci pr tout ! kissouilles !

**Isa-syn ex US Hermy :** c un vrai chieur, hein? Je l'imagine comme ça dés l'enfance… Au contraire de Drago que je verrais plus réservé, mais ce ne sont que des idées ! enfin, c'est une vrai tête à claque ! je pense qu'il la verra oui…. Et ça changera quelque petites choses… merciii & Bisouus !

**Flo-fol-œil** : hello ! ça va super et ti ? de rien pr le coup de pub, si ça peut te faire des nouvelles connaissances ! et puis le couple choisi est rare, ça attire les curieux ! tu n'as pas à me dire mercii ! non mais dis donc ! c moi qui dis merci ici ! lol ! à toi et aux autre qui m'écrivent des messages trop sympas et qui blablatent sur un talent que JE N'AI PAS ! ggrr ! enfin c gentil , vraiment ! hi hi hi ! oui, c un méchant, je pense qu'on ne va pas le revoir de sitôt ! il est dur à gérer, fo trouver ttes les crasse qu'on va lui faire faire et tout.. pfff.. c un dur ! oui, oui, fo qu'on s'arrange, je c pas ct fonctionné ! groooos bisouuuussss ! che t'adoorrre (façon sigrid !)!

**Demoness lange** : salut ! et bien vas-y ne te gêne pas demoness, apprécie –le !c pas défendu ! je vais essayer, oui, pour la famille.. Une tite punition, c'est vrai ça ne leur ferait pas de mal.. Mais quoi….. Si t'as des idées, hésite pas ! voila suite, bises et merci !

**Lakimi **: bonjour ! comment ça ? tu pleures toi aussi ? oOh ! mon but, non ce 'n'est pas de vous faire pleurer, pk sinon bah on lit flou, mais c vrai que je… heu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'envie de finir mes chapitres sur une note triste ! c quand même bizarre, non ? merci beaucoup de ton message adorable ! bisouuusss tt plein Lakimi !

**Violette ou Ceresse :** salut Lolie ! alors voilà le mystère du pseudo est éclairci ! dis donc, tu en as traversé des péripéties ! et moi pourquoi Lolie, et bien (toi aussi tu t'en contre fiche !) , je suis partie de violette : g trituré le mot en « iole » c'était pas beau, et j'ai rajouté un l en touillant les lettres et taddaaaam : tu as un nouveau surnom ! c bien , oui, de discuter avec les autres auteurs, j'aime aussi c pour ça que c rare que je ne prenne pas le temps de répondre aux reveiws.. moi j'aime ce coté là, pck à l'origine tu n'as qu'un pt commun avec une personne inconnue, HP et son monde, et pus au final tu distilles plein de détails, tu papotes de tout de rien, tu te découvres des pts communs, et j'adore ça ! bon ça n'empêche que mes reveiews sont plutôt courtes, mais j'en laisse assez svt, ça compense tu crois ? lol. Et c'est vrai, tu as raison c appréciable que quelqu'un décortique ton texte ds tt les sens pour en relever les passages flous et ceux qu'ils ont aimés, ce que tu fais super bien, alors.. bahhhh ;;; CONTINUUUUUEEEE ! lol alors réponses aux questions des questions maintenant : l'ampoule clignote tjrs ? HEU ;; Elles vont se voir.. oui ! Amies intimes.. Je ne C pas trop… En fait G très hâte de finir l'histoire pr écrire la suite, alors, je ne vé plus trop approfondir les relations, autrement G tenace à trop allonger mes fics. L'autre qui est oublié, devait faire une 20 de chapitres, mais je crois bien qu'elle ira au moins jusque 40-50 ! dc si je veux finir cette fic pdt les vacs ! Hermione s'inquiète par Harry, oui, quand même c pas pck ils se boudent qu'elle doit mettre de coté tte leurs aventures et les chocs qu'il encaisse.. En fait, je ne c pas si je vais vous dire pkoi ils ne se parlent plus, pk s'aurait été sans doute une bisbille tte banale (je voulais juste l'écarter pour que sevychou soit en pole position !) . l'atout, et bien c Severus Adulte, si elle peut lui envoyer un mssg (la lettre) et bien lui saura quoi faire ds le futur (cad ds le présent de rogue) pr elle coincée ds le passé puisqu'il sait théoriquement ce qui lui est arrivé !). le nouvo perso, heu…. Ce devait tre la venue de Lulu Le terrible, et puis oui peut être la mère de sev.. j'ai mis cette info où ?…. (suis perdue là.. dsl) ;merci à toi de m'encourager autant, c ce qui me pousse a tjrs essayer d'aller plus loin ds l'histoire et essayer de respecter un temps raisonnable entre les updates, et pr le reste, et bien je m'amuse quand j'écris alors.. voilà ! . je ne c pas encore si je pars en vacances, si ça se fait ce serait mi-août ! pr le moment ne t'inquiètes pas, dacc ! ta babidi ! bisous

**Luna potter** : bijour Lola !comment tu vas, pitchoune ? ça te plait toujours, génial ! ah tiens, tu aimes bien les slashs dray / Harry, je crois, j'en ai lu un, très sympa, c marqué rating M, mais il n'y a pas de véritables descriptions, tout est subjectif, si tu veux le lire, c l'id / 2315826 ; j'ai bien aimé, c une trad ! sinon, et bien grooos merciii , ça m'encourage vraiment à continué tt ce que tu me dis là !la fic je la veux courte pr vous faire une suite courte aussi, en assemblant les deux ça fera qqch de moyen, non ? Quaud est ce que je te vois sur msn, pr faire des papoptis papotas ? Gros bibis ! bidibou

**Elisabeth 01 :** salut Elisabeth ! merci beaucoup ! suis contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours autant ! voilà la suite, arrivée plus tard que prévue, mais j'avais énormément de mal à commencer le chapitre ! gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Jorahjo : **je continue Jo !j'espère maintenir de l'émotion jusqu'au bout ! pour l'écriture, quand je me relis je trouve de grosses coquilles ! GSPR que ça passe assez inaperçu ! bises et merci de ton soutien !

**Didi :** salut ! merci beaucoup de ta reveiew ! mais non, ta question n'est pas stupide : tout les reveiewvers me l'ont déjà demandé, alors.. toi aussi ! en fait il y aura plusieurs raisons à sa haine… Lié à ses liens avec sa mère dont je parle vaguement ds le chapitre d'avt, et puis, aussi, parce qu'elle a appris à le connaître et que, c'est un homme secret, qui a une vie difficile, sans accroches par moments.. enfin, l'abandon jouera oui ! gros bisouus !

**Superfan :** voilà la suite ! merci, ravie que ça te plaise ! j'espère que le reste te passionnera autant ! sinon faut me le dire ! et pour Hermione ça dépend de ce que tu entends par bientôt ? en tout cas c'est une affaire de mois pour elle et de semaines pour nous ! LOl ! bises !

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_ :Hermione sauve la vie de Severus Snape, vie mise en danger par Lucius Malefoy. Il lui parle enfin de sa Mère, celle que tous traitent de parjure à la famille et de dépravée. lui, ne la connaît pas

* * *

**Chapitre sixième dans lequel le Héros rend une visite des plus courtoises à sa famille**.

Severus Snape a à peine le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés et couverts des résidus poisseux et grisâtres véhiculés par le déplacement inter-cheminées que, impeccablement rigide dans Son habit de l'ancien temps qu'il s'acharne à porter, M. Tillmore entre à pas feutré dans le salon.

Severus sort du réduit obscur, un sentiment profond de dégout le submergeant.

Il fronce le nez. La pièce pue. On n'a pas du ouvrir les fenêtres depuis une éternité. Même la grand-tante Bridgetta deuxième du nom, claquemuré dans son cadre d'ébène ciselé d'harpies, semble outrée de l'odeur de moisi qui suinte dans l'air humide du salon ténébreux. Elle s'applique un mouchoir sur le nez et respire difficilement dans des sifflements de boa en rut.

La tête blanchie du vieux majordome s'affaisse doucement dans un salut emplint de raideur et de respect.

Severus d'un geste de la main lui ordonne de se relever et l'homme lui offre un sourire entendu et des yeux humides :

.- « Bienvenu chez vous, monsieur. Votre visite surprise nous est bien agréable, Monsieur. »

Severus ne pipe mot. Il se dirige vers une fenêtre, tire la voilure et ouvre la fenêtre, faisant entrer la brise hivernale.

Il respire avec avidité et se retourne.

Comme il le hait !

Ce vieil homme asservi aux idées noires de son Père ! Comme il l'écœure !

Il est abject ! Gonflé de ses préjugés et de ses révérencieuses et aristocratiques formulations dont lui, Severus n'a que faire.

Il regrette presque déjà d'être venu.

Comme il abhorre ce regard que le valet pose sur lui.

Un regard presque reconnaissant !

De quoi ? De s'être lié au mal absolu, dans la seule idée d'entrer dans ce que son Père appelé la digne conduite des Snape ?

D'avoir fichu sa vie en l'air et de continuer à faire semblant d'être un homme d'honneur !

Honneur de pacotilles ! Billevesées ! Et ça le valet ne le sait pas. Il pense juste qu'il fait parti des grands hommes du siècle, un des plus fidèles de son Eminence Noire !

Mais Severus ne voit que par le fond. Il vit dans un gouffre

Et pour quoi ? Parce qu'il a commis une faute, il y a des années de cela. Une faute que sa famille a hissé au rang des nobles résolutions !

Il n'est pas le fils digne et le futur maître des lieux incorruptible que l'on croit qu'il est !

Il ne le sera jamais !

Pas avec ce dégoût, ce remords qui le ronge !

Il ne laisse rien paraître… Rien. Pas même ce tremblement si mal perçu au sein de cette demeure d'hypocrites !

Severus se maudit. Severus se méprise et il aimerait le dire aux vieux grigou ! Mais il n'ouvre la bouche que pour dire, d'une voix sèche :

.- « Ne m'annoncez pas, Tillmore. Je ne suis pas certain de rester. »

Tillmore s'incline, ne redoutant plus de réveiller ses douleurs rhumatismales et son lumbago.

Sevrus réprime un rire sans joie.

Il franchit la porte de la pièce, glacée désormais, un nœud au ventre.

**ooo00ooo**

Il pousse la porte et hume l'odeur délicieuse de cette pièce aimée. La cuisine.

Il fait chaud ici.

Un porcelet cuit à la broche dans la gargantuesque cheminée de briques.

Frau Recktenwald s'affaire à ses fourneaux… Ou à une tâche plus ingrate qui la pousse dans l'exigu cellier où elle criaille.

Sevrus referme la porte et ôte sa cape.

Il écoute la cuisinière rouspéter.

Ses yeux se plissent d'amusement ; Il ne voit que ses jupes, tremblantes, alors que des coups secs et des glapissements raisonnent.

.- « Zors d'izi ! Crie t'elle, frénétique. Zale Fermine ! »

Severus hoquète. Elle l'a donc entendu entrer ?

Il apparaît ensuite que cette interjection ne lui était pas destinée quand un nouveau coup se fait entendre et qu'un manche à balai apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il semblerait qu'il y ait un intrus aussi irrévérencieux que l'enfant qu'il était.

Une petite souris replète, en effet, ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, sortant du placard à provisions et zigzaguant entre les meubles, cherchant désespérément une sortie de secours afin de ne pas succomber aux assauts meurtriers de la corde tressée avec laquelle la vaillante et revêche cuisinière cherche à l'assommer.

.- « OUST ! » Fulmine la femme.

La souris couine et Severus entrouvre la porte. La souris s'y faufile sans demander son reste, et Frau Recktenwald, échevelée, en sueur, se demande qui a bien pu entrer dans son domaine. Elle ne voit que cette robe noire et simple. Elle lève sa tête doucement et bouche bée le considère.

Ses doigts s'écartent et le balai vient échouer à ses pieds.

Les lèvres de Severus se plissent, railleuses.

.- « Monzieur Zeverus .. Bredouille la femme.

.- Pauvre bestiole ! Elle échappe à un rude adversaire pour atterrir directement dans l'antre de Père ! » Ricane t'il.

Il s'avance vers la cuisinière et lui fait face.

Elle réagit enfin et porte ses mains mouillées d'eau de vaisselle à ses pommettes écarlates.

.- « Monzieur Zeverus ! S'exclame Sigrid Recktenwald. Quelle bonne Zurpise !"

Et elle est sincère.

.- « N'est ce pas, Frau Recktenwald ?" Demande t'il.

Et, une envie de sourire, là, lui vient. Alors, il se détend et..Sourit.

Elle glousse avant de flatter son épaule, de le décréter trop maigrelet et de le forcer à s'asseoir devant un café fumant, du pain frais et encore chaud et de la crème d'une blancheur affolante.

.- « On ne fous fois pas azzez zoufent ! Ronchonne t'elle en lui souriant affectueusement et lui apportant des œufs frais. Allez ! Manchez ! »

Il ne s'étonne pas de la familiarité de Frau Recktenwald.

Elle est la seule qui ne lui pose jamais de questions impolies ici. Elle est la seule qui le consolait lorsque, enfant, il avait trop de chagrin à ses retours de vacances de Poudlard. Elle ne lui parlait pas dans ses cas là. Elle l'installait sur une chaise confortable devant des petits plats préparés avec amour, et il faisait comme en ce moment. Il mangeait. Et ne pensait à rien.. enfin, presque..

Il pense là.. Même trop..

Il boit une gorgée de café, et repose la tasse fumante.

Il pense encore.. Toujours..

Ses mains continuellement actives jouent avec souplesse avec la petite cuillère. Et puis, soudain, il les plaque violemment sur la grosse table rustique. La petite cuillère échoue au sol et Frau Recktenwald sursaute.

.- « Vous souvenez-vous d'Amy, Sigrid ?»

Sigrid pose son essuie-main sur une chaise et s'assied face à lui, se rongeant pensivement un ongle.

.- « Amy Granger ? » Insiste t'il.

Le visage rubicond de son interlocutrice s'éclaire.

.- « Ah ! Bien zur ! La cholie Amy! Elle était zi Zympathique ! Elle fous menait par le bout de zon charmant nez ! ».

Elle éclate d'un gros rire sonore alors qu'il déglutit avec peine. Elle réalise alors le mutisme de son maître.

.- « Ch'ais dit quelques chose de mal, Zeverus ? » S'inquiète t'elle.

Les yeux de la gentille dame s'embuent. Elle ôte son bonnet de lin crème et il s'étonne des cheveux grisâtres qui ornent son crane en une jolie tresse flamande. Jolie mais grise. Il soupire sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne s'apercevait pas que sa bonne amie vieillissait… Cette vérité là l'offusque.

.- « Non. C'est vrai… Mais les choses ont changé… J'ai reçu, une lettre. D'elle ; »

Elle porte une main boudinée à sa bouche dans un geste d'étonnement ravi.

.- « Comment fa t'elle ? S'exclame t'elle hâtivement.

.- Je l'ignore. Avoue t'il.

.- Fous ne safez pas ? » S'étonne la femme face à lui.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ébahis. « Comment peut-on ignorer comment va la personne qui vous envoie une lettre ! C'est impensable ! » Expriment ses yeux d'Allemande honnête.

.- « La lettre a été écrite il y a 20 ans. Dans cette maison. . Quelques mois avant qu'elle ne… »

Elle recoiffe son bonnet, l'écoutant toujours .

.- « S'envole. » Conclue t'il, d'une voix basse.

Trop.

Elle le remarque et s'inquiète.

.- « Ce n'est pas une lettre égarée, n'est-ze pas ?

.- Non.

.- …

.- Du tout. C'est même moi qui me la suis fait remettre. » Conclut t'il dans un grincement sarcastique qu'il n'adresse qu'aux élèves fats et insipides.

Vraiment, il tombe bien bas…

Il se rappelle l'ironie de son acte.

**ooo00ooo**

_Le 22 novembre 1970, une calèche_

Miss Amy lui ouvre la portière et il se laisse glisser au bas du véhicule. Il prend le temps de flatter l'encolure des deux chevaux et elle lui tend la amin. C'est un geste régulier et ordinaire maintenant que de saisir cette fine main chaude.

Et alors, que leurs paumes se collent l'une à l'autre, il lève les yeux, et le voit. Pour la première fois. Le château de Poudlard !

La majesté de ses murs de pierre se dresse comme des barrières infranchissables, des murailles surmontées de tourelles crénelées de vieux châteaux forts. Le tout reflète une telle sensation de liberté, d'évasion, malgré ces fortifications épaisses ou peut être à cause de cela.. Car derrière, se devine des jardins, des salles gigantesques, des couloirs, des recoins sombres, des endroits où se poser, seul.

.- « Wow ! » Fait t'il, émerveillé.

Elle lui adresse un de ses chaleureux sourires dont elle a le secret.

.- « Nous n'aurons pas le temps de visiter, Severus . Tes parents nous veulent pour le souper . Mais tu as de la chance peu d'enfants voient Poudlard avant leur rentrée ! »

Il hoche la tête. Peu lui importe. Le peu qu'il verra le comblera.

Il s'étonne de passer le gris des grosses pierres fondatrices pour recevoir de pleins fronts les couleurs qui décorent les tableaux accrochés par centaines aux murs.

Il emboîte le pas à sa répétitrice qui lui évite même les marches branlantes. Elle les mène à la conciergerie dit-elle.

Il monte un escalier, et il étouffe un cri quand celui-ci tourne sur lui-même.

.- « Et si l'escalier se trompe de direction, Miss ? Demande t'il, peu rassuré.

.- Divers chemins mènent à une même porte. Il y a juste certains raccourcis moins éprouvants. » Répond-elle, emplie d'une sagesse que les murs semblent lui apporter.

A la conciergerie il trouve une dame, passablement aimable qui leur demande de la suivre après que Miss Amy lui ai exposé sa requête.

Après ça, ils arpentent des couloirs d'une longueur incroyables et finalement finsissent devant une porte de bois comme tant d'autres. La surveillante toque deux fois et entrouvre la porte. D'une voix fade, elle demande :

.- « Professeur Dumbledorre ?

.- Oui ?

.- Une jeune femme désire vous parler. »

La femme referme la porte et leur explique qu'il arrive d'ici quelques instants qu'elle laisse maintenant et Miss Amy la salue d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

Ils attendent à peine. Le temps qu'elle ferme les yeux brièvement et lient ces doigts en une prière muette. Il n'ose pas la questionner sur la raison de cette visite au Château.

Et un homme dans la force de l'âge sort de la salle de classe. Il a une longue barbe rousse qui tire vers le gris et ses yeux pétillent à la fois de malice mais aussi et surtout de perplexité et de curiosité bienveillante.

Miss Amy le salue chaleureusement, la gorge un peu nouée et lui demande quelques minutes de son temps alors qu'il la considère comme un étranger découvre une nouvelle connaissance.

Aimable, le professeur consent et elle se tourne vers Severus :

.- « Attend-nous là Severus, et sois sage, tu veux bien ?

.- Oui, bien sur. » Dit-il et il s'assied sur le sol.

Il les regarde s'éloigner vers l'extrémité du couloir. Sa gouvernante discute avec animation et le professeur l'écoute, tiraillant continuellement sa barbe et hochant de temps à autre la tête. Il semble que Miss Amy ait mal à la gorge, elle passe souvent une main sur sa poitrine, comme en proie à une vive émotion où a une angine coriace.

Et puis, elle sort une lourde enveloppe de sa poche et la tend à son interlocuteur, l'air grave, les yeux suppliants et humides de larmes. L'homme l'accepte et la serre précautionneusement dans une poche interne. Ils rebroussent chemin et Severus se lève.

Le professeur Dumbleorre le regarde avec un sérieux qui fait naître en lui des petits fourmillements.

.- « C'est ce jeune garçon ? Demande t'il d'une voix douce.

Miss Amy lui a sans doute parlé de son entrée à Poudlard l'an prochain et elle acquiesce. Un sourire crispe ses lèvres roses.

.- « Nous nous reverrons en septembre prochain, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Continue l'homme.

.- Oui, monsieur. Répond avec courtoisie l'enfant.

.- Croyez-vous que vous aimerez Poudlard ?

.- Oh ! Ça oui alors ! S'exclame t'il et il ajoute très animé, Miss Amy m'a parlé des fantômes et du plafond de la grande Salle et de.. »

Il s'interrompt alors que sa répétitrice se met à rire. Mais étrangement elle le cache sous se deux mains. Elle tremble.

.- « C'est bien, mon garçon. » Dit Dumbledorre et il pose une main lourde de sagesse sur son épaule chétive.

Severus n'aime pas qu'on le touche, mais, curieusement, cette main, là, posée ave délicatesse, ne le gêne pas. Elle est bien là. Il se sent bien sous le regard bleu de cet homme et il sourit.

La main se retire quand Severus entend un sanglot.

.- « Pardon. Suffoque Miss Amy.

.- Tenez. "

Le professeur lui tend un mini drapeau, noir et rose. Un mouchoir très laid en fait. Trop de couleurs pour un tissu qui dans les normes est d'une blancheur amidonnée.

Et elle se mouche dedans. Vigoureusement. Severus écarquille les yeux et ceux du professeur pétillent et lui adressent un clin d'œil.

Miss Amy a une manière très enfantine de se moucher.

Elle relève ses yeux rougis pour les voir sourire et se décrispe un peu. Elle tend aussitôt la main à son protégé et remercie l'homme. « De tout.. »

Elle lui montre son mouchoir et dit, d'une voix faible :

.- « Je vous le ferais remettre, Professeur. »

Dans un petit rire, il lui répond que « non, il en a des tas. Et celui-ci est bien laid. C'est le drapeau de l'équipe de Quidditch des Faucons Noirs et cette équipe là ne fait pas partie de ces favorites. »

Elle rit-elle aussi.

Et puis, il la regarde longuement, la tête légèrement penchée vers elle. Il lui prend sa main libre et l'enveloppe paternellement des deux siennes.

.- « Je vous souhaite de trouver le bonheur, Miss Granger.. Ici ou ailleurs… »

Sa voix est douce et mélancolique.

Severus ne comprend pas de quoi l'homme lui parle pas plus qu'il ne saisit la réponse de sa gouvernante et amie.

.- « Merci, Alb.. Pardon, Professeur. Et excusez-moi d'insister.. Mais.. N'oubliez pas…

.- Dans quelques 20 années, j'ouvrirais cette lettre qui m'intrigue déjà fort, j'aurais quelques réponses et je donnerais celle qu'elle contient à un homme en qui j'aurais confiance.. Je n'oublierais pas, miss… Je ne vous dis pas Adieu. Un au revoir suffira, j'espère. Quant à vous jeune homme, Poudlard vous attend en septembre. »

Ils saluent tout deux et l'homme les regarde disparaître. Sa main posée là où l'étrange correspondance de Miss Amy a été placée.

**ooo00ooo**

Une bûche craque dans l'âtre et Severus sursaute. Il est toujours dans la cuisine.Il s'est laissée distraire par le souvenir de cette escapade. S'il avait su alors que tout avait débuté ce jour là !

Il ricane amèrement .

Sigrid le considère. Les traits brouillés. Elle n'ose rien dire. Elle n'ose même pas le resservir en café.

.- « Vous rappelez-vous pourquoi elle a été congédiée ?

.- Che ne zais pas.… »

Severus se mord la lèvre. Même la cuisinière, si franche, et droite lui semble soudain devenir dissimulatrice et fourbe.

C'est absurde ! Elle ne sait pas ! Ou elle ne sait plus.

Qu'importe ! De toute façon, elle ne dira rien de plus. Il se renferme sur lui-même et elle soupire.

.- « Je ne resterais pas souper, Frau Recktenwald. » Déclare t'il, distant.

Il tourne le dos et récupère sa cape. Il fuit son regard.

.- « Monzieur Zeverus.. Ce chour là, elle m'avait dit fouloir afoir une matinée… C'était Monzieur Crazzus qui les lui accordait d'ordinaire. »

Elle a parlé d'une voix faible, hésitante..

Il tourne légèrement la tête.

Puis, plus franche, elle rajoute alors qu'il la considère.

.- « Est-ze-que che rachoute un couvert pour ze zoir, Monzieur ? Dit-elle dans un sourire gigantesque.

.- Fous le poufez, Zigrid ! »

La porte se ferme calmement.

Il la passe comme une ombre.

Mais une ombre qui sent son cœur s'affoler.

Il a une piste.

Et la cuisinière chantonne devant sa table.

Ce soir, les maîtres se coucheront repus !

**ooo00ooo**

Le cliquetis des couverts argentés ponctue la monotonie du souper. La grosse et hideuse horloge a rendu l'âme, il y a quelques années et personne n'a eu la charité de la faire remplacer.

Severus ne s'en plaint pas.

Il refuse la croustille de truite au safran que lui propose sur un plateau étincelant le valet.

Il n'a pas faim.

Il relève la tête et s'absorbe dans la contemplation des mangeurs.

A sa droite, à la place du maître de maison, son Père.

Les cheveux grisâtres, les yeux froids ou hérétiques selon que l'homme est illuminé par une de ses idées révolutionnaires qui « changeraient l'ordre imposé par cette nature malveillante et leur offrirait l'immortalité, Fils ! L'immortalité ! »

Severus n'est plus son bâtard. Il est son Fils .

Il l'est devenu le jour ou son avant bras a saigné.

Un jour bien noir.

Crassus, sait-il seulement, alors que du dos de sa fourchette il craquelle la pâte feuilletée de son met raffiné que « son fils » l'exècre ? Le hait, lui aussi ? Le vomit même?

Non. Il ne sait pas.

Il mange. Heureux pour l'avenir de sa lignée. Qui même si elle s'éteint ne le fera que dans sa conception de l'honneur.

Heureux car son brave fils est entré dans la bonne voie, voilà une vingtaine d'années.

Heureux car à sa table, noir et austère, trône un fidèle du plus grand sorcier de ces derniers siècles.

Severus déporte son regard noir à la droite de son Père, où, Lovise, plumée comme un coq en pâte, le teint verdâtre malgré les couches de maquillages, jette un regard mauvais et cerné de violet sur la délicieuse nourriture qui ne la satisfait pas.

Elle n'a pas plus de remords à critique le travail de sa cuisinière compétente qu'elle n'en a eu pour le reste.

Lui, à sa place, se satisferait des miettes des pains des criminels, et encore ses tripes les rejetteraient ! Seul le remord aurait faim ! Il se nourrirait de lui, l'affalerait, le crèverait, jusqu'à l'épuisement…

D'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passe… Mais pour lui, Severus. Pas pour elle !

Elle le mérite cependant autant que lui !

Elle lui est obscène. Sa maladie la ronge mais elle résiste, refusant de périr.

Elle lève ses yeux fatigués sur lui, s'étonnant d'être le point de mire de ce beau-fils qu'elle n'aime que pour fumiger de ses outrages, de sa présence tenace . Elle babille :

.- « Et bien, Severus, la cuisine de votre bonne amie, ne vous ravit plus ? »

Elle pointe son doigt serti de brillants sur un plat de puréeau potiron au fumet appétissant .

Il esquive la réponse. Lui parler l'offense.

Son père, silencieux jusque là, prend sur lui d'orienter la conversation dans un sens qui lui plait :

.- « Quelles affaires vous amènent, Severus ?

.- Préfériez vous que je ne reparte, Père ? Demande t'il de la voix veloutée qu'il sait si bien contrôler.

.- Quelle idée ! S'exclame trop bruyamment la malade. Vous venez, on vous garde ! On vous voit si peu ! »

Elle cille comme une donzelle effarouchée. Elle le répugne.

.- « Il est vrai que vous avez une grande science de la séquestration, Madame. » Riposte t'il dans un sourire mielleux.

Ses paroles font effet comme il s'y attendait, et, nerveuse elle boit une gorgée de vin, manquant de l'avaler de travers.

.- « Severus ! Tonne son Père. Assez d'allusions ! Votre mère est souffrante que diable ! »

Crassus, de son ton si glacial ne parvient plus à rien.

Severus, pose ses mains à plat sur la table et se lève. Il mène la danse, ce soir. Son attitude d'autorité distante ne leur laisse guère le choix. Alors d'une voix posée et froide, tourne t'il un regard insondable vers sa Belle-Mère et déclare :

.- « Aussi, j'aimerais lui épargner la suite de cette conversation _familiale_… Père, si nous passions au salon. »

Et ce n'est pas une demande. C'est un ordre. Un de ceux que nul ne peut contester.

Dans l'impossibilité de contester ce fils par lequel il jure désormais, le père quoique furieux lui emboîte le pas et Severus referme la porte d'un petit salon. Il allume quelques bougies et attend que son père s'assied pour lui faire face.

.- « Je recherche quelqu'un, Père.

.- Pour le Lord ? Demande Crassus, prêt à coopérer à une noble cause.

.- Non, Père. Pour _mon _compte. Une personne me nuit.

.- Qu'à donc fait .. ?

.- Les détails ne vous intéressent pas, Père. Le coupe t'il, incisif. »

Snape Senior se renfrogne. Le ton de la conversation ne lui plait pas. Mais, il a confiance en son fils désormais. Il l'écoute et le questionne.

.- « En quoi puis-je aider à retrouver cet homme ?

.- Cette _femme_. »

Sanpe s'étonne. Depuis quand les femmes sont-elles une faiblesse ! Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à tenir une maison et élever les enfants et son unique descendance le sait. Les femmes, il les maîtrise, il les teint éloigné de lui et n'use d'elle que lorsqu'il en a le besoin..

.- « Vous êtes l'un des derniers à l'avoir vu, Père. Il y a de ça 20 ans. Elle s'appelait Amy Granger. Vous l'avez congédié.»

Sevreus Snape se penche sur les accoudoirs, encadrant son Père. Ses yeux sondent.

.- « Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, Fils ! »

Severus sursaute et s'éloigne hâtivement. Ainsi, il se souvient ! Sa réponse a été spontanée. Elle était chargée de mésestime.

Son Père se lève et s'approche d'une desserte chargée d'alcool. Il se sert un Fire-Whisky et en propose un autre à son partenaire. Partenaire qui s'est adossé à la cheminée. Ses genoux flagellent.

Il sent ! Il le sent !

Cette histoire va loin !

Là où il ne veut justement pas s'aventurer.

.- « Elle nous a fait la grâce de disparaître.. Vous savez tout ce scandale avec..

.- Avec _Elle_.. ? » Murmure Severus, se servant finalement du liquide ambré.

Son Père lève son verre, un sourie fugace sur son visage blême.

.- « Elle voulait la revoir. Cette.. Cette…

.- Dites-le !

.- Créature ! »

Severus jette son verre sur les cendres froides. Il n'a pas bu.

Crassus Snape, lui, boit, par petites rasades, regardant tourbillonner avec majesté son enfant ténébreux.

.- « Elle a un nom, Monsieur ! Siffle Severus. L'a t'elle revu ? A t'elle revu ma Mère avant de disparaître, de s'envoler ?

.- Je ne sais . Croyez-vous que je me sois renseigné auprès de cette monstrueuse femme ?.. »

Severus n'en peut plus de biaiser. Il rage. Il bout. Il serre les poings. Severus plisse les yeux. Et méprisant dit entre ses dents :

.- « Ceux qu'on ne saurait nommer sont ceux que l'on craint. Il fut un temps ou vous ne craignez pas celle avec qui vous avez.. Copulé, Père.

.- Croyez-vous donc que cette malheureuse me fasse peur ? Rit chichement l'autre. Non, mon Fils. Elle m'ennuie, voilà tout… Et encore. Riposte t'il, serein.

Mais ses doigts tremblent. Severus lui retire son verre.

.- « Vous ne la craignez pas ? Allons Père.. Est ce donc que vous vieillissez et que vos nerfs s'usent tant qu'ils vous fassent trembler. C'est une attitude si peu « Snape » ! Raille t'il.

.- Suffit !

.- Non. Je veux entendre son nom !Une fois ! Une fois de votre bouche !

.- Tu es comme elle, Severus ! Fou ! Fourbe ! Périssable ! Tu es comme.. Comme !

.- Oui. J'en suis aise, parfois. Ment –il. Je lui passerais votre bonjour Père, lorsque je lui rendrais visite.

.- Tu n'iras pas voir cette.. cette…

.- Oh que si. Puisque vous ne me renseignez pas.

.- Je te défends ! » Vocifère le Père.

Il s'est relevé et le toise. Mais son dos est voûté et son fils le domine. De sa taille. De son regard. De son attitude. Il le surpasse.

Dans tout.

.- « Je me passe de vos interdictions ! Fulmine Severus. J'irais la voir !"

Dieu seul sait à quel point cela le contrarie.

.- "Personne n'est autorisé à voir .._Charla _… Sans mon consentement »

Severus sort une liasse de feuillets, une plume de corbeau et un encrier d'un secrétaire d'ébène.

.- « Et bien, je le réclame.. Comme Amy Granger l'a fait auparavant ! Signez ! »

C'est d'une main tremblante que Crassus annote la date, l'heure et sa signature dessous une requête laborieusement obtenue et écrite.

C'est d'une main ferme que Severus lui reprend la feuille des mains de son géniteur et la plie avec soin avant de la ranger proprement dans sa poche.

.- « Je ne vous dis pas Merci, Père. » dit il.

Et dans un « pop » sonore, il transplanne.

_A suivre…._

* * *

Bon j'avoue ce chapitre me déçoit beaucoup, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'éléments que je ne comptais pas mettre avant la fin, mais devant mon Pc, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement ça aurait d'avantage compliqué les choses ! 

Autre chose, pitié, pour le prénom « Charla », ne prononcez ça comme si c'était un Ch, comme charlotte mais plutôt un K ! siouplait, je trouve ça tellement plus classe et joli la prononciation avec cette écriture. Voilà, c'est tout !

GSPR que ça vous a plus quand même !

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

Ah oui, petite précision… J'ai lu ce matin même dans une chronologie établie dans « le grimoire » que Lucius aurait 6 ans de plus que Severus. On n'en tiendra pas compte dans cette fic… Désolé de cet aberration chronologique.

et dites, ceux qui ont lu le tome 6: vous y croyez-vous.? (enfin on a pas le choix mais...)... C'est horrible, non ce qu'il fait !.. chut ! desolé, je n'en dis aps plus.. c'est juste que.. je suis sous le choc !


	8. Chapitre septième

_la t'ite rubrique de Bidibou:_ hé hé! avez-vous vu ! je suis dans les temps! mais, dans ce chapitre, vous allez étre frustrée car on apprend pas plus sur Charla, c'est volontaire, simplement il y a un décalage entre les recherches de Severus et les agissements de Amy ... Ce n'est pas facile à coordonner, il agit rapidement, elle ne peut que biaiser pour progresser..mais, les réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre où on retrouve Hermione !promis ! ensuite qu'éce que je voualis vous dire d'autre...bien, la pemière partie du chapitre est assez sombre, j'éspére ne pas vous choquer.. Ce n'est pas cru, ni trop violent juste... comment dire.. Malheureux.. bref, je vous laisse découvrir ! bonne lecture à tous et toutes ! je vous embrasse bien fort !

**

* * *

**

**Morsureamicale :** ton pseudo me fait bien rire ! j'adore ! je te remercie de ta reveiew et les on –dit sont vrai : l'inspiration est bien la matière première d'une fic ! alors merci beaucoup ! Severus réaliste ? J'y croyais, oui. ..Jusqu'à ce que.. As tu lu le tome 6 ? Grosses bises amicales et je te souhaite une super bonne lecture !

**Zakath Nath : **severus se débarrasse de son père ! ouuuhhh le méchant ! et ben non pas ici ! lol ! et oui j'ai fait ressurgir Sigrid et son super accent, je l'aime bien cette brave femme ! et oui, le peut être est de trop, on va avoir d'autres éléments sur la Mère de Severus en plus de son prénom ! pr le tome 6 : c'est évident, qu'il est wouh ! époustouflant ! y a pas à dire (ce n'est toujours pas mon préféré.. mais… Je l'apprécierais encore plus en français je crois !. )je suis tout a fais d'accord avec toi sur Snape, il y est…comment dire sans spoiler… Genialissime dans son genre (je trouve aps d'autres mots ds un sens c'est super, de l'autre, c'est ..snif..) tu me comprends !. .Et GSPR qu'il y aura bcp de réponses ds le tome 7, pck ça me chagrine de voir ce qu'on fait de la « confiance », même dans les livres ! TT …. Enormes bises Zakath

**Jwulee : **euh.. Jwulee.. euh.. merci (excuse moi, je suis toute rougissante) ! merci vraiment, je suis très émue ! je ne dirais pas que c'est dur de jongler entre les deux époques, du moment qu'on a bien tramé sa chronologie avant ! mais c'est une question d'opinions ! gros bécots !à très bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Vivi :**c'est vrai ? rrrohhhh ! c super alors ! je suis contente de r'avoir de tes nouvelles et que ça continue à te plaire ! bisssouuussss

**Isa-syn ex US Hermy : **lol! c'est trop ça ! il lui manque plus que l'imper gris, le chapeau feutre et la loupe ! mouarfff ! naaaann , ça lui irait pas au teint ! mdr ! hi hi hi !merci à toi et énormes bisouuus Isa ! très bonne lecture et à très vite !

**Demoness lange : **comment ça , tu le hais ? mais il est trop chou, mwwa je le veux pour Noël ! si si.. en fait pour jouer aux fléchettes ! lol. Bon, un peu de sérieux Bidibou, (dsl… G des petits problèmes de connexion de neurones ce soir, (il est 00h04..et..bon bref, je pense que tu t'en moques !t'as bien raison !mouarf !) hmm.hmmm. alors ..euh…. hé hé ! mais tu as des supers rêves petite démone ! j'aime ! c'est très imagé ! et pis , pourquoi pas !bon je le mets en projet , on C jamais ! lol ! tu me mets ds tes favoris ! waouhh !merci merciii ! c super !merci pr tout, soutien, messg sympa et permis de délirer ! kisssouilles !

**Luna potter 1** : coucou ! ça va super et twwa ! étrange, pourquoi ?dis moi tout ! oui, il éclaircit quelques lèggeeers petits détails.. très peu en fait.. oui je me rend compte, c'est adorable, de ta prt !lol ! mais tu sais que c'est vrai que j'ai de bo yeux ! (mdr, je blague ..en fait, non pas tant que ça ! » ! c'est sensé représenté un clin d'œil rien que pour twwa !) pr Amy et son mouchoir, oui elle se mouche à la façon de ron (cf prologue) je trouve ça drôle ! hi hi ! lol pour ts réflexions sur les rouspéteurs, t'as complément raison ma Lola !pr le tome 6 : tu m'as dit que c'était ds la même veine que le 5 (commercial) mais alors je doit te dire, non ! moi je l'ai adoré, écoute ils s'y passe des trucs supers (srt la fin mais bon..) bon bref, t'attend pas à un navet ni à une merveille mais lit le sans appréhension, il te plaira (toi qui a un coté dramatik ) .voilà. pourquoi six mois ? je l'ai en fichier sur le pc.. tu le veux ? je te le passe sans pbm, moi G le bouqin ! gros bisous à ma ptichoune !

**Luna Potter 2 : **re coucou LunaChou ! bah oui je suis super cte d'avoir une autre reveiew ! et toi d'avoir deux réponses ? lol.. ! alors que dire…non, le poème je ne me base dessus que pr le remords (je ne voulais m'en servir que pour la suite de l'histoire qui s'appellera « dis, belle sorcière.. » mais comme je disais j'ai du commencer à dvlpr ici ! tu as tt a fait le droit de ne pas aimer le cygne, moi en fait j'me la fin de le première strophe ! j'irais lire poison ! et te dirais quoi ! bises tout plein !

**Lyla : **oh ? je suis désolée, je me rend pas vraiment compte…. C'est vrai que je pars de tout les cotés (et j'avoue G des raisonnements biscornus…) mais j'espère que tu as compris le principal ! je suis contente de connaître une nouvelle lectrice ! dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu d'action, désolé, mais j'accélère le rythme je veux finir cette fic et la mini suite qui accompagnera avant la rentrée scolaire ! oui, j'ai lu le tome 6 en entier ! je te conseille vivement de le lire ! je l'ai trouvé largement mieux que le 5 (bon après c'est une affaire d'opinions.. mais..) par contre, je préfère ne pas te raconter, sans surprise tu serais.. moins ..comment dire percutée ! et ce serait dommage…Non ? gros bisouuus et à bientôt GSPR !

**Jorajho : **merci pour tout et les petites théories échafaudées ! j'adoooOOre ! à très bientôt !bisouus

**Snapye : **oui, je suis d'accord, sarcastique mais mauvais, non ! enfin ! je suis allée voir sur le siteque tu m'as dit, me suis retrouvée sur des forums avec une théorie sur Hermione et un lien Fraternel.. époustouflant, pr le reste sur snape ça rejoint mon idée … G peur que ça me bloque un peu pr l'histoire amis bon on verra ! pr l'histoire, c'est vrai , c'est encore très flou, mais c'est pck je voulais qu'on connaisse d'abord la mère de severus par Hermione, et y a un décalage entre lé recherches relativement rapides de Severus et l'adaptation d'Hermione-Amy..dc j'essaie de gérer au mieux ! c'était un chapitre nécessaire, dc un peu moins remuant, oui une sorte d'amorce comme tu dis. En espérant qu'on en apprenne plus ici.. une raison de la haine de sev face à Hermione est quand même palpable ds le chapitre précédent. Tu vois ? Grossses bises !

**Celia Anges :** merci ! alors qu'en as tu pensé ? je suis étonnée, ça fait un sacré coup de pub les favoris , faut que je remercie Zakath Nath !en tout cas, c gentil de me prévenir et de faire des compliments avant même de lire, j'aime beaucoup, c très sympa ( ce qui veut dire : je suis toute frétillante devant mon Pc ! ) bises ! à bientôt gspr.

**Flo-fol-œil : **yahooooo ! guten tag Flo ! (G pas fait d'allemand depuis deux ans en fait, c té juste façon de dire que j'avais su le parler et que ça pouvait revenir !lol.. bon n'empêche que comme tu vois, je C encore dis bonjour, alors toi tu as la bosse des maths (ouaiiissss ! bravooo ! applaused !) et pis moi euh…. Une hémisphère cervicale pr les langues ?mdr !exact, j'ai bcp de reviews et j'adooore !pas trop attendu quand mme ? je pense que nopn, parce que figure toi que dimanche il ne me restait qu'environ 1300 mos pour en étre à ma moyenne sur chaque chapitre ! j'avais bien boss, hein ! en plus, j'ai commencé un os LL /Dm et écrit un Os Harry/nirvelli rating M qu'on m'a demandé ! plus l'intro de notre future fic ! plus des dessins qui seront affichés sur ! ouh ! week end de folie quoi !mdr ! et oui,n c cool moi l'allemand j'adorais, jusqu'à y a quatre ans, mon prof était nul.. et oui ça arrive ! küsBchen !

* * *

**Chapitre septième dans lequel le Héros se dévoile sous son jour noir, joue au fin psychologue, suçote une friandise et parle à deux Aurors …**

_00h20, le 6 décembre 1998, Great Britain, Willowsmead, ruelle attenante au 64 Outlander street_

La lune se cache derrière un cumulus, comme lui-même dissimule son visage blafard derrière une capuche informe et noire.

Un flocon duveteux s'écrase sur son épaule. Il glisse sur un pavé.

.- « C'est ici ? Demande une voix féminine.

.- Oui, » répond il, et son souffle s'évapore en un une vapeur blanchâtre et éthérée.

Comment quelque chose de si beau peut il sortir de sa bouche amère ?

.- « On se sépare. Je prends à droite. » Ordonne la femme.

Sa silhouette se découpe dans la lumière d'un réverbère, et c'est sans déplaisir qu'il la lâche du regard pour tourner à gauche au carrefour.

Il marche quelques 50 mètres, dans la blancheur de ce matin d'hiver.

Il pense à sa Mère qu'il va devoir revoir…

Il pense aux habitants de la maison vers laquelle il se dirige.

Il se dit que le remords se réveillera en lui et il crispe les poings, dans l'ombre, agacé par cette haine.

Il progresse, baguette à la main. Guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Un frôlement, le frottement d'un corps contre une poubelle métallique. Il se tourne vivement. Mais ce n'est qu'un chat. Inoffensif et apaisé, lui, scrutant les ténèbres de ses yeux de lynx.

Il arrive à la fin de son trajet.

Devant lui, une petite barrière de bois blanche. Une de celle qu'on aime avoir devant chez soi, pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre grincer chaque matin, comme une salutation hospitalière.

Il referme derrière lui et pénètre dans une petite cour où les arbres fruitiers se sont endormis dans une quiescence réparatrice.

Sa marque le brûle.

Bien évidemment. Comme chaque fois que Le Lord Noir s'impatiente, se demandant, sur son trône du mal, si ceux qu'il condamne à l'Enfer parviendront à le satisfaire.

.- « Alohomora. » Murmure t'il.

La porte se déverrouille et il la pousse d'un geste flou de la main. La routine imprime le moindre de ses gestes. Et il se dégoûte.

La cuisine, encore, transporte des relents de festins.

.- « Lumos. » Enchaîne t'il.

La maison est calme. Trop.

Et sombre. Trop.

Dans la clarté atténuée de sa baguette, il avance, évitant une table déjà prête pour un déjeuner que personne ne prendra, il passe devant une porte et en franchit une autre, aboutissant dans un couloir qu'il longe.

Il arrive dans un salon. Agréable. Le feu s'éteint doucement. Sur une table basse. Une tasse, un verre. Du whisky. Un thé. Encore fumant.

Il secoue la tête. Miséreux.

La chance a quitté les habitants du 64 outlander street.

Des pas feutrés à l'étage. Il passe une porte vitrée pour voir la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner. Tenu le long du mur, il pointe sa baguette, prêt à l'offensive.

Mais ce n'est qu'une seconde capuche. Capuche qui laisse apercevoir le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lui indique d'un signe nonchalant de la tête qu'elle part visiter l'étage.

Il fait demi tour. Dans le couloir, une autre porte l'intrigue.

Il la pousse et le voit. Un homme. Qui tremble. Qui sait. Qui sait que demain, que dans quelques minutes, quelques infimes secondes, il ne saura plus.. Rien.

Il sera trop froid pour penser.

Ses yeux sont fous mais déterminés alors qu'il lance un sort à son agresseur. Agresseur qui l'esquive pour le stupéfixier.

Lui a agit, machinalement, avec rapidité et clairvoyance, et par instinct et parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Même si cela attise cette aigreur dans son œsophage et que le nœud de son estomac se resserre.

Il sonde l'esprit de l'homme, paralysé.

**oo0oo**

Mr Abraxas Gongfortuhe regarde par la fenêtre du salon. Sa femme, Saphira, repose sa tasse de thé à la cannelle et le rejoint à son poste d'observation. Tout deux voient deux ombres avancer dans la petite venelle qui jouxte leur maison. Ils échangent un regard, un baiser et l'home murmure.

.- « Va. Je m'occupe de la petite. Va.. Je t'aime. »

La femme se retire en courant, des larmes muettes glissent le long de ses joues. Elle éteint sur son passage chaque lumière, et, lui, le cœur gonflé, passe une porte, deux, trois, réveille une enfant endormie dans un petit lit douillet, pose des mains frémissantes dans sa tresse et lui chuchote :

.- « Mon ange.. Tu veux jouer avec papa ? »

Elle se frotte les yeux et hoche la tête.

.- « Papa va te cacher, chérie, et tu ne bougeras plus, ni ne parleras plus, d'accord ?

.- Oui. » Acquiesce t'elle .

Il la prend dans ses bras, la berce, l'embrasse et la dépose dans un panier à linge, une pièce plus loin. Il la recouvre de serviettes et lui répète.

.- « Papa veut que tu gagnes alors chut, mon ange. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle a bien compris la règle. La petite joue déjà.

Seulement, elle ne sait pas qu'elle joue sa vie.

L'homme sort un objet de sa robe et le glisse dans un baquet à lessive. Il entend un bruit dans le corridor et….

**oo00oo**

Le mangemort se retire.

La voix aiguë de sa compagne résonne à l'étage. Une voix aiguë et amusée. Elle aboie des sorts impardonnables. Ceux qu'elle aime user. Ceux qui ne font jaillir que pleurs, sang.. douleur.

Il va vers le paquet de lessive, ôte le couvercle et plonge sa main dans les granulés bleutés.

Quelques temps plus tard, Il se tourne vers l'homme et retire sa capuche. C'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir. Son visage. Le visage de celui qui va le tuer pour une simple boite en fer forgée.. Une boite que son Eminence Noire veut récupérer et que lui, un de ses sbires, a glissé dans sa poche..

D'une voix basse, le mangemort le tue, la baguette sur le torse :

.- « Avada kedavra. »dit t'il.

Sur son visage, on ne voit que haine. Mais la haine n'est pas destiné au corps qui retombe sur le sol.(a)

Un choc sourd succède aussitôt à l'étage. Et le rire de cette folle.

Un sanglot. Près de lui. Dans le panier à linge.

.- « Ne parle pas, petite .. dit il d'une voix qu'il tente d'adoucir. Joue encore. Et puis il ajoute, plus fort, pour l'autre qui descend les escaliers : Je l'ai Bella. On rentre. »

La réponse vient du corridor.

.- « Non. Le Maître a dit : aucun Survivant. Et on a pas la gamine, Severus. Alors on reste, on la retrouve et seulement après, on repart. »

Severus ferme les yeux.

Il ne veut plus de mort, pas un de plus.

Il se penche vite sur le panier à linge, enlève un drap, découvre une main, retire une serviette et voit une tresse auburn, bientôt une frimousse brouillée de larmes lui apparaît et il saisit l'enfant par dessous les aisselles, d'un bras, plaquant une de ses mains froides sur la bouche de la gosse terrorisée. Il la regarde, plongeant ses yeux opium dans le bleu du visage poupon et voit qu'il reste encore une étincelle.

.- « Ecoute, petite. On va changer de jeu, d'accord ? Tu vas courir, mais tu ne parles pas comme ton papa t'a dit.. va chez les voisins.. Cours très vite, surtout. Il faut que tu ailes plus vite que la dame.… »

Bella est dans le salon. Elle remue le feu. Il l'entend. Puis un cliquetis. Elle se sert en whisky et, visiblement, à son petit rire ravi, elle se délecte.

Il lâche la taille de la petite pour attraper sa main, ouvre une porte, doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et retrouve la cuisine.

Il pose un doigt sur sa bouche mince et la propulse dans la pièce. Elle s'élance vers la porte et il remet sa capuche.

Une seconde plus tard, la Lestrange arrive derrière lui, scrutant la pièce et s'arrêtant bien sur devant le récipient vidé de son contenu humain.

Il se baisse vivement, lâchant sa baguette et glapit :

.- « La garce !

.- Quoi ? Hurle l'autre.

.- Elle m'a mordu ! » ment il, secouant sa main indemne.

Il se dit qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux, la désillusionner par exemple… Mais on ne pense pas à tout ça quand on veut sauver une petite âme innocente.

Bella le pousse, il récupère sa baguette alors, que hystérique, elle court vers le jardin, s'exclamant :

.- « Par Salazar ! Elle s'enfuit ! »

Sevrus prie alors qu'il s'élance derrière Bella. La petite court toujours, aussi vite que lui permette ses jambes chétives et courtes.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de5 ans.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que son visage promettait tant. Il ne le remarque que lorsque Bella, devant lui, vise la petit chemise de nuit en coton blanc près de la petite barrière blanche et qu'un jet vert sort de sa baguette assassine.

Il ne le remarque que lorsque le corps sans vie de la petite Lisandra Gongfortuhe s'écrase un tapis de givre qui se craquelle, agonisant lui aussi.

.- « Joli ! » applaudit la mangermort.

Elle sourit, l'infâme, en passant devant le petit corps pur que la neige, tourbillonnant avec passion, enveloppe, tel un suaire immaculé.

Il range sa baguette, déversant des larmes de fiel.

Il ferme les yeux, quand il passe la petite barrière de bois, qui grince, lugubrement, il ne les ouvre pas quand la lune se dévoile.

.- « Très. » Ment-il.

Il songe qu'il y a vingt ans, cette même petite fille serait morte, de sa propre main, et le regard dénué de toute étincelle, parce qu'à l'époque le sale boulot ne le rebutait pas.

Il se mord la langue jusqu'au sang.

Il est méprisable de penser que cette petite a eu de la chance…c'est faux ! elle est morte quand même !Un semblant d'espoir en elle ou pas !

Il est méprisable ! Il n'a pas réussi à l'aider plus que ça ! Il a échouée. Elle gît là et ses pieds nus de poupée déjà virent au violet !

Il transplanne.

La petite boite en fer pèse dans sa poche. Le poids de trois vie. .. Et celle du remords.

**ooo00§00§00ooo**

.- « Je peux ? »

Severus se lève de son fauteuil au coin du feu, repose son verre de Whisky et permet à son visiteur d'entrer.

.- « Un verre, Drago ?

.- Oui, volontiers. Merci, Parrain. »

Drago Malefoy ôte sa cape, la pose nonchalamment sur le dossier d'un gros fauteuil face à son mentor. Il s'assied en soupirant et Severus craint le pire.. Un pli soucieux barre son front blanc et sa bouche se réduit à une ligne mince, alors qu'il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et d'un geste accablé passe ses mains aristocratiques dans sa chevelure aux reflets lunaires.

Il lui tend un verre de fire-Whisky, dosé généreusement - apparemment son filleul a besoin d'un bon remontant - et reprend sa place initiale, attendant que Drago lui expose son problème.

Au bout de trois rasades, Severus s'agite et Drago cesse de contempler le feu.

.- « Voilà.. Commence t'il. Severus… Je suis amoureux. »

.- « Oh, non… » se lamente le Maître des Potions.

.- « Et l'autre personne ?

.- aussi… Ou presque.. Je crois … Seulement, elle ne sait pas.. Pour… »

Le jeune homme pointe un doigt agressif sur son avant bras.

Severus hoche la tête.

Il compatit.

Oui, c'est dur de porter cette Marque.

Oui, c'est dur, abject, ignominieux car elle n'est pas simplement gravée sur leur avant bras, mais aussi ancrée à leur cœur, à leurs cellules, à leurs souvenirs, à leur âme.

Et pour lui, pour Drago aussi, ceux qui ont un double rôle et doivent en porter le poids, cela ne provoque que répulsion. Répulsion qui se diffuse vers les êtres aimés, ceux aux nobles idéaux et qui savent, qui connaissent…

Severus sait qu'il n'y a qu'un seul sentiment qui interdit l'amour d'une femme : le dégoût…

Alors voilà il compatit.

Pour lui, ce n'est rien, encore deux fois ce qu'il a vécu … Mais pour ce bel homme de 19 ans, déjà désespéré, qui a toute sa vie devant lui et dont le cœur menace déjà de se fêler ?

.- « Sait-elle pour l'Ordre ?

.- Oui. Mais cela changerait quoi ?

.- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est neutre. S'exclame le professeur .

.- Elle ne l'est pas . S'agite Drago. Elle veut en être… En attendant, elle milite au nord de l'île.. »

_« Elle milite au nord de l'île… »._ Encore une partisane des actes suicidaires et irréfléchis qui ne mènent qu'à des carnages ignorés..

.- « Et vive l'Apidista (1)? Demande Severus, citant au hasard une des nombreuses organisations clandestines formées dans l'ombre pour faire triompher la lumière.

.- Les phœnix Blancs… Répond le blond laconique, avant d'exploser .MERLIN SEVERUS ! COMMENT FAIT ON POUR AIMER EN TOUTE SINCERITE QUAND ON EST UN MEURTRIER ! COMMENT POURRA T'ELLE NE SERAIT CE QUE POSER LES YEUX SUR MOI QUAND ELLE ME VERRA DE L'AUTRE FRONT TUER UN DES SES FRERES PARCE QUE LE LORD L'AURA DECIDE ET QUE CETTE FOUTUE COUVERTURE NE DEVRA PAS ETRE GRILLEE ! POURQUOI EST CE SI -

.- Je ne sais pas.. Murmure Severus pour lui-même.

.- DUR D'AVOIR CHOISI UN CAMP ET DE DEVOIR TUER ALORS QUE CA ME REPULSE ! POURQUOI N'AS TU PAS ACHEVE BELLA QUAND ELLE A POINTE SA BAGUETTE SUR CETTE GOSSE ET –

.- JE NE SAIS PAS, DRAGO ! JE NE SAIS PAS ! »

Ils se font face. Tout deux écumants de rage.

Et puis, Drago se détourne, frappant de ses poings les plinthes de la cheminée. Snape, lui, souffle, et se calme.

Severus se remémore le moment où il a proposé à son filleul de choisir entre une vie d'asservissement et une vie ou peut être, peut être il pourrait tenter de racheter des fautes..

Il se rappelle une amie qu'il a eu et qui l'a repoussé, à cause de cet avant bras, malgré sa rédemption…

Drago hurle, expulsant ce trop plein de tension et de remord accumulé. « Et bien voilà, » se dit Severus.. « Nous sommes deux… »

Et il ne le veut pas. Il empoigne son filleul dans une étreinte réconfortante et ne s'offusque pas de le sentir éclater en sanglots, mouillant ses épaules et son col.

.- « dis-lui… Tout… Commence par le pire. Finit par le meilleur.. Ne la brusque pas… Dis-lui une chose : tu as choisi le chemin le plus déplaisant pour mener ton destin. J'espère pour elle et pour toi, qu'elle verra que tu n'es pas dénué de noblesse…Je l'espère, vraiment.. »

**ooo00§00§00ooo**

Severus hoche la tête. Albus Dumbledorre lui propose une pastille à la réglisse et il refuse. Le goût amer de la friandise ne fait pas bon ménage avec ce piquant qui le consume toujours.

.- « Le Lord a fait avancer la date de l'opération ce jour là, Severus. Voilà tout. Ne vous en demandez pas trop… »

Finalement, il prend la sucrerie dans la petite boite de fer sur le bord du bureau du directeur.

Albus comprend qu'il est temps de changer de sujet. Il se lève, avance vers une bibliothèque, cherche avidement quelque chose et revient chargé de six énormes volumes administratifs.

.- « Rien ? » demande Severus.

Albus confirme. Il pose les manuscrits sur son bureau, rehausse ses lunettes en demi-lune et s'assied , souriant..

.- « Rien, non. Aucune Amy, ou Hermione Granger n'est décédées ses 28 dernières années. J'ai moi même épluché les dossiers sorciers et mon collègue du Ministère Anglais à fait ses recherches du coté Moldu…

.- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Concorde Severus.. Elle n'est donc pas morte à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne.

.- Oui. Enfin…Il nous faut tout de même savoir si des faits étranges auraient été notifiés l'année ou Miss Granger a disparu. »

Albus lui sourit. Ses yeux pétillent de malice, comme cette boisson Moldu, le cola-Coka… Ou quelque chose de ce genre.

.- « Savez-vous comment vous allez procéder, Severus ? »

Severus se lève, défroisse sa robe et médite quelques secondes .

Albus criant le pire quand les yeux de l'enseignant luisent d'une lueur joyeuse et qu'il ébauche un demi-sourire.

.- « J'ai ma petite idée, je vous remercie.. »

**ooo00§00§00ooo**

.- « QUOI ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez plus bafouer les règles, Potter ! »

L'ambitieux jeune homme lui jette un regard mauvais qu'il lui rend cordialement.

Il se trouve déjà mal dans ce quartier des Aurors, devant Ronald Weasley qui gobe les mouches depuis son arrivée et Harry Potter qui comme de coutume se rebelle.

.- « Ecoutez je ne suis rien ici ! Je. Suis. A. L'épreuve ! Comme tout les aspirants Aurors, Snape.

.- Monsieur… Rage Severus. Cela doit faire du bien a votre ego, Potter alors, ne blâmez pas les gens sensés qui vous prennent enfin pour ce que vous êtes ! Un Néophyte !

.- Je ne vais pas bousiller mes rêves pour vous apporter un registre des faits étranges survenus en 1968 !

.- 71 !

.-... Que j'aurais dérobé en douce aux archives de La Milite Sorcière ! S'emporte Potter, les pommettes brûlantes de colère, la bouche tordue sur son entêtement. Je refuse ! Ajoute t'il, tranchant, avant de conclure, difficilement : Monsieur.. Non, c'est non ! Pour quelle raison aurais-je besoin de faire ça ! … »

Un nerf frémit sur la mâchoire de Severus Snape. Les yeux de Potter le rejettent . Weasley parvient enfin à fermer sa bouche et appuie son ami par des hochement frénétiques du menton.

Severus se retient de s'arracher les cheveux par touffe. Il fait les 100 pas, dans cette salle isolée où les deux jeunes hommes l'ont entraîné alors qu'il voulait leur parler « dans un lieu sur et où les oreilles indiscrètes ne passent pas dessous les portes. »

Il s'arrête, se retourne, fait face aux deux alliés, puis, d'une voix incisive leur donne la raison :

.- « Pour Hermione. »

Il n'aurait pas pu les suspendre plus.

« Un roulement de tambour supplémentaire aurait pu être bienvenu » se dit'il, après coup.

Puis, il observe les ravages causés par l'impact de son aveu.

Potter a pris une teinte cadavérique et les taches de rousseur du grand et athlétique Wealey sont comme gommées.

.- « pour Herm' ? » Balbutie le rouquin.

Severus se rend alors compte qu'il a employé le prénom de la jeune fille. Etrangement, il n'a pas souffert en le prononçant. Il est sortit. Comme ça. Avec une facilité déconcertante. 

.- « Qu'est ce qu'Hermione vient faire ici ! S'inquiéte Harry Potter.

.- Elle est au centre de toute cette histoire .

.- Elle n'est au centre de rien du tout, Professeur ! Elle est portée disparu depuis des semaines et ce n'était certainement pas vous qui menez les recherches !

.- Ne me traitez pas d'oisif avant de savoir, Weasley !

.- Pourquoi, vous savez quelques chose, vous ? Monsieur ? »

Potter a encore trouvé le moyen de le rendre furieux. Severus inspire. Expire.

Severus croise les bras. Dérouté. Il voulait de l'aide ! Il ne voulait pas leur dire ! Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ! Oui, mais voilà, Potter a mis le point dessus, car lui, a baissé ses gardes…

Et maintenant, il n'en réchappera plus.

.- « MacGo avait raison ! » S'exclame Ronald Weasley.

Severus fait une grimace. Il se rappelle les joutes verbales régulières de Minerva. Elle l'a accosté à chaque sortie de cours, s'est assise à ses coté à chaque repas, faisant la mielleuse, ou usant de sa sécheresse… Elle s'est vite lassée du silence de son collègue…

Alors elle a abattu une autre carte.

Depuis une semaine, elle vient l'espionner. Oui. Rien moins que ça ! Sous sa forme féline. Elle croit qu'elle passe inaperçue en se fondant derrière un rideau. Mais voilà, elle a un pelage gris, et les poils et le velours c'est une véritable osmose ! Le tout se colle et elle laisse des traces de son passage. Chaque fois, elle repart bredouille pour revenir le lendemain, de nouveau emplie d'une ferveur qui donne le vertige au Maître des Potions.

Elle ne découvre rien. Pour la seule raison que lui même patauge. Il ne se résout pas aller voir Charla..

Il pourrait en mourir… De honte.

« Ce serait peut être salutaire. » pense t'il, puis « Suffit ! »

Il considère les deux futurs Aurors.

.- « Vous voulez la voir ? Demande t'il.

.- Bien sur ! » Crie l'ami fidèle de Potter.

Potter qui plisse les yeux. En pleine réflexion. Et Méfiant. Très Méfiant.

.- « Où voulez vous en venir, Monsieur ? Vous savez si elle va bien, apparemment, et vous nous la servez en commande ! ça ne prend pas ! Je refuse de vous chercher ce grimoire ! C'est une ruse abjecte et vile !

.- Ce n'est pas l'opinion de Weasley… Alors vous voulez avoir de ses nouvelles, oui ou non ? Parce que les réponses à sa disparition sont peut être dans ce bouquin que vous me refusez ! Vous ai-je déjà demandé un service, Potter ?

.- oui ! Et je l'ai tenu ! Je me suis tût ! »

Les dents de Severus Snape crissent.

« oups.. »

.- « Y a t'il une pensine , ici ?

.- Pourquoi faire ? demande Ronald.

.- Pour te faire voir ce que j'ai du taire pendant trois ans et me délier de ma dette voilà pourquoi ! ricane amèrement Potter. Et non, il n'y en a pas.

.- Il y en a !sourit Severus, gluant d'une douceur feinte. Cessez de me prendre pour le diable, Potter. Vous me faites trop d'honneur et vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Je ne suis là que pour une chose…

.- Ah, oui ! ça on sait ! s'exclame Wealey, ses taches de son pigmentant de nouveau ses joues hâlées.

.- Amy ! dit Severus. »

Les deux autres se taisent, incrédules.

Weasley sort de son apathie en premier pour questionner, bêtement, son ami qui n'en comprend pas plus : «mais de qui il parle, là ? »

.- « J'ai rencontré une jeune femme nommée Amy Granger à l'age de 10 ans , en 1970… Vous l'avez connu plus tard…Amy est Miss Granger. C'est la même personne. Avoue t'il d'une voix monocorde.

.- Quoi ? Comment.. ?

.- L'annonce de la poubelle! » répond Weasley, ayant –pour une fois - l'esprit prompt.. (2)

Un coup d'œil l'un vers l'autre. deux autres vers lui. Méfiance. Un autre regard partagé… Des yeux verts et brun sui scrutent de nouveau les siens. Severus attend, patient.. Il décèle enfin ce qu'il attendait.. L'Espoir. Et puis :

.- « Allons chercher une pensine, Harry… »

Ils sont tous trois devant le récipient de cuivre. Severus de sa baguette extrait un filet de souvenir et le verse délicatement dans la cuve. La pensée tourbillonne dans des volutes bleutés célestes, Il attrape le coude de Potter qui lui même saisit l 'épaule de Weasley. Ils penchent leurs têtes et puis….

_Manoir Snape, 20 décembre 1970. _

.- « Severus, tu viens ? On va décorer votre sapin et puis on ira dehors dans la neige…

Severus enfant lance un regard ahuri à Amy.

.- Mais on a pas de sapin Miss.. !. «

Amy est vêtue d'une robe de velours bistre et ses cheveux encore mouillés se déversent sur ses épaules .

.- « HERMIONE ! » s'exclament Weasley et Potter, la fixant comme deux hallucinés.

Severus hoche la tête. Au moins n'a t'il pas choisi un souvenir trop édifiant .

.- « Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de commentaire. » Les prévient ils cependant d'une voix sèche et mordante.

Elle vient juste de se laver les cheveux. Elle entortille une mèche frauduleuse autour de son doigt.

.- « Oh Merlin.. C'est elle !» Bredouille Weasley, les yeux comme des soucoupes à thé.

L'Amy du souvenir s'assied à coté de lui au coin du feu, où il l'attendait en dévorant un nouveau roman qu'elle lui a commandé chez Fleury et Bott avec sa première paye et appuie sa tête contre son épaule.

.- « Pas même dans votre cave aux horreurs ? demande t'elle en lui ramenant une mèche a l'arrière de la tête, d'un geste maternel.

.- Non…Soupire l'enfant.

.- Bon…tant pis. On va le couper nous même !dit elle, en se levant et l'enjoignant à faire de même. Allez ! Vite !Mets une cape, une écharpe, un bonnet, et surtout n'oublie pas -»

.- « Tes gants ! » rient Potter et Wealsey, les yeux brillants.

Ils se tournent vers lui, convaincu, rassurés.

Après une demi seconde de messe basse dans leurs conduits auditifs et Potter se mord la lèvre inférieure alors que Wasley, un grand sourire qui lui mange le visage s'écrie :

.- « On pourrait la regarder des heures, notre petite Mione, mais on a autre chose à faire je crois, comme, par exemple…

.- ..Dérober un grimoire de l'année 71. »Complète Potter.

Le monde s'écroule et ils se retrouvent au quartier des Aurors.

Severus décide de s'écorcher la langue, une fois dans sa vie…

.- « Merci. Dit-il.

.- Ouais.. Ouais… Fait Potter.. On va voler ce livre mais vous nous raconterez ce que vous savez , Professeur . »

Severus tressaille.

.- « Je vous dirais le nécessaire. C'est tout. Pas d'avantage, Potter ! Je sais trop quel plaisir vous prenez à fouiner dans la vie des autres. »

Severus récupère son souvenir sous le nouveau regard d'indignation de l'arrogant ex-Gryffondor.

Deux hochements de tête plus tard, il sort.

Dans le couloir, il s'arrête. A en croire le bruit dans la pièce Potter et Weasley se donnent des bourrades monstres pour témoigner leur bonheur. Et puis ils rient aussi.

Severus, lui ne rit pas.

La plaisanterie de Weasley est vraiment basse.

Miss Granger ne lui a jamais administré la fessée de sa vie ! Et quand bien même ! Il n'aurait pas pleuré.

Et puis, rien n'est gagné.. Et si, dans ce livre on ne trouvait rien…ou si on trouvait des faits dérangeants et contradictoires..

Dans un spasme douloureux de son estomac , il réalise qu'il va devoir aller voir sa mère. Il ne peut y déroger…

et puis, il est plus que temps...

* * *

(1) Apiditsa : fleur emblème de l'Angleterre. 

(2) décidément Sevychou n'aime pas Ronny… MDR !

voilà pour cette semaine !

(a) SPOILER :...

si seulement...


	9. chapitre huitième

_La 'tite rubrique de Bidibou : _hello ! si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte de finir cette fic pour écrire la suiteeeee !PLUS QUE TROIS CHAPITRES, QUATRE AU MAX! arrrrrfffff ! c'est pour ça que ce chapitre est.. long ! long ! long ! 11 pages word ! elle est pas belle la vie?

Bon, des passages assez dur dans ce chapitre, d'autres un peu plus drôles mais pas beaucoup.. et puis.. surtout.. on rencontre Charla…. S'IL VOUS PLAIT ;! AIMEZ LA !

voilà c'est tout !

**Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine ! **

* * *

_**RAR :**_

**Celia-Anges : **je suis ravie de r'avoir tes nouvelles ! hi hi hi ! et encore plus de savoir que ça te plait ! « Voir Harry et Ron du point de vue de Severus, c'est trop bon ! »! lol, Sev les aime tellement ces deux petits gars là, on peut pas lui en vouloir !comme Ron avait la part la plus lascive (les mouches je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pr la santé), j'ai quand même fait en sorte qu'il ai son mot à dire.. parce que je n'ai rein ctre ce personnage, il me fait toujours rire ! moi aussi G très hate de voir la Mère de Severus, parce que figure toi que je ne sais aps encore quelle est sa « tare » (euh.. oui, je n'ai pas encore écrit ce chapitre. Alors que je te réponds.) ! mdr ! on fera avec l'inspiration du moment !merciii pr tout ! oui à très vites ! kisses

**Violette ou ceresse 1 : **ho mon Dieu, mais c terrible, terrible, terrible.. Je T dit que Ct terrible ? Mdr ! salut ma 'tite Lolie ! non je ne te pardonne pas, na ! bien sur que je te pardonne ! j'ai l'air d'être si méchante ? lol…c'est les vacances, je me suis dit, Lolie est sous un cocotier ! bah voilà ! évidemment je me suis plantée , tu ne peux pas te baigner avec ce bras cassé ! je compatis ! ça doit faiirre mal ! (excuse mon ignorance, je n'ai jamais u ni foulure, ni membre cassé…) mais bon j'ai de l'imagination et je te fais d'avance des bisous réparateurs là où ça fait mal comme dit une amie à mwa… Bon bref, je m'égare là.. t'en as pr longtemps ? ça ne doit vraiment pas être drôle ? tu bosses dans quoi ? décidément je suis curieuse… je lis touts tes petits commentaires, un grand sourire sur le visage , tu es chou, toi aussi, tout t'attendrit ! c mignon ! je suppose que le vieux dumby a une horloge alarme spéciale qui fait tiiiiiilllllssssttt (super aigu le bidule) 20 après , mdr, en fait.. je suis pas rentrée ds les détails sinon on s'en sort pas… ton idée de Phœnix voyageur spatio-temporel ? quwa ? mais je ne me souviens plus ! n'empêche que le Fumseck il serait vraiment un super-oiseau s'il faisait ça, mais pkoi pas ! et non, je ne me moque pas de toi ! je t'imagine tressauter sur ta chaise o passage je cite : « Avec Elle.. ? » Murmure Severus, se servant finalement du liquide ambré.  
mais heu je ve savoir moi! » !mais oui, Lolie tu vas savoir………………………………………. un jour.. ! bon ça suffit (gifle mentale) je suis très trop énervée ce soir.. zeeen…. Ça tient du fait que j'ai encore pleins de trucs à te dire, et je ne c plus par quel bout commencer ! cf la suite ci dessous !

**Lolie 2 et Xyra (**mais C qui ça.. d'où tu sors twa ! poukoi Lolie ne t'a pas présentée ! c pas possible ça.. ! nan mais ! Xyra-la-copine , je te rassure, je ne suis pas folle.. Du moins pas encore !) :Alors, amies, re bonjour ! ça va toujours ? faut pas avoir le moral sapé comme ça !ce n'est qu'une fic ! mais oui, sinon, c exact, il a une triste vie ! mm…mmm ..Oui je ne c pas comment il fait pour ne pas réagir ! Peut être qu'il fait du yoga ? bon sang ! comment je peux me moquer autant d'un persg à qui je pourris la vie depuis bientôt 7 chapitres, je devrais avoir honte.. bon , évidemment, comme il est pas réel, ça aide.. mais … la chouchoutte de dRAGO, tu veux que je la fasse intervenir ? ouais.. pourquoi pas.. mais vite fait !je vais essayer ! j'essaierai de la faire intégrer à l'équipe de l'ordre lors d'une réunion ce sera pr ds qqqs chapitres ds ce cas.. je veux vous faire voir les deux cotés de la face de Rogue dc on aura RDV au QG ! on te pardonne Xyra de ne pas toujours comprendre ce que nous raconte Lolie !mais en fait on prend vite l'habitude, nan , mouarfff ..moi aussi je vais me faire taper par Lolie ! en plus ça va faire mal avec son plâtre !aie aie… bref…...l'amie ? euh.. je c pas…faut aussi que je la crée ? j'ai dit une ,mais ptétre qu'il a u une période où il était entouré de groupies notre dark sevychou ? hé hé ! faut pas le sous estimé ! micciii ! ce passage je l'é fé à la vite, mais ça va, apparemment il a bien plu ! ouf ! Ron est délire, hein ? je l'adore aussi lui il est chou ! ds le tome 6 il lui arrive d'être géant ! dc bref, si je comprends le dernier chapitres finit ds le « Chou » ! c'est cool ! Oui les filles g finit le tome 6 (dévoré en qq heures !miam miam, c'était succulent mais un peu froid et très aigre par moment, surtout à un..) je vous fait d'énormes gros bisous aussi bien à Xyra (c super le chapitre 15 ! vas-y fonce, la suite est encore mieux !) qu'à ma Lolie ! soigne toi bien, Xyra veille bien sur elle ! et puis à une prochaine ! bizzzzzzzzz ! bidibou qui C super éclatée à répondre !

**Jwulee :** merci tu es trop gentille.. C'est peut être le cas mais… j'ai pas trop avancée ds l'histoire du coté du secret maternel.. On comprend seulement d'avantage une partie de la haine de Snape.. ! il faut que je rattrape ça maintenant ! énormes bisous Jwu ! jtdr !bidibou

**Johrajo :** merci !snif Sif aussi.. je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre non plus, alors tu peux aller voir sur les forums de spoiler et tu y trouveras bcp bcp bcp de monde qui ne s'e convainc pas eeet qui appuie l'idée, que j'ai aussi, qu'il n'est pas un « michant » lol… c un peu rassurant ! non ? gros bisous, et no soucy je continue !

**Flo-fol-œil : **hé hé! Je vois ça, oui ! tu es lancée ! lol ! non mais ils z'ont pas honte t invité de fureter derrière toi !mouarfff ! colle leur une beigne !lol. non je rigole ! tu dois avoir un pc ds le salon, twa, nan ? en tout cas, merci pr tout (je passe mon temps à te dire merci , mais ça me dérange pas du tout).je suis soulagée tous aiment assez l'attitude de ron et Harry selon snape, et j'avoue que G écrit ce passage à la va vite dc je suis soulagé… !ouf ! j'te jure ! normalement, c possible (lol, non en fait c sur..) qu'on retrouvera Hermione ! mais ds quel état ? mdr ! bon j'arrête de te faire marcher, je te fais aussi de gros bécots Flo (ça rime aussi, on monte un grpe de rap quand les Hpfictions ne seront plus en vogue ?mdr), je vais tacher d'avancer ds notre histoire ! hé hé ! kisssss !valou ki t'ado'e !

**Superfan : **oui, c ce que je voulais faire passer ! la prochaine fois qu'on le verra grandeur mature ce sera l'autre face qui primera, c'est à dire.. son rôle d'espion ! je vais m'amuser, mwwa je te dis ! voici la suite tout de suite ! bécots !

**Isasyn ex US Hermy** : lol! Je C je C, vous m'en voulez à mort ! j'avis promis qu'ils se verraient.. et pis bah.. G flanché.. G pas pu ! bouhhhooouu ! bon, cepdt là, on va en apprendre par Mione ! tu l'as perdu Mione ? Pck elle est toujours à la mme place.. Ds le pAssé… nan ? si y a des trucs qui te chiffonnent, surtout n'hésite pas, demande moi ! et sinon… bah ! taddaaaamm :voilà la suite !

**Nefra :** quwwa, une folle dingo? Où ça ?Où ! Mais Où , Je ne la vois pas ! ah si ! ça y est Bonjour la folle dingo ! Tu C que j'adore les folles dingos ! lol ! hmm..hmmm. un peu de sérieux Bidibou (tu crois que Bidibou est folle aussi à parler d'elle à la troisième personne ? )…heu.. je disais donc après cette trèèèès courte introspection : bonjour à toi petite nouvelle, bienvennu et gros merci !je continue, hi hi hi !(sauf si je me fais interner, bien sur..lol) gros bisous et encore merci, c gentil comme tout ! à bientôt petite folleuuh !

**Morsure amicale :** tu as été déçu ? certains en effets le trouvent commercial, et c'est vrai g relevé un ou deux passages vraiment bof (notamment.. Euh SPOILER : (je dis o cas où..) une petite parole de la petite amie (ralalla les détours qu'il faut faire pr zapper un prénom !) de Harry qui l'a oublié sans l'oublier… enfin, bref.. moi on m'avait dit qu'il était pas terrible, dc bien sur, pr sortir du lot, je l'ai trouvé bien !mdr ! pr répondre à ta question : oui, bien sur ! ds le dernier chapitre, morsure ! et puis ensuite, je ferais une toute petite suite pr faire évoluer tout ça ! voillaaaa ! bisooousss !

**Fanette31 : **je suis bidonnée de tes deux reveiewsss ! merci, tu es extra drôle pour une revenante ! (béh oui, t'es pas censée t'être pendue ? » naaaannn pitié revieeeeeeent ! je ne voulais pas te forcer à le faire !ça va tu es là, saine et sauve, les neurones bien connectés ?lol ! merci beaucoup de tout ces compliments, c très gentil, vraiment !mais y a vraiment pas de quoi être jalouse, mdr.. l'inspiration ça va ça vient, et si tu savais comment mes premières histoires étaient nulles ! en les relisant j'en ai des crampes d'estomac à force de les Rire.. oups.. je déborde sur ma vie privée là, nan ? je t'embrasse bien forttt ! à une prochaine GSpr ! merci encore, BIDIBOU

**LunaCHOU : **hello ma pitchoune ! hi hi hi ! oui, sombre sombre, amsi je trouve qu'on ne le voie jamais sous cette face là, alors voilà… il essaie de se repentir entièrement mais c pas facile avec tout ces crimes sur la conscience sachant que quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, il n'y peu rien ! amy lui inculque plein de truc gentil oui.. mais.. elle reste pas longtemps, hein.. ce n'était qu'un gosse.. ; mon dieu, comme je le défends, c horrible ! hé hé bien sur qu'il s'inquiète pck toi tu C qu'au delà de toute cette haine il y a de L'A ! mdr pour « **kel bande de patates ces deux là. « micii ! je suis d'accord ! oui, c chou hein, ce passage ! j'aime aussi ! je t'en prie ce sera drôle de Créer une 'tite lola ! je fais ça pr le prochain chapitre ! hé hé ! j' t'embrasse fort fort ma petite puce Hystérique ! tiens au fait G trouvé un site avec de splendides images de Fées, faudra que je te donne le lien ! énormes bisoussss ma lunaChou ! je t'adore ! **

**  
infinitylight : **hé hé ! t'as vu ça ! je me teins le plus possible à mes délais ! y aura sans doute un petit décalage au mois d'août car je m'absente une semaine, je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le temps de prendre de l'avance dans la fic.. on verra ! sinon, passé de bonnes vac ? oui, j'me bcp cette fic, elle est radicalement différente de mon autre ! le chapitre7 (en fait le chapitre 6, quand il voit sa famille, nan ?) … heu… qu'est ce qui s'y passé.. je ne C plus… je suppose que mon style varie de temps en temps , c'est sans doute pour ça… puis c pas tjrs évident de penser comme Severus ! arfff ! tu trouves que ça avance ? tant mieux ! y a de grds bonds aussi ds ce chapitre ! la romance c pr la suite de cette histoire !l hé hé ! qui s'appellera « dis, belle sorcière.. » Cette fic, fera 11 chapitre, et la suivante 4 ou5 ! comme ça en longueur ça fait une fic moyenne ! mdr ! oui, le tome 6 chamboule tout, mais bon.. on découvrira les raisons de tout ça dans trèèèèès longtemps ! mon dieu que ça va étre long ! no soucy je continue, je ne décroche jamais ce que je commence ! tu trouves ça prévisible ? tt ! bouhhooouuu ! merci pour tout Infy , t'es un amour ! gros bisous ! bidibou

* * *

**Chapitre huitième dans lequel l'héroïne rencontre une cheune femme pas très cholie quoiqu'elle ait de fort beaux yeux. ..**

_Le 19 décembre 1970, Manoir Snape , _

Harry les doigts crispés sur le bord d'une grosse table rustique, les jointures blanchies, les joues pigmentées avec fièvre, les lèvres pincées lui jette des regards propres à la foudroyer. (3 )

.- « De quel droit Hermione ! Pour une fois, une seule ! Ne pouvais-tu pas cesser de dispenser tes conseils ! Ce n'était pas à toi d'ouvrir les yeux à Luna sur le fait que notre couple battait de l'aile !

.- Harry, je suis désolée. Tu sais très bien que je-

.- Non ! » La coupe t'il.

Elle contourne la table, à pas rapides pour venir poser une main conciliante sur le bras de son ami. Il la repousse, rageur.

.- « Mais enfin, je voulais vous aider. Plaide t'elle d'une voix fervente.

.- C'était à moi de rompre ! » S'obstine t'il.

Elle doit bien avouer tout de même que c'est avec raison.

.- « Je sais.. Je ne pensais pas que.. mais, elle était tellement dans son monde que tu l'aurais -

.- Blessé ? L'interrompt-il d'un rire forcé. Bien sur ! Je m'en serais mordu les doigts mais elle aurait pu m'insulter, me blâmer de front ! C'était son droit ! Tu l'as humilié autant que moi !

.- Elle ne m'en veut plus … Excuse-moi, Harry…

.- Non !

.- Je.. Tu m'as dit ne pas savoir comment t'y prendre… Je t'en prie.. Je suis _tellement _désolée. Supplie t'elle, piteusement cette fois, se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

.- Non !

.- Harry… »Sanglote t'elle.

Il ne la regarde même plus. Il lui tourne le dos et avance vers la porte de la cuisine qu'il ouvre franchement. Puis, lorgnant un point fixe au-dessus d'elle, il ordonne, sec :

.- « Va-t'en !

.- Si je peux réparer .. Tente t'elle encore, implorante.

.- Non ! sors ! »

Elle baisse la tête, se mordant la langue jusqu'au sang ! Pourquoi faut-elle toujours qu'elle devance les autres ?

Harry semble perdre son calme et la batterie de cuisine en cuivre accrochée solidement au mur se met à trembler.

.- « J'ai dit : Sors de chez moi et DISPARAIT BON SANG ! »

Hermione se réveille la tête enfuie sur une taie d'oreiller de coton humide de larmes.Son cœur est affolé et elle reprend difficilement sa respiration, marmonnant :

.- « C'est le passé… Harry ne voulait pas dire disparaît à jamais…Et pour le reste, ce n'est qu'un rêve.. Un rêve… Stupide et.. Et… Ooh.. Exact ! »

Elle fond en larmes, étreignant ses couvertures fines et se soulage enfin de tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

Sa solitude… Ses regrets.. Tout ça à cause de sa stupide intervention… Harry, Ron… Leurs prénoms dansent devant ses yeux rougis..Ron, Harry… Ils lui manquent tant..

Ron avec ses gags, Harry avec son obstination.. Que deviennent-ils ?

Les reverra t'elle ?

Harry vaincra t'il Voldemort ? Celui là même dont depuis quelques mois, on jase dans la Gazette Du Sorcier , dont on commence à craindre l'essor, dont on ne sait jusqu'où il ira.. Elle, elle sait.. Elle ne peut rien dire..

Elle ne peut pas menacer le futur des gens qu'elle aime… 

Albus a t'il remis la lettre à Snape ?

Trop de questions.. Trop de doutes.. Elle s'enfonce dans une nuit trop noire.

Elle est épuisée…

Mais elle ne pourra pas se rendormir.. Surtout pas avec cette migraine qui monte, lui martelant les tempes.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il n'est que 3h20.. Elle se frotte les yeux, attrape un mouchoir, écarte le rideau et regarde la neige tomber sur les tuiles sombres du manoir…

Hermione se mouche, pensant là qu'elle est une piètre imitatrice de son meilleur ami roux et sort de sa chambrette, vêtue d'une robe de chambre et la baguette diffusant une douce lumière, dans sa main droite.

Elle descend au premier, glisse silencieusement dans un corridor lambrissé où les tableaux peints à l'huile des aïeuls Snape ronflent harmonieusement.

Elle passe la porte de la chambre de Severus et s'approche doucement de lui. Il est entortillé dans ses draps, les cheveux dans un fouillis monstre sur l'oreiller terne, les traits détendus, les joues légèrement rosies. Il est mignon.

Elle sourit.

Elle s'apprête à repartir aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue mais un détail la retient.

Un pied nu et blanc s'est évadé du cocon de coton.

.- « Ah.. Toi, » sourit Amy.

Et avec délicatesse, elle glisse le petit membre sous un gros édredon de plume, puis se penche pour baiser le front pâle du dormeur.

Il soupire, confiant, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Amy se retire, alors que Hermione se maudit presque d'agir avec une telle tendresse. Severus lui demande souvent combien de temps elle restera à ses cotés. S'il la reverra après sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il lui a même demandé si elle ne pouvait pas poser sa candidature pour un quelconque poste au Château.

Elle ne lui a rien promis. Elle est bien trop honnête pour ça.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de le materner, bien trop attachée à lui, maintenant, pour jouer la carte de l'indifférence face aux profonds sentiments qui imbibent son cœur. Elle se mentirait à elle même si elle niait aimer ce petit homme, si elle niait que sans lui, elle aurait comme un manque …

Hermione est arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. En passant dans un étroit couloir, un chat l'effleure de sa queue soyeuse et elle s'accroupit pour le cajoler, perdant ses mains dans la fourrure épaisse. Le chat ronronne comme une vieille horloge et elle niche sa tête contre lui, pensant à son Pattenrond… Ron, qui l'a sans nul doute recueilli, doit le nourrir de cochonneries chocolatées très peu saines pour la santé.. Mais enfin…

Son cœur se pince et elle abandonne le chat. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour se noyer dans ses vieux souvenirs amis pour trouver de l'aspirine ou une quelconque potion aux effets similaires.

Elle se demande où est l'armoire pharmacie… Elle réveillerait bien Mr Tillomore dans le besoin de savoir, et de le déranger pour le plaisir de lui rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre ses aimables attentions à son égard, mais tout comme Sigrid, il est absent.. La brave cuisinière pour visiter une lointaine cousine qui se meurt et lui, par ordre du Maître, est parti chercher dans le Nord du pays, des ingrédients rarissimes et coûteux.

Il n'y a rien dans le salon, ni dans le boudoir vert, ni dans la salle à manger, elle dépasse la bibliothèque, la salle d'armes, des multiples placards camouflés derrières des tapisseries puantes et découvre face à elle, la porte du bureau de Crassus Snape..

Crasus Snape qui a reçu un colis ce matin.. Colis auquel sa femme avait fait la demande d'y joindre des remèdes pour « ces terribles pulsations lancinantes au crâne qui m'assaillent de plus en plus douloureusement au fil des heures, mon ami… »...

Si Amy se souvient bien.

Sans même penser à l'impolitesse et au risque de son geste, elle pointe sa baguette sur la serrure et incante :

.- « Alohomora ».

Elle pousse la porte, entre et allume une bougie. Le colis n'est nulle part.. Mais il y a cette grosse armoire d'acajou.. Elle en tourne la poignée d'argent et ne s'étonne pas de la constater verrouillée.

Que cache cet homme dans ce meuble ?

Hermione Granger, une fois sa curiosité éveillée, ne s'arrête pas à un simple obstacle. Des sorts, elle en connaît à foison. On ne fait pas partie d'un trio perturbateur sans en retirer certaines leçons. Et puis, l'Ordre même ne lui a été que profitable… elle trouve rapidement un charme efficace et entrebâille la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

Elle éclaire les étagères et repère vite les bouteilles médicinales commandées par Lovise Snape. Elle se penche vers l'une.

_**Foie de Calmar truculent**. _Lit-elle.

Elle grimace dégoûtéeEt passe à une autre catégorie de flasques…

**_Potion Pour Les Méninges Malades… Le Remède Miracle Du Docteur T'asMalOù_**

.- « Ça fera l'affaire ! » Concorde t'elle et elle tend le bras pour saisir une des dix fines bouteilles.

Mais ce faisant, alors qu'elle déplace le flacon, un bout de papier sali attire son regard. Un coin de parchemin qui dépasse d'un casier de bois rongé et cadenassé, dont l'étanchéité reste à désirer et qui lui livre involontairement un de ses secrets.

Elle glisse précautionneusement la solution dans sa poche de robe de chambre et approche sa baguette..

Elle a peut être mal lu.. Et puis cela n'a certainement que peu d'intérêt. Oui mais alors, pourquoi renfermer un écrit dans un casier cadenassé lui-même dans une armoire verrouillée dans un bureau interdit d'accès !

Elle retient sa respiration, veille par instinct à ce qu'il n'y ait toujours pas un bruit alentour, regarde viennent par-dessus son épaule et se penche pour déchiffrer les caractères...

C'est l'écriture de Severus.

Ecriture qui dessine ses quelques mots sur l'entête d'une enveloppe :

Hopital ste Mangouste 

_**Virus & Microbes magiques**_

_**Section spéciale pour maladies incurables à surveillance accrue. **_

_**Patient n° 605C Charla Snape.**_

« Je lui aie écrit une fois, à ma Maman.. » Lui a dit Severus un soir. « J'avais été si désagréable pendant une semaine, toujours à lui demander de me laisser la voir, que Père a accepté de me donner son adresse… Mais… Ma Maman ne m'a jamais répondu… Peut être que ses yeux sont trop fatigués pour lire.. Ou peut être j'ai écrit bien mal, et qu'elle n'aime pas les fautes d'orthographes.. »

La voilà la réponse ! Peut être simplement n'a t'elle jamais reçu la lettre de son enfant !

.- « Misérable » ! Siffle Hermione et elle s 'attaque au cadenas, animée par une sourde colère et le besoin de savoir, pour Severus, pour cette femme…

Le cadenas ne lui résiste pas longtemps et elle se fait asperger d'un nuage de poussière… Elle découvre un dossier bleu, flétri par le temps, et sans même réfléchir plus avant, le saisit, le feuillette rapidement avant de le caler contre son sein, de refermer le casier de bois, le cadenas, l'armoire, moucher la bougie, verrouillé la porte du bureau du maître de maison et entendre un bruit de pas.. derrière elle…

Les feuilles se froissent contre sa poitrine palpitante.

Elle amorce quelques pas vers la cuisine et une lueur provenant du hall éclair une silhouette de femme .. _Madame._

.- « Qui est là ? S'enquière Madame, la voix tremblante.

.- C'est Miss Granger, Madame. L'informe t'elle, priant pour que les feuilles ne bruissent pas à son prochain mouvement.

.- Que faites-vous debout à une heure pareille ? » Demande l'autre, toute digne dans un déshabillé de satin pèche.

Hermione déglutit. Bien trop difficilement.. Elle a la gorge sèche.. « Un petit sort d'oubliette ? » Propose sa conscience.

.- « Oh, mon Dieu.. Non… Une excuse, vite, Herm ! »

.- « Et bien, j'avais soif, Madame. Répond-elle, souriant bravement., Puis, elle décide d'ajouter une petite question de pure forme : Madame a donc encore une de ses horribles Migraines ? que je plains Madame… »

La baguette qui l'éblouissait presque se baisse, et Madame Lovise, porte une main qu'elle s'efforce de rendre chevrotante vers ses tempes.

.- « Oui, Miss… en effet.. C'est bien douloureux… » Se plaint-elle.

D'un air profondément affligé, elle se masse l'os temporal gauche.

Hermione sourit complaisamment, se demandant comment avec toutes ses migraines cette affreuse bonne femme ne soit pas encore trépassée et l'autre, théâtralement, se remet vivement. Lovise Snape resserre la ceinture de son déshabillé voluptueux et la sermonne, vivement.

.- « Et bien ! Ne restez pas plantée ! Allez me chercher à boire ! »

**oo000oo**

_même jour, 4h25_

Hermione est assise sur son lit, le dos calé contre le mur blanc, sous ses couvertures, elle écarte la lettre que Severus a écrit à sa mère. Elle ne touchera pas à cette lettre.

Mais le reste l'intéresse. Les papiers de naissance de la malade, son acte de mariage, le certificat de la naissance de Severus et les dossiers médicaux

Elle feuillette fébrilement les pages, des groupes de mots la frappent par moment, des termes médicaux souvent, les symptômes de la malade, les modalités de son internement…

Elle le lit, en vrac, allant toujours plus loin, refusant de croire que **« l'évolution suis son cours »** et que **« l'état de la patiente est critique »** et **« culmine aléatoirement au cours de la journée »** ou qu'enfin **« aucun soin autres qu'une surveillance de tout instant et l'observance journalière de calmant ne peut être autorisé… »**

Elle se mord les ongles jusqu'au sang, quand elle apprend le nom de la maladie dont souffre **« Charla Snape, 27 ans »,** depuis bientôt 12 ans. Maladie qui a épargné son unique enfant né en les murs du service spécialisé dans les Virus et Microbes magiques **« en ce jour du 9 janvier 1960 .**

C'est un cas rare, en fait, un germe pathologique a proliféré durant la petite enfancede la jeune fille et le pouvoir pathologique ne s'est manifesté qu'au moment de sagrossesse**, «avec apparition d'un corps strié au niveau cérébral, provoquant des rhumatismes articulaires, œdèmes, affaiblissements musculaires, spasmes désordonnés et involontaires durant les phases aiguës, tics faciaux sardoniques, démarche et déglutition difficiles» **

Mais Hermione se souvient de sa cousine Moldue Jane, étudiante en 5ème année de médecine, qui lui parlait avec transport des cas cliniques qu'elle rencontrait, il y a peine cinq mois.. Et Hermione, curiosité éveillée, s'était plongé dans une revue scientifique où l'on racontait la guérison d'un jeune homme qui avait des symptômes similaires…La maladie portait le nom de Chorée de….

**.- « **Mince qu'est ce que c'était déjà ! » Marmonne t'elle, en prenant des notes méticuleuses sur un calepin..

bref, elle se souvient fort bien que le jeune homme, gravement atteint, s'en était sorti après une opération et qu'il n'avait eu que de très légères séquelles !

Et si la maladie dont souffrait la Mère de Severus était celle-ci ?

C'était sans doute logique que les noms de maladies Magiques et Moldues soient différents ?

Et si ce germe magique pouvait être ôté dans un hôpital Moldu… ?

Mais il n'y a pas tout les renseignements nécessaires dans ces papiers.. Par contre, il y cette enveloppe marron… Enveloppe déjà ouverte, cependant, mais.. Tabac…

Hermione a des sueurs froides alors qu'elle tend sa main …

Et puis, elle laisse tomber son bras, elle ne parvient pas à la saisir, car des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier… Puis les froissements d'une robe, et d'un tissu rêche contre les murs tandis qu'elle métamorphose le dossier reconstitué à la va vite en un livre de comptes.. La lettre marron est restée sur son matelas alors qu'on toque discrètement à sa porte et qu'une voix féminine demande :

.- « Amy, tu es là ? »

Hermione sursaute . Quelle crétine ! Il aurait suffi d'éteindre la lumière !

.- « C'est moi, Zigrid… »

Hermione soupire. Elle se lève, acquiesce et vient ouvrir la porte..

Quelle frayeur, pour si peu !

La cuisinière lui sourit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte:

.- « Déjà de retour, Sigrid ? Demande Hermione, en lui permettant d'entrer.

.- Déchà debout, ma Cholie ? »

Amy hoche du menton.

.- « Comment va votre tante ?

.- Che t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer ! La sermonne t'elle, un doigt levé, puis elle ajoute, chuchotant ; Na ja ! Elle déprime…Margaret est za zeule fille, alors là foir ze marier à un Irlandais, elle, une Anglaise de pure zouche ! »

Hermione éclate de rire… En fait, Sigrid n'est pas allée rendre visite à une vielle tante mourante.. Elle n'en a pas.. Non, elle était simplement invitée à un mariage où les maîtres auraient refusé qu'elle se rende.

.- « Merzi d'avoir gardé le secret, Amy ! » Murmure t'elle.

Quand Sigrid tente de parler bas, on entend un bourdonnement.

.- « Je vous en prie. Répond-elle et elle s'assied au coté de Frau Recktenwald qui a pris ses aises sur le lit, écartant la lettre marron sans ménagement.

.- Fous afez azzez manché ? » S'inquiète t'elle, palpant le bras mince de Hermione.

Celle ci acquiesce toujours, sourire aux lèvres.. Les conserves maisons étaient succulentes.

.- « Ch'ais frappé, ch'ais vu de la lumière . Tu faisais tes comptes ?

.- oui… » Ment Hermione.

Sigrid Recktenfald jure, s'excuse puis s'explique, en blaguant :

.- « che t'ai déchà dit que tu étais trop consciencieuse, ma petite ? »

Mais Amy ne rit pas. Amy se tourne vers elle, les mains jointes, le regard pressant et demande :

.- « Sigrid, vous avez connu la Mère de Severus ? »

Voilà, la question est lancée.

Amy se mord la lèvre et ses doigts s'entremêlent nerveusement.

Sigrid cille des yeux, un peu perdue puis hoche la tête, lui tapote une main, et répond yeux un peu voilés, la voix chagrine.

.- « oui, elle fenait me foir soufent… La paufre..Mariée si cheune, enzeinte si cheune et malade si … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.. Hermione le fait pour elle. Silencieusement.

« Jeune.. »

Charla Snape semble avoir perdu une vie entière par cette maladie…

Sigrid regarde le mur blanc face à elle, faisant une moue dépitée.

.- « Comment était-elle ? Embraye Hermione, calmement.

.- apphhh... Elle était très douze… Na ja ! Elle aimait flâner dans zon chardin et lire auzzi. Elle parlait peu. Elle préférait rêfer et humer les odeurs de la cuizine.. Che me zoufiens, elle me dizais touchours, en applaudizzant dans zes petites mains blanches : « ah ! Comme ch'aime l'odeur du pain chaud, ma bonne petite Pomme –elle m'appelait comme za..- …on y define tout un monde de douzeur et de tiédeur.. » Elle était rêfeuse.. Ah za ,oui, elle l'était.. Pas cholie comme fous. Non fraiment pas, il y avait trop de cheveux, trop de pâleur, quoiqu'elle afait de forts cholis yeux.. Le petit a les mêmes, d'ailleurs.. »

La voix de Sigrid redevient un bourdonnement et elle se tourne pour considérer Amy. Amy qui pense à ce petit homme qui dort en bas et qui aimerait entendre parler de sa Mère de cette façon.. Qui aimerait la voir..

« Cette jeune femme si douce.. »

Sigrid renifle et puis continue.

.- « Et puis, le chour de zes dix-zept ans, elle en était à son quatrième mois, elle a eu ze malaise… Ch'étais là.. Che… Ch'ais appelé Monzieur, le docteur est fenu. Monzieur m'a dit de partir, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il fallait l'oublier, qu'une créature pareille, il a dit, ne pouvait pas être une Snape.. »

Sigrid hoche la tête, ses mèches blondes volettent avec hargne. .

.- « Elle tremblait fous foyez ! Dit-elle, écœurée. Et ils l'ont emmené.. Che ne l'ai plus refu après, et puis le petit est arrifé…paufre petite, paufre gozze.. Zi cheune…»Conclut 'elle.

Elle renifle encore et Amy, reste là, inerte.

.- « Tu as un mouchoir ? Demande La cuisinière.

.- Si vous pouviez l'aider, Sigrid, le feriez-vous ? L'interroge, de but en blanc, Hermione, les yeux fixés sur cette enveloppe marron.

.- Ja, ja ! S'exclame la femme, et puis elle ajoute, regardant de biais la gouvernante : mais quoi faire ?….Z'est perdu d'avanze… Pour la foir, il faut déchà une autorisation de Monzieur… »

Amy tape dans ses mains, criant, « mais oui » et sourit. Sigrid la considère bouche-bée, hésitant même à passer une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

.- « Qu'est ze que tu fas faire, Amy Cholie ? Demande t'elle, passablement inquiète.

.- Qu'est ce que nous allons faire plutôt ! » Réplique Hermione.

Ses yeux pétillent et elle tend l'enveloppe marron à Sigrid Recktenxwaled, perplexe.

.- « On va déjà ouvrir cette lettre et.. »

Amy, tirant la langue comme une gamine appliquée, retransforme le cahier de comptes en son aspect original, sous l'œil médusé de son amie..

.- « Finir de décortiquer ce dossier médical !Ensuite, tu feras la tourte préférée du maître, j'y verserais un petit produit de ma composition, et on aura cette autorisation, ça te va, Sigrid ?

.- Tout za ? Beugle la femme.

.- Chuuuttt… Alors, tu me suis ou pas ? »

La cuisinière extrait la lettre, glousse comme une écolière insolente et lève un doigt vers Amy.

.- « che me dizais bien que tu ne poufais pas étre zi zache que za ! »

**oo§0§oo**

_Même jour, 15h28, salle d'étude._

**.- « **Mais j'aime bien la tourte au poulet, Miss ! Grommelle Severus. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger… c'est pas juste !

.- Severus ! Enfin, ne rouspète pas après moi ! Sigrid a forcé sur le lard fumé et comme ton estomac le supporte très mal, il me semble avisé de te conseiller de t'abstenir de ce plat ce soir ! C'est tout ! Et puis Sigrid en refera ce week-end !Elle a promis. »

Severus se tourne vers elle, lèvres pincées.

.- « Pardon. Dit'il, grognon.

.- Ecoute, elle a fait de la tarte au citron meringuée aussi ! Ajoute Amy, en lui tendant une louche.

.- Vrai ? S'exclame t'il, les yeux pétillants.

.- Oui, pépie Hermione ravie d'être sortie du sujet délicat de la tourte au poulet. Et elle est superbe ! Bon, alors, Severus, tu mélanges la potion ? »

Il s'exécute de bon cœur. Il aime déjà effectuer de menus travaux dans cette matière et s'extasie des veloutés créés ou des vapeurs qui s'enroulent en torsade jusqu'au plafond, ou encore de toutes ces bulles furieuses qui éclosent à la surface du chaudron, menaçant de déborder à chaque fois.. Il aime la chaleur suffocante du feu, les crépitements des étincelles contre le cuivre rougeoyant des marmites ventrues et ces odeurs primitives qui chatouillent ses narines.

Au programme aujourd'hui, la préparation d'une potion légèrement hallucinogène.. Bien sur pour Severus, il s'agit de pimentine…Hermione prendra soin de lu égarer ses notes… Il le faudra bien.

.- « Miss.. C'est trois ou quatre bouts de charbon, déjà ?

.- C'est trois, Severus.. Les gemmes et minerais sont toujours ajoutés en nombre impair sous risques de faire exploser le chaudron.. D'accord ? » (1)

Elle le surveille alors qu'il ajoute consciencieusement trois minerais de charbon et une pincée de poudre de corne de licorne.

Le liquide s'apaise et prend une couleur violette.

.- « C'est fait. Annonce Severus, toujours penché sur le chaudron.

.- Bien. » Concède Hermione, ravie et qui ne sait pas maintenant comment prélever du liquide sans que l'enfant ne le voie.

Elle trouve vite tout de même. Dehors, il ne neige plus, mais le sol a disparu sous des nappes d'une blancheur immaculée et cotonneuse.

.- « Eteins le feu, et va mettre ta cape, ton bonnet, ton écharpe et tes..

.- Gants…Gazouille t'il. oui, Miss.. Mais.. (2)

.- Oui ?

.- On ne goûte pas d'abord ?

.- Tu es malade ? Demande t'elle .

.- Non, Miss. Répond-il, secouant la tête catégoriquement.

.- Est-ce que je le suis ?

Il fronce ses sourcils.

.- « Non, je ne crois pas, Miss.

.- Et bien on ne goûte pas !

.- Vous êtes nerveuse quand même aujourd'hui… C'est peut être un signe que.. Continue t'il, malgré tout, en se levant sur la pointe des pieds vers elle.

.- Severus… Rit elle… Allez ! Retrouve-moi à la cuisine. »

Il lui lance un dernier regard et s'empresse de courir vers l'étage.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Hermione sort une petite fiole de verre et la remplit avec délicatesse.

.- « _evanesco.. »_.

Le chaudron se vide de son contenu et elle glisse le minuscule flacon dans sa poche. « Professeur, je crois que vous avez du être fier de vous quand vous avez réalisé que votre gouvernante vous a fait travailler une potion niveau « troisième année » à 10 ans ! » Pense telle en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sigrid verse le contenu de la fiole dans sa Chicken pie en fredonnant une chanson de son Allemagne Chérie - qu'elle n'a jamais vu- , et Sevrus saisit la main de Amy, la tirant ver une grosse colline, alors quelle remorque une grosse luge derrière elle.

.- « C'est moi qui vous pousse cette fois, Miss ! D'accord ? »

Elle rit lorsqu'il dérape et elle entame une bataille de boules de neige.

Ils rentrent, deux heures plus tard, les joues rouges, les lèvres gercées, glacés des pieds à la tête..

Mais Amy est heureuse.. Elle a entendu le rire de Severus.

Et elle l'a adoré.

**oo§0§oo**

_Même jour, 19h00, salle à manger_.

.- « Oh Merlin.. Excusez-moi.. »

Lovise Snape abandonne la table et sa tourte au poulet pour fuir à grande enjambée vers un cabinet attenant.

Hermione joue avec sa fourchette et fait disparaître de temps à autre de petits bouts de son repas sous la table ou un chat s'est lové, postérieur sur ses bottes. Elle se mord la lèvre, refrénant son rire,.. La potion peut avoir des effets laxatifs.

.- « Mange, Severus ! Ordonne Crassus.

.- Il y a trop de lard, Père. Répond Severus. Regardez Belle-maman n'a pas supporté…

.- Bon… Tant pis pour vous, Fils.. M. Tilmore, resservez-m'en une part. … »

Crassus engloutit une grosse portion de pâte feuilletée alors que Severus lance un regard attristé à sa préceptrice. Lui aussi meurt de dévorer la pâte craquante et dorée…

Amy lui adresse un petit sourire compatissant.

Et attend le dessert…

**oo§0§oo**

_23 décembre 1970, 9h15, Londres, Ste Mangouste, deuxième étage, Virus et Microbes Magiques_.

Hermione ôte sa capuche et se dirige vers le bureau du Medicomage responsable du Service.

Il la prie d'entrer et elle lui tend sa lettre d'introduction. .

Il la parcoure déconcerté, l'invite à s'asseoir, et la regarde ahuri avant de dire:

.- "Vous avez réussi à obtenir une autorisation de M. Snape, miss ?"

Elle sourit, essayant de ne pas paraître trop crispée. Et hoche le menton pour appuyer ses dires.

Elle se souvient parfaitement de la façon dont Severus s'est vengé sur la tarte au citron..

Elle se souvient parfaitement d'avoir suivi un Crassus Snape titubant jusqu'à son bureau et lui avoir présenté une lettre manuscrite qu'il a prit pour ce qu'elle prétendait être : une lettre d'introduction.. « Au cas où, son contrat ne serait pas réitéré dans cette maison, et qu'une autre famille aussi digne que celle de Monsieur puisse voir ses références.. ».

Elle se rappelle qu'il l'a signé. Qu'il avait le teint verdâtre et les pupilles dilatés, et une résistance intellectuelle amoindrie.

Elle se rappelle que son front, à elle, perlait de sueur.

Elle se rappelle avoir passé la porte du bureau, sans respirer, arrivé dans la cuisine où l'attendait Sigrid lavant la vaisselle dans une eau qui n'était pas savonneuse ni même chaude..

Elle se souvient avoir poussé un cri de triomphe et retransformé la lettre en ce qu'elle était.. Une autorisation de visite à la section spéciale pour virus et Microbes magiques de St Mangouste…

Alors, oui.. Oui.. Oui et définitivement..Oui !

.- « Oui, Monsieur.

.- Ça alors ! » S'exclame le docteur.

Il s'assoit d'un bloc sur son siège pivotant et la dévisage, en répétant « et bien ça alors ! »

Hermione sourit de plus belle et il se reprend difficilement.

.- « Excusez-moi, Miss. C'est que Charla ne reçoit qu'une visite par an.. Et c'est celle de son mari…

.- Oui, je sais… » dit t'elle alors qu'elle vient juste d'apprendre et qu'elle en vient cette fois à haïr Crassus Snape, .

Elle se penche vers le docteur, qui se courbe vers elle, comprenant là, que le petit bout de femme qui lui fait face, va lui faire part d'une confidence.

.- « Hmmm.. Docteur. Murmure t'elle, rivant des yeux innocents et papillonnant sur ceux du patricien. Voyez-vous, je préférerai que vous ne rappeliez pas à M. Snape ma visite, s'il vous plaît.. C'est que.. Voyez-vous, sous le coup de la colère, il a consenti à ce que je revoie Charla.. Mais..

.- Il préférait oublier ? Chuchote le Médicomage.. Je comprends, je comprends.. Mais ça alors ! »

Il continue à considérer Hermione, qui commence à rosir.

Puis voyant, qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées, elle se lève, gracieusement, et il l'invite enfin à la suivre…

Il lui explique Charla en des phrase touchantes… Elle lui demande s'il n'est vraiment rien qu'ils puisent faire pour elle et il s'arrête au détour d'un couloir.

.- « il y aurait bien des techniques Moldues.. J'ai envoyé une lettre expliquant à Monsieur Snape leurs méthodes.. Mais il refuse.. Il n'y croit pas…Enfin.. Aujourd'hui, Charla va bien, c'est une très bonne chose pour vous. Elle sera heureuse d'avoir de la visite ! »

Elle repense à cette lettre Marron dont Sigrid et elle n'ont pas compris le sens.. Le docteur demandait simplement si M. Snape avait réfléchi à sa proposition..

Apparemment pas..

L'infâme !

Ils s'arrêtent devant une porte blanche munie d'une petite rosace de verre translucide. Le docteur sourit et Amy se penche. Anxieuse.

Elle voit une jeune femme, assise inerte, paralysée, sur un lit blanc. Les longs cheveux noirs torsadés sur sa tête livide. Des joues creuses, des lèvres charnues mais sans couleur, des trais secs..

« Pas cholie.. » Non..

Oui, mais de « fort beaux yeux.. » Hermione regarde plus loin, . Elle a de beaux yeux, oui.. fixés vers un mur blanc, mais aux cils fournis…

.- « Est-ce qu'elle comprend ce dont on lui parle ? » Demande Amy.

L'homme acquiesce et tourne la poignée.

Hermione entre dans la pièce… Sa main se porte à sa poche, là où elle a apporté quelques petites choses…

Elle s'assied sur le lit où Charla Snape n'a pas fait un mouvement. Et lui dit bonjour, la voix tremblante. La femme cille des paupières et Hermione continue.. Elle lui demande la permission de lui parler d'un petit garçon.. Un petit garçon qui lui a écrit une lettre. Une lettre qu'elle a apportée avec elle.

Charla difficilement réussit à tourner son visage vers sa visiteuse. Et Hermione voit dans ses yeux le prix de la solitude..

Une perle de pluie coule des yeux de Charla. Elle ouvre la bouche

Mais Charla ne peux pas parler..

Alors, Hermione doucement, lui serre la main, ouvre la lettre et la lui lit..

Ensuite, elle lui montrera les photos..

Des photos couleur…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(3) oui, oui trois ! j'ai merdé, j'ai oublié ce point et comme je ne savais plus où était caChé les autres numèros, j'ai rien changé... Bon, qu'est ce que je voulais vous dire.. moui! a yé ! ça me revient ! alors, voilà des petites explicatipns (c'est tout ce que vous aurez vous vous verez une interprétation à votre manière, hein?) des raisons de la querelle Herm / Harry puisque certaines d'entres vous voulaient tout savoir ! hé hé ! petites curieuses ! mdr, j'éspére que ça vous ira.. c'est pas le sujet essentiel de la fic donc je ne développe pas. sorry.

(1) règle bidon, bien sur

**(2) vous voyez Severus Snape Gazouiller ? mouhahhhaahaa**

**Voilà, à bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre neuvième,

_Quelques petites infos en vrac :_

J'ai fait quelque modifications légères dans mon profit pour ceux qui veulent aller faire un tour !

Ceci est le neuvième chapitre de Amy… EEETTTT ……….il n'en reste plus que **deux **! et ouiii ! deux mais pas de panique !

Il y aura une suite !

Je vous donne le titre tout de suite, **« dis belle sorcière… »**

Ça vous va ?

Ensuite.. je pars une semaine en vacances, donc j'espère que je parviendrais à écrire quelque chose vite fait d'ici mon retour pour que vous n'attendiez pas la suite deux semaines.. moi je préférerais aussi, comme ça, pour la fin du mois, on passera directement avec la romanche… hé hé !

Quoi d'autre…..

Euh.. ben je constate qu'il y a beaucoup d'entre vous en vacances, alors j'éspére que vous me ferez un tit coucou quand vous rentrerez et que vous me raconterez tout ça ! hé hé ! la plage, le soleil, les beaux.. humm. Je m'égare !

Allez Bonne lectureeee !

Gros bisous à tous !

* * *

Rar :

**TECKIE **: saluttt ! ho, toute mes excuses de te répondre avec un chapitre de retard ! apparemment, tu as reviewé au moment où je postais un nouveau chapitre ! dans tout les cas : merciiiiiii beaucoup et à une prochaine GSPR !

**Fanette31 :** moi aussi, moi aussi, par toi ! loool ! tu me fais rire tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! j'adoOOre ! oui, je C je suis cruelle, d'autant plus que le lard fumé : c booOOOn ! mdr ! comment ça tu sais qqch sur le fait d'avoir la grosse tête, twa ? mais comment est ce possible Fan ?( je raccourcis le pseudo, ça te dérange ? sinon, je le laisse en entier, comme tu veux…) .. Mais non tu n'es pas c , voyons ! on ne se dénigre pas comme ça ! toi, aussi je te remercieee, tu es très divertissante (ola, je crois que je me répète mais bon…) tu peux ne pas « me laisser tranquille » quand tu le veux, mdr , je me ferais toujours une joie de te répondre ! gros bécots !

**Jwulee : **merci Jwulee, la plus sensible d'entre toutes ! très dur le chapitre par endroits, hein?.. T-T…. Je ne m'en rends compte que par les reveiews, tellement prise par ce que j'écris que je ne réalise pas l'impact de ce que je cherche à faire ressentir.. (euh.. c pas très net,mais j'me comprends.. GSPR que toi aussi..) … il faudrait que je me lance ds le genre comique après, ça changerait…. Merci pour ton si gentil message Jwu ! je t'embrasse fort fort ! Bidibou

**Livia park** : bonjour nouvelle demoiselle !c toi que je remercie, c des petits messages aussi sympa que les tiens qui me motivent ! je te félicite en passant d'avoir tout dévoré d'un coup, et GSPR que je n'ai pas sapé ton moral par la même occasion ! merci pour tout ces compliments qui me font rougir ! allalla on va croire que j'ai pris un coup de soleil ! c géniall !mdr ! bises tout pleins et merci pr ton soutien !

**Lolie ; **mais non je ne fais pas exprès ! tu exagères !lol !moi aussi G hate d'arriver à la deuxième partie de l'histoire ! trop trop hâte ma lolie ! « pour moi lire un chapitre de Amy c'est comme manger une tarte au citron meringué pour Sevy » , tu me fais rire et rougir, encore ! je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant ! oui, heureusement que je t'ai toi, c'est vrai ! comme je t déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas grave, on peut se répéter pr ce genre de chose, tu es un amour ! en amour en chocolat ! oui,Harry l' laissé tombé pr la même que ds le tomeb 6, mais on la voit pas là, puisque elle est encore o collège ! la pauvre.. je l'aime ce couple ! (autant que Dray Harry dans un autre style.) Gspr que la chouchoute de Dray va te plaire !a moi, oui ! c pas grave si tu ne vas pas à l'essentiel, j'aime tes reviews comme ça ! à très bientôt pour que tu me racontes tes vacances et me dise si tu as sorti ta doudoune o final !mouarff ! gros bisouuuss !j'tdre ! babidi.. ya une tite surprise ds l'histoire ! pr twwaa !

**Isa syn ex us Hemy : **tu es pressée, on dirait ! lol ! va falloir être patiente ! alors, première question, théoriquement, il y a qq réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre…. Puisque Sev va rendre visite à sa Moman. Quand est ce qu'elle rentre,.. hmm.. qu'est ce que je réponds a une question aussi pertinente ? courant janvier, ça te va ? .. hi hi ! ça approche ! et la suite, béh.. la voilà ! bonne lecture ! biz !

**Morsure amicale** :bien sur qu'on va revoir Severus plus vieux ! hé hé ! et on l'a rien qu'à nous pour les deux prochains chapitres ! c'est ti pas une bonne nouvelle ça ? . Il est vraiment détestable le Père, c'est vrai.. Je lui ai prévu un petit qqch pr la suite de cette fic ! hé hé ! ça va saigner ! mdrr ! non je rigole, je ferais les choses bien ! continue à aimer stp stp ! bisouuss

**Aulalandra17 : **bonjour ! encore une nouvelle lectrice ! qu'est ce que c'est chouette ! mais je t'é déjà croisé.. sur _une âme_ ? hi hi !tu as tout dévoré ? wouh ! chapeau! merci bcp, je ne mérite pas tes félicitations ds le sens où je m'amuse de trop à écrire cette fic pourtant pas marrante du tout ! et je te dis un gros merci , te fais de grosses bises, et serait ravie de r'avoir ton avis ! à trèèès vite !

**Lunachou : **vi, ils s'étaient disputé.. c'est ds le prologue.. ils disent qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis des mois… mdr, en effet, Harry a des problémes avec tout ce qui a trait avec la cuisine ! **bidonnage** . Les meringues.. miam miam…. ! « je trouve ke carla ressemble en ts point à son fils fisikement: pa très belle certes, mai de magnifiques yeux pareils à deux diamants noirs, ces cheveux sombres et cette pâleur... et cette bonté naissante ke tt le monde cherche à détruire! » ; bon sang ! tu me comprends si bien, lola !j'en ai des frissons, si si ! rien d'autre à redire la dessus ! tu me diras si tu l'aimes charla,hein ? essaie de trouver la surprise pour toi dans ce texte… ma petite pitchoune… oui c très chouette, que ça plaise ! gros bisous saveuuuuurrr ..heuu…. Confiture abricot amande sur pain brioché grillé ! mouah ! je t'adore !

**Infinitylight : **salut infy !comment ça va ? tu avais zappé ? oui, c'est normal, je n'avais vraiment pas trop insisté dessus, mais comme il y avait des petites curieuses et que ça aurait pu me gêner pour la suite, je l'ai introduit de cette façon… lol ,et oui, comme tu dis, ça m'a été pratique !mdr ! qu'est ce que tu appelles dater les chapitres ? tu parles des petites annotations en italique ? merci ! tu me fais rire toi aussi « aération du texte ! »! je me rends pas trop compte en fait quand je fais de l'humour …. Généralement c involontaire avec moi ! ça arrive comme un cheveux sur la soupe.. même en vrai, je dis un truc très sérieusement, et je retrouve tout le monde plié en deux.. enfin….c vrai que c'est pas facile de faire le lien entre les deux severus, parce qu'il a terriblement changé de par toutes les actions qu'il a fait ! clair, pour la belle mère, on l'empoisonnerait même presque volontairement, alors c'était bien la petite vengeance avec le laxatif, non ? léger, mais sympa ! .. oui j'ai pas fait léger…. C'était nécessaire, c'est vrai, ça va me permettre d'expliquer certaines chose.. il y a encore un tit secret avec la douce Charla. .c pr le prochain chapitre…tu veux qu'elle meure ? moi je ne veux pas…hé hé ! zigrid elle é bidonnante ! merci pour ton soutien, Infy ! gros bécots ! bidibou

**Puis je fais aussi de gros bisous à tout ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic ds l'anonymat ou non et ceux qui sont en vac et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne : alors, c parti pr l'énumération du siècle :**

**Aresse, bohemio, Jorahjo,demoness lange , nefra, superfan, Snapye, Lila, Vivi, Estelle01, Didi, Lakmi, Galilea, émèlie, Glarawen, Gwinnyth, hop'eyes **( c chou ! ce pseudo), karashi**-saya8, laetita rogue, malicia moony, sassenache, zakath nath ,alexiel Alton, ange, Aresse, Celia Anges, Mikishine, Solstice Zam...**

**ouh ! si G oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis désolé...**

* * *

**Chapitre neuvième où il apparaît que Severus s'est égaré bien loin et qu'il aime finalement les couleurs.**

_29 décembre 1999, 14h00, Hopital Ste Mangouste, Service des Virus et Microbes Magiques, section …..etc.…_

Le guérisseur stagiaire Liam o'Flaherty s'efface devant la porte blanche de son bureau pour lui laisser le passage :

.- « Je vous en prie, Professeur, asseyez-vous. »

Severus s'assied, prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe.

Le jeune guérisseur contourne le petit bureau et fouille fébrilement dans les dossiers.

Il trouve enfin celui qui l'intéresse.

.- « Voilà, celui de Charla ! » S'écrie t'il.

Severus fronce les sourcils. Pas de quoi en être émoustillé vraiment..

Sa mère se meurt.

L'homme face à lui, pousse soudain un petit cri incrédule et relit une feuille volante.

.- « Tiens, tiens. » Fait-il et il caresse un affreux bouc roux.

Il relève les yeux sur le visiteur qui l'observe, froid et distant sur sa chaise raide et branlante.

C'est la première fois qu'il le voit en dehors du cachot où il lui a enseigné les potions. C'est la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un venu voir la douce Charla. Ça fait quatre ans, qu'il est affecté à ce service. Mais Le Guérisseur en Chef, lui a bien dit, qua la pauvre femme ne recevait plus même la visite de son mari depuis une vingtaine d'années.

Alors, lui, est tombé des nus, quand ce monsieur austère s'est présenté à lui, porteur d'une lettre d'autorisation signée.

C'est son fils.

C'est vrai. Il a ses cils. Ses yeux. Mais ceux de Charla sont tristes. Et ceux de cet homme.. Insondables.

Liam O'Flaherty frissonne.

Snape a une mère. Une mère malade qui fatigue.. Fatigue beaucoup ses derniers temps.…Une nouvelle crise pourrait lui être fatale.. une nouvelle crise et…

Et voilà, que rangeant l'autorisation de l'homme dans le dossier de Charla Snape, il tombe sur ce pli Du Ministère, écrit de la plume même de Galien Craspedote , ancien Ministre de La Santé Magique.

.- « Etiez vous au courant de cette démarche effectuée auprès des autorités compétentes, voilà 28 ans, pour déplacer votre Mère vers un centre clinique Moldu ? »

Severus, occupé à ôter une peluche de sa manche, se fige.

.- « Comment ? » Demande t'il à cet ancien Serdaigle, qui, il s'en souvient bien, se débrouillait pas trop mal dans son cours.

Le jeune homme lui tend une feuille.

Severus, d'abord hésitant, se penche avec réticence sur la missive jaunie. Puis, il sursaute.

Encore _elle_..

Ou plutôt.. C'est elle.. Ce scandale… Dont il n'avait rien compris à l'époque. Amy Granger…

Amy qui a demandé à ce qu'on pratique une opération courante sur la patiente Charla Snape. Amy qui est parvenue à avoir l'autorisation du responsable légal de la patiente.. Amy qui a reçu le dossier à fournir aux établissements concernés. Amy qui a trouvé un moyen de sauver sa mère.. Il y a 28 ans de cela et qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de mener à bien son projet…

.- « Non. Fait-il. Je n'étais pas au courant.

.- Moi non plus… Marmonne le médicomage. Personne ne vient voir Charla, vous sav-. »

Liam se mord la langue. Evidemment que Snape le sait. Lui aussi est responsable du malheur de cette pauvre femme.

.- « Cette demande ? c'est fiable ? Il y a une chance ? »L'interrompt Snape sèchement.

Un mince Espoir se profile là… entre ces quelques lignes qu'il vient de parcourir.

Liam se penche sur la feuille**… **_Opération courante… Prise en charge totale_

.- « Ça aurait pu, professeur. Dit il relevant sa tête auburn.

.- Comment cela, ça aurait pu ?

.- Il aurait fallu y songer à ce moment là, professeur ! »

Severus se lève, anéanti, furieux. Sa chaise s'effondre, sur le sol parquet.

.- « Je n'étais pas au courant. Et cela n'est certainement pas de la faute du gosse que j'étais ! Ce sont les règles de ce service qui ne sont pas judicieuses O'Flaherty, vous le savez tout autant que moi ! Il faut déjà se batailler pour pouvoir voir les patients ici ! Eructe t'il . Et quand bien même on y parvient, ils sont livrés à eux même ! »

Le guérisseur se tasse sur sa chaise.

.- « Permettez-moi de vous adresser les excuses concernant ce déplorable incident, dont j'ai entendu par-

.- Taisez-vous ! Vocifère Snape. Il suffit que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Sa robe tourbillonne sinistrement alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre brusquement.

.- « Jamais, piaule le stagiaire. Si vous avez crainte que cela se reproduise, Professeur je peux rester auprès de-

.- Taisez-vous ! » Siffle dangereusement le Professeur entre ses dents.

Il ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il ne veut pas se souvenir de ce jour là… Il ne veut pas de cette pitié que lui offre l'autre dans un regard terrifié mais honteux. Il n'était pas là, lui à l'époque. Il ne sait pas . Il ne sait pas.

Il ne saura pas que c'était .. Cette panique qui avait roulé dans ses veines. Ces cris que nul n'avait entendu. Ses martèlements à la porte, ses supplications pour qu'on lui ouvre.. Ce sentiment en lui qui s'était craquelé, fissuré, et brisé net, sans longue agonie…cette étincelle qui s'était éteinte dans son regard.

Serveurs ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

Il ne veut pas se souvenir.

Il s'arrête là ce flot de pensées, cet élan de haine qui remonte son oesophage. Contre ce système. Contre l'injustice de son sort.. Contre le peu de chance d'Amy. Et le manque total d'espoir pour sa Mère.

Il a vécu pire.. Bien pire… Certainement ..

.- « Taisez-vous, O'Flaherty, le somme t'il, mais cette fois, d'une voix mielleuse. Je n'ai aucune crainte. Si ce n'est celle de ne pouvoir me retenir à vous forcer au silence s'il le faut. »

Il lui offre un rictus particulièrement réussi en vue des circonstances. Et l'autre le sait. Il se relève, pas très sur de lui, une main tâtonnant son dossier de chaise comme à la recherche d'un support.

.- « Pas d'autres recommandations ? Ajoute Snape.

Non. Professeur. Répond l'autre succinctement. Euh.. Sa chambre.. C'est par ici.. Euh.. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Mais Severus Snape ne le suit pas. Il passe devant.

Il connaît. Merci.

Il est déjà passé dans ce long corridor lambrissé. Alors, il avance, sec et droit, grand tâche d'ombre dans l'environnement ouaté du service.

Un tableau murmure sur son passage :

.- « Violette.. Violette. Chuchote t'il furieusement, avant de hurler : Lolie ! Regarde ! Cet homme.. C'est le petit qui… »

Severus lui lance un regard noir.

Mais la voisine de cadre, une jeune sorcière, la vingtaine entourée de quatre petits enfants victimes du virus de Grattepartout, secoue sa tête violine en murmurant :

.- « Quel traumatisme ça a du être! Je m'en rappelle comme si.. »

Et Severus décide de ne simplement pas écouter. Il avance, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Il avance, sous les globes de cristal flottant sous le plafond. Jusqu'à cette porte.

Il se tourne vers O'Flaherty, qui semble minuscule face à lui. Ou simplement est ce car il a encore une grande ascendance sur ce jeune homme. Ou alors, peut être que la coupe de sa robe réglementaire turquoise est manqué. Enfin…

Severus Snape essuie des mains moites sur sa robe de soie.

Le médicomage s'apprête à lui dire une chose, d'un geste de la main, il le fait taire.

Il l'a assez entendu.

Mais, lui, il a encore une chose à dire :

.- « Renseignez-vous sur cette technique Moldue. Je retrouverais la fille.

.- La fille ? S'étonne l'irlandais, perplexe.

.- Oui. Fait Snape. Celle qui a les papiers. »

Et il tourne la poignée. Et il entre. Et il la voit.

Fine, vulnérable.

_Différente_…

Pas comme cette seule et unique fois.. Pas parce que sa masse de cheveux torsadée est d'un gris uniforme maintenant, pas parce qu'elle a la peau parcheminée, pas parce qu'elle ait étendu, entièrement dans son lit..

Non parce qu'elle est douce…

Sa Mère…

.- « Mére. »l'appelle t'il.

Et les yeux de Charla cillent. Ils se détachent de cette trentaine de photos qui dansent indéfiniment devant ses yeux noirs aux longs cils. Une photo de lui par année. Il n'y a jamais manqué. Pas depuis qu'Amy lui avait soufflé l'idée.

Charla le reconnaît. Evidemment, l'an dernier, il lui a envoyé une photo de lui au-dessus d'un chaudron.. Comme l'an passé, d'ailleurs…

La photo de l'année est dans sa poche. Il a demandé à Albus de la lui faire. Albus l'a pris à son insu. Il n'a entendu le déclic qu'après. Il était dans le parc, il descendait une petite bute enneigé.

Severus s'assied sur le bord du lit. Il la regarde. Attrape sa main. Et La baise, longuement, priant pour que ses lèvres ne soit pas si froides qu'elles n'y paraissent.

.- « Maman… »

Il soupire ce mot, la bouche contre sa peau chaude et ridée.

Charla pleure. Ses joues ruissellent.

.- « Maman. Répète t'il et, sans lâcher sa main, il se penche vers elle. Ne pleurez pas.. Ne pleurez pas… Je n'en vaux pas la peine… »

Il sent une légère pression dans sa main. Légère presque imperceptible. Mais il la sent.  
Et Charla cesse de pleurer.

Severus se mord la joue.

Elle est si calme.. Si seule.. _Si inoffensive_…

Comment a t'il pu ?.. Pendant des années.. En avoir peur..

Une phrase lui revient en mémoire, et de nouveau le remord est là : « c'est l'ignorance qui nous aveugle et nous égare. Ouvrez les yeux, ô Misérables mortels ! » (1)

Oui, il aurait du r'ouvrir ses yeux, passer outre cette journée, d'il y presque trente ans..

Oui, il s'est égaré… Mais maintenant…

Il sort la photographie de sa main gauche et la lui présente. Les yeux de sa Mère s'illuminent mais elle détourne vite le regard. Elle regarde la grandeur nature, courbée au-dessus d'elle, celle qui lui tient la main, celle dont les doigts se sont emmêlés aux siens et lui échauffent délicieusement la peau, enflamme son cœur.

Elle voudrait tant lui parler.. Alors elle en charge ses yeux.. Et il sait.. Il comprend ce qu'elle lui demande.

Son fils est intelligent. Elle le savait.

Il tend sa baguette.

.- « Legilimens. » Murmure t'il.

Charla soupire et ses yeux se dilatent un peu. La surprise. La joie.

.- « Mon petit. Mon petit, mon petit ». Répète t'elle, à l'infini, ne se lassant pas de cette mélopée.

Un flot de bonheur suggère Severus. Ça et puis.. L'Amour. Et la Reconnaissance. Les émotions de sa mère et sans doute un peu des siennes aussi.

Severus déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il pointe un doigt sur la photo qu'il a apporté.

.- « Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de celle-ci, Maman.. N'est ce pas ? «

Il regarde l'image de lui, se rétamant sur une plaque de verglas.

.- « Non, Severus, mon Petit. Dit-elle. Pas vraiment.. »

Il sourit. Et il entend le rire de sa Mère.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Elle-même ne s'est pas entendue rire . Pas même dans son esprit. Depuis des années… De trop longues années.

.- « C'est peut être aussi bien. Chuchote t'il, baissant les yeux. Elle raconte toute ma vie... Un glissement. »

Les yeux de Charla coulent alors de nouveau vers la photo. Et là, dans son petit corps souffreteux, dans ses raisonnements qui déferlent comme des crépitements vivifiants, et vers son fils, qui a niché sa tête dans son cou : elle lui fait remarquer par une nouvelle pensée qui le laisse tremblant :

.- « Peut être, mon fils, mais c'est la bonne pente.. Elle va vers le soleil levant.. »

**oo00oo **

_Le 02 janvier 1999, 9h30, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, 12 square Grimmaud, Londres._

.- « j'ai reçu pour ma part des truffes au toffee et au sirop de pâquerettes. Succulent ! » Pépie Albus .

Minerva rougit fortement à ces quelques mots et Albus lui adresse un clin d'œil complice pour la remercier de ce cadeau sucré et savoureux !

Plus loin, Lupin parcourt le compte rendu de la séance précédente à laquelle il n'a pu assister –lendemain de pleine lune- et il se ronge les ongles.

Molly Weasley à l'autre bout de la pièce, supplie l'effroyable Tonks de ne pas entraîner le crétin de Londubat à enchanter un diable sur ressort dans une boite, son seul argument étant :

.- « Non, Tonks ! Ça va mal se finir ! » Bramé de plus en plus fort.

Mais les jumeaux Wesaley s'en mêlent en prenant le parti des plus jeunes :

.- « Allez quoi, M'man ! Ce que tu peux être.. Commence l'un.

.- Rabat joie parfois ! » Finit l'autre.

Fleur Delacour papillonne de ses longs cils blonds devant son fiancé Bill. L'incompétent Mondingus Fletcher se dispute âprement contre Maugrey-Fol-œil le paranoïaque alors que Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance parlent chiffons.

Dans cette ambiance exubérante et horriblement bruyante, lui, Severus, se tait.

D'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul.

Face à lui, son filleul s'est transformé en statue de sel. Une main sur l'aube de son front masse ses sinus en prévoyance d'une migraine et, raide, comme la justice, il offre son profit boudeur –parfait, au demeurant- à sa voisine de gauche. Voisine, muette elle aussi, que Draco ne lui a pas présenté - la jeune femme ne paraissant pas encline à l'écouter- et qui tourne des regards curieux de tout coté évitant toutefois le périmètre visuel du blond.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle se penche vers Severus, guettant l'arrivée de Potter ou Weasley, et ses cheveux châtains mi-longs, ondulés sauvagement dans lesquels miroitent des reflets bigarrés viennent balayer les papiers journaux qui jonchent la table.

Elle lui tend une main poupine, toute pâle, qu'il serre brièvement.

.- « Je m'appelle Lola. Lola Clunster.

.- Severus Snape », répond-il s'efforçant de sourire.

Albus glousse et offre à Sturgis Podmore de venir visiter une chocolaterie avec lui, lorsque l'occasion favorable s'en présentera.

.- « C'est toujours comme ça, ici, monsieur Snape ? »

Il opine imperceptiblement d'un froissement de tête avant d'ajouter que cela est sensé détendre l'atmosphère avant de passer aux choses sombres.

Mise en confiance, et guère revêche, la délicate jeune femme, s'enquière alors, très poliment de savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie.

Draco fait alors mine de feuilleter un dossier sur les soulèvements en masse des trolls dans la région des lacs.

Severus se racle la gorge, se pince l'arrête du nez et jette un bref coup d'œil à son filleul, qui semble bien mal en point :

.- « J'enseigne, Miss. »

Draco lui lance un regard suppliant que la jeune femme intercepte. Elle fronce des sourcils et il lui lance un regard frondeur.

.- « Accessoirement, je suis Mangemort ». Enchaîne Snape.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et bat des yeux, refusant de s'avouer intéressée par le sujet qui risque de devenir un des piliers central de sa vie.

Draco s'effondre, nichant sa tête blonde entre ses deux mains. Severus jurerait de l'avoir entendu : « pitié, Parrain.. Vous m'aviez promis.. »

Il lui a surtout promis de veiller sur lui.

.- « Ajoutons à cela, mon rôle d'espion au sein de L'Ordre. Continue t'il, serein et sur de lui, avant de pointer un doigt vers Draco : enfin, je suis parrain de cette chose affalée à votre droite et que vous avez rendu à l'état larvaire, par je ne sais quelle merveilleuse méthode… »

Lola Clunster plisse ses grands yeux couleur miel…

Ça n'a vraiment pas l'effet escompté.. Severus se demande s'il n'y a pas été un chouias trop brusquement…

Et puis, tout s'enchaîne.

Elle ouvre une bouche furieuse, se lève, en bondissant, et attrape Draco par le col de sa robe. Elle semble très énergique malgré sa finesse, que tous ici ne peuvent que qualifier d'adorable.

.- « C'est très bas, Draco ! Très bas de payer ce respectable monsieur de s'inventer une vie aussi méprisable que la tienne ! Siffle t'elle dangereusement entre ses dents blanches. »

Le silence s'abat alors que Draco, se lève, décrispe la petite main furieuse qui manque de l'étrangler et rugit :

.- « Quoi ? Comment oses-tu te railler de mon Oncle ! »

Severus constate que le petit bout de femme n'arrive pas même à l'épaule du grand blond.

.- « Mais ils font un très beau couple ! S'écrie admiratif Fred Weasley .

.- Ouais, le veinard ! » Reprend son frère.

Cependant la jeune femme, les fusille d'un regard assombri, ses pupilles se teintant d'un vert presque aussi pâle que les yeux de l'homme qui lui fait face.

.- « Cette tâche sur ton avant bras ne me dégoûtait pas, mais ça, ça, oui ! Comment ais-je pu seulement dire que je réfléchirai à ta proposition ! Crie t'elle à voix basse.

.- Parce que tu sais que je n'ai pas menti, Lola ! » Riposte t'il, modulant sa voix aussi bas que celle de la femme qu'il aime.

Ses pommettes sont écarlates et il tape d'une main, violemment, sur la table qui rend un gémissement d'agonisant.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Weasley qui se précipite vers la scène de ménage, pointant sa tête enflammée vers les soucis.

Albus puis Severus tentent de le freiner d'un geste, mais l'autre ne voit rien :

.- « Ça suffit Malfoy ! Cette fille vient des Phœnix Blancs, pour se rallier çà nous, et tu l'agresses !

.- Je sais pertinemment qui elle est Weasley ! Elle m'accompagne !

.- Pauvre d'elle, alors ! » S'écrie Ronald Weasley, ne se laissant pas abattre par la surprise.

Et avant que Draco n'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant, très digne, et dit :

.- « Je ne suis pas à plaindre, Monsieur, je suis amoureuse. »

Et elle s'assied calmement après s'être excusée de ces éclats de bruit. Draco se laisse choir à son tour, abasourdi, et Severus lui offre un sourire qui se fane..

Car Potter est à la porte.

Potter tient un livre..

Potter lui fait un petit signe de tête…

Albus tape dans ses mains, prie l'invitée de bien vouloir rester de bout et tous s'installent à la table .

.- « Bien nous pouvons commencer ! Dit-il de sa voix posée et sage. Bienvenue miss Lola ! Vous et Draco prendrez bien un bonbon au citron pour dissiper ses petites aigreurs dans l'œsophage ? »

_**o0o**_

_près de deux heures plus tard…_

Severus est resté pensif durant l'assemblée, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les propos sombres, les tristes nouvelles annoncées par chacun autour de la table.

Il pense à ce que contient le livre dérobé aux Aurors.

Il pense à Charla..

Il pense au couple devant lui.

La jeune femme, a montré son admiration face au travail des membres, et fut joyeusement étonnée qu'on lui permette de prendre parti à chaque sujet. Souvent, elle jetait des regards songeurs vers Draco et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Puis ses iris s'illuminèrent quand Tonks remercia chaleureusement Draco de lui avoir passé un filon intéressant d'une retraite de Mangemort. Elle saisit un mouchoir quand Harry, d'une poignée de main cordiale, lui montra sa profonde gratitude dans une affaire qu'ils avaient mené tout deux, et, lorsque à la fin de la réunion, Albus lui-même, chargea Draco d'une mission houleuse, prouvant ainsi son entière confiance en le jeune homme, elle agrippa sa main, y entremêla ses doigts, ses lèvres lui murmurèrent un « pardon » que nul hormis le concerné entendit, et elle se pelotonna contre lui qui baisait ses cheveux et son front tendrement.

Quand Severus sort de la salle. Il la trouve qui l'attend.

Elle sait, cette fois, que Draco est un homme d'honneur. Tous autour de cette table, le lui ont prouvé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et elle ne peut lutter contre ça. Elle l'aime.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse l'homme austère sur la joue.

Il papillonne des yeux.

.- « Merci, Severus. Dit –elle. De ce que vous avez fait de Draco.

.- Il s'est fait tout seul, Lola. » répond il, sincère

Et elle lui sourit avant d'entraîner Draco vers la sortie.

Il entend après ça, un grand cri.. Suivi de pleins de petites exclamations.

Et quand les jumeaux sortent à leur tour, il voit, dans la lumière hivernale, la jeune femme, soulevée dans les bras de Draco. Leurs yeux sont baignées de larmes que le soleil fait briller comme des pluies de diamants sur leur peau laiteuse, et des sourires fleurissent sur leurs lèvres roses. Ils se couvrent l'un l'autre de baisers enfiévrés, en riant, en pleurant, heureux comme jamais, ponctuant chacune de leurs caresses de : « merci.. merci…Merci.. »

Severus Snape se dit, comme ça, que les larmes de joie devraient couler rose. (2)

Parce que la vie n'est jamais assez colorée, quoiqu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse. Et que c'est dommage.

Une main passée devant ses yeux le ramène à la réalité et dans un sursaut il découvre Potter.

.- « Alors ? » Demande t'il.

Et sa gorge se noue. Et ses mains deviennent moites… Et il se doute déjà de ce qu'il y aura dans ce livre.

.- « Il y a des choses passionnantes là dedans.. Fait Potter. Venez, on passe dans la salle à manger. »

Severus ne veut pas paraître déstabilisé alors il ne refrène pas la remarque sarcastique qui franchit ses lèvres.

.- « La cuisine n'est pas assez bien pour votre merveilleuse personne, Potter ? »

Potter sourit. Tristement. Blasé.

.- « Non.. C'est juste que.. Snape ? Comment avez vous vécu ça ? Je veux dire, on va la ravir à votre petit vous.. Est-ce que vous avez ? _Souffert ? . » _

Potter parle en italique, les mots sortent penchées, tremblantes.

.- « Je n'étais qu'un gosse Potter, que croyez-vous ! s'entend il grogner

_.- Que c'était dur…_murmure le brun.

.- Perspicace ! Ça change ! Raille Severus.

.- Et la revoir qu'est ce que ça va vous faire ? Demande Potter, relevant ses yeux verts, inquisiteurs, vers lui. »

Severus avance le long d'un couloir.

Qu'est ce qu'il à se préoccuper de ses états d'âme ce morveux !

.- « Rien ! Aboie t'il. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Rien du tout. »

Mais il se mord la joue jusqu'au sang…

Il se ment à lui-même. Et il le sait.

Car ça va changer des tas de choses… Ça changera même.. _Tout.._

Et monte en lui, ce drôle de parfum… Non pas l'aigre, ni le brûlant.. Pas la Haine..

Non.. Celle ci s'efface déjà…

Devant, ce nœud qui tord son estomac, devant l'acidité de sa salive..

Devant.. _La Peur_

* * *

1: Leonardo Da Vinci

2 : Baudelaire.

* * *

Wouh ! dur dur ! je dois vous le dire !

Peut être que le passage de Lola est Draco est fort détaillé, et qu'il ne vous a pas passionné.. mais, il servira.. c'est sur.. pour comprendre une chose fondamentale un peu plus tard dans l'histoire !

puis la petite bagarre c'était pour détendre l'atmosphère et puis parce que j'aime quand les gens sont déjantés (ceux qui lisent une âme doivent comprendre... hé hé..que de souvenirs dunder, dancer et..prancer !mouhahhhaa)

à trèèès vite !

oh ! j'allais oublier !

**joyeux anniversaire ! joyeux anniversaire ! JOYEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIIRRREEEEEEEEEEE ! _oups... Les jolis flutes à champagne de ma maman..._**

**pas grave ! ellene sait pas à quel point c génial d'avoir passé le cap des 100 reveiewwwss ! éh éh !**

**allez on se le refait tous en choeur :**

**JOYYYYYYYYYYYEUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXX ANNIVERSAAAIRE !**

**yahhhhhhhhouuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**merci à vous !**

**vous étes adorables ! **


	11. chapitre dixième

Coucou !je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai un peu bronzé , là ça va être le grand boom de la rentrée, et des déménagements(je change de ville universitaire de fac, de branche, d'amis.. etc..) j'en crève de peur.. et puis je sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça…enfin bon… quoi d'autre….

Il y aura p'tétre un épilogue pour cette fic finalement, ça dépend si j'arrive à tout faire tenir dans le prochain chapitre ! qui a été rédigé grosso modo au brouillon sur la plage !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Je suis désolée de faire de si petites Rar en réponse aux vôtres tellement.. tellement… trop ! superbes, gentilles, adorables, nombreuses, hilarantes ou sensibles.. ou tout à la fois !alors merci du fond du cœur ! et excusez moi encore du retard ! 

_**Rar :**_

**Isa-syn ex US hermy :** olalla la petite alcolo !mdr ! je t'ai mis une bouteille au frais, tu l'as bien méritée ! lol ! et comme toujours la même demande, la petite suiiitttteeeee , bah la voilà ma belle : bonne lecture ! gros bisousss !

**LunaChou 1:** lol !je suis ultra contente que ça t'ai plu, ptichoune ! et puis, je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir ! très plaisir !et oui, ton rôle tu vas le tenir un bout de temps ! hé hé !tu trouves que je T bien décrite ? moi, je suis sure que tu es adorable ! je le trouve en tout ca ! G commencé les deux premiers chapitres de ta fic, et c hallucinant comment tu décris trop bien ! vraiment chapeau ! c superbe ! faut pas pleurer ma tite Lola , c'est qu'une fic!

Je vais tacher de continuer à te afire évers, va ! c déjà ma principale ambition ds la vie,alors tant qu'à faire partager ! énormes bisous salés de la mer où je vais demain !

**lunaChou 2 :** comment fais tu pour mettre deux reviews sur le mme chapitre ? c un truc que je n'arrive pas à faire ! en tout cas gros merci, ma Lunachou ! « , filtrée de lumière, où les larmes de... mon personnage et celle de drago se mêlent dans ce filin cristallin, c'est vraiment superbe. c une magnifique description, je tenais à tle dire! » le tienne est encore plus jolie, je trouve ! je t'embrasse fort fort et mêle à mon message des tonnes de baisers !

**virginRogue :** ooooohhhh ! comme tu es trop gentille ! je t'assure !je suis comblée par tout tes compliments ! c .. ;Mercii ! merciiii beaucoup ! ton mot est adorable, et vraiment, moi ce qui me ravis c'est que tes « préjugés » « concernant les severus/ Hermione ai pu être dépassé, du moins le temps d'une fic ! tu as été inspirée du résumé ? é béh ! ça c une première, lol ! je crois que j'aime beaucoup ce hasard qui t'a propulsé vers cette lecture ! « charmée par l'écriture, j'étais**. _(comme maître Ioda, tu parles Virgin ? lol_** Une plume formidable **_(merci… ),_** un vocabulaire riche, une orthographe presque _**parfaite (aie aie.. ; non, non je ne suis pas d'accord, j'oublies des tas de fautes.. j'en ai des frissons quand je tombe dessus ensuite ! )** _. tu as lu le tome 6 ? horrible n'est ce pas ?.. je te remercie encore et toujours, pour ton soutien, pr tes impressions, pr ce message adorable , pour avoir aimé ! par contre si tu lis la suite.. tu seras sans doute déçue , non ? ça va devenir plus basique.. je t'embrasse Virgin ! _  
_  
**Ma FloOOn : **mon dieu, mon dieu ! mais non, je t'en prie ne t'arrache pas les cheveux ma biloute ! faut aps ! c pas grave, ça arrive d'oublier ! je peux te dire je parle en connaisseuse, depuis samedi (on é jeudi là) bref, depuis samedi c la crise à la maison, pck G perdu mes lunettes de soleil, G cherché partout ds tt les armoires, les voitures, el sacs, ds la cave. .partout ! j'en venais à désespérer, et je ne me rappelais pas du nom du saint qui avait déjà opéré un de ces miracles une fois (grâce à twwa ma flo) bon bref, puis je fais mon lit.. et là.. entre le pied défait de ma couverture et celui de mon drap.. bah y avait mes lunettes ! et ben tout ça pour te dire, que je ne me suis pas arrachée les cheveux ! puis de toute façon, j'avais eu de tes nouvelles sur msn, ma 'tite fouine adorée ! .ainsi, moi qui suis très généreuse, t'accorde son pardon ! hum hum… non, plus sérieusement, au risque de me répéter, ce n'est pas Grave ! oui bien sur que je compte afire une suite ! hi hi hi ! Dray t'as plu ! mouaaahhhhaa ! tu te rappelles les trois pères noëls !mdr ! je t'embrasse très fort, et je tacherais de te faire des rar en inventant ce que tu auras pu me mettre dedans si jamais tu oublies encore une fois ! (et sache que ça bardera si c le cas !gggrrrr ! ) gros kisssouiilles tout plein ma Flooon ! jtdr !**  
**

**fanette31 :** G gloussé comme une dinde en lisant cette reveiewww ! merci merciiii merciiiiiii ! j'en ai pleuré de rire, et j'ai même du me mordre la main pour ne pas réveiller tout la maison endormie ! bon, j'ai des traces de dents tatouée, mais qu'importe ! … j'aurais voulu faire une chose du style mais je n'ai pas le temps, ni ton style inimitable ! .alors... mercii merciii !merciiii ! vraiment c'était adorable et super, et tu es extra ! et tu as du prendre un temps fou pour mitonner ça, mais c'était véritablement.. magique ! encore merci pour tout ! tu as rasion ne ment pas, c pas joli ! énormes bisoussss ! et voilà le jingle « ziing ziiingggg souinn pluooouunnggg ouinnn ziiinnnggg ziiiinnnnggg warouuhhhh ! ) vive toi !

**violette ou ceresse 1 :** comment ça pas de males ? Comment ça pas de soleil ? mais qu'est ce que ce pays ? hein ? ça en est presque honteux ! mdr ! sinon c joli ? je t'en prie pr la cadeau ! hé hé ! oui, vive le serverus groupe ! pauvre Arun… Qui ignore qu'on a l'ambition secrète de dévorer sevy en commençant par son joli nez ! mouhaa ! c quoi cette histoire de rar ? je ne suis pas o courant.. ça m'inquiète ! énormes bisous je t'envoie aussi du soleil de Picardie ! j'tdr !

à tout de suite !

**violette ou ma Lolie o bis () 2 :** ree ! ça doit faire drôle c vrai pour Liam.. j'imagine Snape lui raconter, si il s'était exprimé à voix haute.. « vous avez une mère… » et snape de dire : « voyez vous c'est l'histoire de deux petites cellules, une à flagelle et l'autre non.. etc » mdr !  
oui, oui y a des cachotteries mais c la dernière fois ! tu me pardonnes ? moi, un monstre ? nonnn ! tu exagères ! tout va bien se finir après tout ! lol. ;; Oui, j'ai des actions chez Kleenex, ça gagne bien ! aucun crash dans ce domaine, je peux te le dire ! ..quand mme déjà azheimer à ton age , Lolie, faut faire attention !mdr ! tu C quoi on va sûrement te revoir ds ce chapitre ! le chocolat c toute ma vie, tu sais !mdr ! désolée de répondre de façon saccadée, je suis prise par le temps comme tu sais ! j'espère que tu m'excuses ! de rein pr les projets ? hé hé !g hâte ! tu as une idée ? je t'adooOoore ! énormes bisousssss !

**Jwulee :** peu m'importe que tu te répètes Jwu ! moi aussi je vais me répéter en t'envoyant dès la fin de cette reveiew de gros bisous et d'énormes mercis ! ça va tu ne pleures plus ? seulement la gorge qui se serre ? j'en suis contente.. je serais bien triste de te faire pleurer à chaque coup ! la suite devrait étre plus gaie de toute façon ! bizouuuux tout pleins et très bonne lecture !

**celia Anges 1** : elle s'est fait attendre, hein ? lol.. oui, oui, pauvre femme, mais elle n'a aucun remords ds sa nature simple et bonne et ses rêveries, c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! je lui réserve un beau rôle.

**celia Anges 2:** merciii ! tu aimes Baudelaire ?tu connais le poème l'_irréparable_ ?c'est celui ci que je vais utiliser… ça arrivera au troisième chapitre du deuxième volume de cette fiction ! GSPR que G bien compris le poème….Bisous ! à très vite !

**eniluap : **mais, vas-y ne te retiens pas, harponne le, embrasse le , cajole le, fais lui de gros poutoux et calinoux pour lui remonter le moral de notre part à tous ! .. mais ne l'abîme pas trop, hein ? j'en ai encore besoin ! mdr ! .merci pour tout, je suis ravie que tu sois entrée dans mon monde ( « le monde valérien ! », et c'est qqch crois moi .. !) .GSPR que Sev continuera à te plaire autant et voici avec tout plein de bisous ce que tu m'as demandé.. la suitte +

**Mikishine : **salluuut ! je suis trop contente de r'avoir de tes nouvelles ! quoi ? il pleut là bas, à cet époque ? ouhaoou ! je ne suis jamais allée au Canada, mais ce doit être superbe toute cette verdure !tu y a fait quoi ? des randos ? je ne sais pas si ma fic s'améliore.. Il y a beaucoup moins de descriptions que dans les premiers chapitres…Mais bon, il y a plus d'intensité !mdr ! ça compense ! tu adore _Mon _Snpae ? _le mien_ ? ouhaou ! bah ça alors ! tu viens de m'apprendre que j'avais mon sevy attitré ! c'est tit pas géant ça ! lol ! gros bissssouuuus !merci pour tout ! et toi aussi bonnes fins de vacances, GSPR qu'en France tu auras du soleil !

**Nefra 2**: merciii Nefra ! mais de rien Dingue dingo : ah ça fait du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas seule sur terre à me trouver étrange ! lol .bah, oui je salue tout le monde ! j'aime ben ! tu as passé de bonnes vacs ? moi oui.. courtes mais chouettes comme tout ! j'éspére que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! bécottttsssss (règle des S cumulés, pr plus d'intensités !) bidibou !

**Nefra 1** : je viens de répondre à la deuxième reveiew avant celleci ! dieu que je suis organisée, ça fait frémir !mdr !merci merci merci, t es trop gentille ! bisoux d'une autre aliénée ! ça pullule en fait sur ce site, non ?

**Aulandra 17:** ma mémoire te salue !lol ! et te fais de gros poutoux ! Nirvelli est pas finie, Gspr que tu viendras lui faire un nouveau tit coucou un jour, elle sera contente ds tout ces tourments, la biloute ! hmmm hmmm..mais revenons à nos moutons, Sev et Amy ! quand même !bien..heu.. tu me poses pas de questions, alors bien je te dis à très vite eeeet bonne lecture !

**Zakath Nath le retour !** yaaahhhaaouuuu ! ety non, g tenu le rythm jusqu'à maintenant ! hé hé ! et là je rattrape tout ça, avec en prime une bonne nouvelle, il reste non pas un mais deux chapitres avant la fin de cette partie de l'histoire ! .oui, cette visite est triste , vraiment, amis là, on va découvrir sa toute première.. ce sera pas tout a fait la même chose…je n'en dit pas plus ! à bientoot ! et gros mercis de me donner de tes news ! (entre autre !lol)

**Jedusor :** un(e) fan de voldy , ici ? Géannnt ! hi hi hi !merciii c très gentil ! la romance c pour le deuxième volet de l'histoire .. z'êtes pas un peu pressé Jedusor ? lol !bises !

**BOHEMIO :** ferme tes cakras doucement, et expire.. profondèèèèment ..oui voiiiilà.. vide tes poumons, élève ton diaphragme et CESSE DE M'AGRESSER COMME ÇA NON MAIS DIS DONC ! mdrrrr ! salut toi ! tu pétes le feu de l'enfer ma parole ! comment ça, tu avais oublié le titre !sacrilège ! merci pour tout, et surtout ne saute pas, les toits c glissant, hein, faut faire attention surtout dans un état de nervosité extrême comme ça ! récite après moi : « hummmmmmm oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hummmmmmmmmmmm »..voilà, le monde est rose autour de toi maintenant ! mdr !gros bécots et merci !

* * *

**Chapitre dixième dans lequel, le jour de ses 11 ans, Severus cri et nul ne l'entend.  
**

_12h12, Greenmeadow Drive, GiftyTown, campagne anglaise aux environs du Manoir Snape, le 12 janvier 1971_

**«Auror M … : Allez-y, Madame.**

**Dépositaire :_aussi_ vrai qu'je suis là, devant vous, M'sieur, Moué, Kathy Arety, j'étais sur m'carriole, en tournée dans l'Devon, et Crottinoix, C'est m'baudet, toujours d'attaque, M'sieur, nous tirait. J' ruminais mes pensées sur c'te vielle Gratte-sous de Mme Breeksek qui m'a même pas acheté le détergent Magic d'Antycradeingue.. C'qu'il est fameux ce produit, M'sieur, vous savez ! Bref, revenons à nos dragons, j' chiquais du tabac, et Crottinoix, c'te andouille a coincé not' charrette dans une ornière gelée !**

**_« ben v'la ben ma veine ! » Que j' me suis dit._**

_**Déjà que j'sentais plus mes pieds, à cause de ce froid, j'ai du sauter sur c'te route, qu'était toute craquelée de traînées blanchâtres, m'sieur, pis ça glissait ! Bon, ben, J'ai pris la licorne par le crin, j'ai remonté mes jupes, j'ai évité d'penser à ce drôle de malade, v'savez, Voldechose, là, qui a tué une famille a trois miles de là, et pis j'ai essayé de débloquer min commerce ! Crottinoix bramait comme un hyppogryffe. Pis, j'étais en nage, moué ! y avait toute cette saleté de neige qui m'tombait dessus. ET c'te roulotte bougeait pas d'un pouce.**_

_**Pis ben là, j'ai entendu ce « pop », sur m' droite, M'sieur . Alors, je m'suis retournée, y avait une sorcière qui venait de transplaner. Elle 'vait une de ses jolies capes cerise en lainage… Elle venait d'arriver sur le chemin qui va au Snape ! Je les connaît bien ceux là, donc ! Plus pingres, tu meurs ! **_

_**Elle tenait serrée contre elle, une enveloppe de paperasses comme on donne à l 'mairie, M'sieur.**_

_**« hé là ! Ma p'tite Dame ! S'que vous pouvez m'aider ? » Que j'lui ai demandé.**_

_**J'y croyais pas du tout, mais elle a venue !c'était une ben jolie fille ! Les cheveux Châtain, si vous voulez savoir, M'sieur, tout frisés comme quand les crins de Crottinoix après deux semaines sans nettoyage ! pis, elle avait un de ses sourires, pas comme m' chicots ! Et sa voix, toute douce et sucrée ! **_

_**« oh ! Vot' âne vous a mené dans une ornechose. » qu'elle m'a dit . Sans min accent, ben sur !… C'quoi ce mot déjà ?**_

**Auror M… : orniére ? **

**Dépositaire :_ Ouais ! _**

_**Alors, j'ai fondu d'reconnaissance. J'me ben c'te expression. C raffiné, vous trouvez pas, M'sieur ? J'ai fondu, mais la glace sur mes oreilles, ça non ! pis la Madelon, elle avait pas plus de 20 ans, c'te gosse, elle a lancé un sort de « Réchauffage », qu'elle m'a dit. Du feu de Merlin ! Nom d'une cracmole ! J'vous jure ! j'avez jamais vu ça Monsieur ! je l'aurais ben embrasée sur les deux joues ! Elle, elle riait à me voir faire des galipettes devant elle. Mais c'est quand même que ma carriolette, elle était plus dans c'trou !**_

_**Et pis, elle a vu c'te pancarte publicitaire pour les ch'veux ! **_

_**« z'avez un soin pour donner du volume z'aux ch'veux fins ? » qu'elle m'a demandé, sans min accent ben sur.**_

_**J'lui ai jeté un d'ces regards ! **_

_**« mais z'avez de beaux ch'veux épais ! » que j'lui ait fait remarquer.**_

_**Pis, elle m'a dit que c'était pour un ami. Elle était toute rose !**_

_**Et c'est après ça, que ce quelque chose c'est produit, M'sieur. C'est pour ça qu'je suis là, Moué ! Elle s'a retourné vers le Manoir Snape, après m'avoir acheté ce soin capillaire , ah j'men souviens ben ! C'était trois fois plus cher que le détergent qu'l'autre mégère avait refusé ! Pis, avant, elle a flatté Crottinoix. Il en était tout content !**_

_**Pis, moué, ben contente, au final, parce qu' ma journée était pas fichue, j' suis remontée sur m'trône, comme j'dis ! Pis, j'me suis figée. L'air était bizarre. Electrique quoi ! même Crottinoix l'senti ! M'sieur ! **_

_**« be, c'est tout , qu'je me suis dit. On va s'prendre un orage sur l'gribouille ! »**_

_**pis, j'ai repris les rênes, et crié :**_

_**« hu Dia ! » **_

_**Mais Crottinoix est resté en bloc ! Les arbres faisaient un d'ces tapages ! j'ai eu un pressentiment ! Aussi vrai qu'j vous le dit. J'croyais déjà plus à c'te orage ! le vent s'tait levé ! la neige, tombait plus…J'a tourné l'gribouille vers la Madelon, pis j'frissonais, Msieur, j'vous dis pas !**_

_**pis, le sol, s'est craqué !**_

_**« oh ! oh » que j'ai murmuré.**_

_**Et Crottinoix tremblait de peur ! J'crois ben que moué itou ! Pis, y a un arbre qu'a tombé et tout les autres se sont penchés vers l'gosse, qui s'était immobilisée au milieu de sin chemin. Elle a sorti sa baguette. Mais trop tard, elle a crié. J'en ai eu la chair de poule. Et elle criait, parce q'uelle s'est fait prendre dans un tourbillon rose et mauve et bleu et pis d'un peu toute les couleurs. J'me suis frottée les yeux, parce que j'la voyait plus ! et encore et encore.. Et .. Rien !**_

_**« ben ça alors ! T'as vu Crottinoix ! la damzelle a disaru » !**_

_**j'en suis resté comme deux ronds de pudding, pis j'me suis dit que je devais raconté ce truc bizarre aux Aurors, à vous M'sieur…..Alors ben me v'la…**_

**compte rendu verbal recueilli par l'Auror Marshall, 2h00 après les faits cités dans le rapport.**

**Renseignements complémentaires : Kathy Arety, 57 ans, veuve. Jure n'avoir bu ni hydromel ni whisky avant les faits.. RAS niveau dossier. **

**oo00oo**

_Grimmaud Place, Londres, 00h52 le 03 janvier 1999._

Severus repose le grimoire sur la table, ses yeux fous de tout ce patois de campagnard. Ses mains, reposent sagement, sans trembler, sur le velin jaune.

.- « Ramenez-vous, Potter. Je l'ai. » dit il.

Il tourne la tête vers une fenêtre. L'astre lunaire, orangé, a remplacé le soleil terne de ce mois de janvier.

Les lampadaires électriques diffusent leur éclat vivifiant sur les trottoirs bétonnés de la rue en des cercles concentriques.

Dans un cliquetis impatient, Potter pose la bouilloire qu'il apportait de la cuisine et se précipite pour lui arracher le grimoire des mains.

Severus le lui cède volontiers. Ses mains étant inactives, il les porte à ses joues. Elles sont bouillantes. Pourtant, lui n'a que très rarement ressenti cette sensation pénétrante de froid.

Potter à sa gauche, debout, bougonne en lisant. Ou plutôt dévorant.

Il jure de l'écriture inclinée vers l'arrière et quasi illisible de l'Auror de fonction et bute sur le langage de la dénommée Kathy.

Puis, le registre vient se claquer sur la table, faisant sursauter le plateau de thé dont le flegme ne parvient guère à dissiper cette tension naissante dans l'air.

.- « Il faut contacter cette Kathy Arety ! » S 'écrie Potter.

Son ton s'accentue d'impatience.

Severus soupire. Ce petit perturbateur écoute t'il au moins ses cours de stages ?

.- « Inutile. Vous devez savoir mieux que moi, Pas encore Auror Potter, énonce Severus d'une voix douce où pointe caustiquement chaque mot, que les comptes rendus sont établis aussi précisément que possible. Tout est mentionné ici. »

Potter lui lance ce regard qu'il lui destine de coutume et Severus s'en régale. Il aime à ce que les choses établies tiennent durablement. Et ces prunelles vertes noircies de fureur en sont.

.- « Très bien. Alors, on en sait plus et alors ? » Riposte t'il.

Severus hoquette. Aucun ordre !Aucune méthode. ! C'est désespérant…

.- « Comment avez vous pu survivre à vos 7 ans à Poudlard en étant un tel imbécile ! demande t'il, subjugué. Toutes ces épreuves que vous avez « subi », Potter, portaient, si je ne m'abuse, des indices de taille dans les rangs de la bibliothèque.

.- L'imbécile ne faisait pas tout, Snape. Rage Potter. Hermione était l'érudite. Ron le contremaître et moi..

.- L'actionnaire… Bon j'accorde le travail d'équipe, est passable. Cela n'empêche que vous êtes d'une telle incapacité en ce qui concer…..

.- Bon, je suis un crétin fini, d'accord ! Maintenant, on fait quoi, Snape ? »

Severus tend une main vers le plateau.

.- « Bien. On prépare le sort, Potter.

.- Oui ! Oui ! » S'exclame l'ancien élève.

Puis il fait six grandes enjambées avant de se tourner vers le Maître des potions, attelé à se verser une tasse du liquide aqueux.

.- « hmmm… »

Vigoureusement, Harry Potter fronce des sourcils et se penche vers l'homme attablé.

.- « C'est quoi ce sort ? Je ne le connais pas . »

Severus Snape prend un carré de sucre roux, prend garde en le plongeant dans sa boisson de ne pas éclabousser la nappe et, délicatement, du bout arrondi de sa cuillère, l'écrase.

.- « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Avoue t'il sereinement.

Potter trépigne déjà. Il est agacé de cette inaction et des fouilles méthodiques. Il est agacé d'avoir la nuque raide, le dos voûté, les yeux brûlants aux bords des larmes, et les reins douloureux.

.- « Encore chercher dans ces maudits écrits.. » Grommelle t'il avec raison, en passant une main effarée dans ses épis.

Severus pose doucement le couvert d'argenterie sur la soucoupe de porcelaine.

.- « Oui. »

Severus porte la tasse à ses lèvres et boit doucement. Il ne se laisse pas préoccuper du bordel que Potter crée en vidant sa bibliothèque de tous les grimoires qui renferment le mot « temps. ».

C'est chaud.

Et si Potter a un doigté trop imprécis dans l'art de la Potion, Severus doit bien avouer que pour faire infuser jasmin et bergamote, il se débrouille pas mal. Vraiment.

Potter, ragaillardi de tout ce chaos qui jonche table, chaises, et même le sol. - Les livres volettent de partout, s'extraient des malles, des tiroirs, des chambres à l'étage, des archives de l'Ordre… - rejoint au pas de course la cheminée éteinte, y lance une poignée de poudre et engloutit sa tête hirsute dans le foyer en braillant sa destination, puis :

.- « RON ! Lavande ! RON, RON ! Hé mon vieux, tu es sourd ! RAMENE-TOI ! »

Severus se tourne vers un hibou mural, particulièrement hideux, qui indique de ses aiguilles plumées, 01h03 du matin.

Il réprime un ricanement railleur dans une nouvelle gorgée du délicieux breuvage aromatisé.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Potter se dandine sur ses pieds, puis au terme de quelques minutes, ressort de l'âtre, le visage tacheté de suie, et ronchonne :

.- « Est-ce qu'on a besoin de dormir à 1h00 du mat ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Est-ce qu'on dort nous !

Prenez une tasse, Potter. Le prie Snape, d'une voix sucrée. Permettez enfin à ms tympans de ne plus se bercer de votre voix harmonieuse. »

Potter vire une pile de vingt tomes d'une encyclopédie palpitante pour s'affaler, abruptement, sur une chaise.

.- « pfiuou. Soupire t'il, réprimant un baillement, avant de pouffer, les joues roses, les yeux brillants d'une lueur que Severus n'aime décidément pas. Dites, Snape, elle vous couvait pas un peu trop, Herm ? non ? Un shampooing voluminateur quand même ? »

Le morveux éclate de rire, renversant la moitié de son thé, qu'il a fait venir à lui d'un geste flou de la main, sur le tapis à ses pieds, alors que Severus, ne souffrant que peu ce genre de plaisanteries, se dirige à son tour vers la cheminée.

Albus doit avoir lui-même quelques livres intéressants.

**oo00oo**

_le 09 janvier, 1971, Manoir Snape. 13h 27._

.- « oh, Merlin ! Pas encore ! » Supplie Lovise Snape, reposant sa serviette de table.

Mais, elle ne tient pas et, une main sur sa bouche tordue d'indisposition, abandonne sa petite brioche au citron pour sortir de la pièce en trottinant, le teint vert. Sa marraine Daline, Lucius et son Père, venus pour l'occasion de son anniversaire, s'étonnent quelque peu.

Severus se demande bien quel médicament l'organisme de cette femme ne tolère plus, mais d'un intérêt purement scientifique, bien sur. Il étouffe un petit rire en plongeant une cuillère de mousse au pamplemousse dans sa bouche étirée joyeusement.

.- « Excusez-là… Prie son Père. Une potion qui lui cause cet effet de temps à autres…

.- Vraiment ? Questionne Markus Malfoy. Et bien ! Les apothicaires même ne font plus un travail correct de nos jours ! Aucune méthode ! Il n'y en a qu'un qui fera parler de lui, croyez-moi ! Lord Voldemort !»

Face à lui, Lucius s'empiffre et donne des coups de coude à Miss Amy qui rosit puis blêmit face aux paroles de l'invité.

Severus savoure son dessert.

.- « Ne sois pas si glouton, vaurien ! » l'agresse son Père.

Il écarte le plat de sa portée, permettant à Lucius, d'en prendre pour la troisième fois et sa marraine, qui s'est satisfaite d'une cuillerée de crème et de critiquer ses joues trop rouges – semblables à celle de son fils, Severus en donnerait sa main à un Pittiponk -, prend la relève :

.- « Prends une de ses brioches au citron, et cesse de te tortiller sur ton siège, crapaud galeux ! Au nom de Merlin ! Ne savez-vous donc pas le tenir, c'est incroyable ! »

La dernière phrase prononcée avec mépris est destinée à Miss Amy qui baisse humblement en murmurant de plates excuses. Puis elle tend le bras vers le plat de pâtisseries :

.- « Voulez-vous une de ses brioches dorées, Severus ? »

Elle le vouvoie toujours en présence des autres comme il le lui a demandé.

.- « Je n'aime pas, Miss, » lui rappelle t'il, sourcils froncés, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle rougit encore et tend les brioches à Lucius qui les aime lui. Elle sourit à pleines dents quand il en enfourne une entière. Severus a envie de vomir. Amy, elle, a reposé le plat et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Il la trouve bien étrange. Ou est ce seulement qu'on voit les choses différemment à 11 ans ?

.- « hum. S'excuse t'elle. J'avais oublié. »

Severus lui lance un regard de biais. Daline grignote un bout de biscuit rose, Lucius, est maculé de mousse rose, et son Père et Markus discute politique.

Les yeux de Miss Amy pétillent.

Il se demande ce qu'elle mijote.

_Environ 1h00 plus tard…_

La maison est silencieuse. La famille Malfoy s'en est retournée puisque la maîtresse de maison est souffrante. Crassus s'est enfermé dans ses laboratoires et lui, est assis sur son lit, entouré d'un papier brillant et coloré qui gît à ses pieds. Il s'émerveille de ce livre de potions que Miss Amy vient de lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

.- « Merci ! » Suffoque t'il.

Il tourne délicatement la page sommaire pour s'extasier sur une gravure en couleur primaires représentant les 20 plantes les plus courantes dans cette matière.

Amy, occupée à ranger du linge sourit et sans prévenir, il lâche le livre pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

.- « Vous êtes une sacrément bonne amie, Miss ! Ma seule amie ! Mais sacrément chouette ! »

Elle est interdite quelques secondes avant d'éclater de son rire comme des grelots de fées et de le bercer contre elle, puis de l'entraîner dans une valse qui les laisse pantelants.

.- « Sigrid a un cadeau pour toi aussi, Severus . Elle l'a découvert devant sa porte et… »

Et c'est un chaton, les poils couleur sirop de caramel pas encore au point, qui lui léchouille la main de sa langue râpeuse. Severus est éperdu de reconnaissance !

.- « na ja ! za fait plaizir ! » entend il Frau Recktenwald renifler.

Elle le couve d'un regard ému et il lui sourit franchement.

.- « fous allez l'appelez comment ze petit chat , Monzieur Zeverus ?

.- Brioche ! S'écrie t'il gaiement. C'est choli, non ?

.- Très ! » Rit Miss Amy et elle lui tend la main.

En descendant à l'office, elle lui a proposé une promenade. Et, elle lui a demandé de bien réfléchir quand elle lui aura proposé la destination.

Il demande à Sigrid de bien veiller sur brioche et lui dit encore merci.

Il se tourne vers son amie, la seule, la sacrément chouette. Elle ne sourit plus trop. Elle est même vraiment grave. Il l'écoute.. Il tressaille… Il espère… Il acquiesce. Oui ! IL se cramponne à sa main. Oui, il veut ! Elle demande s'il est sur. Et, d'une voix ardente d'espoir et de gratitude, il répète :

.- « oui ! Emmenez-moi voir ma maman. »

et il ajoute, tirant sa main, levant sa petite tête noire, aux joues colorées par son affection débordante pour elle :

.- « oh ! S'il vous plaît ! Emmenez-y-moi ! »

_25 minutes plus tard…._

Il s'est habillé d'une robe noire que Miss Amy , une fois, dans la calèche, a fait virer en un bleu marine mat et très joli. 

Il lui serre la main. Il pense à sa maman. Son amie, le conduit à l'étage et le guérisseur, semble la connaître. Miss Amy l'entretient d'une technique Moldue, mais il n'écoute pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Il n'y a que cette maman au bout du couloir lambrissé, derrière cette porte qu'il entr'aperçoit, prés d'un médicomage qui pousse un lourd chariot de plateaux repas et de fioles, qui l'intéresse.

Sa maman… Comment va t'elle être ?

Lui ressemble t'il ? A t'elle une jolie voix ? Non.. Non… Miss Amy lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait parler que très difficilement voir pas du tout selon son état de faiblesse. Et que de la même façon elle a du mal à bouger. Mais, il s'en moque de ça. Elle n'est pas folle, juste affaiblie. Et puis, qu'importe… il suffit, qu'elle ait un joli sourire, que ses yeux le découvrent, le voient et peut être, le reconnaissent avant même qu'il ne se soit présenté .. Ou mieux, encore ! Quoique ce serait déjà beaucoup pour lui ! Que ses yeux lui parlent et lui sourient.

La porte blanche est là. Devant lui. Et derrière… derrière…

.- « Puis-je vous emprunter Miss Granger, Mon Grand ? » Demande le guérisseur.

Et il hoche la tête.

Bien sur qu'il peut ! Il veut tant la découvrir seul ! Rien que pour lui ! Rien que pour n'être qu'à elle ! Pour que d'infimes secondes rattrapent onze années perdues !

Pourtant, il lance un regard apeuré vers Miss Amy. Elle s'agenouille à ses cotés, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, passe une main fraîche sur sa joue chaude d'anxiété et lui murmure :

.- « Tout va bien se passer, Severus.

.- Mais oui, mais oui, tout va bien se passer mon chou ! » murmure d'une voix affectueuse, une infirmière aux cheveux lilas et aux yeux chocolat au lait qui porte le nom de Violette épinglée sur sa robe de travail.

Il hoche du menton et l'embrasse sur la joue. Volontairement. Parce que ce cadeau, qu'elle lui offre, comme la découverte d'un jardin secret au fin fond d'une foret noire et touffue, ce nouveau chapitre de Trotte-La-vie qui va au devant d'une nouvelle teinte, c'est énorme, c'est merveilleux.. Mais c'est encore mieux car ça vient d'elle et qu'elle sera à coté, son amie si généreuse ..Amy.

Amy s'éloigne, après un dernier regard et une étreinte réconfortante. Il inspire et tourne la poignée. Il ferme les yeux et entre dans la pièce. Il referme derrière lui, en tâtonnant.

Puis, doucement, il ouvre les yeux, et avance de deux petits pas. Infime.. Mais qui coûtent tant à son petit cœur. Petit cœur qui palpite. Cogne toujours et encore. Plus fort. Jusqu'à résonner en lui comme un tambour d'estafette.

Et elle le voit.

Et il la voit.

Elle est comme il l'imaginait dans ses rêves les plus fous. De la pâleur de son teint, à la noirceur de ses yeux, et sa minceur de roseau.

Et elle rêve, la journée durant.. Sinon, pourquoi son fauteuil serait-il tourné vers la fenêtre et vers le parc interne de l'établissement ?

Dehors, le médicomage siffle et le chariot roule. Severus entend les roues sur le linoléum.

Il avance encore. Son cœur chante en sourdine. Sa gorge s'assèche alors que les yeux de jais de.. S_a Maman_, s'écarquillent.

Il lui sourit et il l'appelle :

.- « Maman ? »

Il pensait que le mot ne franchirait jamais sa bouche, tant il a espéré le dire à celle qu'il attendait… Mais, il sort, affaibli, doux et si beau…Si pur.. Rien que de lui à elle.

Il retient ses larmes. Elle essai de sourire elle aussi. Son cœur se tait. Il remarque qu'elle est paralysée du coté droit, mais elle tend une main longue et fine vers lui, sa main gauche.. Avec beaucoup de mal il le sait.. Alors, il s'empresse de la saisir et plonge dans sa paume.

Elle sent l'amour.

.- « Maman. Répète t'il, rien que pour leurs deux cœurs, affolés..

.- Sev… » articule t'elle difficilement..

Severus aurait pu savourer cet instant d'infime bonheur. La reconnaissance de sa mère, le son enrouée de sa voix, mais il ne peut pas.. Car la langue de sa Maman claque sur son palais et elle roule des yeux, sa main tombe et elle se convulse.

.- « Maman ? » S'inquiète t'il, paniqué.

Elle râle et cherche à avaler de grosses lampées d'air qui ne parviennent pas jusqu'à ses poumons.

Severus recule, affolé. Elle suffoque.

Il a peur…

Il réalise .. S'il ne fait rien.. Elle va .. _Mourir_..

Alors, il se précipite vers la porte et tourne la poignée. Elle ne résiste pas , elle coulisse.. Mais les gonds.. Non..

.- « A l'aide ! » Crie t'il.

Derrière lui, il entend un choc.. Sa maman a glissé de son fauteuil et sa poitrine s'arque vers le ciel en quête d'une faveur qu'on lui refuse, vers une boule de lumière flottant au plafond qui la nimbe d'une lumière crue et aveuglante.

Severus s'acharne sur la porte.

.- « Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi ! « Supplie t'il.

Des larmes jaillissent de ses yeux, il tambourine contre la porte, il frappe, il cri… Rien… Rien que le silence derrière la porte et les gémissements de sa maman.. Rien .. Personne ne l'entend.

Et, sur le sol, le visage de sa maman prend une mauvaise teinte.

Il coure jusqu'à elle, agitée de soubresauts, écarte des mèches noires de son visage et tente de la relever, de la faire asseoir. Il a peur de lui faire mal et elle lui fait peur, elle aussi.. Car son visage doux se tord, se tord…

Il n'y arrive pas.

Il lui apporte un oreiller, retourne à la porte, il appelle toujours à l'aide.

La porte est toujours bloquée. Par la serrure, il ne voit pas ce qui bloque.. Mais il y a cette verrière, au dessus..

Alors il passe ses deux mains sous les accoudoirs du lourd fauteuil abandonné et tire.. Tire..

Le bois crisse sur le parquet et Severus est en nage. Il traîne le siège jusqu'à la porte et s'y hisse.

Il voit.

Le chariot repas.

Qui bloque le passage.

Il se remet à abattre son bras sur la porte . Il hurle, il pleure, il a mal aux poings à la gorge, aux cœurs et se sent si.. _Inutile…_

E son poing part une nouvelle fois, plus fort, malgré l'inquiétude qui le taraude, car Sa maman s'est tue… Son poing part, dans le verre. Et il se fissure, se casse. Severus voit le sang puis, il sent la douleur. Une dernière fois, il cri :

.- « A l'aide quelqu'un ! »

Et enfin, des bruits de pas, alors qu'il chut, serrant sa main meurtrie contre lui. Il ferme les yeux. Il n'entend plus sa man et regarde, et la voix, tournée vers lui, qui râle si faiblement qu'elle semble vouloir essayer de parler.

Il entend un choc. De la vaisselle brisée, le bruit spongieux de la jelly qui tombe au sol, le splash-splash des semelles qui glissent sur ce qu'il pense être de la nourriture renversée.

Et la porte s'ouvre. Violemment, heurtant ses cotes. Il y a deux robes.

L'une verte qui court vers sa maman en criant :

.- « Le choc ! Ciel ! digitalus prodgio-… »

L'autre cerise, fruitée et chaude.. Chaude.. Vers laquelle il tend les bras. La robe se drape autour de lui, le happe et Amy s'inquiète. Il ferme les yeux.. Amy lui dit, le supplie :

.- « Parle Severus ! Parle-moi, que s'est il passé… Répond moi. S'il te plaît ! chuut chuut tout va bien.. Ta maman respire, elle va bien, elle va bien.. »

Mais tout ne va pas bien. Il se niche contre elle, dans son cou, s'agrippant à elle, la tachant de son sang trop rouge.

Et elle s'affole de plus en plus.

.- « Mais tu saignes ! Severus, tu.. Tu saignes.. »

Et des mains l'agrippent. On veut l'arracher à son amie. Il se blottit d'avantage contre elle, plantant ses doigts dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés toujours. On veut le priver de Amy.. Mais il ne veut pas, lui !

Ce n'est pas grave que ça saigne ! Ce n'est pas grave qu'il ait mal au point de vouloir pleurer ! Peu importe qu'il soit trop grand pour avoir peur d'un gentil médecin qui veut juste soigner sa blessure.

Il a failli faire mourir sa mère !

Est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, eux ! Elle s'est battue, battue, et elle est devenue.. Horrible.. Le visage bleu, un rictus sur ses lèvres blanchâtres, son cou tout rouge… Par sa faute à lui ! Alors, il veut rester contre Amy, et ne pas ouvrir les yeux.. Ça le brûle, tout ce qu'il a vu, qu'il a provoqué…

Mais, on insiste. Alors, il parle, il cri, il ouvre les yeux :

.- « Amy ! Amy ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! Amy ! Amy ! Non ! »

**oo00oo**

.- «Non ! »

Severus, haletant, émerge de ce cauchemar qui a refait surface ses derniers temps. Il se relève brutalement, du cœur de son livre sur lequel il s'est assoupi. Il ferme les yeux, souffle et passe ses deux mains sur ses joues mal rasées en un geste qu'il vaut apaisant.

C'est car il sent cet étrange picotement sur lui, celui ressenti quand on vous fixe, qu'il r'ouvre les yeux.

Potter, les yeux cernés, et Weasley , débraillé le considèrent.

_Inquiets ? _

Non !

Severus se lève. Il peste contre on mal de dos, et aboie :

.- « QUOI ? »

C'est le rouquin qui lui répond. Il lui tend un parchemin enluminé.

.- « On comptait vous laisser dormir, mais… »

Sous son regard noir, les oreilles de Weasley prennent cette teinte cramoisie, mais il se remet vite désormais :

.- « On a trouvé le sort, Monsieur.. »

_à suivre..._

_

* * *

_oui bon je sais...

J'ai encore martyrisé Severus? mais dans votre infinie diligence, me pardonnerez vous?

je croise fort les doigts ! à très vite !


	12. Chapitre onzième

_La'tite rubrique de bidibou : _bien voilà !hmm.. je n'ai pas réussi à tout caser ds ce chapitre ! donc… va y avoir un épilogue ! si si ! il est même commencé dc il devrait arriver aussi dans une semaine ! ça vous dérange ? en fait moi, pas vraiement.. ça me permet de faire un chapitre qui va alterner les pdv ! dc voilà ! GSPR que ça vous ira.. GSPR aussi que vous n'allez pas me traiter de grosse malade pr la fin de ce chapitre.. !

et puis pour me faire pardonner de rallonger cette histoire, je vous mets tout en bas à la suite du texte, 4 défis "100 mots " sur le thème "c'est une blague" qui avient été écrit pour le feu site Mandragore. comme ils ne sont plus publiés nulle part et que j'ai été bien trop ignoble avec sev et Hermione vous les retrouverez en une petite histoire de quatre partie !voilà en éspérant que vous compreniez mon humour..hmm. c pas gagné! mdr

Bonne lecture à tous !

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui lisent ! je suis toujours étonnée que le nombre de lecteurs se maintiennent voir augmente et je tenais à vous le dire ! voilàà !

Bisous énormes !

* * *

Encore une fois milles mercis pour toute ces reveiews ! vous êtes géniaux !je ne m'attends jamais à en recevoir autant alors je vais toujours de surprises en surprises et j'adore ça ! je suis assez soulagée mis à part quelques enragées (humm…. Fan & Lolie entre autres pr ne pas citer.. mdr) je n'ai pas reçu trop de menaces ! alors merci ! (Lolie & Fan juste entre quelques petites choses.. jv'dr moi aussi !lol) . 

**_Rar :_**

**Zakath Nath :**merci ! je crois ben que c mon patois picard et pas vraiment celui des cornouailles d'où vient Kathy, mais lol, me suis marrée aussi ! mdr ! en effet pauvre petit sev ! mais ça va aller après , promis ! bises !  
**  
Nefra (la dingue dingo) ()** :koukou ! ça va bien se finir, mais ouii ! ila fait beau durant deux semaines en Bretagne ! ce doit être le réchauffement climatique !mdr.. J'ai pas un très bon souvenir de là bas, un de mes séjours est passé par la ces hôpital, ponction lombaire et terreur avec les dents de la mer. .j'étais gosse, j'ai été marquée à vie ! moi aussi, j »ai adoré ce tome, et moi aussi je m'échine avec d'autres à prouver que sev est un gentil sur certains forums. .en fait un seul ! mais j'y crois ferme ! grooos bécots dinguounette ! et merciii !

**Bohemio : **alors, où t'es tu perchée pour réclamer à cors et à cri ce nouveau chapitre ? est ce que le voisinage a porté plainte !lol. moi je te fais de gros bisous et t'envoies mille merci !

**Fanette31 : **toi et Lolie (Violette ou Ceresse) battaient le record des plus longues reveiews et des plus comiques, quoique. .je grinçais quand j'ai lu, je cite : « Je te hais! Et je ne pardonnerai jamais! »..ouiiiinnnnn ! file moi un kleenex !snif ;mmmmmfffrrrrr !voilà ça va mieux ! moi je pleure très facilement, mais c bizarre, je pleure pas sur ce que j'écris sauf le chapitre précédent.. enfin, celui là est un peu dans la même veine, et je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses ! mdr ..je dirais plutôt que je suis cruelle avec Severus avant de l'être avec les lecteurs, non ? c lui le pauvre tit chou qu'a autant voir plus besoin de kleenex que vous ! tu as intérêt à partager Fan ! lol « Toujours aussi bien écrit ma chère! Et moi, je suis toujours aussi admirative! », merci.. tu me fais rougir très chère Fan ! tu pleuré dés le début, au moins ? tu dis que tu as rigolé ac le détergent magique ? mais, le passage d'avnt n'est pas triste. .je comprend po.. je C pas si maniaquerie existe, mais je suis archi d'accord Fan !  
olalllalala, tu as transigé à ton idée de la fic pour moi ! olallalla !merciiiiiiiii !c trop... ;gentil.. tu es trop.. Chouette ! mercii ! mais tu vas mettre quoi à la place ? c'est quoi ta fic ? j'irais voir ! et non mais, on se moque pas du jingle !énormes kissouilles bien baveuses ! à tout de suite.. en dessous.

**Fanette31 :** bonjour miss Fan ! enfin rebonjour ! mdr ! je ne sais aps du tout pr la régle ! tout le monde arrive à la contourné mais moi non, je comprends pas comment ça se fait ! et alors, ça fait quoi d'être hors la loi ? je dois t'avouer que je tremblais un peu quand j'ai lu : « Non! n'ai pas peur! » !mdr ! bon là ça va mieux ! parce que : bien sur ! je suis toute rose de plaisir ! c'est adorable ta requéte ! nan mais quand même ! ça va te faire faire des heures supp' ! lol. Je te remercie de m'avoir demandé, et oui, je te permets, çe ne me dérange pas du tout, je me confonds même en remerciement ! gros mercis (c'est pttétre débile, pck ;;OOOH ;;MON TROISIEME ŒIL ;;; AAAAH ! Il voit ..il voit.. un extrait du peut-être pseudo article de Fan dans son Lj : « un fiasco.. Une fic à ch( bip), vraiment à éviter. ça parle de rien, ça mène nulle part, y a des fautes.. vraiment déconseillé !» mon troisième œil en est mortifié et roule hors de son orbite !)fin du délire ;;; ! j'irais voir pr te contacter ! lol. « Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante! (j'exagère pas, là!) » non du tout. Redis le ? mdr ! merci à toi ! bisssouuusss !

**jwulee : **oh, merci !je me sens soulagée d'un gros poids qui m'oppressait le sternum, Jwu me pardonne ! jwu me pardonne, super ! pour moi c'est pas vraiment du travail, n'empêche que je continue ! bises !  
**  
cristal :** des reveiews pareilles me chavirent le cœur…. C'est hallucinant, ce que ça peut faire plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie ce qu'on écrit comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! alors gros mercis Crystal ! il faudra aussi que je remercie VirginRogue de t'avoir fait une pareille lecture ! vous avez du mettre des heures ! elle devait avoir un de ses mal de gorge en plus ! vraiment, vous êtes bien courageuse toutes les deux.. et moi, je suis.. honorée ! vraiment ! je suis aussi très étonnée de voir que cette fiction plait à des gens avec qui j'ai quand même une assez grande différence d'age (je veux dire au niveau de la maturité, c'est pas du tout un commentaire négatif), ça me permet de cerner les endroits bancals de la fic, et d'éviter d'y mettre des enfantillages comme dans ma première fic.. Je te raconte ça, je ne sais même pas ton âge, mais j'ai lu le profit de Virgin, et.. mon dieu.. elle est Prof ! wouh ! toi aussi peut être ? je m'éloigne, un peu, toute mes excuses ! pourquoi n'aimes tu pas les Rogue Hermione ? en fait, j'étais moi même pas véritablement fada de ça non plus, mais il y avait ce site très bien mené Mandragore (qui est fermé maintenant , C'est très dommage ) et j'ai voulu poser ma pierre.. et voilà, ensuite on prend goût ! tu me vois flattée de tout ce qui suit dans ta reveiew. pour le ton mélodramatique de cette fiction , c'est liè au faitque je n'ai pas eu un concours que je pensais sereinement avoir, vu le travail accompli (pharmacie, je suis en scientifique), je suppose que c'est toute ma tristesse qui se retrouve un peu dans cette fic, puis le fait que je sois si injuste aussi avec Severus .. je ne sais même pas quoi dire à tout ces compliments que tu adresses au style …. J'ai l'impression que c'est tellement trop, et je vais tellement avoir peur de décevoir maintenant… bon l'important, c'est que je prenne un immense plaisir à écrire cette histoire, triste, mais triste…. Alors, voilà, je t'adresse un énorme merci ! et encore ça sonne trébuchant à coté de tout tes si gentils commentaires ! mais je t'assure, qu'il est extrêmement sincère ! merci encore ! j'espère que la suite te ravira tout autant ! très bonne lecture, je te souhaite de passer du glauque à la tendresse avec de joyeuses pulsations cardiaques !

Violette – Ceresse : **mordiuou ! tu es furax, LOLIE !Mais, je comprends…. Je suis bourrelée de remords, tu c ? ça me prend à la gorge, c douloureux.. et je m'en veux de faire subir tout ça à Severus, mais après je promets, je vais être très gentille avec lui après! c promis ! j'te jure ! il mérité pas tout ça, mais je me laisse aller dans mes idées fiévreuses, et puis, on ne peut plus reculer ensuite ! si j'imagine le choc psychologique ! je sas, je devrais être fustigé sur place ! olalllalalla ! dans quoi je me suis mise ! « tu as de la chance je vais attendre de voir se qu'il se passe dans le chapitre suivant avant de prendre une décision ! ». Tu as raison.. attends. arce que la moulinette ça fait mal ! déjà que j'ai pissé le sang à cause d'une entaille avec un pot de nutella brisé en milles morceaux ! non mais tu te rends compte ! du nutella ! mon deuxième meilleur allié sur cette Terre !**« En tout cas une fois de plus un chapitre merveilleux !  
J'adore la relation que tu as établie entre Sevy et Amy ! Je fonds complètement ! ils sont tellement adorables ! », **t'en as bien de la chance, parce que moi ce qui a fondu , c''est ma réserve en nutella ! ça fait mal o moral et à l'inspiration, je te dis !  
je cite ta reveiew de la même façon que tu cites le texte. Ça fait organisé tout ça ! j'en reviens pas du temps que tu me consacres, c halucinantttt ! merciiii !mercii ! bon.. hmm.. ça c plus loin (disons trois pages, ). J'en reviens aussi au début !  
- » j'adore comment tu fais parler tes persos ! chacun avec son propre accent, son propre vocabulaire, ses propres expressions… » c'était un mélange de picard et de je c pas quoi, en fait ! mais moi ça m'amuse, c trop ! trop ! tordant ! **« - est-ce qu'il s'agit des papiers pour l'intervention moldu de Charla ? » **yes, Miss lolie ! c drôle je me sens visée à la phrase juste après…. Snif snif..**« - oh non ! t'a laissé Sevy tout seul au milieu de nul part alors que des arbres sont entrain de lui tomber dessus ! mais, mais… mais t'es un monstre ! et la pauvre Amy ! t'imagines ? elle voit que Sevy est en danger est elle a pas le temps de le sauver ! mais si j'était elle dès que je me retrouve devant Harry, Ron et Sev mais je les trucide !  
et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il fichait là Sevy ? il était avec Amy ? parce que la campagnarde elle parle pas du tout de lui avant l'accident! » alors là, lolie, y a un big quiproquo ! **« l'gosse, c'est vrai, j'aurais aps du mettre ça, désigne Amy, la gosse.. bon elle a20 ans,elle est jeune pr l'autre veuve ! dc Sevy est en sécurité, et c Hermione qui s'est arrêtée au niveau du chemin ! hé hé ! il a déjà eu assez de malheurs comme ça, Sevy Chou** !**je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes chipotages ? ben voilà, c fait ! j'addorrrrrrrreee tes chipotages ! **  
« Toutes ces épreuves que vous avez « subi », Potter, portaient, si je ne m'abuse, des indices de taille dans les rangs de la bibliothèque. »  
- euh j'ai pas trop compris cette phrase ! O.o…. **OUI. OUI . C NORMAL ! figure toi que j'avais le mot approprié sur le bout de la langue ! pas moyen de le sortir, c'est tenaces ces trucs là ! bon, et puis, du coup, ma phrase est bancale, et c'est tout ma faute ! je veux juste, enfin, Sevy veut juste faire sous entendre que chaque fois que Harry s'est retrouvé confronté à une quelconque situation délicate, il lui a fallu piocher des renseignements instructifs ds la bibliothèque de Poudlard.. voilà… j'aurais du changer la phrase, mais ..j'ai oublié… olallallalla… Je suis bonne à jeter à la poubelle maintenant ! Ryry ? il a besoin d'accent ! comme les plante vertes de soeil ! alors je le fais bouger.. c'est vrai que je ne le fait pas très mature, mais face à Snape, il l'est rarement, je trouve.. non ? oh ! oui, je suis d'accord ! c un sacrilège ! mais elle n'aura pas le temps de le faire ! hé hé.. ptétre quand elle va sortir du vortex ? **« - c'est parce qu'elle va lui demander de voir sa mère ou ça n'a rien a voir ? j'avoue avant d'avoir lu le reste du chapitre je me suis demandé si elle n'avait pas versé quelque chose dans les brioches ! surtout vu que Lovise est tombé malade après en avoir mangé et que Sevy n'aime pas ça ! mais bon après lecture complète je penche plus pour Charla ! » **la réponse est ds le chapitre ! **voilà ! et maintenant tu les fait danser ! et regarde comme ils sont mignons ! et argg tu les as séparés ! je vais péter une durite ! –soupire, respire, expire, se calme puis reprend- **ça va mieux ? je m'inquiète tu sais, tu passes par des émotions contradictoires, et ça c mauvais, trèèès mauvais !  
**! c'est quoi cette couleur ! lol) **la couleur ? lol, c le sirop de caramel tupperware que je vais réussir à obtenir dés que je serais prête à innover cette recette qui va être un fiasco total ! mdr  
**- c'est trop beau ! **–no comment -, ça se savoure en silence ça !  
**- c'est moi, mode adoration on Babidi je t'aime ! lol mode adoration off non je ne suis pas cinglée ! **mdr ! ah bon ? mais je croyais que tu voulais me taper ? Tien tiens étrange. mais tu sais je préfère cet état d'esprit.  
**- snif ! tout comme moi ! snif, snif **nnnooonn ne pleure passss !  
**- argh méchante ! en plus faut que je relise le passage ! tu veux me faire souffrir deux fois plus! **Là c Charla qui souffre le plus, je le crains.. et j'en suis morte de honte aussi !**  
»- HO ! ils sont où les autres ! - mais depuis quand les salles d'hôpital sont elles isolée ! je veux dire il a fallu qu'il brise la vitre pour se faire entendre ! Mais c'est quoi cet hôpital ? il est où le bureau des réclamations ? parce qu'ils vont m'entendre moi je te le dit ! faire ça a un pauvre gosse qui a déjà assez de problèmes pour pas penser que ça mère est un monstre ! » **réponse ici. Sinon, c la quatrième porte à gauche, ils font t'assommer avec un charabia incompréhensible et puis ..puis. ; rien..parce que tu les aura rendu sourd….. parce qu'une Lolie en colère, ça s'entend !**  
« Et des mains l'agrippent. On veut l'arracher à son amie. Il se blottit d'avantage contre elle, plantant ses doigts dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés toujours. On veut le priver de Amy.. Mais il ne veut pas, lui ! »  
- tu vois ce qui est entre accolade ? c'est toi qui l'a écrit ! alors comment ose tu lui enlever SA AMY trois jours après cet malheur ? **loool ! oui, G vu.. heu…. Je ne sais pas moi… mode cligne des yeux, a un regard tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent.. fin, si je sais.. c pas moi qui lui enlévent.. tu sais moi je raconte c'est tout… lol, excuse bidon ! pis roohh !plein toi à ron et Harry d'habitude sont pas aussi rapides ! mdr  
**restez silencieux encore quelques temps après vous pourraient allumer la petite ampoule aux dessus de vos tetes ! suis je compréenssible ou faut 'il que j'aille immédiatement me coucher ?**ça va, tu as encore une demi minute de clairvoyance totale, tu vois pas que l'ampoule au dessus de ta téte est bouillante mais disepense encore une faible et clignotante lumière ?  
le passage d'après est tout a fait bidonnant!merciii ! je m'amuse de trop !**  
Voilà enfin fini ! mon dieu mais ma review est un monstre ! **ouiu, mais de gentillesse.. enfin, ça dépend des paragraphes quoi.. hummm.. **Bon dieu elles sont de plus en plus longues mes reviews ! **les autres vont être jalouses de mes réponses… ; tu te rends compte ? lol ! c pas grave ! j'adooorreee** ! et encore parce que on parle sur msn ! **oui ça c vrai ! j'ose même pas imaginer sinon !** je crois ka la prochaine fois je prendrais juste qlqs note et j'irais direct te voir avant de taper ma reviex car j'ai commencer cette review était 22h01 et il est actuellement 23h50 !**ouhaaa ! chapeauu !** soit près de deux heure pour écrire cette review ! et sans allé faire autre chose en plus !  
PS: désolé de poster ma review aussi tard, je l'ai tapée hier soir mais j'ai pas eu accès a Internet ce matin! Non, ça je suis navré, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes…..  
Bisoux **Tout pleinnnsss ! parce que finalement, réflexion faite.. je te pardonne ! bonne lecturreee ! babidi ! soulagée ! car toujours en vie ! oui ! yes ! **

**akanechise :** merci !.. tu es pressée dis-moi ! lol ! mais tu as raison.. ça va être intéressant, je pense…. Je voulais faire ça en 5 ou six chapitres un peu plus long, mais je crois que vu le temps que ça va prendre pour que les sentiments s'éboulent entre eux deux, mes projets vont être modifiés….je verrais ! merci bcp pr ta revieww ! GSPR que cette suite va te plaire !

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : **ouiiiii ! je sais ! j'ai le remord qui pointe son nez ! mais j'y peux rien, faut bien que j'explique pour des raisons ou une autre pkoi il en était venu là avec Amy et Sa maman…. Alors voilà, je l'ait fait plonger dans ce .. Chaos ! j'ai honte des fois.. mais bon… je vais arranger ça , hein ! .ils attendent l'épilogue maintenant, je rajoute un chapitre !mdr ! tu sauras patienter ? énormes kissouilles

**La Folleuh** : euh !merci !mdr ! mais on peut toujours non ? des propositions pareilles ça ne se jette pas à la poubelle ! si ? bon, alors, je baisse encore mon chapeau bien bas, à une courage folleuh qui a lu tout d'une traite ! non mais ça va pas le ciboulot ! c un coup à se saper le moral ça ! .. Le savoir vivre, tu sais, c'est pas ma faute.. je ne me suis pas élevée seule.. malheureusement !mdr .ça va ? la suite n'a pas trop tardée ? en tout cas, G pas bâclé du tout.. enfin, je ne pense pas. Ce sera à toi de me le dire si tu le trouve, hein ? vi : On aura un Sev/Herm . merci pour tout, le déménagement est reculé à la semaine qui arrive pr cause de braderie !grrr ! bisous la folle qui déraille !bidibou

**Didi : **pourquoi dis-tu ça, Didi ? les « … » c'est très expressif tu sais ! lol ! .je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! j'espère que ça va durer, hein ! grosses bises et gros mercis, d'être une reveiewveuse, qui se débrouille bien en plus ! et non, je ne fayotte pas je suis sincère !à très vite !

**Flo** :kikooou ! vi, ça va bien et toi ? hé hé, je perdrai plus son nom à lui alors, le voilà consigné ! mdr ! .Merci beaucoup ! et re-mercis tout pleins ! c drôle, tu écris des fics qui font bien rires et t'en lis des.. comment dire… Triste c'est un peu faible… Enfin tu me comprends.. ! au fait, tu as démanagé cette fois ? Tu m'as pas dit …. Voilà la suite, GSPR que ça va te plaire pck…..hmmm… on verra si tu verras…cherche bien en lisant. !kissssouilllless ! 

**superfan :** oh bien oui ! ça fait un bail !mdr ! mais te voilà de retour et ça c'est super ! je suis pardonnée ! ouf ! j'en ai eu des sueurs froides mais ça passe assez bien… Gros mercis et très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé**: Deux êtres vont se découvrir et peu à peu s'apprécier, malgré leurs différences d'âge et de maturité. Hermione Granger, dix-neuf ans, va entrer dans la vie d'un petit garçon de 10 ans, désorienté, malheureux et sournois. Un petit homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux gras, dont par le plus grand des hasards (ou un artefact de la magie ) elle aura la charge. Un enfant nommé Severus Snape… 

**Synopsis;** un an après Poudlard. Hemione Granger est entrée dans une Ecole de Magie Supérieure. Voldemort n'a toujours pas été vaincu par Harry Potter. Severus Rogue enseigne toujours au collège en tant que Maître des Potions et tient toujours sa place d'espion dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Hermione en fait également parti.

resumé du chapitre **Précédent:** pvd Snape. Snape a enfin la certitude qu'Amy a été rappelé dans le présent par un sort que Harry et Ron finissent par découvrir alors qu'il s'endort et se remémore le tragique jour de ses 11 ans.

* * *

**Chapitre onzième dans lequel l'héroïne va et vient et Severus exsude sa haine.**

_Le 07 janvier 1971, 18h16, Londres, Ministère de la Santé Magique_. (1)

Hermione serre la main tendue que lui présente un sorcier trapu à la grosse barbe moutonneuse poivre et sel et lui adresse un sourire infiniment reconnaissant pour toute l'aide apportée, avec dynamisme contagieux et bonhomie, à chaque étape administrative particulièrement pointilleuse dans lesquelles il l'a aiguillé.

Elle regagne le Manoir Snape, dissimulant dans les grands plis de sa cape cerise, un dossier de compte-rendu d'hospitalisation à l'ordre de Charla Snape.. Dossier effectué dans le secret le plus total de la famille et l'officialité de Ste Mangouste et de l'état Sorcier.

Severus l'attend sagement dans la cuisine. Il potasse une leçon sur la Guerre des Trolls qu'elle a enregistré oralement. Il sursaute périodiquement quand sa voix vibre d'animation pour décrire une bataille bestiale. Sigrid chantonne en préparant de la ratatouille.

.- « Salut vous deux !

.- Vous avez été longue à Gringott, Miss… Crill Le Ferrailleur en est déjà à sa sixième tentative de coups d'Etat ! S'exclame Severus.

.- Déjà ? »

Elle se mord la langue alors qu'il ferme rapidement son livre pour lui raconter ce qu'il pense de l'avenir de Florine LaStar, promise à Crill mais amoureuse de Hark Brisemouse. La voix préenregistrée s'éteint quand les pages s'encollent.

.- « Elle va partir dans les montagnes, c'est sur ! Là, elle va croiser Lork Le Tortionnaire, et ils vont mener une rébellion de front !»

Elle s'assied face à lui, débordant d'enthousiasme et pense à Charla.

La mère de Severus va pouvoir être transférée dans un hôpital Moldu ou, ensuite, à domicile, dés que son tuteur légal.. Autrement dit Crassus Snape, son « époux », aura apposé sa signature au bas des feuillets qu'elle a ramenée. Après quoi, on lui délivrera, dans un délai de trois jours, une attestation. Incontestable et expéditive.

Hermione se dit là, qu'en fait, elle aussi prépare un coup d'Etat. Mais ça ne l'effraie pas.

Pas du tout.

.- « Et Hark en mourra d'amour, pleurant en regardant les étoiles… Surtout la plus brillante…hmm.. C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?

.- Zirius.. Gazouille Frau Recktenwald.

.- Moui ! ouhou, Miss ? »

Hermionee revient subitement à la réalité. Sa montre marque 18 h46.

.- « Au bain, jeune homme ! »

Il part en bougonnant et Hermione remercie Sigrid de veiller sur lui chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de s'évader vers des initiatives administratives.

Elle s'enferme, ensuite, dans la salle d'étude pour concocter de nouveau cette potion bien pratique malgré son « non- réglementarisme ». Elle ne se sent pas le moins honteuse ni paniquée quand elle remplit plusieurs fioles –en prévision- du liquide aubergine .

Non vraiment pas.

oo00oo

_Le 08 janvier 1971 , Londres Moldu, Blueberry's private Clinic, 11h20 ._

Amy patiente dans une salle d'attente aux murs tachetés d'affiches anti-tabac et de tableaux amateurs bucoliques et pastoraux des verts pâturages anglais.

Deux enceintes dernier cri, oranges donc, plantées au dessus de la porte vernie d'un rouge pétant, diffusent Something des Beatles, single sorti en octobre de l'année précédente.

« Something in the way she knows; And all I have to do is think of her ; Something in the things she shows me, I don't want to leave her now ; You know I believe and how » chante John Lenon, et Amy bat du pied, pour se passer les nerfs.

Elle est assez ravie d'entendre de la musique Moldue, même d'une époque rétro, et même si le son est parasité par les cris hystériques d'une gamine de trois ans qui refuse de s'asseoir sagement près de sa Mère. La mère, tient dans ses bras, un poupon aux joues et au nez rouge –elle lui donne apparemment trop de carottes – qui fait risette à Hermione en gigotant allègrement pour aller trotter vers ses sœurs- des jumelles- grippeuses mais très actives…

A tel point qu'elles parviennent à se chamailler vertement pour un baigneur, qui finit abandonné sur le sol, la tête séparée du corps.

Quand la mère, ahanant de fatigue, finit enfin par arriver à faire asseoir son petit monde, le Dr Bolston, spécialiste en Neurologie, prie Hermione de bien vouloir le suivre dans son bureau.

Hermione en ressort une bonne demi-heure plus tard, forte de renseignements soigneusement notés sur un calepin, grandement rassurée et presque croyante en un avenir meilleur.

oo00oo

_Le 09 janvier 197, 5h50, Manoir Snape, antre de Sigrid Recktenwald._

Sigrid tient une fiole bouchée au-dessus d'une pâte délicieusement odorante et d'un jaune ravissant.

.- « Dans les brioches aux Zitrons, zette fois ? S'exclame t'elle, légèrement hésitante.

.- Oui, Sigrid . C'est la dernière fois, je te promets ! »

Amy lui jette un de ces regards auquel on ne peut dire non. Et finalement, la cuisinière dévisse la petite flasque et verse les quelques mililitres de liquide dans sa terrine.

.- « Na ja !Z'est tout bon ! Et si za permet au petit de foir za Mère ! Mais ch'espère que la pâte fa quand même lefer ! »

Amy se jette à son cou pour planter sur ses joues de gros baisers sonores.

.- « Tu es un amour, Sigrid, une fée ! Une virtuose !

.- Za fa, za fa. » Roucoule son amie, rougissante.

Sigrid se met à pétrir avec amour la pâte empoisonnée, mais, comme Amy ne cesse de tarir d'éloges à son égard, elle relève la tête, et virevolte, méfiante, yeux plissés.

.- « oh.. Toi ! Tu as autre chose à me demander…Pas frai ? »

Amy préparant un verre de jus d'orange à apporter à Severus pour son réveil, se retourne docilement.

Sigrid couvre son plat de grès d'un torchon blanc sentant bon le propre.

.- « Amy Cholie ?

.- Humm. Bien voilà, assieds-toi. Oui, oui, assieds-toi. Bon.. C'est à propos de Charla.. C'est un peu délicat….

.- Fa droit au but, le café fa brûler, sinon !

.- Bon, je t'ai dis, j'ai le papier pour cette opération chirurgicale Moldue qui donne de bons résultats… Il me manque que l'autorisation de Monsieur-

.- D'où les brioches ! »

Amy tourne la tête vers la terrine et acquiesce du menton.

.- « Et la Mère du petit une fois opérée, zera à plazer dans un endroit zecret de Monsieur Crazzus zous une autre tutelle, tu t'es aussi débrouillée pour zes papiers là, che me trompe ?

.- Du tout…Expire t'elle, puis très vite, elle ajoute : Sigrid. Je voudrais que tu sois sa nouvelle tutrice. »

Hermione ferme les yeux. Ça lui coûte tant de demander ça. Ça signifierait que Sigrid quitterait cette demeure où elle a grandi pour veiller sur une femme affaiblie par des années d'emprisonnements.

Mais, Hermione n'a pas d'autres recours. En plus d'avoir des papiers non valables sur elle, elle est toujours au cœur d'une situation fuyante. Elle est toujours dans le doute. Elle ne sait pas si elle-même pourrait mener cette tâche à bien !

.- « D'accord. »

Hermione sursaute.

.- « D'accord ! Répète Sigrid. Ch'aimais bien sa compagnie ! Amy, tu m'entends, che zuis d'accord ! »

Hermione r'ouvre les yeux et sort son mouchoir fétiche. Celui de Dumbledorre. Sigrid roucoule quand elle l'entend se moucher puis la pousse dehors d'une petite tape sur les fesses.

.- « Z'est l'heure ! Auchourd'hui fous manchez en famille, pour l'annifersaire de Monzieur Zeverus.. Et afec les Malfoy. hhumm.. Chuchote t'elle Che crois safoir que leur garnement aime les brioches, Amy.. »

Ses yeux brillent de malice.

.- « Je ne manquerais pas de l'y faire goûter ! Rit Amy entre deux sanglots. Merci Sigrid.

.- Che le fais de bon cœur .. Oh ! Oublie pas le cadeau de Monzieur Zeverus, hein ?

.- Non, non .

.- Ni les brioches pour ze Luzius ! »

oo00oo

_Même jour, 17h00, St Mangouste._

.- « Bah ça alors ! »

Hermione essaie de sourire. Mais elle n'y parvient pas. Cette réalité, même si elle s'améliore, est bien sombre. Sa bouche ne coopère vraiment pas, alors elle se contente de l'humidifier.

.- « Cette technique Moldue est fiable, Miss ? Il y a tant de mots que je ne connais pas ! Etes vous certaine ?

.- A t'on seulement un autre recours ? Ecoutez, j'ai consulté trois spécialistes, leur décrivant les symptômes de la Maman de Severus, leur expliquant que dans son village natal, les soins exacts ne peuvent lui être apportés. Ils son optimistes ! Je pense que même si ce germe est magique, ces dommages peuvent être réparés, sans laisser de séquelles trop conséquentes, par les opérations Moldues. »

Le guérisseur en chef face à ce vibrant plaidoyer se replonge dans les notes explicatives de la jeune fille – vraiment brillante- . Puis, parcoure ses propres livres, à la tranche argentée, pour en revenir aux autres.

.- « C'est une opportunité fabuleuse ! S'exclame t'il, avant que sa voix ne soit couverte d'un bruit de verre brisé.

.- A l'aide.. » Entendent 'ils.

Leur cœur ne fait qu'un bond alors que la même pensée enflamme leur cerveau comme une torche incendiaire.

.- « Charla ! S'exclame l'homme, se précipitant vers la porte.

.- Severus ! » S'écrie Hermione qui sort déjà sa baguette.

Et ils courent tout deux.

Dans le couloir.

La situation est analysée en un clignement de cil.

.- « Guérisseur Stevens ! Infirmière de garde ! » Hèle le Médicomage.

Jamais, il n'avait semblé à Hermione que ces boules de cristal, au-dessus de sa tête étaient si éblouissantes. Et pourtant, si.

Là devant la porte, il y a ces cristaux de verre qui luisent, étincelants, captant les reflets de la lumière pour disperser des prismes de couleur primaire sur les pieds massifs de fer blanc d'un lourd chariot repas abandonné.

.- « Vade retros ! » Crie Hermione, et elle pointe sa baguette férocement.

Le chariot, expulsé, projeté avec vigueur, voltige à un mètre de là, s'écrasant en grand fracas contre un mur. La nourriture gicle, tachant tout lugubrement. L'eau et les potions médicinales dégoulinent le long des panneaux lambrissés.

Le guérisseur en chef patauge, déjà, dans les débris, Hermione le suit. Ses semelles cuinent ou crissent selon qu'elle écrase de la purée de citrouille ou des bouts de verre.

La charmante infirmière du tableau pointe le bout de son nez de la droite. Elle reprend son souffle…

.- « Alerte, Alerte ! Le petit et sa maman ! Pantelle t'elle. Je voulais prévenir mais le cadre d'à coté ne voulait pas me céder le passage… »

Hermione accélère et glisse.

Elle est essoufflée quand elle s'engouffre dans la pièce. Et morte de peur.

Elle ne voit que lui. Severus. Tout coloré. Bleu et rouge. Elle a l'impression d'une fausse note, mais n'y prend pas garde.

Elle fond vers lui, le portant à plein bras, malgré son poids.

Il tremble de tout son corps et s'accroche à elle.. Si fort.. Qu'elle en hurlerait presque…

Mais elle se contente de le serrer à l'étouffer lui aussi. L'écho des battements désordonnés de son cœur bat la mesure, et elle réalise tout à coup, qu'il ne parle pas.. Qu'il ne parle plus.

.- « Parle Severus ! Parle-moi, que s'est il passé… Répond moi. S'il te plaît ! »

Plus loin, Charla se fait allonger et on lui administre une potion. Sa respiration se régule,ses traits se détendent, sa peau perd cette couleur de mort.

.- « chuut chuut tout va bien.. Ta maman respire, elle va bien, elle va bien.. ». Murmure t'elle à l'oreille de Severus.

Et puis, la fausse note lui apparaît. Elle se rend soudain compte que sa robe était unie. Bleue. Uniquement bleue nuit ! Elle n'y a jamais vu du rouge.. Et puis dans son cou, coule_… Du sang… _

.- « Mais tu saignes ! Severus, tu.. Tu saignes.. » Frémit t'elle.

Là bas, sur son lit blanc, Charla s'endort. Ses yeux opium se ferment. Et à ses joues, encore, des larmes.. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils voit ça. Elle a eu beau se préparer depuis que Amy l'a prévenu à la visite de son petit garçon, l'émotion a été trop forte.

Et les paupières de Severus, elles, ne s'ouvrent pas.

Hermione sent une vague de panique l'emporter.

Et la porte se r'ouvre derrière elle. Le médicomage qu'elle avait entr'aperçu tout à l'heure et l'infirmière de garde sont de retour. Vêtements froissés, cheveux libres, lèvres rougies.

Et ils cherchent tout deux, à retirer le jeune garçon de ses bras, mais il s'agrippe toujours. Il lui fait mal, mais elle s'en moque.

Et il reparle.

Sa voix porte tout le désespoir du monde.

Ses yeux charbon s'ouvrent.

Et Hermione tressaille.

Malade d'elle, malade pour lui, pour Charla et de ce sort qui s'acharne sur cette chienne de vie !

Car l'étincelle de Severus, celle qu'il lui a dévoilé cette après-midi encore en la priant de l'emmener, et lorsqu'il est monté dans la calèche l'harcelant de questions, et lorsqu'il lui a effleuré la joue. Quand elle a senti toute sa tiède affection sur sa peau.

Cet éclat, cette lueur….

Elle est… _Morte_.

Alors Hermione recule, refuse ! Elle se rétracte face à leurs assauts. Elle sort dans le couloir, Severus dans les bras. Son sang la macule, poisseux et chaud. Et elle dit :

.- « Non ! Laissez-le-moi .. Vous le soignerez après…Laissez-le ! »

Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas eux !

Il a eu 11 ans aujourd'hui. Et elle lui avait programmé un bonheur immense. Et tout a raté !

Et sa seule amie, ne peut pas l'abandonner maintenant, pas après cette nouvelle malchance, pas quand il l'appelle comme il le fait, pas alors que, involontairement, elle vient de noyer son petit cœur _rose_ et _chaud_ sous une coulée de suie noire, étouffante et glaciale.

Là, dans son cadre d'étain, la demoiselle aux cheveux mauve frissonne, face à ce spectacle, face à l'incapacité de ces deux membres du personnel, et, quand la jeune fille et l'enfant passent devant elle, une de ses larmes immortelles vient s'échouer sur le bord du tableau, sur un drapé vert mentholé. Et c'est là le seul réconfort qu'elle peut leur apporter. Comprendre et partager.

oo00oo

_même jour, en soirée, Fumoir du Manoir Snape_

Le medicomage de campagne a administré à Severus un calmant qui aurait pu abattre un dragon. Amy a eu droit aussi à sa dose.

Elle le revoit, bordé dans son lit, à l'étage, bandé des cotes et au bras, le visage et le cou baigné de larmes et les poches rouges sous ses yeux.

Le Médicomage de la famille parle. Crasuus fume un cigare. Lovise est abattue dans un fauteuil. Sa dame de compagnie assise à ses cotés. Tillmore porte son plateau. Et elle écoute.

Le Médicomage, Anders, demande le plus profond repos pour Severus, ainsi qu'une surveillance étroite, laxisme et :

.- « La présence habituelle de sa gouvernante qui pourra le réconforter, de par sa confiance en elle, et de par sa présence à la scène dramatique dont il a été victime. Mister and Misses Snape, c'est indispensable. Appuie t'il d'une voix grave.

.- C'est hors de question ! » S'indigne Lovise Snape.

Elle porte une main à sa poitrine et Julia, aux cheveux flamboyants de fausseté, s'empresse de lui apporter ses sels qu'elle passe avec dextérité sous le nez pincé d'indignation.

Crassus Snape, martial, trouve que la main de leur médicomage n'a rien à faire, posé, de façon aussi paternel, sur l'épaule de cette femme !

Il leur lance un regard torve. Sa bouche, depuis des heures se tord en ce rictus familier à Amy.

L'homme chevrote et retire sa main. Amy ne bouge pas. Ne cille pas.

Ils ne peuvent la chasser d'ici. Non seulement, Severus a besoin d'elle, et quoi qu'il en coûte à Crassus, Severus est son héritier et doit cesser de trembler ! De plus, Lovise s'inquiète déjà des commérages qui parcourent la contrée.. Et chasser Amy Granger de sous son toit, c'est rendre raison aux potins ! Alors, ils doivent la garder ici, malgré ces actes, sa fourberie, malgré qu'elle ai perverti l'enfant, comploté et soit à l'origine de ce scandale !

Crassus tend trois gallions au Médecin. Pour son silence. Et Mr Tillmore, sans un mot, comme le pingouin blanc et noir, dans sa jacquet sinistre, qu'il est, l'escorte jusqu'à la sortie.

Hermione esquisse elle aussi un pas vers la porte mais le ton sec de son employeur la retient.

.- « Restez-là-vous ! »

Elle se tourne vers lui.

Il est loin le temps où elle tressaillait, comme une nigaude, devant cet homme. Loin le temps, où elle se disait qu'il était mal de fouiller dans les affaires de cette famille.

Severus et Charla avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce. Et elle ne regrette qu'une chose.

Que le destin s'acharne.

Qu'il ai anéanti Severus, le broyant de l'intérieur, qu'il ai brisé ce quelque chose en lui, le perdant, l'éclatant en des milliers de morceaux qui ne pourront être recollés. Qu'il lui ai fait perdre sa foi.. Son Innocence. Qu'il soit devenu adulte.. Avant l'âge.. Et qu'il n'ignore plus rien des malheurs de ce monde.

Il se déteste de ce qu'il croit avoir fait. Alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait elle ! N'est ce pas ? Elle !

En attendant, elle tourne des yeux clairs vers son employeur. Elle sourit.

A ce monstre. Car elle a dépassé la haine à son égard, maintenant, il lui est indifférent. Elle l'a vaincu. Elle l'a terrassé. Elle sourit à Lovise.

Elle leur sourit parce qu'elle sait que dans cette maison, on n'a pas le droit de sourire. Parce qu'elle sait que ça leur déplaît.

Elle sourit, aussi, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a usé de la potion, Crassus, n'a pas signé deux autorisations, comme il le croit à l'instant, mais trois.. La troisième, c'est pour la liberté de Charla. Il ne reste qu'un simple dossier à recevoir.

Elle sourit car en quittant Ste Mungo, elle n'était qu'à demi-accablée . le guérisseur, lui a dit, dans le creux de l'oreille : « ça ne change rien. J'envoie les papiers, je marche ! ». Et ça Crassus et Lovise l'ignorent.

Alors, elle se penche vers le plateau à thé et se sert une tasse. Très calme, elle sucre et boit une gorgée.

Et sourit.

Parce que ce thé est bon, et parce que si elle ne sourit pas là, elle ne sourira plus jamais et que son ami, là haut, qui dort, en oublierait le mode d'emploi.

.- « Crassus.. Elle.. Regardez.. Elle sourit ! »

Hermione lui dévoile ses dents parfaites.

Lovise blêmit, ulcérée.

.- « Sortez, Lovise. » Ordonne Crassus Snape.

Et la femme se lève, repoussant le bras de l'autre aux cheveux roux. Elle avance vers Amy, furieuse.

Amy ne porte pas la main à sa joue quand celle ci, rose et douloureuse de l'insulte, la lance.

.- « Allez au diable, Chienne ! » Crache la maîtresse de maison.

Sa tranquillité s'effrite. mais Amy n'en a cure. Elle se sent maîtresse d'elle. Elle se sent femme. Et les femmes aussi, savent faire tourner le monde !

.- « Je m'y plais déjà bien, madame. Merci. » Répond elle, d'une voix lisse.

Et cette fois, Lovise accablée, accepte le bras de sa confidente, et sort, le dos voûté, portant le poids de son ignominie et ne goûtant même pas aux remords mais à une haine renouvelée.

La porte se referme et Hemione prend ses aises. Elle s'assied dans un fauteuil de taffetas vert menthe.

.- « Levez-vous ! Tonne Crassus.

.- Non. »

Elle répond avec fermeté. L'homme lui agrippe le poignet et la relève. Il vacille. Elle, non.

Puis finalement, elle se rend compte qu'ils sont sensiblement de la même taille alors, elle le toise. Elle attend. Il ne dit rien.

Alors, elle porte l'insolence jusqu'à son office le plus approprié :

.- «Allons donc ! Etes vous muet ? Ou pire ? Bègue ? » (5)

Son autre joue vient se marquer de la dextre fine et osseuse de Crassus Snape. Elle lui rit au nez. Nerveusement. Mais le son cristallin sort railleur.

Des veines battent furieusement contre les tempes de l'homme.

.- « Sortez ! Eructe t'il. Sortez !

.- Vos bons plaisirs sont des ordres, Monseigneur ! » Ironise t'elle.

Elle ne tremble toujours pas. Mais lui, si ! De rage.

Elle recule de quelques pas, souriante de nouveau, et tire une révérence si parfaite que Crasus perd pied et fléchit, tétanisé.

Alors, comme une reine, du moins, avec cette dignité qui leur est propre, quitte la pièce, le port hautain.

oo00oo

_le 10 janvier 1971, Manoir Snape, matinée._

Le drap crisse à ses oreilles. Hermione ouvre les yeux. Sur une lagune blanche et un peu rêche. Une douleur cuisante dans ses reins la fait gémir et elle se redresse avec précaution.

Elle a veillé Severus s'en discontinuer puis s'est assoupie à son chevet, la tête au niveau de sa main blanche. Celle qui n'est pas bandée. Celle qui bouge faiblement dans sa paume moite. Severus ne dort plus. Il fixe un point au dessus d'elle. Il y découvre la perfidie de ce monde.

Elle l'observe. Il est livide. Enfin, non.. presque livide. Une seule couleur persiste. Violente. Le vermillon. Qui borde ses yeux. L'écarlate qu'elle voudrait chasser maintenant.

.- « Tu as mal ? » s'entend elle demander.

Il secoue la tête. Hermione caresse le dos de la main de l'enfant. La peau est douce. Les jointures égratignées.

« vas-y, Hermione.. il faut parler de Charla.. » Pense t'elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais, il la devance.

.- « Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle. Je veux oublier.

.- Il faut en parler ! Se récrie t'elle. Severus ! Il faut que tu sortes ça de toi ! »

Il ne fixe plus ce point vide. Mais elle, qui frissonne. Elle ne lit qu'une acceptation de ce qu'il a vécu.. et puis… Autre chose.. elle ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

.- « Je croyais que je devenais comme vous.. Gentil, je veux dire. . J'étais content. Maintenant, je le suis plus. Je me déteste..

.- Ne… Non.. Commence t'elle.

.- Je suis fatigué. Vous aussi. Vous devriez dormir. »

Et sans lâcher sa main, il se laisse glisser au plus chaud de son nid de coton. Il veut dormir. Dormir plutôt que vivre. (2) C'est moins douloureux. Alors, il ensevelit son innocence défunte et plisse ses yeux sourds. Résolument.

oo00oo

_le 10 janvier 1971, Manoir Snape, soirée._

Hermione n'a pas pu se rendormir. Elle est restée troublée, de ce regard morne. De ce vide en lui. Elle l'a regardé s'endormir. S'agiter dans son sommeil. Puis est allée rejoindre les épaules de Sigrid. En bas, au cuisine. Où il faut chuchoter maintenant.

Après ça, elle est remonté pour trouver ce même abîme dans les yeux de Severus.

Il la regarde avancer avec un plateau chargé de tourte au poulet et d'une part de tarte au citron meringuée, dorée comme les blés.

Il dédaigne son plateau.

.- « C'est d'un poison dont j'ai besoin. Dit-il. Miss, apportez moi de la ciguë. »

Les mets gisent aux pieds de Amy. Elle reste là, accablée. Les pieds dans ce gâchis. Elle reste là, le cœur en croix.

Si longtemps qu'il lui semble que cette latte de parquet se souviendra d'elle à jamais.

Et doucement, elle s'affaisse. Ses genoux se ploient vers le sol.

Severus, assis, dans son lit, devient tout flou.

Elle pleure. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle entend des sanglots sans même réaliser que ce sont les siens. C'est Severus qui l'en lui informe. D'une voix chagrine.

.- « Miss. Je n'aimez pas quand vous pleurez.. Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait.. »

« Mais, il n'a pas à dire ça ! » lui crient ses pensées tourmentées. Il ne doit pas dire ça ! il ne doit pas l'aimer ! C'est de sa faute à elle ! n'est ce pas ? n'est ce pas !

« Non, c'est le destin.. Le destin qui m'a envoyé là ;.. Qui… Non c'est ma faute ! »

Hermione lutte contre elle-même. Et lui, la regarde.

Il ne doit pas l'aimer ! Il ne doit plus l'aimer !Elle se relève. Elle se fait forte d'une nouvelle résolution. La dernière. Elle doit lui apprendre une dernière chose . C'est que pour se relever d'un gouffre pareil, il est préférable de haïr les autres avant soi –même. Elle va lui apprendre à la haïr. C'est elle, le poison. La ciguë.

oo00oo

_le 11 janvier 1971, Manoir Snape, midi._

.- « Ce n'est pas toi. C'est sa maladie. ».

Elle n'a trouvé que cette évidence pour ouvrir le débat. Elle a lâché cette phrase, cette sentence défensive d'un trait. D'une voix ferme et convaincue.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il porte les mains à ses oreilles, et s'en couvre.

.- « Taisez-vous, les gens gentils ne mentent pas. »

Elle le sait bien. Seulement, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle se sent faible et morte, et pourtant, c'est brutalement qu'elle lui attrape les poignets et écarte ses mains.

.- « Et si les gentils trichaient, Severus ? Et si je t'avais menti ? Après tout, tout ceux qui gravitent autour de toi mentent ! Alors un de plus ou de moins ! ça passe inaperçu, non ! »

Il verdit. Il se débat. Elle resserre sa grippe. Elle ne doit pas faiblir. Elle doit lui ouvrir les yeux !

.- « J'y crois pas ! » Lance t'il.

Mais, elle sait. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui dit de douter. Alors, elle continue, Hermione, elle affiche sur son visage un rictus exécrable et le lâche brutalement.

Il tombe. Brisé. Sur son oreiller duveteux . Des plumes s'en échappent, par les trous qu'ont fait ses petites dents à force de morsures.

.- « Ah oui ? Ricane t'elle. Tu croyais aussi que ta maman aurait une crise face à toi ? Ou alors.. Voyons.. Tu croyais qu'elle serait miraculeusement guérie ? »

Il sort ses pieds de son lit, se recroqueville et halète.

.- « Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous !

.- Tu sais, Severus .J'ai menti. Lui apprend t'elle d'une voix acérée. Je te mens depuis le début ! Mais, oui ! Tu as beau me regarder comme ça ! Je suis une menteuse ! Depuis ma première parole, d'ailleurs, si tu tiens à savoir ! oh.. Rit 'elle. Et puis, _Trotte-la vie_ ! Je t'en ai gavé, hein ? Mais.. Severus ! C'est de la muise ! C'est des conneries ! C'est faux !

.- Vous mentez ! Hurle t'il. Je les ai vu les couleurs ! » (3)

Elle rit. Un rire triomphant qui se répercute dans la chambre. Mais son cœur se glace. Elle aurait tellement préféré le sortir de là autrement.. Pourtant elle n'a trouvé que ce moyen.. Elle n'est pas psychologue.(4) Elle est mêle-tout !

Et ça lui fait si mal de devoir lui crier dessus. De simuler encore, en accentuant par des cris des portions de vérité fourbes et viles. Et lui, vert , blanc, rouge. Une plume dans ses cheveux. Et ses yeux qui se réveillent. Ses yeux qui hésitent ou qui hurlent ou qui se mouillent.

.- « Ah ! Tu vois ! Fait la gouvernante. Tu le dis toi-même ! Je ment ! Alors, je ne suis pas si gentille que ça ! Tu le reconnais ! mais.. Et toi.. Dis.. A ton avis ? Tu es quoi ? Gentil ? Ou méchant ? Méchant, gentil. ? »

Elle agite ses mains. Elle se fait l 'effet d'un montreur de marionnettes lugubres comme dans ces films d'horreur qu'elle visionnait, pendant les vacances, avec une amie de l'étage du dessous.

.- « Rien.. Rien.. Bredouille Severus, adossé au mur. Je sais à quoi vous jouez ! A me mettre en colère ! Mais ça marche pas ! ça ne marche pas. Cherche t'il à se convaincre d'une voix mouillante.

.- Si ! Tonne t'elle.

.- Non .. Marmonne t'il, fuyant son regard inquisiteur.

.- Si ! raille t'elle. Alors.. Méchant ! gentil ! »

Elle ponctue ses deux derniers mots de deux infimes tapettes sur sa tête. Du genre de celle qu'on administre à une personne qu'on cherche à mettre hors de lui. Et c'est lorsqu'il bondit vers elle, bouche béante, yeux grands ouverts, qu'elle sait, que cette fois, sa méthode.. peut être.. Va pouvoir l'aider.

Il hurle de nouveau. Et ses yeux suivent le mouvement. Raccordés. Hermione se calme quand il glapit :

.- « Je suis un MONSTRE ! Un MONSTRE ! »

Elle s'assied à coté de lui, reprend son souffle. « non.. Non.. Tu n'en seras jamais un.. Jamais.. » pleure son cœur. Mais elle ne traduit pas son langage. D'une voix pensive, elle dit :

.- « Oui. Tu as sans doute raison. En fait, c'est toi qui a vu Charla. C'est ta faute. Tu voulais la voir..

.- C'est faux ! Souffle t'il. C'est vous, Miss ! C'est vous qui m'avez laissé la voir !

.- Ah . Oui.. C'est vrai ; Acquiesce t'elle. Et ça change quoi ? Je ne peux pas être plus odieuse que je ne le suis déjà, pas vrai, Severus ? »

Là, elle sait. Sa dernière leçon se termine. Il ne la regarde plus comme avant… Elle a envie de pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à se tarir.

.- « Je vous… Je vous ! » Bafouille t'il , les yeux injectés d'un flot de sang.

Elle se penche vers lui, et saisit sa main. Il la retire.

.- « Vas-y… Dis-le.. je t'en prie…. » Supplie t'elle.

Les larmes montent. Elles sont dans son œsophage. Il bute sur le mot. . Et puis, il jaillit, comme un roulement de tambour avant la bataille, comme un glas sinistre dans la lumière crue du petit jour.

.- « Je vous HAIS ! Explose t'il.

.- C'est bien. » murmure t'elle.

Et elle se lève. Il pleure, lui. Jeté en travers de son lit. A gros bouillons, il pleure. Ses doigts enserrent la toile de son édredon et il cri, il mord, il imbibe tout de ses yeux enfin ouverts, même sans cette paillette. Mais il n'est plus aveugle.

Il fait pleuvoir du sel. Aigre et piquant. Et se soulage .

Hermione recule.

Demain. Tout ira mieux..

_à suivre..._

* * *

(1) je me suis trompée dans les chapitres précédents, nous voilà en janvier 1971 ! toute mes excuses ! 

(2) Baudelaire

(3) me pardonnerez vous un jour.. J'aime tellement quand il dit ça !

(4) moi non plus. Ma méthode est sans doute barbare.. mais j'y connais rien, et il me semble que ce devrait être assez efficace ..enfin, GSPR ;

(5) cf prologue.

* * *

_et voilà les petits textes cadeaux..._

_**Un Ultimatum…**_

.- «Dites, c'est une blague!» Croasse Hermione.

Les fines lèvres du Maître des Potions se fendent d'un sourire sarcastique.

.- «Un T…?»

Elle suffoque.

Il exulte.

.- «Je définirais ce philtre d'avenir que vous avez rendu comme LA blague. Dit il. Par ailleurs, de mauvais goût.

.- Il était parfait! .- Si vous m'épousez, oui, ce devoir vaudra Optimal!» 

En proie au dilemme, elle blanchit.

.- «Alors, un T ou une bague?» Raille Rogue, sûr de sa victoire.

Choisir entre la honte et lui? Il n'y a pas à gamberger!

.- «Et bien.. Euh… J'hésite.»

Et là, il se maudit.

_Hmmm. Ce texte est assez tordu à comprendre, ce n'est pas véritablement un chantage que Rogue propose à Hermione. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, ce qu'il a vu grâce au philtre d'avenir: c'est leur avenir dc.. un mariage. _

_100 pile, nonobstant les statistiques du PC qui compte les tirets et les guillemets comme des mots à parts entières. _

**o00o **

_**Une réponse…**_

Severus jauge la classe. Au premier rang, Miss Granger se décide. «Faites qu'elle choisisse le T», panique Rogue. Il voulait juste la voir se gonfler comme un coq, en proie à l'injustice, histoire de commencer cette dernière année en beauté.

Il sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand elle élève la main.

.- «J'ai choisi.» Claironne Granger.

Il tremble.

.- «Vous!»

Sa vue se brouille.

.- «C'est une blague?»

Elle rit.

.- «OUI!»

IL respire.

Plus qu'un an, avant qu'elle ne parte, qu'elle aille au Ministère, à Pétaouchnock ou au Diable... Un an et la délivrance!

.- «Ouf..»

**o00o **

_**Un fantôme...**_

Severus Rogue se refuse à l'admettre, mais le fait est là: l'absence de cette impertinente Miss-J'ai-Réponse-à-tout va tout bouleverser.

Stupide fillette! Quelle idée de suivre Potter et d'en mourir!

Devant son chaudron, Il bougonne et vide entièrement un flacon d'Empestine.

.- «Il fallait trois gouttes, Professeur, si je peux me permettre. L'agace une voix criarde.

.- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, Miss Granger. Grogne t'il. GRANGER?»

Incrédule, il se retourne et traverse le spectre d'Hermione.

.- «Je suis votre nouvelle assistante!»

Dans un rictus, il assimile.

Merlin! Il va devoir la supporter… A jamais!

.- «C'est une blague?»

**o00o **

_**Un spectre, Rogue … Et.. Une nouvelle demande…**_

Un esprit médite lors de son anniversaire de mort...

Rogue le coupe dans ses réflexions.

.- «Voulez-vous de moi, Hermione ?

.- Pardon?

.- Votre main, je la demande.. Nous survivons, présentement, à 10 ans de flirt devant un chaudron, alors, passons à l'acte, Que diable!»

Elle l'examine avec complaisance. L'argentée lui sied.

.- «Oui! répond elle. Embrassez moi, Severus.

.- Mais, je ne peux pas!

.- C'est une blague?

.- Ma douce, je suis mort. N'oubliez pas.»

C'est peu dire qu'il l'est, traversant, une table lestée de victuailles grouillantes.

.- «Que c'est rageant, mon chéri! Enfin, portons un toast et mangeons un ver.»

voilà, c'est fini …suis paronnée dites, dites?


	13. MESSAGE DSL

Bonjour à tous,

Je veux juste vous prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurais l'occasion et le temps de taper la suite de cette histoire. Ça va se faire, je vous le promets, mais je suis un peu prise à cour, je ne pensais pas que ma rentrée suivrait directement ma pré-rentrée, j'avais le grand espoir d'avoir au moins une semaine entre.., et je n'ai le net ou même un Pc pour taper les looongs chapitres que le week end, week end très court car il faut y caser les 5h00 de transports quand il n'y a pas de retard sur les horaires + les petits imprévus + la surveillance parentale qui consiste en : « ça suffit le PC maintenant ! « mdr.. en fait , ça me fait jamais trop marrer sur le moment, enfin.. voilà, je veux m'excuser d'avance ; Et je vais tacher de faire très vite.. ds tout les cas ce ne sera pas pour ce week end, j'ai complètement oublié que j'ai un baptême de prévu…

Encore une fois, mille fois pardon ! je sais que ça tombe à un bien mauvais moment de l'histoire (ce message valable pour mes deux fics, ça tombe bien est recevable aussi au niveau de l'intrigue.. vous voyez même en ayant des problèmes de gestion, tout ne m'échappe pas !)

Je vous fait d'enormes bises, je renouvelle mes excuses, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée au boulot, au collège, lycée, fac.. n'importe où !

Au plus vite possible ! Bidibou que cette situation gêne énormément…


	14. Epilogue

Salut à tous ! déjà un grand merci pour votre compréhension et puis enfin voilà le dernier chapitre de cette partie, qui, grâce à une charmante jeune fille dont je vais vous faire l'éloge , paraît plus tôt que ce que j'avais craint ! donc tout est pour le mieux !

Hi hi voilà, alors vous pouvez remercier Lolie alias Violetteceresse qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! oui oui, pr une fois il est passé par une bêta readeuse, et celle ci en plus de virer fautes de frappes et grammaticales, etc, m'a en plus bien aidé par de petits commentaires !autant dire que Lolie est une fille en or ! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ma 'tite gazelle !

En plus de ça, j'ai bien préparé mon coup au final puisque les rar n'ont pas été négligées (bon allez voilà que je me lance des fleurs maintenant…désolé..) comme quoi c'est bien d'y répondre progressivement !

Quoi d'autre.. bien voilà.. on y est… la fin de cette fic… bouhouuu.. bon c'est vrai je suis un petit peu triste mais je mettrais la suite. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je coupe ça en deux histoires, et bien simplement parce que Amy n'est plus dans la suite.. j'imagine vos yeux ronds pas d'affolement, je vous laisse lire ce qui suit et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Très bonne lecture à tous !

Mille merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire interspatiale que j'ai un peu compliqué par endroits (ça uarait été mieux si déjà je m'étais pas trompée ds une ou deux dates ( après la st sylvestre ) que j'ai la flemme de corriger.. TT) et d'avoir refoulé vos envies de meurtres au plus profond de vous pour vous apitoyer sur le sort malchanceux de Severus !

Rar :

**Zakath nath** : et oui, c toujours la même rengaine ! je le martyrise tellement ce petit chou ! ..tu as raison… pour Hermione c'est pas le pied non plus ! enfin ça ira mieux dans la suite ! Gspr en tout cas ! j'ai envie de faire un happy end ! ça me changera ! je fais tjrs mourir les héros sinon.. là ce serait dommage. Sont trop jeunes ! tu n'as pas hâte que cette histoire se déroule enfin entre deux adultes civilisés ..et teigneux.. et grincheux….. et à la réplique cinglante.. ,MDR ! moi si !voilà il me reste à te dire encore merci d'avoir suivi cette mini aventure qui va se poursuivre (GSPR que tu viendras lire !) et à te souhaiter une excellente lecture de ce dernier chapitre ! bisous Zakath !

**Fanette31 :**

**Dimanche 28 aout 2005-**

Picardie. Une maison à la campagne donc.(forcement..) Un petit jardin d'herbe verte entouré de tuya (je ne sais pas comment s'écrit cet espèce de conifère..) et ombragé de deux bouleaux.

.- Drrring.

La porte s'ouvre sue la propriétaire. Blonde, pétant la forme , les bouclettes de ses cheveux en témoignent, car elles yoyotent comme des ressorts. Elle roule déjà des yeux en voyant que les deux hommes sur son seuil tient une Bible dans leurs mains.

.- Bonjour madame. Connaissez vous la Bonne Nouvelle ? demande l'un.

.- Euh. Bredouille la jeunette, un rien perdue avant de répliquer : MaisÇanem'intéressepas !.

Elle cherche déjà à repousser la porte sur les deux témoins de jehovah.

.- Mais nous voudrions partager l'illustre royaume de Dieu avec vous, madame.

.- Ecoutez non. Résiste t'elle cette fois, en poussant la porte, nonobstant le pied qui s'est glissé dans l'entrebâillement.

.- Il ne faut pas plus de 10 minutes madame pour que vous soyez emplie de la gloire éternelle du puissant.

.- Non. Messieurs , c'est non ! Grince t'elle poussant plus fort. VOUS NE COMPRENEZ DONC PAS ! J'AI dis NOON !

.- lL comprend. IL est toute ouie, Madame. IL comprend et IL pardonne.

Les bouclettes s'écroulent. La porte grince. La demoiselle donne des coups de talon dans le pied indiscret. Les Témoins de jehovah affichent toujours leurs sourires mielleux quant, à force de persévérance, elle parvient, ahanant, à fermer la porte, verrouiller et s'écroule en sueur hors d'haleine adossée à son mur.

**Mardi 30 août 2005. matin.**

.-drriiinggg ;; Driiinnggg

la même fille leur ouvre. Elle n'affiche plus sa moue réprobatrice et semble en grand deuil. Cad qu'elle dévore une tablette de chocolat - chocolat-noisette plus précisément sans prendre gare aux calories absorbées.

.- Bonne matinée Madame.

Ce sont eux. De nouveau. Ils lui tendent un pamphlet. Elle le saisit.

.- Voulez vous lire avec nous la Bonne Nouvelle ?Demandent t'ils poliment dans une symbiose parfaite..

Elle les fixe. Puis s'efface, leur laissant le passage.

.- Je n'en ai entendu que de très mauvaises .Soupire t'elle avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs. Alors ouiii, Ouii, si celle là st bonne. bouhhuoou ! entrez je vous en prie. Je vais vous faire du café.

Ils entrent. Elle les emmène dans sa cuisine, où ils se posent très à l'aise.

.- Depuis hier, il me poursuit ! partout ! S'écrie t'elle en faisant chauffer de l'eau .aux infos télévisés, à la radio, dans mes rêves. J'entend les signaux sonores, tout ces gyrophares !

.- IL vous poursuit pour que vous l'entendiez Madame. IL vous poursuit et vous Pardonnera. Car IL est tout amour, madame.

.- Mademoisel.. zelle…Ah ça pour l'entendre je l'ai entendu ! crie t'elle belliqueuse, avant de se confondre de nouveau en sanglots .Il m'en veut tellement. bouhhuoou De ce que j'ai fait à A.. à Amy .. 'My, 'My ! vous savez !

.- Jehovah n'en veut à personne mademoiselle ; IL vous Réconfortera.

La bouilloire clignote. Le café soluble est versé dans trois mugs et la femme s'effondre face aux deux visiteurs.

.- Mais il ne veut pas comprendre. Alors il m'insulte.

.- Comment vous a t'IL appelé Mada- euh demoiselle ?

.- Choubidouhoua.. bouhouu.. ou.. ou … poupoupidouhou.. ou alors… ouroucoucouroucoucoustachstach.. c'est horrible ! Horrible ! tout comme ce café. J'aime pas le café. Vous voyez je vais tellement mal que j'oublie que je ne bois que du thé ou du chocolat ! C'est horrible, non ?

.- Seul l'Attente du pardon de Dieu l'est, Mademoiselle. Mais Priez et IL vous entendra !

.- Mais, il ne peut pas ! ni même sa grand mère ! il lui a arraché son appareil auditif. Et il est si forcené qu'il ne veut pas m'écouter. Mais vous savez je n'avais pas le choix. il fallait bien que je fasse ça à mon ange, il est tellement seul.

.- Oui IL est Unique dans tout l'Univers !

.- C'est ça, messieurs ! ouii ii ! petit ange tout en noir au cœur tout rouge et débordant d'amour pour elle ! Et puis, il va vite retrouver Amy dans le présent, c'est ce qui compte non ?

Les deux hommes se coulent un regard perplexe. « Amy ? » chuchote 'l'un à l'autre. L'autre hausse des épaules.

.- Qui est Amy ? se dévoue l'un des homme.

.- Mais ! Sa gouvernante ! explique t'elle en versant sa tasse dans l'évier et mettant un sachet de thé russe dans son mug.. Celle qui lui a tout appris ! LES COULEURS ! L 'AMITIE ! LE FAIT QU'ON PUISSE SE PASSER DE TOURTE AU POULET ; ooohh ! bouhhouuu.. et maintenant, il lance des menaces , comme celle-ci : JE NE TIENDRAI PLUS LONGTEMPS ! JE VOUS PREVIENS, SI VOUS NE LE FAITES PAS, JE BOIS UN COCA LIGHT SANS CAFEINE…AVEC UNE PAILLE ! Vous imaginEZZ ! Il en est au point de commettre un crime ! Il me déteste. il me déteste !

.- IL ne déteste personne. Il vous accueille tous au sein de son royaume.

.- Royaume de mes deux ! Crie t'elle nerveuse et vulgaire par la même occasion.

.- Les homes gigotent, scandalisé.

.- Je vous le dit, il ne me pardonnera pas. Pourtant, je lui promets un happy-end dans la suite de cette histoire scandaleuse !

.- Mais Qui vous déteste, Mademoiselle ?

.- et bien l'auteur de « bienvenu chez les Troll ! » Et des « petits tracas ! » avec Severus qui fait du cAM-PIN-GU-hheuu ! c'est évident, non ! on ne parle que de lui, l'auteur ! enfin Elle quoi !Fanette31 ! depuis l'incident à la maison de retraite. Et je suis tellement démoralisée ! Et puis, je ne vais plus oser manger de ratatouille, maintenant. vous voulez des cookies ?

.- euh ;Non merci mademoiselle.

Elle leur fourre les petits biscuits cramés sous le nez.

.- Non, mademoiselle. Ecoutez, nous sommes pressés. Commence l'un, en se levant à toute vitesse.

.- nous avons d'autre visites .Enchérit l'autre se balançant sur ses pieds chaussés de sandalettes noires.

.- Mais ça ira vite ! messieurs !Revenez ! Messieurs !

.- Oui, mais non, Mademoiselle.

.- Au revoir. Que dieu vous Bénisse !

Ils sont déjà à la porte, alors qu'elle les suit, yeux bouffis, les cookies dans une main, sa tasse dans l'autre.

.- Et qu'IL Vous inonde de Son amour. Au Revoir mada-zelle.

Ils lui claquent la porte au nez et elle regarde l'ouverture obstruée d'un air hagard. Elle enfourne un cookie et mâchonne sans trop y prendre goût.

.- Oh..ooHHOOHH ! JE N'AI MËME PAS EU LE TEMPS DE LEUR DIRE QUE PaR MA FAUTE ELLE EST EN PRISON !

De désespoir, elle s'étrange avec son cookie.

_The end !_

Bon j'avoue ! je préfère ta connerie à la mienne et de loin ! mais je voulais essayer de te rendre hommage, alors voilà. G composé ce ptit texte et l'idée n'est pas de moi , non du tout, c un remake de souvenirs d'une lecture d'un bouquin.. oula le raisonnement.. tu me suis.. bon bref, je ne c plus l'auteur ! enfin, j'espère que tu as un peu sourit quand meme et je te fais d'énormes bisouuus ! encore bravo pour ton texte avec la maison de retraite et rend le dentier de madame Bidonnet ! non mais dis donc pauvre vieille ! bissssouuuuus ! poupoupidouhou.. Hoouu !

**Mikishine :** j'ai honte, encore une fois, je me répète, je sais, je sais.. je suis terrible avec eux ! bien sur je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reveiewvé le chapitre d'avant. Les troubles de la mémoire immédiate, c'est terrible, et ça m'arrive souvent aussi ! mdr ! merci pour tout ! je vais essayer d'enchaîner, je crois que ça va être plus dur,(confirmé par mon retard, ce petit message t'a été écrit sitôt la reveiew reçue) car en semaine je n'aurais pas de pc, et je crains bien que ma Mère ne broye le Pc si je passe mes weeks end dessus au lieu de bosser comme une forcenée (G eu un échec scolaire pr la première fois de ma vie et la dernière Gspr, ça fait trop mal.. , donc.. je ne sais pas du tout à kel rythme je vais pouvoir écrire, et ça me dérange un peu je dois dire, pck g tt pleins de projets ! en plus de ça, ça va être dure la suite ! comment je vais faire dis ? pour trouver de superbes répliques à Sev ! alalallalaa !va falloir que j'y réfléchisse longtemps à l'avance pr que ce soit à la hauteur de son caractère ! parce que j'espère que ce sera jubilatoire justement ! quoique pour l'épilogue, ça ne le sera pas, je te le dis d'avance ! quoique je sais pas si j'aurais du. ;enfin… tu les avait pas lu les 100 mots déjà sur mandragore ? et oui ton calcul semble bon !mdr ! alors, ça je compatis ! c sacrément ennuyeux quand on quitte un pc pour le voir périodiquement ! on sait jamais ce qui va arriver et t'empêcher d'aller faire un tit tour sur le net ! tu déménages aussi pr les études ? tous dans la même galére en fait ! ça fait drôle après deux (enfin moi trois mois) de vacances ! Monde cruel snif snif ! je suis trop d'accord ! gros bisous et mercis Mikishine ! courage à toi ! et à dés que tu le pourras ! bidibou**didi :** mais non, mais non, ça finit pas en nœud de boudin ce chapitre. Tout le monde dit, mais je ne trouve pas, moah ! . En plus, c'est optimiste cette phrase « demain tout ira mieux ! » elle y croit fort Hermione, pas vrai ? si elle savait elle que le lendemain…bon j'en dis pas plus je te laisse ce découvrir cet épilogue ! bisouss ! l'auteuse, lol !

**bohemio :** envie de sensations fortes? Rien de plus simple ! accompagnez Bohemio dans ses plus folles expéditions ! vous vous la jouerez par la même occasion « le hussard sur le toit » (tant qu'à faire, on loue le même acteur qui est vachement mignon ) (je ne C pas si tu as vu le film, mais bon..) et crierez à la lune tous vos coups de cœur ! amusement garanti ! mdr. Merci encore une fois , bisous et bonne lecture !**jwulee **: et bien voilà, Mademoiselle Jwulee, le dernier chapitre de la saga Snape. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné tes impressions aussi souvent que tu l'as fait, tes petits pincements au cœur, tes sourires, et avoir été aussi « fidèle » à cette histoire ! en plus de ça, tu n'as jamais eu la moindre envie de me frapper pour ce que j'ai fait aux deux persos principaux, alors merci pour ta délicatesse en sus de tout ! je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère vraiment que tu te satisfera de la fin de cette fiction ! bonne lecture jwulee !

**Celia Anges : "**Ah Baudelaire ! Bien sûr que je le connais, tu as devant toi une néo-romantique fervente ». Ah la la ! génial ça ! mais ds un sens moi je lis, mais j'y connais rien à la poésie.. Je ne me servirais du texte que pour illustrer et introduire des situations métaphoriques antérieures etc… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? je C qu'on pourrait faire des textes bien plus beau encore mais vu que je ne sais plus décomposer les poèmes ..ça risque d'être plus dur ! enfin j'essaierais tout de même de l'insérer de façon à ce qu'il soit joliment mis en valeur car comme tu dis « il est d'une beauté ! » ce texte je le trouve sublime, aussi. J'ai eu le cœur troublé pdt toute la lecture et j'aime les poèmes avec des vers redondants, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime ! Je peux même pas te dire quelle est ma phrase préférée, peut être le premier verset que tu sites peut être quand il décrit 'être aux ailes de gazes, ou qu'il parle des damnés.. j'en c rien. Mais je suis extasiée ! enfin…ça va tu t'es pas endormie, sur ce long speech ? lol ! moi aussi, j'étais écroulée de rire en tapant, je me mordillais les lèvres et puis j'essayais d'imiter son accent pour voir les endroits où elle devait rajouter des « msieur », et des « moué » ! mdr ! je suis une picarde Miss Ange ! picarde de chez picarde, celles qui disent roOose et pas reuses ! et qui font des hein ! qui décoiffent tout le monde tellement c laid ! mdr ! je rigole bien en lisant la suite de ta review ! ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous vous amusez ! mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle ! J'ai juste un peu trop d'imagination je suppose. Mdr ! « . Tu n'as aucune pitié pour tes lecteurs « . ah tu trouves ? lol groos bisous !à tout de suite !

**Celia Anges 2 : **re Celia ! ou Anges ! je ne sais pas ce que je préfère ds ton pseudo, c tout en douceur ! . Pour la phrase : peut être à cause du paradoxe : empoissonné amour ? ça s'oppose mais ça se confond aussi… non ? (la fille qui cherche dur à répondre à tes questions même rhétoriques ! tu as vu jusqu'où je mène la réflexion !lol ! à minuit passé !) ! Zigrid elle est trop.. Chou ! on voir bien Charla l'appeler « petite pomme » ou je ne sais plus comment j'avais dit ! . En plus à l'origine elle ne devait pas avoir autant d'importance, mais je crois que Hermione n'aurait pas supporté de n'avoir que Severus comme ami, non ? alors, j'ai bien fait, parce que voilà au moins qqun qui adore Sigrid à sa juste valeur ! hé hé ! j'en suis bien contente pr ce perso ! et puis en plus tu me pardonnes ! super ! les défis t'ont plus ! XD ! hi hi hi ! la dernière phrase moah m'a fait triper, de toute façon, c'est toujours les idées qui te viennent en coup de vent ! voilà volou !merci pour ces deux reveiews Celia ! GSPr que j'ai répondu un peu à tout ds mes réponses et je t'embrasse fort ! bidibou !

**Estelle01 :** hi hi hi ! bonjour Estelle, enfin bonsoir, il est 22h22à l'horloge de mon pc ! comme ça tu adores ? et bien tant mieux ! mdr ! je te fais de gros bisous et te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ..et dernier… + ciao STL !

**Flo-Fol-Oeil : **hello ma Flo ! alors la mer? C'était bien ? t'as eu du beau temps ? tu as nagé parmi les petits poissons ? le sable était chaud ? tu as fait la larve sur la plage… Olala ! je pourrais en sortir des tas comme ça ! j'arrête hein, tu vas dire, que ça ne me regarde pas ! hé hé ! t'auras raison soit dit en passant !mdr ! de rien pr le clin d'œil ce fut un plaisir ! c'est vrai tu l'aimes bien sigrid, c un amour ! hi hi ! lol ! je l'adore aussi ! Elle a un cœur gros comme….Hermione ne s'est pas laissée faire et tu es l'une des seules à l'avoir remarqué !alors merciiii ! pour elle !sérieux les autres ont rien vu ! m'o,nt tous insulté d'être barbare et tout ..snif.. toi tu es l'une des plus gentilles, aucun commentaire là dessus à croire que tu as zappé le passage !pdr ! merci aussi pr les « petites bulles « comme tu dis » ! c'est pas grave elle est de longueur plus que correcte cette review moi je l'aime comme ça ! no soucy ! je lis la fin de la phrase quand même.. mm.. alors bien sur que oui qu'elle me fait plaisir ! j'adore avoir de tes reviews autant pr ce que tu marques dedans, (généralement des insultes, mdr) que pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! au fait, en passant, je m'excuse d'être si longue pr « une âme », je bloque en ce moment, et un des chapitres écrit en vacances ne me plait plus alors je change tout ..et ..grrr ! j'ai envie de finir l'histoire, mais il reste qu'on en est qu'au mois de février là ! dc bref je bloque !puiis j'ai pu envie de la faire mourir à la fin ! c 'est terrible ! quoi : « souffre d'un manque d'infériorité » ! non, non non ! tu relèves la tête et plus vite que ça ! faut pas te laisser abattre par Fanette et Violette voyons ! toi tu m'as laissé des dizaines et dizaines de reveiews, tu es tjrs fidèle et tout et tout ! alors hop hop hop, tu me fais un sourire et tu les envoie c biiiip ! je t'embrasse très fort ! à très vite ! valou

**isa syn ex US Hermy :** hello hello ! ah bah oui, je vois ton enthousiasme à me pardonner mdr ! bon ça ne fait rien, tant pis, je suis une méchante fille, alors je suppose qu'il faut que j'assume !mouahhhaahhha ! voilà l'épilogue. GSPR qu'il va correspondre à vos attentes ! sinon, qu'est ce que je vais encore prendre comme menace !mdr ! pour les 100 mots, c'est tout a fait normal que ça fait bien longtemps, XD, ceux là ont été repêchés au fin fond de mon disque dur où ils dépérissaient à vue d'œil depuis des mois !lol ! big kiss Isa Syn !

**Val :** Bonjour ! merci, je sus ravie que ça t'ai plu… ! humm. Tu me parles du chapitre 11.. et.. G un gros bug ! qu'est ce qui s'y passe déjà ! ah voilà, g revisualisé le tout en vitesse grand V.. ; alors, à moi de poser des questions : pourquoi dis tu qu'on en revient au point de départ ?Non en fait ce n'est pas la question exacte mais je n'arrive pas à formuler !arrhh.. bien en fait, oui dans un sens je comprends qu'on en revient à la base, mais ce chapitre démontre des tas d'évolution : Hermione n'a plus son caractère flexible, elle a enfin mis de coté sa politesse niaise pour contrer ceux qu'elle n'aime pas, et on comprend d'où vient une partie de la haine de severus et une des raisons de ce pourquoi j'explique qu'il est devenu le sarcastique homme que JK R a inventé… puis aussi, il va ouvrir des portes pour la suite ce chapitre, puisque Hermione a tout les papiers nécessaires à une aide auprès de Charla et que Severus dans le présent s'en est aperçu… ça va leur permettre de recommencer un dialogue d'une autre façon, non ? j'espère moi aussi que l'épilogue ne te laissera pas sur cette même impression, j'en serais désolée. Pour HBp : il me semble bien que oui, en effet, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! mais ds l'immédiat j'ai peur de me faire de gros films et d'être terriblement déçue malgré toutes les théories échafaudées par mon petit cerveau ! mdr : bonne lecture, Val et n'hésite pas à me dire si la fin t'as satisfaite ! une autre Val !

**Lolie :**salut ma lolie ! je vais sûrement répondre par à coup à cette reveiew mais je vais tacher de toucher à tout les petits détails que tu relèves !

« **Alors comme ça on va avoir droit à un super épilogue !** ! » euh. .super, GSPR ;;On verra en tout cas, GSPR qu'il sera ds la continuité de cette fic et qu'il vous satisfera en attendant la suite ! bien sur que non, ma 'tite gazelle, T pas enragée, lol ! ça arrive à tout le monde ces genres de sautes d'humeur. J'accepte tes excuses qui étaient très superflu pck je crois que j'ai tendance à vouloir te pardonner des tas de choses vu que tu es quelqu'un de terriblement gentil avec laquelle G pas mal d'atomes crochus d'après ce qu'on a découvert ! moi non plus, je n'ai pas vu monstre et compagnie, tiens ….

**! « Détective Violette le retour ! Rien ne lui échappe, elle sait tout sur tout, c'est détective Violette »** ça c une super vocation ! chapeau !  
**» c'est que c'est un beau bébé quand même que tu nous as pondu là !** » tu trouves ? mici ! je suis toute rougissante déjà !

voilà, on retrouve Sev adulte ici en alternance avec Herm ! hé hé ! contente !

Amy Granger n'est pas n'importe qui ! suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point !  
**»! (cette partie de la review a été censurée suite au taux anormalement élevé de vulgarité en tout genre…veillez nous excuser pour cette coupure qui gâche toute la beauté de cette merveilleuse review – non non je me lance pas des fleurs au passage- voilà la suite**) » alallalaa voilà où te mènent tes débordements d'enthousiasme ! mdr ! je me croyais en plein ds Asterix Mission cléopatre avec Alain Chabat , je ne sais pas si tu as vu, tu sais le passage ou idefix court court et puis il nous file la vie sexuelle de la langouste !mdr ! trop forte ta remake ! et oui ! oui ! ouiiiii ! ta reveiew est merveilleuse ! elles sont toutes de vrais délices et je ne m'en lasse jamais !

euh ôte moi juste d'un doute, Miss Babidi, l'infirmière de garde de ce chapitre, c'est pas la même infirmière qu'au chapitre 11 ? nan, quand même pas, c'est pas la Violette du chapitre 11 ! t'aurais pas osé ? n'est ce pas ? c'est une autre infirmière ! O.o .. non du tout ma lolie, toi tu n'es pas l'infirmière de garde, tu es une infirmière passée qui veille juste un peu sur le couloir en t'occupant des petits loupiots des autres tableaux. L'infirmière de garde c'est une méchante méchante, méchante, et toit tu es trèèèèès gentille ! la preuve tu comprends et pleure pour eux ! j'aime trop quand tu fais ça soit dit en passant !  
la suite de la reveiew me laisse morte de rire, j'aime trop comme tu décris ! c'est hallucinant comment tu prends parti vis à vis des personnages, tu devrais faire des critiques professionnelles tu sais !j'adoore !  
une question que je retiens quand même : « **et puis je comprends rien ! si tu veux plus qu'il t'aime pourquoi tu veux lui acheter du produit pour donner du volume aux cheveux ?** ».. ma fois, là je dois dire..que..euh..en fait.. j'en C rien.. tu verras ici.. ; mais je crois pas que ce sera une réponse florissante lol !

**« Voilà maintenant on connaît le pourquoi du mythe du professeur de potion renfermé, autoritaire et solitaire ! tout ça à cause que une ancienne-futur élève qui était-deviendra sa gouvernante est incapable de savoir se qui est bon pour aider Sevy Chou à guérir de son traumatisme ! »**ça te satisfaite cette petite bio de Sevy alors ! vouiii !

**« Vous mentez ! Hurle t'il. Je les ai vu les couleurs ! »  
- elle est trop belle cette phrase,** moi aussi je l'aime, c ma préférée ds ce chapitre. je l'imagine tellement bien crier ça ! enfin.. soupir ému… peit Sevy on va plus le voir. .bouhhhouu. ;;Tu as toujours une provision de kleenex ma lolie ? oui, un stp..merci ….

Voilà ! je pense que c'est là dernière fois qu'on aura eut l'occasion de voir Sevy Chou ! non, on le voit très très vite ici !

**« Le prochain chapitre consacré à Sev adulte et Hermione ? J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment ils vont réagir l'un envers l'autre. Sa risque d'être tendus ! heureusement Ron et Harry (s'ils sont là) détendront l'atmosphère avec leurs blagues-vaseuses-qui-ne-risque-pas-de-faire-rire-Severus ! **»ah ah.. ben on verra…  
mais je t'en prie pr les quatre petits textes, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! non, ma Lolie, je n'e ai pa sd'autres, ce sont les seules et uniques ! au fait, question qui n'a rien à voir : ton album panini est fini ? quand meme Xyra a peut être du mal à te supporter pdt tes lectures mais elle est prévenante! c'est une amie en or que tu as là !

je t'embrasse bien fort ! ta babididi !

voilà la suite de la review tapée le mardi 13/09 ! re ma loli, j'étais trop contente de papoter hier avec toi ! GSPR que ton rhume s'estompe et que tu as pu bosser on anglais convenablement. Je tiens çà te remercier encore pour cette correction, tes conseils et tes commentaires , ça m'a drôlement aidé et voilà je tenais à te le redire : merci merci merci ! tu es trop gentille.. au cours du chapitre il y a qqs numéros en parenthèse aux endroits où tu ne comprenais pas trop le sens, je t'explique donc tout ça à la fin du chapitre.. je suis triste c'est le dernier.. enfin oui, avant que l'autre ne recommence…. ! énormes bisous ma ptite gazelle et encore milles mercis pour ton aide, soutien etc…je t'adore !

**Lafolleuh** :merci bcp de ta compréhension ! et oui, ça arrivera un jour, promis, je vais quand même tout essayer en ce sens ! gros bisous petite folleuuh qui déraille !

**Elfie :** bijour ! . Oui je préfère prévenir question de politesse. GSPR que cet épilogue va te plaire en tout cas merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, c gentil. hi hi hi ! bonne lecture !

* * *

**Epilogue.**

_10 janvier 1999. Poudlard, 23h23_

Severus est agenouillé devant une malle lourde d'objets divers. Il pense bien y trouver un des deux éléments manquants à la réalisation du sort.

Il écarte un drap opaque qui protège une Orbe de Fryhter, ouvre un coffret qui ne contient que quelques coupons de tissus rares, repousse des parchemins en peau de Dragon d'une époque archaïque. Et l'entraperçoit. Il ne la sort pas sans prendre de grandes précautions : il la camoufle dans une besace de daim. Il ne la sortira pas pour l'observer à la lumière de sa bougie. Il est épié. Par un chat.

Il a entendu le frôlement électrique de ses poils contre une bonbonne de verre vide. Le chat est tapi derrière une cassette de gommes magiques. Severus soupire agacé. Il se relève vivement, referme le couvercle de la caisse et s'assied dessus, croisant ses longues jambes.

Le chat remue. Pas besoin de le voir pour se l'imaginer coincé entre un bahut et le mur de grosses pierres grises. Severus Snape connaît son bureau dans les moindres détails, et elle, Ciel ! Elle est tellement prévisible !

Severus Snape sourit. Ce qu'elle peut être opiniâtre, cette vielle bique ! Vielle bique qu'il respecte, il va sans dire.

.- « Minou, Minou… » Bêle t'il d'une voix doucereuse.

Un miaulement d'indignation lui répond et le chat bondit, majestueux sur un tas de copies de Poufsouffles. C'est un matou gris dont les prunelles vertes sont ombragées d'un cercle noir.

.- « Minerva, vous me décevez beaucoup. Lui apprend t-il.

.- Je vous retourne cette impression, Severus ! Répond la sorcière qui est juchée sur son bureau, d'un tonironique. Dites moi ce que vous fricotez avec Weasley et Potter ! »

Severus se presse l'arrête du nez de son index.

.- « Ce que je fricote ? Merlin me préserve de faire de telles choses avec ces deux nigauds !

.- Severus !

.- Oui ? Minerva ? »

Le professeur de Métamorphose rejoint le sol et de sa démarche coulante s'avance vers son jeune collègue. Ses yeux étincellent d'une colère contenue avec le plus grand mal. D'ailleurs, ses lèvres sont pincées.

.- « Ne vous raillez pas de moi, Snape ! J'exige de savoir, commence t-elle avant de frémir : Je sais.. Je suis sure ! Sure ! »

Il se lève. Il n'est jamais bon de se mettre Minerva McGonagall à dos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il a bien envie de rire un peu, tout de même…

.- « Vous exigez ? Mais vous savez ? Que puis-je donc faire afin que vous vous dépêtriez de ses idées contradictoires, chère Minerva ? »

Minerva McGonagall sort ses griffes et vient les lui planter sauvagement dans le poignet. En fait, elle le serre et l'agite en tout sens.

.- « Je suis certaine que Potter, Wealey et vous allaient chercher Hermione Granger ! »

Severus se libère et pose une main amicale le long de ses épaules pour l'escorter courtoisement jusqu'à la sortie.

Minerva peut avoir du caractère mais lui ne tremble pas. Sa poigne est solide. Elle trépigne, rechigne, le vilipende d'insultes sur les chauves souris, et finalement il lui tapote l'épaule.

.- « Et vous avez tout à fait raison, Minerva ! » Lui avoue t'il.

Elle en mollit de stupeur. Elle n'oppose plus aucune résistance. Il baille faussement ..Et. La propulse dehors. (je sais pas s'il y a des points en plus ou en moins ?)

.- « Vous êtes un esprit supérieur, très chère Minerva, vous savez ? Allez ! Bonne nuit à vous aussi ! »

Il ferme la porte, s'y adosse, roule des yeux et s'esclaffe brièvement.

Derrière le panneau de bois, il entend une dernière injure et des claquements de talons furieux.

Pendant des jours, sa collègue et amie va le bouder, c'est certain !

Il tourne la tête vers la besace au pied de la malle de hêtre laqué.

Quoique non… Dans deux ou trois jours, elle feindra de ne pas être émue et lui offrira des tritons au gingembre.

Parce que dans le sac il y a la clé du retour de Hermione Granger.

Il y a cette pierre. Celle que l'on ne peut broyer. Ni même fissurer. Le roc noir par excellence. Immuable. Celui qui traverse les temps sans être érodé. Eternel de fermeté. De l'obsedienne.

**oo00oo**

_12 janvier 1971, Manoir Snape, 8 h00._

.- « Ch'ai un maufais pressentiment, Amy ! Lui confie Sigrid qui chuchote depuis l'incident de Ste Mangouste. Ze dois être lié au papier qui est arrifé ! Ch'ai rezu le hibou. Tu dois aller le retirer dans le courant de la matinée. Na ja ! Et puis zette ambianze lugubre dans la maison ! Ch'en ais des frizzons !

Elle appose une de ses mains gelées sur le bras d'Amy pour le lui prouver.

Amy lui sourit d'un air confus mais ne trouve rien à redire.

La brave femme s'empresse de lui tapoter l'épaule amicalement en chuchotant toujours :

.- « Enfin, Amy ! Zois pas zi nigaude ! Che zuis Zure que le petit ne t'en foudra pas ! Ou en tout cas pas au point que tu crains ! moi je te conzeille d'aller en fille, et puis tu fas le foir ! »

Et Hermione de répondre malade d'elle jusqu'au dégoût.

.- « Il va me rejeter Sigrid. Je lui ai demandé de me haïr. Merde.. Merde.. Merde ! Jure t'elle. Comment j'ai pu être aussi barbare, cruelle et.. Et .. Y a même pas de mot ! C'est honteux ! »

Sigrid la contemple, pensive, en replaçant ses mèches derrière son petit bonnet blanc.

.- « Nach ja ! Ch'ai cherché toute la nuit, Amy Cholie, mais ch'en zuis réduite à te dire que che sais pas ! »

La jeune fille fond en larmes, installée devant la table où elle a planté ses coudes.

Elle pense au petit Severus là haut qui a du s'endormir en boule sur son lit, dont les sanglots ne sont apaisés que par le sommeil lourd, et, un sentiment écœurant d'oppression au sternum, elle se force, aux termes d'une ou deux longues minutes, à se contenir.

Elle se redresse, sèche ses larmes et sort de la cuisine chaude. Elle prend le chemin de l'étage. Elle veut le voir avant.

Avant d'apporter les derniers papiers pour Charla à Sigrid.

Elle serpente dans les couloirs froids, aux papiers peints gris, vert ou jaune caca d'oie, surchargé et hideux. Sur son passage, les occupants des tableaux la montrent du doigt, elle la Sang-De-Bourbe qui cause tant de torts aux Maîtres. Des aïeules au nez proéminent l'insultent.

Et même l'arrière Grand Oncle qui se contente d'ordinaire de manger son bouillon de vermicelles avec des gros « sccchllupps » délaisse sa grosse cuillère d'étain pour lui cracher dessus. Hermione s'en moque. L'insulte ne l'atteint pas, juste cette toile suspendue, comme une barrière infranchissable entre son angoisse et leur mépris.

Elle grimpe jusqu'à sa chambrette, y prend sa cape, ses moufles puis redescend.

Elle a bien l'envie de coller son oreille contre le chambranle de la porte, mais soudain, un furieux sentiment d'indignité la submerge et résolument, elle toque et ouvre la porte.

Les rideaux sont toujours tirés dans la pièce, et elle ne le voit pas d'abord. Puis, ses yeux s'accoutument à la pénombre et elle distingue sa mince silhouette, recroquevillée sur une descente de lit. Il ne dort pas. Il la regarde. Il ne dit rien.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Il détourne son regard.

Elle avale sa salive. Il tourne le dos.

.- « Severus… Appelle t'elle. Je suis désolée. Je viens te présenter mes excuses. Pour tout. Mes mensonges, ma conduite d'hier… Tout ça. Je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate. Je pense que tu ne veux pas encore me parler. Je comprends. Je vais... Sortir… un peu… J'espère.. J'espère vraiment que toi et moi.. on parlera... même un petit peu… Sauf si tu veux que je quitte la maison, toi aussi. Et je respecterais ton choix…hmm… Hésite t'elle de sa voix douce. Voilà. Je te dis… je te dis... à tout à l'heure... d'accord ? »

Il bouge à peine, mais elle le voit incliner sa tête noire.

Elle sort à pas feutrés. La voix de Severus lui manque.

Sans cesse, elle l'entend en elle, qui crie, toujours plus forte, toujours plus stridente et hurlante de vérité : « Je les ai vu les couleurs ! ». Et tout ce qu'elle peut penser, c'est « oui... oui... tu les as vu… »

Elle referme la porte et s'y adosse, refrénant de nouveaux cette déferlante de larmes qui la menace, puis elle prend une grosse inspiration et enfile sa cape.

Elle n'entend pas, alors qu'elle est en bas de l'escalier, le grincement de la porte du jeune garçon et ne le voit pas plus, lui, pieds nus, qui l'appelle d'une voix tremblante en disant :

.- « J'espère moi aussi... »

o0o

_le 11 janvier 1999, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 19h00_

Minerva lui jette un regard fielleux et d'un geste qu'elle fait passer pour maladroit mais qui n'est que rancunier, elle renverse la salière sur son clafoutis aux quetsches.

Albus triture sa longue barbe et Rubeus Hagrid fait trembler la table lorsqu'il la heurte de son gros coude.

Les portes s'ouvrent en grand fracas sur Sybille Trelawney, vêtue d'une robe en crochet bistre qui a ramassé des toiles d'araignées à en juger par le tas de cochonneries pris dans les mailles d'une espèce de traîne qui époussette son sillage.

Severus lève les yeux au plafond.

Il se demande nerveusement ce que cette marginale aura encore lue dans le marc de son arabica périmé.

.- « oh Albus ! Albus ! S'écrie t'elle de sa voix chamboulée. J'ai lue, j'ai lue ! Un être va partir. Ou revenir. C'est assez flou...Une jeune fille…Qui a habité ici ! Le tarot m'a indiqué... »

Albus Dumbledorre la fait asseoir et lui sourit avec une condescendance qu'elle prend pour sa gentillesse habituelle..

.- « Et pour quand est ce prévu ma Chère ? » S'empresse de demander le professeur de Métamorphose très intéressée de cette nouvelle.

Sybille coule un regard dévié par ses grosses fenêtres de verre vers sa camarade.

.- « C'est là que c'est flou, Minerva ! Les cartes m'ont indiquées que cet événement avait eu lieu voilà des dizaines d'années... Enfin je voulais vous en informer…

.- C'est très gentil à vous, Sybille. Acquiesce le directeur. Prenez donc votre dessert avec nous. Tenez, une coupe de glace au nougat. Votre préféré. »

Severus entreprend d'un sort basique de se débarrasser du condiment salé dans son plat alors que Minerva, telle une pendule, oscille de la tête entre lui et Sybille.

.- « Je vous retiens, Severus ! finit elle par lâcher alors qu'il finit son flan.

.- Faites donc, faites donc… » répond il patiemment et il s'essuie calment la bouche.

Il se lève de table quand, de nouveau, les porte s'ouvrent.

Sur Potter. Ses cheveux coulants de neige. Lesté d'un baluchon qu'il traîne derrière lui en plus d'une marre de boue.

A la table des Gryffondor la cadette Weasley pousse un cri de joie.

Ses cheveux flambant comme un étendard embrasé, elle se précipite vers lui qui l'accueille bras grand ouverts d'un sourire charmant.. Et d'un ..baiser ! Puis de deux, de trois..

Serverus rejoint le couple au milieu de l'allée. Il se racle la gorge.

.- « Tenue, Weasley, je vous prie. »

Potter lance un clin d'œil amusé à sa jeune amie qui, en compensation, lui enlace la taille et plante son minois ravissant dans le cou.

.- « Vous avez tout, Potter ? demande Severus.

Un soupçon d'impatience danse dans sa voix rendue rauque d'appréhension.

Potter se tourne vers lui. Ses cheveux gouttent sur sa robe toute aussi humide et la gosse serrée contre lui, ne semble pas même s'apercevoir que son pull prend l'eau.

.- « Il nous manquait de la lanoline.

.- Comment ça, Harry, il nous manquait ? Vous avez tout cette fois ? Herm' va enfin pouvoir revenir ? »

Ginny Weasley tourne ses yeux châtaigne ourlés de miel vers Potter qui semble fondre devant ce regard posé sur lui.

.- « Potter ! Répondez !

.- C'est Lavande qui nous en a donné. Elle sautait sur place à l'idée d'avoir la dernière pièce ! Tu sais, Gin, ce remède qu'elle voulait te passer…

.- Celui au cas où j'aurais de l'acné ? Rit t'elle en secouant ses boucles de feu. Ça avait une odeur à mourir !

.- C'est ça ! rit il à son tour. Je crois même que tu l'as jeté, nan ? Bref... Il y en a dedans, Amour. »

Severus se penche, menaçant, vers eux qui se remettent à draguer.

.- « Vous n'avez tous deux pas choisi option dermatologie, alors concluez ! » S'emporte t'il.

Quand le couple le considère de nouveau, ils ont un air grave mais un sourire danse sur leurs lèvres. Comme s'ils savaient que le lendemain seraient un jour meilleur.

.- « Demain matin, Snape, on met tout en place ! Ron a pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça à la cabane hurlante, c'est pas trop loin de Poudlard si Hermione a besoin de soin et il n'y aura pas d'indiscret.

.- Je… Commence Ginny Wealsey.

.- Non ! La coupe le Maître de maison des Serpentard.

.- Bien sur que Miss Weasley pourra s'affranchir de cours demain matin, Severus voyons. Ajoute Albus surgi de nulle part.

.- Merci Professeur. »

Albus lui adresse un clin d'œil azur et s'excuse de lui emprunter Potter. Severus ramasse le sac sous l'œil perplexe des étudiants et sort de la salle.

Il traîne derrière lui, la haine qu'il veut ensevelir à jamais.

o0o

le _12 janvier1971, Greenmeadow Drive, GiftyTown, campagne anglaise aux environs du Manoir Snape,_

Le monde s'estompe sous elle, et, une fraction de seconde, elle se sent comme en apesanteur, légère, ballottée, telle une plume. Puis ses pieds touchent le sol caillouteux du petit chemin menant au Manoir Snape, là où elle a transplanné et elle a entendu une voix rocailleuse, légèrement gommée par le vent sec et froid de ce mois de janvier. Une voix qui la hèle. C'est une commerçante itinérante dont la mule a coincé la carriole dans une ornière gelée. Hermione a vite fait d'avancer vers elle, berçant contre son cœur angoissé les lourds papier à remettre définitivement à Sigrid. Ceux au bas desquelles manquent juste la petite signature, un rien tortillée, de la cuisinière qui va aller vivre de ses rentes en ville, quittant à jamais la maison où elle a passé sa vie pour veiller sur Charla une fois cette dernière sortie de l'hôpital Moldu qui l'attend dans la semaine.

Hermione écoute le baragouinage de la colporteuse et lui sourit gentiment. Hermione trouve très vite une solution à son problème et lance un sort de réchauffage sur une bonne partie de la route. Le gel fond pour laisser des petites nappes d'eau et des rigoles se forment sur la terre ocre, serpentant deci delà.

Elle se dit qu'elle est un peu comme ce verglas fondu, qui ruisselle au grand hasard vers le bord de route. Elle a erré dans les méandres administratifs durant des semaines, pensant encore et toujours à Charla, et à Severus, et maintenant, elle ne sait même plus si elle oserait reparler de Charla à l'enfant. Elle repense à Sigrid et à sa malle. Celle qui depuis une dizaine de jours se voit gonfler d'effets personnels et sur laquelle une étiquette indique « en transit ». Ce petit bout de papier collé résume toute la nouvelle vie de Sigrid Recktenwald. Elle transite. Quittant ce qu'elle connaît pour l'inconnu avec à sa future charge une malade, puis Hermione qui la rejoindra sitôt que les Snape l'auront renvoyé.

.- « Ah ! M'ci m'ci m'ci ! Ma'mzellle ! » s'écrie la dénommée Kathy Aherty en joignant ses mains en un geste éperdu d'adoration.

« C'est bien peu de chose » pense Hermione. Et elle se reprend à sourire, car au moins, ici, quelqu'un se souviendra d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas que causé du tort.. Ou qui lui a acheté un soin pour cheveux gras pas véritablement en réduction…

La reconnaissance de cette femme lui met du baume au cœur surtout quand celle-ci ajoute qu'elle lui souhaite : « une ben bonne j'rnée ! pis baissez pas d'zieux si tristes qu'ça, Mam'zelle. Be, Vot'ami sera content du chtit cadeau et la vie, ç'va , ç'vient, mais ç's'arrange toujours ! Foi de Kathy ! »

Hermione tourne le dos après les salutations et courbettes de la voyageuse et une caresse discrète à la brave bête.

De nouveau, elle est inquiète. Dans une main, elle a ce soin capillaire… Elle ne connaît même pas les raisons qui l'ont poussées à acheter ce baume pour Severus. De un, ça l'humilierait. De deux, voudra t'il seulement la voir ?

Elle soupire. Ses doigts glissent sur la lourde enveloppe.

Et elle avance, la peur au ventre.

Puis, soudain, s'arrête. Elle croit avoir entendu un arbre mugir. Elle tourne la tête à droite. A gauche. Et dans un hoquet s'effraie de voir qu'elle n'a pas rêvé… Mais que chaque arbre mugit, faisant bourdonner désagréablement ses oreilles. Et puis, là devant, elle voit, avec cette vison nette des petits détails insignifiants qu'on remarque toujours aux moments fatidiques. Elle voit un petit caillou blanc. Qui tressaute. Qui rebondit. Puis deux, puis trois…

Puis tout le sentier bouillonne d'effervescence. Le sol gronde. Hermione chasse vite l'idée d'un tremblement de terre.

Parce que dans ce cas là, les arbres qui l'entourent ne ploieraient pas vers elle, le feuillage balayant violemment les futées au bord du chemin et claquant au vent, redoutables et élastiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il n'y aurait pas cette bouffée d'air chaud qui l'enveloppe ?

Cet appel d'air de ses poumons brûlants, n'est ce pas ?

N'est ce pas ?

Et alors, que ses doigts enserrent fortement les maigres colis dans ses mains, le monde s'évapore. Encore.

Et, elle, crie.

Entre comprendre qu'elle s'en revient de là où elle n'aurait jamais du partir et pleurer ce qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de dire à Severus et de faire pour Charla, crier est la seule solution…

**oo00oo**

_Le 12 janvier, même créneau horaire, Cabane hurlante. _

Quatre regards se concertent. Trois couleurs et une nuance. Bleu, marron, vert et noir. Quatre regards s'appuient et acquiescent. (1)

« oui, tout y est » compte Severus Snape. Et il jette un dernier coup d'œil noir de fatalité au motif runique tracé sur le plancher mordu de poussière de cette vielle cabane abominée.

Le mot annoté ressort brillant de la graisse de lanoline.

A son centre, il y a l'obsedienne. Inerte. Matte. La pierre qui permettra la transition entre le passé et le présent.

De nouveau, un motif runique fait écho au premier.

Dessus, Potter a placé un effet de Hermione Granger. Une chose infâme. Non identifiable. En laine. Les points sont irréguliers. Severus soupçonne que ce tricot raté soir une chaussette. Il ne savait pas qu'elle tricotait. Enfin, dans tous les cas, elle ne maîtrise pas cet art.

Il n'y a plus qu'à verser une potion aux reflets saphirs chatoyants qu'il a passé prés de six heures à concocter dans son bureau fermé à tout courant d'air, sous les feux suffocants et les fumées d'épices capiteuses.

C'est Weasley qui s'y colle après un regard d'acceptation qu'il lui délivre froidement.

.- « hum.. » Développe très intelligemment Potter en tournant sa tête brune vers lui.

Severus fronce des sourcils.

.- « hum.. hum.. Heu.. Snape.. heu.. On y va ? » Demande t'il enfin.

Il se dandine dans ses baskets. Nerveux. Anxieux.

.- « Du calme Potter. J'ai juste besoin de votre puissance magique. Alors votre envie pressante retenez là ! »

Un regard noir plein de vert et l'atmosphère redevient ordinaire.

Potter pointe sa baguette, Severus fait de même. Sur le roc au milieu de tout.

Et Ginny Weasley, qui se mordille les lèvres depuis son arrivée par le passage secret, leur élève à hauteur respectable un vieux grimoire. Là, y figure l'incantation archaïque qu'ils ont identifié comme celle dont les manifestations ont été vues par Kathy Aherty.

L'écriture du mage est sinueuse et tremblante. Ecrit en pourpre. Dans un latin médiéval. Le livre entier frôle la magie noire. Mais ne l'atteint pas.

Le vert et le noir fusionnent . Seuls, cette fois. Au dessus des pages jaunies. Puis opinent.

Severus se racle la gorge et trace de sa baguette un mouvement fin et lourd de méandre. Potter agit de la même façon à sa droite.

Alors, leurs voix se mêlent.

**oo00oo**

_Quelque part entre ici et là bas…_

Hermione tombe. Amy meurt.

Hermione coule, glisse. Glacée dans cette enveloppe d'air tiédie. Son cri de désespoir se mue en un autre étranglé, de frayeur, puis, en halètements.

Elle se doute bien que personne ne l'entend dans ce tourbillon étrange, ce gouffre multicolore où l'abîme n'est qu'un renouveau. Où elle glisse, coule.

Toujours plus bas.

Toujours plus tard. Dans l'avenir... Dans _son_ présent…

Toujours plus loin de Severus qu'elle aurait tellement aimé étreindre, voir ses sanglots s'apaiser et ses yeux vibrer…

Elle n'a plus mal aux poumons. C'est juste que tout va vite ici. Trop vite. Alors, elle respire par petites saccades l'air fouetté, grisé…

Une couleur soudain. Rouge ! Elle revoit les yeux en pleur de Severus ! Rouge ! Rouge ! Rouge !

Elle a envie de vomir.

Elle est propulsée vers l'avant et se réceptionne durement sur ses genoux et sur ses coudes.

.- « oh ! » s'exclame t'elle.

Le shampooing et l'enveloppe lui échappent des mains. Elle ferme les yeux.

Prise de vertiges.

Maintenant que tout est stable.

Maintenant que la route est droite.

**oo00oo**

_Ici…._

Il ferme les yeux. Pris de vertiges.

Il a peur. Severus Snape a peur !

Que ce sort n'est pas fonctionné. Qu'il envoie Miss Granger vers la mort…

Ou bien.. plutôt… Que ce sort est tant et si bien fonctionné qu'elle va revenir.. Qu'elle essaiera de tout changer !

Il refuse ça !

La haine le relance. Déferlant, pulsant dans ses veines.

Il ne veut pas ! Qu'elle se mêle à nouveau de sa vie ! Pas qu'il ait trop souffert de cela, même si c'est le cas... Non… La raison, la vrai... Est tout autre..

Car il a honte ! Honte !

De ce qu'il est ! de ce qu'il a fait ! De cette petite fille dans ce tapis de givre ! Et de toutes les autres aussi…

Honte ! De ce qu'elle saura juger de lui ! Dès le premier regard !

Honte des comparaisons qu'elle va établir ! Honte de cette pitié dont elle inondera son regard à la nuance incertaine en le posant sur lui et qu'il rejettera.

Honte d'être dans le doute !

Encore et toujours ! Même si elle est de nouveau, _ici…_

Honte de ne pas savoir comment ses sentiments vont évoluer face à elle !

Car Severus Snape sait une chose. Il ne la hait point elle ! Hermione Granger ! ah ! Ca ! Il l'a cru ! Et longtemps encore ! Balivernes ! Foutaises ! Leurres ! Conneries !

Il pourrait en rire, Severus, s'il ne se haïssait pas lui ! Oui lui !

Il se hait ! Il a honte ! Il a peur !

Il tremble.

Et l'obsedienne rougeoie.

Et les planches grincent. Ses oreilles s'emplissent d'un sifflement douloureux.

Potter et sa petite amie s'étreignent les doigts. Weasley crispe sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Tous quatre fixent la pierre. Le mat. Le brillant. Le noir. Le rouge. (2)

Puis un bruit. Un choc. Une masse qui s'écroule. Dans une cape cerise. Durement. Les cheveux fous. Les yeux qui divaguent une infime seconde avant de se plisser, malades.

Un flacon roule. Il bute contre ses pieds. Severus Snape baisse le regard.

**« pour cheveux gras »** crie l'abominable étiquette.

Elle est revenue de .. _Là bas…_

Merlin..

**oo00oo**

_Ici, à jamais. Dans l'ombre ou sur le plancher._

Elle est de retour. Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Au silence choqué qui l'entoure. Et aussi parce que ce plancher lui parle. Lui raconte Remus, Sirius, Queudver, Ron, Harry... Et ..Lui.

« La cabane hurlante ! Je suis à la cabane hurlante ! »

A t'elle hurlé sous la violence du sort ? A t'elle eu mal ? Pensait elle à cet enfant qui l'attendait ? Imaginait elle qu'il lui reparlerait ? Qu'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro ? Qu'il voulait fuir avec elle quand Lovise et Son Père la ficherait à la porte de cette baraque maudite ?

Severus recule.

Elle appose ses mains moites sur le sol, et une écharde se plante dans sa paume. Elle s'en fiche. Elle se lève. Elle tangue un peu. Puis elle grimace. Elle avait oublié comme leurs voix étaient perçantes.

Les trois jeunes fondent vers elle. Fins fous. Il ne bouge pas.

Eux crient. Lui, se tait. Et écoute.

.- « Herm ! S'exclame Potter.

.- 'Mione » ! Piaille l'autre futur Auror.

Ils la bercent, tous trois, l'étreignent, hurlant à son oreille son prénom. Le seul. Le vrai. Le légal. Celui qui ne ment à personne. Celui qui ne _lui_ mentira plus. Elle se met à pleurer.

.- « Hermione. Hermione." Sautille Ginny.

Il la voit leur tomber dans les bras.

Elle se délecte du son de son prénom. De la sensation d'être appelée dans un ordre de choses concret (3). Et sourit.

Il la voit distribuer des caresses, des baisers, des larmes, des câlins. Les joues rosies. Il a froid.

.- « Comment avez vous fait ? » demande t-elle après un long moment.

Il croise son regard. Il n'ignore vraiment plus rien cette fois. Il y lit tout. Et frissonne.

Oh ! Cette haine !

.- « Snape. » répond succinctement Potter en s'effaçant.

Elle s'interroge sur le pourquoi de cette question. Car elle sait. Elle a vu. Elle l'a vu.

Snape… ! Severus ! Severus…

Dans l'ombre. Tout noir ! Tout blanc ! Qui la fixe, simplement, aussi figé qu'elle. Comme une poupée de cire dont le cœur est en stand by.

Elle fait un pas.

Il ne bouge pas.

« Severus. » murmure t'elle mentalement.

Il la sait qui pense.

Elle tend une main.

« Comme ce premier jour, là bas.. » se rappelle t'il.

« Je t'en prie... Severus... Appelle moi Hermione cette fois... Hein, Hermione, sans mensonges, s'il te plaît… Hermione. » Mais seul le dernier mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois.

.- « Hermione » dit elle.

Sa voix chue.

Sa main non. Tendue.

Et les yeux.. Ses yeux…Mouillants.

Elle veut sentir sa paume. Même si celle ci est froide, grande, ne palpite plus... Elle voudrait tant ce contact !

Elle l'a connu ! Elle l'a apprivoisé une fois ! elle l'a perdu… Elle veut une seconde chance. Elle veut l'apprécier différemment, une seconde fois !

C'est possible ! Elle le sait !

« Je vous en prie ! » lit il dans ses yeux hurlants. Les yeux dont il connaît la nuance depuis quelques minutes.

Mais ses prunelles ne voient que le dos de cette main blanche. Qui tremble. Et ses yeux noirs, glacés. Puis, ils fuient... Yeux et mains ! Dans l'ombre ! Toujours ! Ils s'effacent.

Et lui sort. Il connaît la couleur du regard de Hermione Granger. Elle lui a été révélée ici, entre les larmes et l'obscurité et l'obsedienne rougeoyante, fade ou éblouissante. Oui il connaît. Il s'y noie depuis des mois. Dans ce liquide ambré. Le whisky.

Severus sort. Trop tôt. Trop tard. Enfin il sort… C'est tout. Les yeux pleins de cette nuance qui lui échappait depuis 28 ans. Il sort, Severus Snape. L'escalier aux marches branlantes le happe. Et sa haine aussi.

Hermione, elle, reste là. Au milieu de la pièce.

Elle regarde sa main. Elle se sent comme elle :

Vide.

Tremblante.

Peureuse.

Honteuse…

Haïssable.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

****

Oui mais…… La suite se trouvera dans « dis, belle sorcière.. »

alors à bientôt Gspr !

je vais tacher de taper ça pour au grand maximum dans un mois... Oui, je sais c long, mais je préfére prèvoir large. bises!

* * *

Petites explications à la bêta mais vous pouvez les suivre bien sur :

(1) ;les couleurs des yeux : j'avais sans doute oublié une virgule, mais non le compte est bon : ginny a les yeux marrons, ron bleu, harry vert et sevy Noir. Le noir c'est pas une couleur, dc G mis nuance à la place tout simplement parce que j'ai oublié le qualificatif exact .. ça te va ma Lolie ? et vous autres ?

(2) « Tous quatre fixent la pierre. Le mat. Le brillant. Le noir. Le rouge. » : alors oui, là c parce que j'avais tapé pièce, c'est ça ? à la place de pierre.. donc bug comme dirait l'autre ! bon et autrement touts ces épithètes se rattachent à cette pierre mat mais couverte de motifs brillants et qui est noire mais rougeoie.. ouf..en fait, je voulais juste faire ces oppositions pour mêler les couleurs au noir etc… tu sais pour « c'est faux !je les ai vu les couleurs ! » Parce que c'et top vrai.. puis faut que j'arrête de radoter sur cette phrase !

(3) « De la sensation d'être appelée dans un ordre de choses concret. » concret sans « s » car associé à ordre.. heu.. sinon pour le sens.. et bien.. comment dire…..tout ça pour dire « retour à la normal » dc situation concrète.. heu.. oui.. c'est ça…


End file.
